Seguindo em Frente
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: Após a partida de Edward, Bella aproxima-se mais de Jacob. Ela lhe derá uma chance? Jake/Bella. FINALIZADA!
1. Decisão

**Capítulo Um – Decisão**

Olhei as ondas bater abaixo, bem perto de mim. Como eu queria ouvir a voz dele naquele momento. Foi-se o tempo, desde que eu fizera algo perigoso e eu percebi que tinha perdido a voz dele. Não doía. Ele realmente me fez acreditar que ele se importava, de alguma forma, se morreria ou viveria.

Eu olhei para as ondas e imaginei como me sentiria ao ouvir a voz dele. Eu queria que ele ficasse com raiva. Eu queria estar com raiva. Alguém sabia que a razão de tudo aquilo questionava minha sanidade. Mas isso não importava, não agora que me preparava para pular, já antecipando suas palavras.

- Bella?

Isso me pegou de surpresa, pois não era a voz que queria ouvir. Olhei em volta, embora eu já reconhecesse a voz.

- Bella, é perigoso. - disse Jacob.

Eu o olhei, um pouco frustrado. Eu queria ouvir sua voz. Eu precisava ouvir sua voz. Era doentio e eu sabia.

- Não era para você está com os outros? – perguntei.

- Decidi fazer um dia de folga. - disse ele. Ele estava me olhando com cautela, cuidado para não fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Eu estava no alto de um precipício, tudo bem, mas ele estava agindo como se eu tivesse tentando me suicidar ou algo assim. - Bella, o tempo está ruim. Não poderemos mergulhar no precipício hoje.

Então, olhei para o céu e percebi que estava de noite. Nuvens cinza cobriam o céu e começava a chuviscar.

- É melhor levar você para casa. - disse Jacob, colocando seu braço em torno dos meus ombros. Nós praticamente corremos para casa, apesar dele ter me protegido todo o caminho. Ele impediu-me de cair, desta vez literalmente. Porque sim, eu considerava Jacob meu porto-seguro. Daria minha vida a ele, mas eu poderia lhe dar meu amor?

Chegamos na minha casa, encharcados. Eu abri a porta com a chave sob a carpete e entramos. Subimos e peguei algumas roupas secas para mim. Então fui ao quarto de Charlie e peguei uma camiseta e uma calça para Jacob.

- Aqui, tome. – disse para Jacob.

-Obrigado. Onde posso... er... me trocar?

- Aqui, onde quiser. No quarto de Charlie. Vou tomar banho.

A água quente aliviou-me só um pouco, mas eu demorei quase vinte minutos sob ela. Eu tinha muita coisa para pensar, mas preferi não pensar muito enquanto não tivesse totalmente vestida. Me enrolei numa tolha e fui para o quarto. E quase morri de vergonha. Sentado na minha cama, estava Jacob, olhando para mim.

- Eu espero você lá embaixo? - ele disse rapidamente e saiu antes que eu pudesse reagir. Não pude me mover por um tempo. Fiquei esperando as batidas do meu coração se acalmar. Não acreditava como eu fora estúpida ao sair do banheiro, nua. Bem, eu não estava nua. Mas enrolada numa toalha. Isso importava?

Eu peguei uma camisa azul e meu jeans favorito que tinha colocado sobre a cama e os vesti. Eu tinha que descer, mas não teria coragem de encarar Jacob? Estaria humilhado por não ter lhe dado uma chance? Bem, eu não tinha tomado minha decisão, mas Romeu foi embora sem chance de voltar e eu não podia continuar vivendo no passado. Eu sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma. Aqueles meses com Edward - eu fazia força para dizer o nome dele agora, se eu quisesse seguir em frente - tinha sido os mais maravilhosos da minha vida. Eu nunca poderia alcançar esse nível de perfeição. Tinha sido tão espantoso que agora parecia só um sonho. Um sonho distante. Mas eu não tinha imaginação: ele costumava me dizer isso muitas vezes.

Sim, Edward era o amor da minha vida. Ou melhor, a existência. Mas eu não o tinha agora, eu tinha que aceitar o que me fora dado. Jacob poderia ser outra coisa. Meu sol, como eu costumava chamá-lo. Ele não provou que podia compensar minhas perdas? Eu não podia viver sem ele, tinha mais certeza do que qualquer outra coisa.

Levantei da cama e desci.

**N/T: Essa fic foi gentilmente fornecida pela Sabyn93 para que eu pudesse traduzir. Se vocês gostam do casal Jake/Bella, espero que gostem dessa fic. Quem quiser ler a original, entre no meu profile e seja feliz. Bjos e até o cap. 2. Juh.**


	2. Início

**Capítulo Dois - Início**

Eu hesitei nos degraus Jacob estava sentado no sofá, de costas pra mim, e não pareceu que me escutaria. Tomei toda coragem que tinha e continuei. Foi quando eu ouvi o gemido. Eu contornei hesitante até o sofá e me virei para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele estava dormindo. A culpa me invadiu. Quando eu não estava impedindo Victoria de me matar, ele desperdiçou seu tempo me apoiando. Eu sentei no chão e o observei. Ele era tão parecido com o Jacob antes de se tornar um lobisomem. Ele estava tão vulnerável que eu senti uma urgência de protegê-lo. Eu não me importaria se ele estivesse de mal de mim, ou me olhasse como se fosse maluca. Eu não podia assisti-lo perseguir Victoria.

Eu fui para o meu quarto e peguei meus cobertores, que coloquei muito cuidadosamente sobre ele. Eu sabia que ele não sentia mais frio. Eu peguei meu livro de Wuthering Heights e sentei no chão novamente. Eu estava tão absorta no livro que não percebi que Jacob tinha acordado.

- Bella. - ele me olhou com olhos cansados.

- Ei, Jake. - eu disse casualmente.

- Eu cai no sono? - ele perguntou. - Por quanto tempo?

- Poucas horas, eu acho

- Oh. - ele disse, esfregando os olhos. - Eu estava cansado. Er, eu vou me trocar, eu acho. Essas roupas molhadas são desconfortáveis.

Eu sorri quando ele pegou as roupas e foi para o quarto de Charlie. Eu me sentia um pouco desconfortável por estar sentado no chão por algum tempo, então eu fui para o sofá e liguei a TV. Eu sobressaltei quando Jacob apareceu do meu lado. Ele tinha se tornado tão silencioso ultimamente que eu não tive tempo de me acostumar com isso. Ele sentou-se do meu lado e fiz sala pra ele.

- Desculpe. - ele disse. - Por agora pouco. Eu não queria te assustar.

- Tudo bem. - disse, tentando aliviar a tensão. - Pelo menos, eu não tenho o hábito de andar nua. - Funcionou; ele riu.

- Não, eu quero dizer. - Eu apenas pensei em esperá-la nas escadas.

- Está desculpado. - eu disse. - Se me prometer não fazer isso novamente. - eu avisei.

- Eu não posso lhe prometer isso.

Eu ri. Eu coloquei num filme que talvez me prendesse atenção se Jacob não estivesse me olhando a cada segundo.

- O quê? - eu perguntei, o flagrando de me olhar novamente. - Ele desviou o olhar, constrangido.

- Nada. - ele murmurou.

Então, por alguns minutos, ele me olhava pelo canto dos olhos.

- Bella...

Eu me virei para ele e algo na expressão dele ou nos olhos dele me falou imediatamente que a hora tinha chegado, finalmente. Indecisamente, como se tivesse decidindo se faria isso ou não, ele colocou sua mão numa das minhas faces. Eu quase considerei me afastar, mas eu seria boba ao pensar que não teria nenhuma conseqüência. Então, eu fiquei onde estava, enquanto assistia a confusão e a timidez dos olhos dele diminuírem, até que ele aproximou-se de mim. No momento que seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus, minha decisão estava tomada. Eu lhe daria o que fora tirado de mim, embora não fosse muito. Mas no momento que eles se tocaram, minha vontade hesitou. Eu sentia que eu estava traindo meu amor por Edward, como também o próprio Edward. Mas ele tinha me pedido para seguir em frente, e então, quem eu estava traindo senão a mim mesma?

Eu amava Jacob; mais que minha própria vida. Tudo que eu poderia fazer eram rezar para que fosse o bastante.

Os lábios dele eram quentes, e eles se moviam tentativamente contra os meus. Enquanto isso, a outra mão dele tinha sido colocada na minha nuca, para se certificar que eu não recuaria. Eu o beijei suavemente no princípio o, e os lábios dele pressionaram mais duro, esperando uma resposta. Os lábios dele tinham gosto de mel e para minha própria surpresa, eu me peguei querendo mais. Meus braços se fecharam ao redor do pescoço dele e eu o puxei para cima de mim no sofá. Ele se afastou para me olhar por um momento, e seus olhos estavam famintos. Os lábios dele encontraram os meus novamente e sua mão direita dele tirou o cabelo do meu rosto. Os lábios dele deixaram os meus e foram para o meu pescoço e minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar. - Eu te amo.

E então eu gelei.

Jacob notou minha hesitação e suspirou. Ele se recompôs e sentou-se, bem a tempo antes da porta se abrir e Charlie entrar.

- Ei, pai. - eu chamei, enquanto saltava para fora do sofá. Então eu vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Oh, pai - eu o abracei. Ele me abraçou de volta por um momento e disse: - Vai ser difícil. - seus olhos deteram-se em Jacob. - Ei, Jacob.

- Oi Charlie. Meu pai foi embora com você?

- Sim. - ele disse. - Billy deve estar em casa agora. - e saiu da sala.

- Eu tenho que ver meu pai. - Jacob me disse. - Ele me olhou por um instante. - Até mais, Bells.

Ele começou a se afastar. Eu raciocinei por um momento. Se eu o deixasse ir, ele não saberia da minha decisão. E eu deveria retomá-la.

- Jake - eu o chamei

Ele virou-se para me encarar,

- Eu também te amo. - disse.

Ele sorriu e deu um passo em minha direção. Ele tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou por um momento.

- Obrigado. - ele murmurou e andou até a porta.

**_N/T: Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Esse beijo não é nada comparado com o de "Eclipse"._**

**_PS: Eu mudei o título, pois eu acho que esse é mais coerente do que "Mudanças". Opinem se gostaram ou não. Bjos._**

**Oráculo: **Sério que você queria? Eu acho que eles formariam um casal muito fofo, mas iria contra tudo e todos. E gostar de Jake/Bella requer um certo cuidado. Afinal, não é como HP, onde tem fanon a vontade, pois o livro não é romance. Bjo.


	3. Paixão

**Capítulo Três - Paixão**

**Jacob**

Eu sai da sala, sorrindo amplamente. Eu estava tão feliz que poderia cantar. Bem, isso não ajudaria a parar os transeuntes para observar, mas eu não me importava com que as pessoas pensavam. Eu estava muito feliz para se preocupar. Eu resisti ao desejo de voltar lá. Eu peguei as roupas de Charlie a as amarrei até os pés - Charlie provavelmente não gostaria caso estragasse suas roupas - e phased. As vozes começaram em todos os lugares imediatamente. Todas elas sabiam das novidades entre Bella e eu.

"Uau! Parabéns, homem!" Seth pensou.

"Finalmente" Paul pensou.

Leah estava murmurando algo sobre ser a única solteira agora, então eu não prestei atenção nela

- Bom trabalho, Jake! - Embry e Quil disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que os parabéns terminaram, Sam me informou do que tinha acontecido na minha ausência. Eles tinham estado perto de pegar a sanguessuga de cabeça vermelha durante esse tempo, mas como ela era mais rápida, ela correra muito e fugiu a nado. Eu estremeci só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Bella tivesse saltado. Eu tinha estado preocupado com a tempestade, e agora, com a sanguessuga. Bem, nós teríamos que ser de agora em diante mais cautelosos.

Depois de discutir estratégias com o pessoal, eu me retirei para ver Billy. Ele estava dormindo no quarto dele então decidi fazer o mesmo. Eu deitei na minha cama que era pequena para mim e fechei os olhos. Mas o sono não veio; o que veio era a imagem de Bella. Então, eu retomei algumas das minhas poucas fantasias que incluam Bella, eu e um sofá.

**Bella**

Naquela noite eu me deitei na cama, com um sorriso no rosto. Era isso. Ele sabia como eu me sentia. Isto não era o que eu tinha esperado, entretanto. Eu esperei me sentir culpada e fazer força para resistir ao toque dele. Mas foi o contrário. Meu corpo respondeu por mim. Não que eu pudesse culpar por isto. Jacob era muito atraente. Mais que isso. Ele era… sexy. E ele sentia o mesmo sobre mim, entretanto por que alguém me acharia atraente, eu não entendia. Edward invadiu meus pensamentos, mas eu o repeli. Eu estava… feliz. Feliz porque eu tinha certeza que veria Jacob amanhã. Feliz porque nossa relação era agora mais que amizade. Feliz porque eu o amava. Feliz porque, parecia estanho, ele me amava de volta.

**Jacob**

Eu não conseguia dormir, embora estivesse exausto. Eu caminhei até a praia, enquanto tentava clarear minha mente, e observei as pessoas durante algum tempo. Então eu não poderia parar de imaginar em estar com Bella novamente.

Eu me virei para ver Bella observando. Um olhar para ela e eu estava perdido. Ela estava usando um biquíni pequeno e laranja e eu não pude deixar de fitar. Aquelas cores combinavam com sua pele branca. Ela tinha o cabelo solto nos ombros e as mãos nos quadris.

- Ei, Bella. - eu consegui dizer.

Ela caminhou até e sentou-se próximo de mim. Então ela virou-se para me encarar com um olhar malicioso.

- Como você está hoje? - ela me perguntou.

- Bem e você?

Bella aproximou o seu rosto e sussurrou "muito bem." Ela me beijou no canto dos meus lábios, pôs ambas as mãos em meu tórax e me derrubou então eu estava deitado na areia. A mão direita dela acariciou meu braço e ela começou a me roçar com os lábios. Eu envolvi minhas mãos ao redor da cintura dela e me virei para ficar sobre ela. Ela entrelaçou os dedos dela em meus cabelos, me puxou para perto e me beijou vorazmente. Os lábios dela se afastaram e eu poderia sentir a respiração quente dela em minha língua. Eu acariciei seus lábios com a minha língua, roçando, e os suguei. Então meus lábios fora para o pescoço dela, a fazendo tremer. Eu fui abaixando, até seus ombros. A respiração dela estava ofegante com a minha, talvez até mais. Eu fui abaixando...

- Jacob? - a voz de Bella me chamou, me tirando do meu devaneio.

**Bella**

Eu caminhava lentamente, aproveitando o sol e a brisa clara. O sol era incomum em Forks, mas contanto que ficasse, quem era eu para perguntar o motivo? Talvez soubesse que não havia mais vampiros aqui e que poderiam sair mais freqüentemente. Pensava que talvez merecesse o brilho do sol na minha vida. Eu sorri ao pensamento irônico. Qualquer razão, eu estava lá aproveitando o melhor que podia. Eu estava olhando para o mar, pensando que ainda queria mergulhar no precipício, quando eu ouvi meu nome. Eu dei uma olhada, mas não vi ninguém. Então de repente, eu vi alguém deitado areia não muito longe de mim. Depois de um olhar cuidadoso, eu o reconheci.

- Jacob? - eu chamei.

Ele não me ouviu, pois ele não se moveu. Eu hesitei um momento, então fui sentar próximo a ele. Eu passei as pontas dos dedos ligeiramente na parte de trás da mão dele.

- Jacob?

De repente os olhos dele se abriram. Ele parecia confuso por alguns segundos e então se sentou. - Ei Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Apenas passando - eu disse. - E ouvi você dizer meu nome.

- Eu estava… dormindo, acho. - ele olhava as mãos enquanto falava.

- Você estava sonhando comigo? Uau, que lisonjeador! - eu disse, e estava lisonjeada. Então eu pensei em algo. - Bem, depende do que você estava sonhando.

- Eu não sei. Eu não me lembro. - ele disse muito depressa. Eu disfarcei um sorriso. Eu estava a ponto de estender o assunto, entretanto eu percebi que talvez não quisesse ouvir. Deus sabe com o que ele estava sonhando. Então mudei de assunto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Billy o enxotou?

Ele riu. - Não realmente. Embora eu gostasse de ver o homem velho tentar isto. - ele olhou para mim - O que está você fará hoje?

- Bem, acho que farei meu dever de casa. Estou atrasada. Tenho certeza que você também.

Ele estava a ponto de responder quando nós vimos um grupo das pessoas que caminhavam ate nós. Mike estava na frente, seguida por Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Ben, a Angela e alguns que eu não reconheci. Eu me lembrei de Mike dizer algo sobre uma excursão na praia. Bom, provavelmente eles não nos viram ainda.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que nos vejam, ok? - disse para Jacob.

- Eu acho que já nos viram. - Jacob respondeu. - Mas eles não precisam saber que nós os vimos.

- Como... - eu comecei a perguntar, mas ele colocou sua boca na minha e eu vi os olhos dos outros se arregalarem. Ainda me beijando, ele me colocou nos braços dele em frente aos olhos chocados de meus amigos, e me levou. Se os outros estivessem surpresos antes, agora eles estavam atordoados. Eu esperei que ele me libertasse assim que nós estivéssemos fora de visão, mas ele me puxou para mais perto de seu peito e me beijou vorazmente. Minhas mãos passaram em torno de seus braços e antes que me desse conta, nós estávamos deitados na areia e ele estava sobre de mim. Eu poderia sentir o corpo quente dele apertado contra meu, enquanto me deitava no chão, e eu soube que eu não poderia voltar atrás. Então fiz uma coisa que eu não sabia que teria coragem de fazer. Ao invés de recuar, eu o beijava de volta, esquecendo onde eu estava e quem eu era.

Meus braços rodeavam seu pescoço, o puxando para mais perto. Eu estava desesperada. Eu não estava satisfeita. A mão direita dele estava em meu cabelo, e a esquerda dele desceu até a minha cintura debaixo de minha camisa. A mão dele estava quente que eu pensei que pudesse arder. A boca dele deixou a minha e começou a traçar beijos no meu pescoço. Eu gemi. E esse pequeno som me trouxe de volta a realidade. Meus olhos se abriram.

- Jake… - Minha voz estava tão trêmula que poderia estar embaraçada se eu não já tivesse me entendendo com um rapaz na praia. Minha respiração era ofegante e meu coração estava acelerado.

- Sim, querida? - sua boca moveu para o meu ombro naquele momento, eu estava tomando fôlego. Eu removi minhas mãos do pescoço dele e pôs minha mão no seu peito, o empurrando

- Não, espere.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, confuso.

- O que?

Eu tinha que explicar? Eu acho, estávamos na praia, pelo amor de deus!

- Nós estamos em um lugar público. - Ele deu uma olhada e ofegou. Eu quase ri.

- Oh.

Ele se afastou e me ajudou a levantar.

- Obrigado. - eu disse, minha respiração um pouco ofegante.

- Sinto muito. Eu perdi a cabeça.

- Sim, eu também. - Ele sorriu e me puxou mais para perto. Beijou o canto da minha boca, movendo sua mão lentamente nas minhas costas.

- Talvez nós pudéssemos perder a cabeça na minha casa. - ele passou seus dedos nos meus lábios e eles abriram involuntariamente. - Ou na sua.

Eu peguei a mão dele e a beijei.

- Eu acho que não.

Ele riu. - Que seja. Quer ir à casa de Emily, agora?

- Sim. - eu sorri. - Boa ideia.

**N/T: Ui, as coisas estão esquentando. Comentem. Bjos.**

**Oráculo:** Ed/Bella não faz meu tipo, mas até que forma um casal fófis. Claro que não sou burra de defender Jake/Bella.

**Keli Caldas:** Essa é a minha primeira fic Jake/Bella. Talvez escreva mais. E sim, tem poucas fics deles, a maioria é inglês. Espero que o mercado cresça mais. E eu também amo o Jacob.


	4. Telefonemas

**Capítulo Quatro - Telefonemas**

Nós fomos à casa da Emily e passamos um dia agradável lá. Os meninos não deixaram de me cumprimenta e, pela primeira vez, isso não me aborreceu. O que me pegou de surpresa foi o fato de que o amor que sempre emanou de Emily e Sam não me afetou do mesmo modo. Agora eu poderia ficar no mesmo quarto como eles, e os vendo olharem um para o outro com olhares apaixonados. Talvez fosse porque eu parecia estar olhando Jacob com os mesmos olhos.

Eu fui para casa cedo devido à grande quantidade de lição de casa que eu ainda não tinha feito. Eu me acostumei a esta rotina: ir à escola, passar um tempo com Jacob, indo para Emily e às vezes, para praia. Mas claro que eu não estava acostumada com a lição de casa. Quem poderia se acostumar com isso?

Eu já tinha feito minha redação em de Inglês e meus exercícios de Biologia. Tudo o que sobrara era Trigonometria. Eu gemi. Trigonometria. Demorando com ela durante algum tempo, eu fui desci e peguei uma garrafa de suco de laranja da geladeira. Eu coloquei um pouco de suco em um copo e estava indo subir novamente quando notei algo. Havia um bilhete perto do telefone.

_Angela ligou. Disse que ligaria de volta à noite. _

Eu sentei no sofá e disquei o número de Angela. Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

_- Alô? _

- Oi, Angela. É a Bella.

_- Ei, Bella! Obrigada por ligar de volta. Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir a Port Angeles comigo amanhã depois da aula. Eu tinha planejado ir com minha prima, mas ela cancelou hoje. _

- Hum, sim, claro. Estou livre.

_- Obrigada, Bella. Você está me salvando! _

- Sem problemas. Até amanhã.

- Tchau!

Eu me levantei do sofá e estava subindo quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

_- Bella, eu liguei ai há cinco minutos e estava ocupado. _

- Jessica. Hum, sim, eu estava no telefone.

_- Com quem? - _ela perguntou_. - Jacob Black? Isso é sexy _

Eu hesitei. Ai vinha o escândalo da praia.

- Não, Jessica. Não com Jacob.

_- Nós estávamos na praia hoje, você sabe. Eu, Mike, Lauren, Ben, Tyler... bem, todo mundo. Nós vimos vocês. _

- Hum, não vimos vocês… - Por que eu dei meu número pra ela em primeiro lugar?

_- Sim, eu adivinhei. Vocês estavam muito ocupados. - _ela disse friamente. Quando eu não respondi, ela perguntou: _- Então, você desencanou do Edward Cullen? _

- Sim, eu terminei com ele.

_- Fico contente. Deixe-me falar, todo mundo pensou que era muito ridículo. Eu a avisei no primeiro dia, mas você não… - _ela discursou. Enquanto isso as lágrimas tinham começado a rolar pelo meu rosto mais uma vez.

- Jessica, eu tenho que ir. - E desliguei.

Depois de tanto tempo, e depois que eu estava tão bem, eu tive que desmoronar novamente. Deixar Jessica retomar o que foi tirado de minha vida. Eu pus meus braços em torno mim, enquanto tentava aguentar firme. As lágrimas continuaram caindo e logo minha visão era tão borrada que eu não podia enxergar. Então eu deixei de tentar enxergar. Eu fechei meus olhos, lutando contra minhas lembranças.

- Bella? Bella! Acorde! - A voz de Charlie ressonava de muito longe. Eu tentei abrir meus olhos, mas as luzes era tão forte que eu os fechei imediatamente. Quando eu achei minha voz e falei, "Poderia" eu clareei minha garganta, "poderia apagar as luzes?" Eu esperei. Eu entreabri os olhos de relance e notei que o quarto estava escuro. Eu suspirei. "Obrigada."

Minhas costas estavam doendo e eu estava muito desconfortável. Então eu percebi que estava deitada no chão, encostada em uma bola. Eu me levantei depressa. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, eu me amaldiçoei. Ao olhar para Charlie, algo me dizia que eu tinha que me culpar muito antes de me sentir melhor. Eu podia ver dor em seus olhos, achando que ele tentaria esconder.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, pai, obrigada. Que hora são?

- Umas nove horas.

- Eu ainda tenho algum dever de casa para fazer.

- Certo. Até mais, Bells.

Eu subi e me deixei desabar na cama. Estúpida, estúpida! Eu me amaldiçoei novamente. Pobre. Charlie. Ele não podia sofrer comigo. Eu peguei meu caderno e continuei minha lição de casa. Trigonometria era entediante… e aborrecendo. Mas ao mesmo tempo compulsório. Eu suspirei. Eu terminei tudo em uma hora e estava preparando para me deitar quando o Charlie chamou lá abaixo. Eu fui ao topo da escada e respondi: - Sim?

- Telefone.

- Quem é? - eu perguntei, já decidindo não atender.

- Jacob. - eu suspirei aliviada. Eu desci e peguei o telefone de um curioso Charlie. Ele não deixou sala, enquanto fingia assistir a TV. Bem, é isso que você ganhar por assustar seu pai.

- Alô?

_- Adivinha quem é?_ - ele brincou.

Eu ri. -O Charlie me falou.

_- Oh, Charlie_. - ele suspirou. - _Perdeu a graça._

Eu sorri: - Isso importa?

_- Não muito_. - a voz dele ficou suave de repente. - _Eu só queria dizer boa noite. _

- Bem, boa noite, então. - Seu humor melhorou e brincou novamente.

_- Você vai sonhar comigo? _

- Talvez. Eu vou tentar.

_- Vai para a escola amanhã? _

- Eu quase considerei em cabular. - Olhei para Charlie e os olhos dele ainda estavam na televisão. Talvez ele não estivesse escutando, afinal de contas. Sim, bom. Quando os chickens estavam pontuando. - Mas eu tenho que encará-los um dia ou outro. E sim, Jessica já ligou, perguntando as novidades.

_- Aposto que sim._ - Ele estava calado para um momento. - _Enfim, boa noite, Bells._

- Boa noite, Jake.

Depois que eu desliguei, eu vi Charlie me observando. Eu olhei para ele, enquanto tentava disfarçar o quanto podia o que estava estampado na minha cara. Ele não pareceu convencido

- O que ele queria? - perguntou.

- Só dizer Boa noite. - ele me olhou por um instante, parecendo hesitar.

- Vocês dois estão juntos?

Eu corei. Claro, eu teria que lhe contar algum dia, mas não daquele jeito Eu não estava preparada. Eu deveria mentir? Bem, ele provavelmente descobriria, então qual era o problema? Eu decidir prosseguir com a verdade. E pelo menos ele deixaria de se preocupar.

- Sim.

- Desde quando? Por que não me contou? - ele tentou parecer ser pai, mas eu sabia que ele estava contente.

- Desde ontem.

- Isso é bom, Bells. Estou feliz por você.

- Sim. - eu forcei um sorriso. - Até mais, pai.

- Boa noite, Bells.

**_N/T:_**_ Mais um capítulo, pessoal. Espero que gostem. Bjos._

**Oráculo: **Hahha, imagino que faria, sim. "Jake is so hot." Perder a cabeça com ele não é uma tarefa muito difícil.

**Garota Inu:** Eu também não consigo ler nada Edward/Bella. Já os capítulos são curtos mesmo, na versão original. Mas vai aumentar mais pra frente.


	5. Port Angeles

** Capítulo Cinco – Port Angeles**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Não me lembro de ter chorado. Limpei-as rapidamente e levantei da cama. Era horrível a seção de choro ter retornado. Os sonhos onde eu grito pararam, ainda bem. Fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e escovei meus dentes rapidamente. Fui atém eu guarda-roupa e tirei uma calça e uma camisa cinza.

Eu percebi que realmente precisava de roupas novas. Esta viagem para Port Angeles foi a ocasião perfeita para renovar o meu guarda-roupa. Alice ficaria satisfeita, pensei comigo. Mordi meu lábio e segurei as lágrimas que teimavam cair. Peguei minha picape e dirigi pra escola, e começou a chover.

O dia se arrastou. Eu estava realmente animada para ir a Port Angeles hoje. Fiquei feliz porque parecia que recuperara o meu prazer pelas coisas, e desde que eu não sabia quando fora a última fez, eu pretendia tirar proveito dela enquanto podia. Encontrei Angela na hora do almoço e ela me disse que íamos no seu carro, então eu tinha que levar minha picape de volta e ela me seguiria até lá.

Entramos no carro e ela ligou o rádio. Eu estava feliz, mais uma vez, que tinha esquecido minha aversão a musica. Bem não completamente, mas eu já podia ouvir música sem lutar contra o desejo de chorar. A música era tão linda que ninguém mais a escutaria. "Baby One More Time" da Britney Spears estava tocando e eu me peguei sorrindo. Eu adorava essa música. Então não pensei. Eu aumentei o volume e comecei a cantar.

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight yeah_

Angela olhou espantada para mim e começou a cantar também.

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh baby, baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_That's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby,_

'_Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Ah, yeah, yeah_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess that my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess that my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

Nós olhamos uma para outra por um momento e começamos a rir.

- Eu não imaginava que você poderia cantar! - Angela acusou.

- Eu também não imaginava que você podia - disse. - Sabe de uma coisa? Nós deveríamos formar um grupo. Apenas nós duas. - comecei a rir novamente.

- Se você diz. - Angela disse. - Mas não cantaremos em público.

- Claro. - concordei.

Nós chegamos a Port Angeles quarenta cinco minutos depois e Angela me encaminhou até uma loja que ela conhecia. Eles tinham uma quantidade impressionante de roupas e sapatos, e eu não sabia onde olhar. Porém, Angela sabia exatamente o que queria. Então, eu a ajudei a escolher quando ela não conseguia se decidir e, de vez em quando, eu veria algo que queria e compraria. Eu comprei duas calças jeans, duas saias, uma blusa azul e uma pulseira pequena que Angela escolheu para mim. Nós terminamos as compras por volta das cinco e meia.

- Você quer ir jantar? - eu perguntei. Nós poderíamos ir direto para casa, mas era uma hora de viagem e meu estômago já estava começando a reclamar

- Sim, estou faminta.

Nós saímos da loja e começamos a caminhar até o restaurante, quando eu vi uma figura aproximadamente a uns dez metros de nós. A razão para prestar atenção a ela era porque era uma figura que eu tentava esquecer a meses sem muito sucesso. A mulher-a vampira-estava parada, atrás de nós, e eu reconheceria como um gato em todos os lugares. Eu hesitei. Contudo, ela não me vira. Mas logo iria. Como previ, o vampiro virou para me encarar e eu quase desmaiei. Quase. Mas não o fiz. Meu corpo não me preparara para o que ia acontecer. Ao invés disso, meu corpo gelou e minha mente ficou mais alerta que já era. Ela correu ao meu lado a passos humanos Era tortura, ou era porque minha mente estava trabalhando em câmera lenta? Naquele momento, não importava porque o que importava era o fato de que ela estava de volta e que ninguém a impediria de me matar.

Victoria.

**N/T: Bella cantando Britney Spears? Só o amor faz isso. hehehe. Bom, pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo. Sei que estão sentindo falta do casal, mas em breve, eles aparecerão novamente e com força, ok?**

**Bjos e comentem.**

**Juh.**

**PS: Sabyn, a escritora da original fez 16 anos no dia 04/04. Happy Birthday, Sabyn.**


	6. Quando Você Partiu

**Capítulo Seis – Quando Você Partiu**

**Angela **

Eu acordei, sentindo como se estivesse corrido milhas de distância antes de tropeçar e cair numa grande pedra dura. Meu corpo inteiro estava dolorido e minha cabeça estava doendo como nunca. Eu estava deitada na calçada, e estava escorrendo sangue da parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu me levantei, segurando na parede de um prédio e ofeguei quando olhei minhas roupas. Minhas calças jeans estavam rasgadas na lateral e minha camisa estava coberta de sangue. Eu dei uma olhada ao redor e me dei conta de que estavam em Port Angeles. Então as lembranças vieram, enquanto recuava e sentei novamente na calçada. As lembranças estavam confusas. Eu me lembrava de vim a Port Angeles com Bella. BELLA! Nós estávamos caminhando quando eu a vi gelar. Então tudo aconteceu tão depressa que eu não me lembrei do resto. Uma mulher que corria numa velocidade imensa que quase não dava para ver ela. Ela agarrou Bella que ainda estava paralisada. Eu fui até Bella e senti algo duro batendo em minha cabeça que cambaleei e cai na rua. A última lembrança que tinha era da mulher levando Bella, no momento que meus olhos se fecharam.

Eu levantei novamente e caminhei onde eu me lembrava de ter estacionado meu carro. Eu tropecei algumas vezes, mas eu não cai. Meus pés doíam a cada passo que dava, como se alguém estivesse batido na minha cabeça com um martelo a cada segundo. Eu estava cruzando a estrada quando eu tropecei mais uma vez e meu sapato direito voou para longe do meu pé. Eu me ajoelhei para recobrar quando eu ouvi uma buzina alta. Eu observei as luzes brilhantes atingindo meus olhos. O motorista do carro buzinou novamente enquanto eu me preparava para o impacto.

**Charles **

Eu olhei para meu jantar e suspirei. Considerando que Bella tinha ido a Port Angeles, eu mesmo tinha que cozinhar. Eu cozinhei ovos e bacon, a única coisa que eu sabia. Claro, eu cozinhei durante 17 anos antes de Bella chegar, mas agora eu estava acostumado às excelentes habilidades culinárias dela, era duro comer como antigamente. Agradecia a Deus por ela não ter herdado o estilo criativo, mas não-sempre-comestível de Renee de cozinhar. Eu jantei depressa, bebi um copo de água e liguei a TV. Deitei no sofá e relaxei. O jogo que estava passando não era muito interessante, mas não tinha mais nada para fazer. Foi ficando maçante cada vez que os jogadores tentavam pontuar sem sucesso. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e eu não lutei para me manter acordado. Bella me acordaria quando chegasse.

Eu estava sonhando com a primeira vez que Renee e eu levamos Bella para a praia. Ela ainda era um bebê, mas ela gostou muito do mar.

_- Isabella, não jogue água na sua mãe. - eu ri, e ela olhou para mim, e me molhou. - Oh, em mim também. _

_Eu a peguei e a sequei com uma toalha, enquanto ela tentava se soltar dos meus braços. _

**_Dring, drriinng!!! _**

Eu olhei ao redor e o cenário tinha mudado. Eu estava deitado na minha sala, no sofá, com a TV ligada, e o telefone estava tocando. Eu me levantava e olhei no relógio: 3 da manhã. Gemi e atendi o telefone.

- Alô?

- Chefe Swan?

- Sim, quem é?

- É o pai de Angela. Ela e sua filha foram para Port Angeles juntas. Liguei pro hospital. Angela sofreu um acidente.

- Ela está bem? E a Bella?

- Não sei. Angela estava sozinha.

- Mas... - comecei a gaguejar. - E... elas estavam juntas. E... e onde está... - Não conseguia continuar Eu comecei a ficar atordoado. O telefone caiu de minha mão enquanto subia as escadas correndo. Eu abri a porta de Bella e entrei. As lágrimas começaram a cair e meu coração parou quando percebi que ela não estava lá.

**Jacob **

Eu observava enquanto Sam tentava acalmar Charlie no telefone. Eu sabia que ele pensou que teria que fazer o mesmo comigo depois que desligasse, mas eu não esperaria. Não. Eu tinha ouvido tudo. Eu corri pra fora, amarrei minha calça no meu pé e mudei. Comecei a correr até Port Angeles onde Bella tinha ido pela última vez. Angela estava no hospital em um estado bem ruim. Ela tinha sido atropelada por um carro, e ela teve algumas costelas quebradas ou algo assim. Não me importava em que estado que ela estava. Ela estava viva. Bella poderia estar morta. Eu descartei aquela hipótese imediatamente. Ela estava viva. Bella não podia estar morta. Depois de tanto tempo, e depois que ela estivesse começando a ficar bem. E agora isso. Eu desejei saber que efeito poderia ter isso nela. Eu só poderia esperar que a encontrasse antes que o estrago tivesse feito e antes dela ser morta.

Eu ouvi Seth atrás de mim.

- Ei, espere por mim. Minhas pernas não são longas como as suas.

Eu continuei correndo. Eu não tinha um minuto a perder. Eu soube que o bando inteiro iria a Port Angeles procurar Bella e eu fiquei aliviado.

- Onde acha que a Victoria a levou? - Seth perguntou. Rosnei com o nome.

- Não sei, Seth, mas tenho que encontrá-la.

Nós chegamos a Port Angeles e eu capturei o cheiro dela imediatamente. Eu poderia cheirar a sanguessuga também. Pensar que só horas atrás ela tinha ido lá e agora… Ela poderia ter levado ela em todos os lugares do planeta. Sim, mas eu era um lobisomem, e era a minha garota que ela tinha seqüestrado. Eu a procuraria em cada canto da terra se precisasse. E a encontraria.

**Angela **

-… encontraram-na ainda. Praticamente todos da cidade estão procurando… Sim.

- Charlie está enlouquecendo.

- Quanto tempo?

- Ela deveria ter acordado agora, normalmente. Mas isso depende.

Alguém suspirou. Eu não conseguia distinguir a voz da outra pessoa. Elas eram todas iguais. E minha cabeça doía tanto, eu pensei porque não estava morta. Eu senti alguém pegar minha mão e pensei quem seria. Eu abri meus olhos sem muita dificuldade embora minhas pálpebras ainda estivessem pesadas. Ben estava sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e ele estava olhando para minha mão. Os olhos dele estavam cansados e parecia que ele não dormia há semanas. Eu apertei a mão dele um pouco e ele olhou para mim, aliviado.

- Oh Angie. - disse. Eu tentei sorrir, mas meu rosto doía. Ele entendeu e sorriu. Minha mãe se apressou ao meu lado e pegou minha outra mão.

- Oh, Angela. Estou contente que você acordou, querida.

- Como você está se sentindo? - Ben perguntou.

- D... dói. - consegui dizer.

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar. Sinto muito.

Eu consegui sorrir desta vez. Então eu me lembrei de algo.

- Bella?

Ben e minha mãe trocaram um olhar. Isso me preocupou. Claro, eles a havia encontrado? Foi minha mãe que respondeu.

- Eles não a encontraram ainda. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Eu... - vasculhei minha mente. Sim, eu me lembrava de tudo. Bella tinha sido seqüestrada. Eu acordei e ela tinha sumido. Então fui procurar meu carro, e eu me lembrei das luzes luminosas e um carro que me bateu. Bella… uma lágrima escapou meus olhos. - Ela foi sequestrada por aquela mulher... - disse a eles.

- Angela deve descansar agora. - disse outra voz. Eu observei o quarto e vi o doutor que veio até mim. - Você deve estar cansada depois de dormir tanto.

Eu assenti. - Quanto tempo... eu dormi?

- Três dias. Hoje é sexta-feira.

- Oh. - eu tinha perdido quase uma semana de escola, e eu ia perder mais. E Bella, Deus sabe o que aconteceu a ela. Três dias e eles ainda não tinham encontrado ela. Eu não deveria ter levado ela a Port Angeles.

- Vá dormir. - Ben me disse. - Nós nos falamos depois. - Ele se ajoelhou e beijou minha bochecha. Os lábios dele estavam quentes.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrei. Ele sorriu e fechei os meus olhos, antes de adormecer novamente.

**Jacob **

Sábado chegou mais rápido que eu pensava ser possível, entretanto o tempo parecia se arrastar. Tinha se passado cinco dias. Cinco dias longos, intermináveis, e eu ainda estava vivo. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de como consegui sobreviver sem ver Bella, sem ver seu sorriso quando olhava para mim, sem ela me batendo toda vez que ria, sem a mão dela na minha. E ainda sobrevivi. A esperança ajudou. Esperança de que ela estivesse viva. Esperança de que seu coração ainda continuava batendo.

Eu ainda estava seguindo o cheiro delas, mas elas continuavam se movendo, como se a sanguessuga soubesse que eu estava vindo. Eu desejei saber se ela tinha algum talento especial. Sinceramente, esperava que não. Nós não estávamos procurando em grupos, entretanto na maioria das vezes havia alguém comigo. De vez em quando eu me encontrava com alguém do bando e nós rastreávamos junto durante algum tempo. Hoje eu estava com Sam e ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu para achar Bella. Ele estava aliviado por estar longe de Charlie. Pobre Charlie. Ele estava enlouquecendo. Pelo menos, nós sabíamos aonde procurar, considerando que ele não sabia quem tinha levado Bella, e ele não tinha nenhuma ideia de onde procurá-la. Eu só falei uma vez com ele quando tudo aconteceu, desde então. Não só porque eu estava ocupado, mas porque ele não era uma companhia muito boa. Ele estava deprimido e se sentia inútil. A única filha dele tinha sido seqüestrada. Pobre Charlie. Não podia ficar com ele. Só tornaria as coisas piores.

Hoje estava ventando muito. Havia nuvens cinza no céu e choveria logo. Eu estava em minha forma humana porque nós estávamos em um lugar público. O vento soprou vigorosamente mais uma vez e um jornal voou direito no meu rosto. Eu suspirei e o peguei. No lugar dianteiro havia uma fotografia grande de um edifício com paredes cinza e com um aspecto muito sujo. Deve ser muito velho; as paredes já estavam rachadas no meio. Debaixo da fotografia estava um artigo, dizendo que o edifício ia ser implodido hoje às dez horas de forma que um arranha-céu poderia ser construído. Eu tinha certeza que muitas pessoas assistiriam. Eu olhei para meu relógio: 9:35. Seria divertido assistir se eu não tivesse assuntos mais urgentes.

Eu continuei seguindo o cheiro da sanguessuga. O cheiro de Bella estava junto com seu, mas era fraco. O que isso significava? Em todos os lugares que estive, o cheiro da sanguessuga tinha estado subjugando, considerando que Bella…

A verdade me atingiu como uma bala. Eles não estavam se movendo. Somente a sanguessuga. Era só uma armadilha. Uma armadilha para me fazer andar em círculo, procurando. Eu gritei de raiva. Ela me fazendo de otário. As pessoas me fitaram, mas eu não prestei atenção. Eu me concentrei no cheiro de Bella; só nele. Comecei a andar, e Sam olhou curiosamente para mim, mas ele seguiu. Eu poderia rastrear Bella. Estava ficando mais forte. Eu estava tão concentrado que eu não percebi que trombava com as pessoas. Olhei ao redor e vi que muitas pessoas estavam se aglomerando por perto. Eu ainda não prestei atenção porque o cheiro de Bella era mais forte do que foi há dias. Bella estava aqui. Eu cheguei em frente a um edifício com paredes cinza, rachadas, e a verdade me bateu duas vezes mais dura do que a última vez. As pessoas estavam reunidas para ver a implosão que aconteceria em quinze minutos. Em quinze minutos o prédio viria abaixo. E Bella estava lá dentro.

**N/T: Ui, bati meu recorde. Mais um capítulo em uma semana. Sim, o gos... ops, Jake apareceu. Em busca de _sua garota_. Será que ele a encontrará viva? Aguardem os próximos capítulos.**

**Gente, agradeço os comentários e a paciência. Bjos e até a próxima. Juh.**


	7. Se eu Dissesse Adeus

C**apítulo Sete – Se eu dissesse Adeus...**

Corri até o prédio. Na entrada, muitos seguranças me barraram.

- Esse prédio está para se implodido, rapaz. Está maluco? - Um homem corpulento me perguntou. Ele tinha em torno de quarenta anos e seu rosto mostrava preocupação. Eu esperava que ele fosse bastante compreensivo para ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

- Há uma pessoa ai. - Sam disse a eles, antes que eu abrisse a boca.

- Não há ninguém aqui há semanas. Temos certeza. - O homem replicou pacientemente, Tão pacientemente. Eu não tinha tempo para ser paciente.

- Há uma garota ai. - Sam disse calmamente. Às vezes, eu odiava o jeito que ele controlava tudo tão calmamente, como se nada o aborrecesse. Então eu parei de escutar e ultrapassei os guardas, correndo enquanto eles tentavam me parar. Eles pareciam aborrecidos que nós duvidamos da competência deles.

- Ele vai ser implodido em menos de dez minutos, quer ele esteja fora ou não. - Eu ouvi um guarda ameaçador. Não importava. Se eu ainda estivesse lá em dez minutos, então eu teria falhado, e eu não me importava se viveria ou não. Pare ser completamente honesto, eu tinha uma certa preferência pela morte. Mas eu não podia me importar com isso agora. Bella estava lá dentro e eu tinha que salvá-la. O prédio tinha uma estrutura pior dentro. Cheirava a ferrugem, mas a mais poderosa essência era de Bella. Eu podia ouvir Sam atrás de mim, e eu deseja que ele não tivesse vindo. Duas vidas eram o bastante se eu falhasse. Eu mudei e continuei a correr, quando eu ouvi a voz.

- Doce, doce Bella. Estou um pouco chateada que isso terminará assim. Nós nos divertimos muito e agora... oh, você tem companhia, minha Bella.

Sam se juntou a mim agora, e ele me deu um olhar significativo. Nós podíamos fazer isso, mas tínhamos que tomar cuidado com a sanguessuga primeiro se quiséssemos que Bella tivesse a chance de escapar. Rapidamente, nós chegamos onde eles estavam e eu não podia me conter em olhar para Bella. Eu sabia que era um grande erro, que cada segundo de desatenção poderia colocar nossas vidas em risco, mas eu não podia me salvar. Suas mãos estavam amarradas em correntes de ferro e ela parecia inconsciente de nossa presença. Ela ainda olhou acima, e não parecia olhar para nós, ou algo mais. Ela não se movia, achei que ainda estivesse respirando. Ela não estava com a mesma roupa quando foi raptada. Ela ainda usava a mesma calça, mas a camiseta não era a mesma. Aquela não tinha mangar e nós poderíamos facilmente ver os hematomas em seus braços. O que a sanguessuga tenha feito a ela, ela pagaria por aquilo. Disso eu tinha certeza.

Eu olhei de volta para a sanguessuga e tudo começou. Eu vi o flash da vitória em seus olhos e me lancei até ela, mas ela era rápida e eu me vi atacando o vazio. Ela veio por trás de mim e arranhou meu braço com suas unhas.

Sam já estava com ela e estava arrancando sua pele fora. Ela tentou o atacar, mas Sam tinha agarrado ela forte a ela que não tinha intenção de soltá-la. Eu estava chegando tão perto e ela se lançou nas minhas costas. Obviamente eu a atirei longe, junto com Sam.

Eu percebi meu erro muito tarde, quando Sam colidiu com a parede, ela avançou para mim novamente.

Ela abaixou-se e pulou, mas eu sai do caminho, e tiraria proveito pelo faro dela estar um pouco desorientada, para cravar meus dentes no seu pescoço. Eu ouvi as pessoas lá fora ficarem impacientes, e eu me desconcentrei por alguns segundo. Foi o suficiente parar dar um giro e para ela estar encima de mim.

Ela se moveu muito perto e seus dentes se moveram pra minha garganta. Eu percebi que ela ia me morder, e tentei empurrá-la, tentando, lembrando o que o veneno de uma sanguessuga fazia a um lobo. Mas os dentes estavam se aproximando.

De repente, seu peso estava tão longe de mim que fui capaz de me levantar. A última coisa que vi foi Sam decepando sua cabeça antes de ir até Bella. Ela ainda estava inconsciente de minha presença e não reagiu quando eu arrebentei as correntes de ferro e mudei novamente.

Então fui até seus pés e a peguei nos meus braços enquanto Sam mudava. Eu corri, carregando ela com Sam do meu lado então corremos contra o tempo. A multidão começou a gritar lá fora, e eu forcei meus pés a irem mais rápidos. Seria mais fácil se eu mudasse, mas como eu poderia atravessar sob os olhos de centenas de pessoas na minha forma de lobo, carregando uma garota nas minhas costas? Era o que eu faria.

- Cinco!

A multidão gritava e meu coração disparava enquanto eu forçava meus pés a irem rápidos.

- Quatro!

Nós corremos, mas a entrada não apareceu. Eu senti Sam ficar desesperado ao meu lado.

- Três!

Eu corri mais rápido do que toda minha vida. Eu pensava em Bella. Eu tinha que tirar ela dali. Se eu pudesse me mover mais rápido!

- Dois!

A entrada apareceu. Aleluia! Nós corremos, mas não a tempo, pensei que a batalha não tivesse sido ganha ainda. Finalmente deixamos o prédio e corremos pra fora. Bella não se mexeu em meus braços.

- Um!

Eu vi os olhos chocados dos espectadores, enquanto alguém gritava em pânico. Tínhamos de ficar a uma distância segura. Corremos e corremos e, durante esse último segundo, pensei em como minha vida seria se eu conseguisse nos manter seguros. Eu não a deixaria ir depois disso. Victoria estava morta, é claro, ela não seria capaz de sair antes da explosão. Mesmo que não estivesse, mas isso não mudaria nada. Eu nunca a deixaria sair das minhas vistas novamente. Ela precisava muito de mim. E eu precisava dela ainda mais.

O prédio implodiu com o som mais alto já ouvira em toda a minha vida, e nós felizes... e infelizes. Feliz porque estávamos numa distância segura, então não seríamos transformados em cinzas junto com ele. E triste, porque as janelas do edifício explodiram e vidros voaram no ar. Pedaços de vidro dançaram no ar na frente dos ainda atordoados olhos dos espectadores aliviados enquanto eles perceberam que estavam tão longes para que os vidros os alcançassem. Sam e eu ainda estávamos correndo quando um pedaço de vidro acertou o pé direito de Bella. Eu olhei para ela, alarmada, mas seus olhos estavam muito longe, desfocados. Eu não parei e atravessei a multidão e as pessoas encaravam, mas eu corri para casa.

Eu a deitei no sofá e arranquei o vidro, que estava, ainda bem, não tão fundo em sua pele, enquanto Sam telefonava para dizer que tínhamos encontrado Bella. Ele chegou quinze minutos depois e durante esse tempo eu tentei, em vão, fazer Bella reagir. Ela estava em choque e eu, dentre todo mundo, sabia que Bella não se chocaria facilmente. Eu pensei furiosamente novamente sobre o que tinha acontecido durante esses cinco dias, e eu amaldiçoei o dia em que a sanguessuga cruzou seu caminho.

Quando Charlie entrou, ele foi diretamente até o lado da filha e pegou sua mão.

- Bella, querida, você está bem? - Ele olhou em seus olhos e não viu nenhum sinal de reconhecimento que esperava ver.

- Bela? - Ele acariciou o rosto dela e finalmente conseguiu uma reação dela. Mas foi uma reação errado. Ela se afastou dele, e começou a soluçar. Ela começou a se mexer incontrolavelmente e eu encontrei os olhos ansiosos de Charlie.

- O que há de errado com ele?

- Posso? - Pedi a Charlie, com uma mão segurando Bella. Charlie hesitou, incerto sobre o que fazer. Então, ele se afastou e eu sentei no sofá. Eu peguei Bella em meus braços enquanto os soluços chacoalhavam seu corpo frágil. Nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo até ela finalmente se acalmar. Eu a afastei quando seus braços se enroscaram em mim. Bella, minha Bella, pensei.

Sam disse que estavam indo falar para os outros que Bella estava bem, e saiu. Eu respirei aliviado, enquanto Bella estreitava seus braços e colocava a cabeça no meu ombro. Charlie, ao ver que ela parecia ter se acalmado, voltou e pegou sua mão, hesitante. Ele estava assustado, ela reagiu muito mal. Olhou para Bella esperançosamente, e perguntou: - Você está bem?

Bella simplesmente acenou com a cabeça sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Bella, meu amor, você está cansada* - perguntei.

Ela acenou de novo.

- Venha, você pode dormir no meu quarto. Consegue andar? - Eu peguei sua mão e a levantei. - Eu já volto. - disse a Charlie.

Eu pus meu braço ao redor da cintura dela e a conduzi até meu quarto. Ela sentou na cama, olhou para mim e falou pela primeira vez.

- Me empresta uma camisa?

- Claro. - eu disse, e imaginei-a tirando a que estava usando. Eu fui até meu armário e tirei uma camisa que era muito pequeno para mim, e deu a ela.

Ela tentou tirar a camisa dela e suspirou.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei, preocupado, e sentei na cama.

- Você pode me ajudar? - Ela apontou os hematomas nos braços dela. Eles pareciam cortes.

- Sim, claro. - Eu tirei a camisa dela suavemente. Eu não pude deixar de olhar. Não só porque antes de meus olhos estavam no que eu sonhara durante quase um ano, mas porque havia os mesmos cortes no estômago dela, como também o mesmo hematoma que ela tinha na palma da mão. Eu o toquei de leve e estava frio. A raiva me arrematou. A sanguessuga a mordera.

- Bella, meu amor, o que aconteceu com você? - eu sussurrei. Eu olhei para ela, e ela estava colocando camisa que eu dei, ignorando a dor nos braços dela. Ela se deitou na cama e olhou para mim. Ela estendeu a mão. Eu a peguei e ela apontou o espaço ao lado dela. Eu deitei e coloquei meus braços envolta dela e ela colocou sua cabeça no meu peito.

Nós ficamos assim por um longo, e quando eu tinha certeza de que ela tinha dormido, eu saí da cama e fui ver o Charlie. Ele estava sentando numa cadeira na sala de estar e estava concentrado.

- Ela está dormindo. - eu disse e a cabeça dele deu um estalo. Eu fui me sentar no sofá e expliquei a ele onde eu tinha a achado, enfatizando o fato de que eu tinha sentindo que ela estava lá dentro. Claro que mantive fora a luta com a sanguessuga, mas mesmo assim, eu disse tudo e vi, olhando em seus olhos, que ele deduzira que Bella tinha vivido um pesadelo lá, física e emocionalmente.

**N/T: (escondendo-se). Gente, mil desculpas pela demora. Minha vida tá uma bagunça só e não consigo reorganizá-la. Mas está aqui mais um capítulo. Bella está salva, eba! Agora começa o romance. (ops!)**

** Até mais. Bjos da Juh.**


	8. É Complicado

**Capítulo Oito – É Complicado**

**Bella**

Eu acordei e alguma coisa estava diferente. Eu abri meus olhos e descobri o sol. Fazia um tempo desde que eu era acordada pelo sol. Eu me sentia muito confortável, também fazia tempo desde que dormira numa cama. Eu forcei as lembranças e descobri onde estava. Eu estava segura agora, e tudo o que eu queria era esquece. Eu pressionei meu rosto no travesseiro e senti dois braços circulando minha cintura. Eu dei um salto e meu coração parou. As mãos recuaram.

- Sou eu. Está tudo bem. - Ouvi Jacob dizer. Eu suspirei aliviada enquanto esperava meu coração se acalmar. Jacob esperou pacientemente e voltou a se sentar na cama.

- Desculpa. - murmurei.

- Tudo bem.

Eu sentei na cama e olhei para ele. Ele parecia ansioso, e de alguma maneira um pouco hesitante.

- Você está bem? - perguntei.

- Só preocupado com você. - Ele olhou para mim com olhos penetrantes, e eu soube que as perguntas logo viriam. Mas eu não estava pronta para responder. Não ainda Não agora. Só queria esquecer.

- Eu estou bem. - Eu forcei um sorriso para ele, de forma que ele saberia o que eu queria dizer. Ele não pareceu convencido, mas ele parecia entender minha hesitação, e ele compreendeu. Eu agradeci e me sentei mais perto dele. Eu não deveria ter medo. Jacob me amava e não me machucaria. Ele pegou minhas mãos e beijou-as. Me fez sorrir. Ele sempre era tão doce. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o beijei.

Não havia nenhuma paixão ou urgência. Só queria que ele soubesse que tudo estava bem. Ele me beijou de volta, suavemente, um pouco hesitante, e eu me lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo. Eu me lembrei do gosto de mel dos lábios dele e percebi que estavam mais doces do que nunca. Ele levou a mão que estava segurando ao redor de seu pescoço e eu senti o beijo se tornarem mais apaixonados, e eu tremi.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez e se afastou. Eu encostei minha cabeça no colo dele e a mão dele acariciou minha bochecha. Eu apertei meus olhos e fiz meu cérebro funcionar para falar alguma coisa. Algo que não me faria lembrar.

- Onde está Charlie? - perguntei. Lembrei que ele estava lá quando dormir.

- No trabalho. Ele queria tirar o dia de folga, para ficar com você. Eu disse a ele que estava tudo bem. - ele avisou. - Ele está muito preocupado, você sabe... e eu também.

- Você não precisa ficar - repeti. - Estou bem.

Ele começou a brincar com meus cabelos.

- E Angela? – perguntei.

- Ainda no hospital.

Eu sentei. - O quê?

- Sim... ela foi atingida por um carro naquele dia.

Eu me lembrei que Victoria arremessou Angela na rua. Sua cabeça batendo na parede...

- Eu tenho que ir vê-la. - disse a Jacob e levantei da cama. - Mas tenho que tomar um banho primeiro.

- Quer tomar aqui? - perguntou Jacob.

- Hum... eu preciso de roupas. Acho melhor ir pra casa. - Olhei pra ele de volta e ele estava corando. Ele desviou rápido. Jacob, corando? Uau.

- Eu a levo para casa. - ele disse sem ainda me olhar nos olhos.

**Jacob**

Eu olhei o rosto de Bella se entristecer quando eu mencionei Angela. Os olhos ficaram desfocados por um momento, e uma lágrima caiu pela sua face, mas ela não pareceu não notar.

- Eu tenho que ir vê-la. - Ela levantou-se da cama. - Mas tenho que tomar um banho primeiro.

Eu corei ao imaginá-la nua no meu banheiro.

-Quer tomar aqui? - perguntei. Eu a vi pensar um pouco e morder o lábio inferior.

- Hum... eu preciso de roupas. Acho melhor ir pra casa. - Ela me olhou e eu desviei o olhar no momento que percebi que estava corando.

- Eu a levo para casa. - disse a ela e fomos até meu carro. Ela parecia envolta em pensamentos e eu não disse nada, embora quisesse. A única coisa que eu queria fazer era tomá-la nos braços e a fazê-la contar o que acontecera a ela durante aqueles cinco dias. Tinham sido cinco intermináveis dias para mim e eu pensei que poderia sentir por ela. Eu queria que ela me contasse, mas eu sabia que tinha que respeitar sua decisão. Ela me falaria quando quisesse, embora cada minuto de silêncio me matasse. Eu tinha prometido protegê-la, mas eu não fora capaz de livrá-la para sanguessuga.

Falando em sanguessugas, eu desejei saber se o Cullens voltariam um dia; se o "babaca" voltaria. Ele era um estúpido por ter deixado uma menina como Bella. Ela era especial de um modo peculiar, e eu o odiei pelo que fez a Bella quando partiu, embora a estupidez dele a trouxesse para perto de mim. Eu não podia esquecer-se do dia em que ela veio me ver com as motocicletas. Ela não parecia estar se cuidando. Ela parecia um zumbi. Tão frágil.

Nós chegamos a casa dela e eu sentei no sofá enquanto eu a esperava tomar banho. Eu liguei a TV e tentei não pensar no que ela estava fazendo. Falhei miseravelmente.

Ela voltou, quinze minutos depois, usando uma saia cáqui e uma blusa azul justa. O cabelo longo dela estava solto nos ombros, e ela parecia irresistível. Às vezes eu pensava se ela sabia o quanto eu a queria, e o quando era difícil manter minhas mãos longe dela. Eu sorri pra ela. - Pronta?

- Sim, vamos. - disse.

De alguma forma, o trajeto até o hospital foi diferente. Nós conversamos por algum tempo, achando que não conseguiríamos prolongar uma conversa. Agora eu olhava de relance para ela e ela olhava para mim com um sorriso no rosto, e como toda vez que ela fazia isso, meu coração pulou.

Chegamos ao hospital por volta das 7:45. Fui ver Angela com Bella, mas fiquei na sala por alguns minutos, dando a elas um tempo pra conversar. Eu fui até a cafeteria e fiquei lá por algum tempo, mas eu estava ficando entediado, então eu voltei pra sala de espera. Não poderia olhar dentro do quarto, mas eu podia ouvir Bella falando.

- Desculpe por causar tudo isso. - ela estava dizendo.

- Não foi sua culpa, Bella. Eu me senti culpada desde que acordei e minha mãe dizer que não tinham achado você, porque eu disse pra você ir a Port Angeles comigo... Estou tão feliz por você está bem. Bella, o que aconteceu lá?

Houve o silêncio, e toda a culpa que eu sentia por ouvir atrás da porta se dissipou. Eu aguardei, segurando minha respiração.

- Está bem. Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter perguntado. - eu ouvi Angela dizer rapidamente.

- Não, é... eu não sei. - Bella retrucou suavemente. - Só foi... horrível.

- E doloroso. - Angela concluiu. Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Ela entendia, talvez mais do que eu. Eu não ouvi a resposta de Bella, porém depois de algum tempo ela disse.

- Obrigada.

**Bella**

- Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui? – perguntei a Ângela.

- Mais um dia, acho. Eu acho difícil o médico dizer que eu vou sair amanhã. Bem, é bom saber que não serei a única que vai faltar uma semana na escola – pausa. – Desculpe, isso foi rude – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Não, claro que não. Tudo bem. Eu sinto muito por lhe causar tudo isso.

- Não foi sua culpa. Bella. Eu me senti culpada desde que acordei e minha mãe me disse que não tinham encontrado você, porque eu pedi a você para ir a Port Angeles comigo. Estou contente por você está bem. Bella, o que aconteceu lá?

Fechei meus olhos enquanto as memórias voltavam. Victoria, segurando uma faca, seu cabelo selvagem roçando em seu rosto, um sorriso sádico em seu rosto, e avançando sobre mim. A dor enquanto a faca cortava minha pele. O sangue escorrendo.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe. Não devia ter perguntado. – Angela me garantiu, e meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Não... é que... – tentei explicar, mas não podia. Como poderia, em meras palavras, explicar as atrocidades que eu vivi? Como explicar a ele o pesadelo vivo que Victoria criou para mim? - Eu não sei. Só foi... horrível.

- E doloroso. – Ângela disse. Ela não queria pressionar Estava tão grata por ela ter entendido. Ela me abraçou, não sei por quanto tempo. Talvez por horas, mas não me importava.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei e me afastei. Nós conversamos por alguns minutos e meu me despedi. Vi Jacob sentado na sala de espera, e ele sorriu ao me ver.

- Para onde, agora? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Você escolhe.

- Poderíamos ir até a praia. – disse.

- À praia, então. – Eu sorri enquanto ele pegava minha mão.

Nós chegamos à praia e sentamos no mesmo ponto onde sentamos há quase duas semanas. Eu suspirei. Muita coisa acontecera desde aquele dia.

Enquanto falávamos coisas banais, eu senti que Jacob ficava mais e mais tenso. Ele queria me perguntar o que Victoria fez comigo. Então tentei outra tática, porque falar não era o suficiente para distraí-lo. Eu sorri pra ele, e passei minhas mãos envolta do pescoço dele. Eu tentei ser sedutora, mas eu sabia que era um fracasso. Ele me olhou surpresa, mas eu não olhei nos seus olhos, sabia que recuaria.

Eu cheguei mais perto e o beijei. Pus minhas mãos no sei peito e o inclinei, então estávamos deitados na areia. Suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas e minha cintura, ele estava distraído, mas como eu pensei que iria ganhar, ele se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. Eu não sabia o que ele vira lá, mas ele se sentou e, continuou a olhar nos meus olhos, com um pleading. Eu respirei fundo.

- Ok, eu vou contar tudo a você.

**N/T: E ai? Gostaram? Agora, sim o relacionamento Jake/Bella começa pra valer (ehhh). O pior já passou. Será? (fazendo cara sarcástica). Não percam os próximos capítulos. Comentem. Bjos da Juh.**


	9. Minha Dor

**Capítulo Nove – Minha Dor**

- Era cinco e meia quando nós terminamos todas as compras e estávamos indo para o restaurante quando eu vi a Victoria. Ela correu até nós, e agarrou meu braço. Angela veio pro meu lado, como uma expressão confusa. Victoria bateu a cabeça dela com o outro braço com uma força imensa e Angela colidiu com a parede. O sangue fluiu quase imediatamente de uma ferida na cabeça dela. Victoria me levou, mas ela correu durante só alguns minutos, e então parou. Nós chegamos numa despensa de uma loja. Eu não penso que realmente era uma despensa; talvez mais como um lugar para armazenar coisas novas, talvez móveis. Ela prendeu meus braços e pés com correntes de ferro e me falou que tinha certeza que nós íamos nos divertir muita, mas que ela tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer primeiro. As roupas que eu tinha comprado em Port Angeles ainda estavam comigo, entretanto eu não tinha ideia de como as mantive intactas. Ela procurou na bolsa e pegou a camisa que eu tinha comprado. Ela me falou para tirar minha camisa. Foi a primeira vez que eu falei. Eu lhe falei que ela teria que me forçar, mas ela tinha outras ideias. Ela entrou na loja e voltou no mesmo instante com uma faca. Ela cortou meu braço com isto. - Eu localizei a cicatriz em meu braço com as pontas do meu dedo.

"A dor me dominou no mesmo momento. O sangue estava escorrendo e eu comecei a tremer. Quanto tempo eu desejei saber que tinha para viver. Os olhos dela escureceram e ela aproximou seus lábios. A dor estava me entorpecendo e ela passou lábios dela e a língua na minha ferida aberta, a tornando pior. De repente ela se afastou e tirou minha camisa, enquanto a trocava com a que eu tinha comprado; e então ela partiu. O sangue tinha estacado, e eu pus meu rosto na parede fria. Eu não tenho idéia quanto tempo passou, mas eu esperei e esperei. Uma parte minha temeu seu retorno, enquanto já imaginava as coisas que ela faria a mim, mas outra parte era temer o fato dela me deixar lá sozinha para sempre.

Depois de muito tempo - ou poderiam ter sido só minutos e eu não saberia - ouvi vozes. No princípio eu não consegui reagir e as vozes aumentaram. Eles estavam dizendo algo sobre um casamento e preparativos. Eu percebi o que estava acontecendo finalmente. As pessoas não estavam longe e eu logo estaria livre. Assim eu comecei a gritar. Eu nem lembro o que gritei, mas torcia para que Victoria não voltasse logo. Eu gritei durante um minuto inteiro quando eu percebi que o falatório não tinha parado e que ninguém percebera a minha presença. Eu gritei com toda a força dos meus pulmões, porém ninguém me ouviu. Eu sentia como eu tivesse novamente oito anos e sonhando que eu estava caminhando na rua onde ninguém poderia ver ou me ouvir, e embora eu gritasse e gritasse, ainda era invisível.

Estava muito escuro e eu tinha parado de gritar há algum tempo quando Victoria voltou. Minha camisa não estava mais com ela, que tinha um sorriso perverso no seu rosto. Ela sentou do meu lado e lembrou por que eu estava lá. Ela explicou a coisa toda do James novamente e como ela executaria sua vingança. Ela parecia uma garotinha quando bateu palmas e saltitou. Eu lhe falei que era inútil agora, e que ela não teria vingança me ferindo já que eu não significava mais nada para Edward.

A cena passou pela minha cabeça.

FLASHBACK

_- Será totalmente inútil. Edward não se importa comigo, é por isso que ele me deixou, em primeiro lugar. - eu disse a Victoria ressentida. - Nunca será suficiente._

_- Bem... - ela disse com sua linda voz que envergonharia a minha. - Você acha que eu não farei nada a ele se eu matar você?_

_Eu ofeguei. - Sim, eu tenho certeza disso._

_- Bom... veremos_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Ela me disse que me queria para ter muitas lembranças da minha permanência com ela quando eu fosse morta. Ela me queria para provar alguma coisa. Ela disse que eu poderia gritar, mas ninguém me ouviria. Ela não sabia que eu sabia disso, claro; eu já fizera o teste.

FLASHBACK

_Ela se aproximou de mim de novo e me olhou nos olhos. Seus lábios se aproximaram do meu pescoço. _

_- Será muito, muito doloroso. Vamos nos divertir _

_- Ela pressionou seus dentes no meu pescoço e eu urrei de dor. Seus lábios permaneceram no meu pescoço por algum tempo e então, ela se afastou. Eu estava aterrorizada. Ela parou. Eu achei que ela ia me matar. Então, eu me lembrei de algo. Ela tinha restrição como Carlisle? Como ela era capaz de se afastar? Eu a olhei e ela sorria docemente. O sangue parecia não afetá-la mais que isso. _

_- Você cheira muito bem, minha Bella - ela me disse, ainda sorrindo._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Eu não percebi o que tinha acontecido. Eu achava que talvez ela me transformasse em vampira. Mas por que ela faria isso? Como isso machucaria Edward? Ela não queria me transformar em uma selvagem, mas isso não o afetaria mais que isso. Eu ainda estava me recuperando e devolvendo as razões em minha mente quando a dor me atingiu. Minha garganta estava em chamas, e eu não podia respirar corretamente. Eu me lembro da dor quando James me mordeu, mas isto parecia mais doloroso. O fogo começou a aumentar. Sentia como se um milhão de velas iluminassem meu corpo. A dor era tão insuportável que eu me lembro de implorar para morrer. Victoria ficou senta na minha frente o tempo todo, murmurando coisas que eu não tinha forças para ouvir. Ela me observou chorar de dor um sorriso no rosto.

_- Vai terminar logo. - ela me falou suavemente, depois do que pareceu uma vida toda. Eu não podia perder tempo, mas de repente foi como se o fogo tivesse espalhado pelo meu estômago, ela veio até mim, e pôs os lábios dela mais uma vez no meu pescoço. Eu estava eu estava implorando para que parasse. Ela chupou meu pescoço e eu me senti muito cansada; minhas pálpebras eram pesadas e meus olhos estavam começando a fechar com a dor sumindo. O fogo em meus braços diminuíra, e logo, meu pescoço já não estava me ferindo. As chamas tinham parado completamente, embora minha garganta ainda estivesse seca. Eu estava com sede, mas claro que eu não pediria nada a ela. Eu não queria que ela achasse novas maneiras de torturas trazendo comida e água no quarto, perto o suficiente para cheirar, mas fora de alcance._

_- Sou uma vampira? - me lembrei de perguntar a ela. Ela riu e se virou de costas para mim._

_- Claro que não. Agora se me der licença, eu tenho negócios para tratar. - De repente apareceu ao meu lado, e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos. Ela acariciou minha bochecha suavemente e tirou o cabelo do meu rosto. - Eu voltarei logo, querida Bella. - E ela se foi._

Eu encarei Jacob e ele ainda estava me observando atentamente. Havia muitas emoções visíveis no seu rosto, mas eu não prestei atenção. Eu tinha que estar focada. Eu sabia que tinha que terminar a história antes de desmoronar.

_"Eu acordei, sem lembrar que tinha dormido, descobri que Victoria estava do meu lado. Ela sorriu pra mim, docemente. - Dormiu bem? _

_Antes de eu pudesse responder - não que eu estava planejando - os dentes dela estavam no meu braço e o fogo estava começando a arder novamente. Eu não sei quanto tempo durou desta vez antes que Victoria pusesse os lábios dela em minha ferida. Ela estava chupando o veneno novamente, e eu desejei saber quantas vezes isso era necessário. Eu soube que um movimento errado poderia me matar, que em um segundo eu poderia estar morta e eu vou nem mesmo perceberia; mas Victoria queria que eu sofresse, então não tive que me preocupar abruptamente sobre seu fim, minha vida acabaria antes que ela ficasse satisfeita. E ela era uma vampira. Uma criatura imortal. Eu pensei o quanto de dor era suficiente para ela. _

_Ela me pediu para tirar minha camisa depois disso. Eu estava exausta e no princípio eu não entendi. Antes de entender o que ela dissera, ela estava inclinada sobre mim, com uma faca na mão. Os olhos dela estavam estreitos, e ela estava me encarando atentamente. Então de repente eu sentia dor em meu braço e eu vi sangue escorrendo pelo meu braço. _

_- Humanos estúpidos!! Não imagina que seu vampirozinho lhe deixou! Eu não gastei dois dias com você e você já está me deixando maluca! - Ela chorou com uma voz estranha que ela nunca usara antes. A mão dela estava balançando pra lá e pra cá, com a faca ainda na mão dela, e eu comecei a ficar apavorada. Não era nada parecido que já vira antes; sendo vampiro ou não. Ela estava agarrando a cabeça com as mãos e estava gritando. Então ela se aproximou e eu recuei. _

_"Como ousa! - ela gritou a mim. - Você está duvidando de mim! Você não faz ideia do que eu posso fazer com você! - Seus olhos e rosto estavam duros, e a mandíbula dela se apertou, e tentou manter a compostura. Ela estava furiosa e eu soube e eu sabia como deixá-la descontrolada. Ela me deu as costas e saiu em silêncio. Quando ela voltou, estava com o mesmo sorriso que ela usava antes. Não havia rastros de ódio ou raiva no seu rosto, e se eu não tivesse testemunhado a cena toda, eu não acreditaria que ela estava furiosa há alguns minutos. Eu comecei a pensar se estivera imaginando a coisa toda, mas suas palavras rapidamente dissiparam a dúvida. _

Ela levou uma de minhas mãos nas suas e se sentou perto de mim. Eu me garanti para não vacilar no momento em que ela se aproximou do meu rosto.

- Não será assim, ok? Eu não gosto quando eu tenho que ficar brava com você. Nós ainda temos tantas coisas para fazer, minha Bella. Você é muito divertida. Eu realmente gosto da sua companhia, e não é bom arruinar nossa amizade com assuntos insignificantes. Certo, agora você vai ir dormir. Eu sei que você está cansada e nós temos muitas coisas para fazer depois. Eu tenho que falar com você sobre coisas importantes, então você deveria ir dormir agora, ok, Bella?

Eu assenti com a cabeça e fechei meus olhos. Eu não queria irritá-la. A doce Victoria estava aborrecendo, mas a Victoria brava estava me assustando. Eu acordei tempo depois e os lugares eram diferentes. Eu não estava mais no pequeno depósito de loja. Eu ainda estava presa nas correntes de ferro, mas este cômodo era muito maior. Victoria não estava à vista e eu estava grata por isso. Eu consegui me levantar um pouco, mas quando eu fiz isso, eu senti dor no meu estômago. Eu puxei minha camisa um pouco e ofeguei. Havia cortes fundos no meu estômago e eles ainda estavam sangrando um pouco. Victoria chegou naquele momento.

- Eu cuidarei disso - ela disse. Ela puxou minha camisa e lambeu todo o sangue. Mas eu sabia que era melhor não reclamar. Quando ela terminou, me deu outra camisa.

- Aqui, vista isso.

Eu fiz tão hesitante me forcei a olhar para ela. Ela veio se sentar ao meu lado. Eu parecia ter se tornado seu enredo favorito. Ela passou a mão dela pelo seu cabelo e este gesto me fez lembrar minha mãe. Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente. Eu tinha sido seqüestrada por Vitória, e aqui estava eu, a comparando com a minha mãe. Eu percebi que aquele lugar estava me deixando insana e o pior ainda estava por vim.

Ela mordeu a minha mão, exatamente onde James me mordera. Ela disse que era para fortalecer o laço dos dois e que, além daquilo me matar, era um último gesto para ele. Depois disso, eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo. De vez em quando, ela me morderia, e depois chuparia o veneno fora. Ela parecia pensar que me vendo gritar de dor no chão, seria sua vingança. Eu não sei quando eu fiquei entorpecida. O entorpecimento foi bem-vindo, porque quando ela me mordeu, ou quando ela cortaria minha carne, a dor não seria percebida. Eu não sentiria nada e eu consegui ignorar o toque dela. Então, ela mudou o método de sofrer. Embora ela ainda cortasse várias vezes minha carne e beberia um pouco do meu sangue - a idéia dela de vingança parecia muito mais forte que sua sede - ela falaria de Edward. De fato, essa era a importante discussão que teríamos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ela contornou o cômodo pela quarta vez quando parou na minha frente. _

_- Você tem que entender. Nós, Vampiros, temos uma mente muito extensa e nós podemos pensar em muitas coisas. Isso é por que nós somos distraídos facilmente. Eu apostei neste momento que ele nem está mesmo pensando em você. Ele provavelmente está concentrado em Tanya. Você conhece Tanya? Você deveria, minha Bella. Eu tive notícias de Laurent. Ele disse que tinha achado algumas coisas interessantes enquanto estava no Alasca. Um dessas coisas é o fato de que Tanya expressa um grande interesse em seu Edward. Você tinha razão, doce Bella! Ele não se preocupa! Eu nem mesmo sei porque estou querendo fazer isso. Quando eu terminar com você, eu vou lhe fazer uma pequena visita. Nós, as mulheres não deveriam deixar que os homens nos tratassem desse jeito. Pelo menos você terá uma pequena satisfação em toda essa confusão. _

_Vitória beijou minha bochecha, e embora eu odiasse Edward pelo que ele tinha me feito; embora eu ainda tivesse devastada pela sua partida, o que me feriu mais que não era bom o bastante para ele, era ter Victoria, ou qualquer coisa que importasse, para feri-lo. - Ele vai sofrer, minha Bella, não preocupe. - Pegou minha mão e deu uma batidinha. - Eu te amo, Bella. Eu realmente te amo, sabe disso, não sabe? Você é uma grande companheira. - ela ofegou. - Ok, vou deixá-la sozinha por alguns instantes. Você ficará bem? Não demoro, prometo. _

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Desde então ela começara a mencionar Edward toda vez que falava comigo, e descrevia os planos que tinha para ele. Então, fora de si, a Vampira-Victoria voltava e a mulher-Victoria desaparecia. Ela começava a defender Edward e "mente vampira".

- Você é só humana, afinal de contas - ela dizia. - Ele teria que ter cuidado a cada minuto e controlar seus instintos. Eu acho que era como um trabalho em tempo integral, minha Bella, tomando cuidado de você. Depois de algum tempo, ele se entediou. Ele teve que achar outra distração. Sim, nós, Vampiros são bons nisso.

Depois de finalizar aquela parte, eu não podia conter mais as lágrimas e deixei-as cair livremente. Jacob não se moveu. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse entendido e percebido que eu não era boa pra ele. Eu já estava machucada quando eu fui até ele pela primeira vez e eu agora estava o usando, e não era por interesse. Eu estava cicatrizada pela vida, e talvez ele percebesse que não poderia lidar com aquilo. Ele podia simplesmente ir embora; eu entenderia. Mas agora não era a hora de pensar nas consequências. Eu tinha que terminar minha história antes de lidar com os problemas da minha vida.

Então ela anunciou que o velho prédio estava pra ser implodido. Ela disse que era questão de horas e tudo aquilo estaria terminado. Eu nunca senti tanto alívio na minha vida. Em breve, tudo estaria acabado. Em algumas horas, eu estaria segura. Eu estava ferida quando você e Sam chegaram. Quem era você, para me roubar a liberdade? Eu não tinha sofrido o bastante? Eu só queria que aquilo terminasse.

Então, a luta começou. Eu não me lembro claramente. Eu estava pensando em Edward. Ela iria até ele depois de tudo aquilo? Ela seria a mulher-Victoria ou a vampira-Victoria realizada uma vez que eu estaria morte? Eu pensei nas coisas que ela faria com ele. Ou talvez, ela apenas o encontraria e diria que teve sua vingança e que eu estava morta. O que mais doeu foi a possibilidade de ele dar de ombros e seguir com sua vida - ou existência plena.

Então, eu me lembrei de você me carregando nos seus braços e sair correndo do prédio. Seria engraçado ver se eu não tivesse entorpecida. Eu deveria bater em você por mudar o cenário. Era pra tudo terminar ali. Minha vida era pra ter terminado ali, e eu tinha começado a aceitar.

**N/T: Ufa! Terminei. Demorou, mas aqui está. Desculpem pela demora, mas minha vida tá parecendo cronometrada. Agora, o cap. 10 vai vim mais cedo que esse, prometo. Obrigada pelos comentários. E deixem para esse. **

**Sei que devem estar sentindo falta de mais Jake/Bella nessa fanfic, mas não se preocupem. Bella precisava nos contar o que realmente acontecera no cativeiro. A Victoria é louca de pedra. Mais louca que nessa fic, com certeza. Agora, Bella só precisa se ajustar. Jacob a ajudará? Aguardem.**

**Bjoka da Juh.**


	10. Fique mais um Pouco

**Capítulo Dez – Fique mais um Pouco**

BELLA

Jacob estava quieto desde que terminara minha história; e isso foi há 10 minutos. Pensava que depois de tudo que passei com Victoria e que o tempo parecia infinito lá, dez minutos não seria nada. Mas eram. Cada minuto trazia outras razões para seu silêncio, e cada razão era pior que o fim. Mas desta vez eu estava oscilando entre as duas hipóteses.

Finalmente ele percebeu que estava quebrada e cansada, e ele estava tentando achar uma forma de me consolar sem me machucar.

Finalmente ele percebeu que estava muito ferida e cansada, e ele estava pensando que talvez ele não dissesse nada, eu assimilaria a imagem.

Até certo ponto, eu tive a visão; e entendi completamente. Eu olhei para ele uma última vez e comecei a andar a esmo. Pra qualquer lugar. Eu o ouvi me seguindo; engraçado, porque eu não o ouvia, normalmente. Em um minuto, ele estava do meu lado.

- Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou.

Eu não olhei pra ele. Não podia. Não iria. Aonde eu iria, de qualquer maneira?

- Casa. - respondi.

- Eu te levo. - propôs. Outro gesto amigável ante da cena de despedida? Haveria uma cena de despedida?

- Não, tudo bem. Posso andar.

- Não, eu a levarei. – ele insistiu.

Ele não disse mais e eu fiquei calada. Era melhor assim. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu sentiria sua falta. Eu sentiria a falta de sua voz, sua companhia ee da maneira que ele sempre me fazia rir com coisas bobas. Mais que tudo, sentiria falta de seus beijos. Engraçada como me acostumei depois que prometera nunca mais amar ninguém além de Edward. Eu amava Jacob Black. Mais que minha própria vida, e eu sentiria falta dele terrivelmente. Como eu sobreviveria, eu não sabia. Eu poderia falar, dizer a ele tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, mas eu não queria ser ridícula, e porque eu o colocaria numa posição muito complicada?

JACOB

Eu observei quando Bella começou a andar. É isso, pensei. Imediatamente andei até ela. Ela tinha a cabeça baixa e não poderia contemplar seu rosto. Ela estava nervosa? Ela se arrependeu de me contar? Eu precisava saber. Toda essa atrocidade levaria horas, semanas, não, anos pra compreender. E ainda, de certo ponto, eu nunca, nunca entenderia. Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa, eu sabia disso, mas eu praticamente a forcei a me revelar tudo: isso não me fazia mais cruel que Victoria? Mais, talvez porque Bella confiava em mim, e eu abusei de sua confiança. Estava tão envergonhado de mim mesmo, ela estava pronta pra esquecer tudo, e eu a forcei a me contar. Eu pensava se teria um impacto no nosso relacionamento. Mudar... drasticamente?

- Aonde você vai? - perguntei

- Casa. - ela respondeu.

Eu não poderia me fazer contar a ela o que queria: que tudo ficaria bem, e eu estaria lá. Em vez disso, eu disse:

- Eu te levo.

- Não, tudo bem - ela disse - Posso andar. Estava contente que ela não tinha ideia do quanto aquilo doía. Era como centenas de pedaços de vidros estilhaçando meu coração

- Não, eu a levarei.

Percebi, ao ver uma lágrima deslizando pelo seu rosto, que definitivamente traíra sua confiança. Contudo, eu estava em conflito comigo mesmo. Uma parte de mim queria se desculpar, e a outra parte pensava que era melhor esperar. Eu queria que ela falasse comigo, me falasse que não estava brava comigo e que ainda me amava. Droga, ela poderia gritar comigo e me mandar se foder. Seria alguma coisa, pelo menos. Esse silêncio era insuportável. E eu o suportava ainda. Antes que eu soubesse disso, nós estávamos na frente da casa dela e ela entrou sem olhar pra trás. Eu suspirei. Ela estava brava?

Tomei minha decisão.

- Bella, espere. - Corri até ela. Não poderia deixá-la. Eu não era forte o bastante. Eu apelaria a ela se necessário. Ela virou-se, mas não me olhou. Ela estava fungando e as lágrimas ainda caiam. Eu queria bater em mim mesmo por machucá-la. Eu nunca a forçaria novamente. Essa seria outra promessa a cumprir, e significava que eu iria embora se ela me pedisse. Quebraria meu coração ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Eu fechei a distância entre nós e a puxei para meus braços. Eu estava abraçando, mas inferno, eu não podia consolá-la. Ela hesitou por um momento, e então seus braços finos rodeou minha cintura, me segurando fortemente. Isso era bom; pelo menos ela precisava de mim. Eu fechei meus olhos e inspirei profundamente. O cheiro de Bella invadiu minha mente. Deus, eu a amava demais.

Nós ficamos assim por muito, muito tempo antes de eu me afastar. Finalmente, ela olhou pra mim com olhos muito tristes e eu queria fazer tudo para ficar tudo bem novamente.

- É o fim, então? - ela sussurrou. Partiu meu coração.

- Não tem que ser. - eu sussurrei de volta.

- Eu te amo, Jacob Black. - Praticamente, eu poderia ouvir meu coração bater, e estava surpresa que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Eu te amo, Isabella Swan.

Antes que me desse conta, os lábios de Bella pressionaram os meus, e meu coração estava acelerando. Ela estava me beijando como... como se estivesse me dizendo "Adeus". Eu não poderia permitir. Eu não poderia vier se ela me dissesse adeus. Eu não deveria cometer mais nenhum erro...

Eu afastei seus cabelos da fase e beijei seu rosto em todo lugar. Beijei suas bochechas, sua testa, seus olhos, seu nariz, e seus lábios novamente. Esse beijo não era uma despedida, mas não era um beijo de redenção que estava esperando. Era mais como se ela tivesse ganhado alguma coisa. Ganhado o que? Eu? Claro que não. Eu estava implorando pra ela ficar. Eu estava confuso, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Minhas mãos saíram das suas costas pra eu rosto e nos afastamos, eu olhei o relógio, 17:45. O tempo passou rapidamente.

- Quer ficar? Poderíamos jantar. - ela me pediu. Eu olhei pra ela e ela me observava.

- Sim, poderíamos ver um filme depois. - eu acrescentei, fazendo planos. Eu não queria ir embora ainda.

Ela assentiu. - Claro.

Nós fomos até a cozinha e decidimos fazer massa. Eu ajudei um pouco, embora eu não soubesse muito. Ela riria be mim se eu fizesse algo errado, e eu não estava muito bem pra ouví-la rindo novamente do que estaria agora e então cometesse um erro intencionalmente, e observar ela fazendo graça de mim, com um sorriso no rosto sem pretender machucá-la. Nós terminamos de jantar e fomos ver um filme. Nós assistimos uma comédia e Bella adormecera quando Charlie chegou.

- Ei Jacob. - ele chamou.

- Oi, Charlie. - eu disse, tentando manter minha voz baixa.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

- Assistindo um filme. Ela dormiu, acho. Eu acho melhor levá-la pro quarto. - disse enquanto levantava.

- Sim, tá bem. - ele murmurou.

Eu peguei Bella nos meus braços e seus braços automaticamente me envolveram.

- Eu a levarei pro seu quarto, meu amor. - disse a ela. Seu aperto me sufocou.

- Fica. - ela ordenou. Eu olhei pra Charlie.

- Pode ficar com ela, mas só esta noite.

- No quarto dela? - perguntei, surpreso.

- Só essa noite, não tenha ideias. - ele disse.

Eu ri enquanto levava Bella para o quarto e a depositei na cama. Eu deitei e a apertei no meu peito, aspirando ao doce aroma dela.

BELLA

Eu acordei com alguém roncando. Eu me levantei da cama e quase caí. Eu fechei meus olhos. Onde eu estava? Eu respirei fundo e me virei. Ok, eu estava no meu quarto. Eu olhei para a cama e Jacob estava deitado lá; e ele não estava usando camisa. O lençol o cobria da cintura pra baixo, eu deveria saber, certo? O que Jacob estava fazendo na minha cama? Seminu? Ou totalmente nu? Eu não sabia. Eu fizera... não, claro que não. Eu não podia... quis dizer. Oh, meu Deus.

Eu me olhei e ainda bem que eu estava inteiramente vestida. Eu respirei aliviada, porém eu tentei entender. O que Jacob estava fazendo na minha cama, então? Droga, o que eu tinha a ver com isso? Sentei na cama e me aproximei dele.

- Jake? - ele não se mexeu Sacudi-o um pouco. - Jake, por favor.

Ele se virou e agarrou minha cintura, me fazendo cair na cama.

- Jacob, acorde. - implorei.

Ele abriu os olhos dele em e me olhou languidamente.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou.

- O que você está fazendo? Por que está na minha cama? - perguntei. Ele olhou em volta, com seu peito nu, e então ele me olhou de volta.

- Nós...

- Claro que não! - eu o interrompi. Não era necessário falar que eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. - Então?

- Eu acho… sim, Charlie me deixou ficar. - ele riu. - Só por esta noite. - disse.

- Oh - eu disse, surpresa. Charlie realmente devia estar preocupado pra deixar um garoto dormir na minha cama. Uau. Ok, pode voltar a dormir.

- Hmm... certeza?

- Sim, você pode dormir. - assegurei.

Eu fui até meu armário, me certificando em levar minhas roupas comigo antes de ir ao banheiro. Eu fechei meus olhos quando a água quente bateu na minha pele. Meus pensamentos voltaram para Jacob. Parecia que ele não partiria logo. Eu pensei porque estava; talvez ele estivesse comigo, apesar de tudo. Eu sorri com o pensamento. Eu o amava muito, precisava tanto dele, pensando que isso era difícil de acreditar. Eu dependia tanto dele, e eu sabia que se ele fosse embora, não sobreviveria. Sim, Jacob tinha ficado. Não sabia por que havia duvidado disso. Ele me contou que me amava que se sempre estaria comigo. Eu tinha vontade de saltar e gritar de alegria. Jacob estava comigo. Ele não ia ir embora! Eu sorri; talvez eu tivesse que lhe dar uma recompensa pequena por esta decisão. Sim. Eu o daria tudo o que eu tinha abandonado de forma que ele nunca teria que lamentar ao me uma chance. Eu abri meus olhos e saí do chuveiro. Seria um dia maravilhoso.

Desci as escadas e coloquei um pouco de leite numa tigela, antes de colocar cereais. Charlie já estava no trabalho, e eu tive que me apressar se eu quisesse ir a tempo para a escola. Eu ofeguei. A escola ia ser um pesadelo. Eu queria saber se Angela viria. Eu acho que não. O acidente era recente e, embora ela não levasse a mal no Sábado, demoraria algum tempo antes que ela pudesse voltar à escola.

Eu senti dois braços que cercando e eu saltei um pouco quando Jacob apoiou para beijar minha bochecha. Eu virei minha cabeça de forma que meus lábios se encontrassem com os deles e o beijei com uma paixão que eu poderia controlar. Eu pus meus braços ao redor o pescoço dele, e o puxou mais perto, mas ele se afastou. Parecia surpreso.

- Deus, Bella! Você estava planejando me atacar? - Eu quase ri da expressão dele.

- Sim. - disse com sinceridade. - Eu admito isso. - Decidi importuná-lo um pouco - Sinto muito. Eu quero dizer, você é menor de idade e estaria contra a lei… "

A reação dele saiu como planejada. Ele me cortou. - Não, tudo bem. Não me importo... Você pode…

- Não, isso foi estúpido da minha parte. Eu estava planejando matar aula hoje, você sabe… - Eu não pude terminar porque seus lábios se chocaram contra os meu. Da mesma forma que eu queria continuar o beijando, eu me afastei.

- Bells! - ele protestou.

- Mudei de ideia. - Naquele momento, praticamente estava mordendo os lábios para me prevenir que não riria. Ele fez beicinho, e ficou tão parecia com uma criança amuada que eu tinha que rir.

- Estava tirando sarro de mim, né? - ele perguntou suspeito,

- Uh, huh. - acenei com a cabeça

- Droga, Bells. Vai pagar por isto. - avisou.

- Eu adoraria, mas eu tenho que ir para a escola. Até logo, Jacob. - Eu continuei rindo enquanto caminhava até minha picape e entrei nela.

Estava muito frio quanto eu vesti minha jaqueta e liguei no aquecedor. Eu desejei saber o que aconteceria hoje; olhares fixos ou atenção opressiva? Não sabia o que queria; ambos eram chatos. Eu suspirei quando estacionei meu caminhão e vi o Mike. Eu saberia agora. Ele já me vira e estava acenando. Eu caminhei até ele, sorrindo.

- Ei, Bella! Eu não sabia que você viria hoje - "_Hmm… sim. Isso é por que você estava esperando por mim"_, pensei. - Você está bem? Nós ficamos loucos aqui quando ouvimos que você foi seqüestrada.

Nós? Eu desejei saber com quem ele falou sobre isso.

- Estou bem, obrigada. - respondi.

Ele foi comigo até a sala e me perguntou se eu estava bem uma dúzia de vezes. Nós chegamos à porta, e ele disse: - Experiência ruim, huh?

- Muito ruim, sim. - admiti. - Mas eu superei.

Eu tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas era uma coisa difícil para fazer quando a cada cinco segundos, alguém olhava a mim. A aula pareceu durar muito mais tempo que o habitual e quando terminou, eu corri da sala. Estava indo para minha próxima aula quando uma menina veio, enquanto caminhando ao meu lado. Era Crystal, uma menina com quem eu sempre tinha aula. Eu nunca tinha falado com ela, embora ela parecesse uma menina agradável. Crystal tinha cabelo curto, ondulado, loiro, e olhos castanhos claros. Ela era bonita e não parecia se importar com isso.

- Oi, Bella. - me cumprimentou.

- Oi, Crystal.

- Difícil, hein?

- O que? perguntei.

- Aguentar os olhares curiosos - explicou ela. Ela apontou a pessoas que estavam me encarando quando eu entrei no corredor.

- Oh, sim. É até pior do que meu primeiro dia aqui, mas eu pensava que fosse impossível.

- Eu sei como se sente. Dois anos atrás havia um rumor de que eu estava grávida. Durante duas semanas eles continuaram me encarando e me perguntando se o pai fosse meu ex-namorado. Demorou um pouco, mas eu finalmente encontrei coragem pra mandar todo mundo se fuder (sim, isso tá na versão original, hehehe). - Ela sorriu orgulhosamente. - Ninguém mais me enche o saco, agora.

- Talvez você pudesse ser a minha guarda-costas. - brinquei. - Porque eu, mandando eles se fuderem? Nunca teria coragem.

- Bem, sim. Confie em mim, uma semana disso e você verá se não tem coragem.

Naquele momento, Jessica chegou e me puxou pra sala.

- Bem, boa sorte, Bella. - Crystal desejou da porta.

- Uau, Crystal Jenkins? Acho que ela nunca conversou com ninguém. - Jessica confessou. Apenas sorri.

- Você está bem, Bella? - Sua voz soava ansiosa.

- Sim, estou bem, Jess. Não se preocupe.

- Eu quis dizer em ser sequestrada e tudo. Eu pensei que só aconteceria em filmes. E Angela ser atingida por um carro. Vocês duas realmente se meteram em encrencas nesse dia.

- Acho que sim. - disse.

Quando o professor entrou, nós paramos de falar. Depois da aula, peguei as anotações das últimas semanas emprestadas de Jessica e percebi que ficaria ocupada por um tempo. O dia passou rapidamente depois e eu fui pra casa.

**Nota: Ehhh, depois de milênios, aqui está o nº10. ****Enjoy it! Desculpe a demora. **

**Quero dar meus parabéns (atrasado) para a Inu pelos seus 18 =D. Bjos, garota.**

**Bom, vou indo. Espero que gostem. Até mais. Juh.**

**PS: Assistam "New Moon" com a mente aberta e nada de mudar de team, ok?**


	11. Cure Minhas Feridas

**Capítulo Onze - Cure Minhas Feridas**

O tempo passou rapidamente e meus dias se tornaram rotineiros. Fora capaz de retornar às minhas tarefas, assim como Angela. O dia que ela voltou para escola também foi bem duro para ela, e ela era mais tímida que eu, então havia necessidade em tentar dizer que nos deixassem em paz. Mike ainda estava me seguindo e Crystal achava isso engraçado. Agora que a conhecia melhor, eu percebi que Crystal era uma menina muito agradável e exuberante. Nós tínhamos ficado bastante íntimas e Angela, Crystal e eu saiamos juntas muitas vezes. Hoje ela conheceria Jacob. Todos nós iríamos ao cinema assistir a um filme de terror chamado "The Deadly Crush". Angela levaria Ben, claro, e Crystal levaria seu namorado, Seymour. Seymour tinha cabelos escuros curtos e olhos castanhos, exatamente como os de Crystal.

Jacob e eu chegamos ao cinema e vimos que os outros já estavam na entrada. Quando nos viu. Crystal foi até nós e apresentou Seymour para nós.

Ela olhou para Jacob. - Você deve ser Jacob, menino lindo. Meu nome é Crystal. - Ela deu a mão dela e ele apertou. Ela virou para o namorado. - E este é Seymour.

- Oi. - disse o garoto.

- Oi para você também, Crystal. Obrigado por xavecá-lo na minha presença - eu alfinetei. Ela me deu um olhar arrependido e me abraçou.

- Desculpe, querida. - Então ela sussurrou. - Mas ele é quente. - E deu uma risada em minha orelha.

Angela que estava perto, ouviu. - Cuidado, Bella. - Ela disse, nos fazendo rir.

O filme era o mais assustador que eu já tinha assistido, entretanto os outros disseram que o filme de zumbi que eu fui assistir com Jessica era muito mais assustador. Eu não sabia disso quando que estava com Jessica. Era engraçado observar Crystal e Seymour. De vez em quando Seymour tentava chamar a atenção de Crystal, pegando na mão dela ou beijando seu pescoço, e ela beijava a cabeça dele, enquanto pedia para que assistisse ao filme. O casal me fazia lembrar de outra coisa que eu não entendia bem, mas eu não estava no meu melhor humor.

Depois do filme, fomos a um restaurante próximo. O lugar estava cheio e pegamos a única mesa que tinha, que era pequena para seis pessoas. Eu me apertei perigosamente perto de Jacob, praticamente sentando em seu colo. Ele pareceu não se importar, então eu fingia que também não, mesmo pensando que eu poderia estar sentada no colo de um garoto, que era muito grande fisicamente. Uma estranha eletricidade passou pelo ar agora e então, Jacob beijaria meu pescoço e minha bochecha, p que estava ao seu alcance, ou ele acariciaria meu rosto, e meu coração aceleraria. Bom, nós podíamos jogar aquele jogo, eu decidi, mesmo que eu preferisse pensar que eu estava fazendo isso para provocar Jacob. Certamente eu sabia que havia outras razões.

Terminamos de comer e Crystal teve uma idéia.

- Vamos para uma boate! - ela estava excitada.

Eu olhei para ela cética. - Não acho uma boa ideia. - disse.

Jacob me pegou de surpresa concordando com ela. - Oh, vamos, Bells.

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. - Eu não posso dançar.

- Confie em mim. - Cristal disse sorrindo. - Eu estarei com você todo o tempo. Oh venha, Izzy, por favor. Eu prometo que você terá uma grande noite!

- Não me chame de... - eu pedi a ela. Ela achou que Izzy era de longe melhor que Isabella, ou Bella.

- Vocês vêm? - perguntei para Ben e Angela, que sorria.

- Sim. - eles responderam imediatamente, enquanto acenavam com a cabeça.

Eu suspirei. - Certo, ok. Eu me rendo.

- Sim! - Crystal gritou. Eu te amo, Izzy!! - Ela me abraçou e começou a falar sobre o clube que estava nos levando. Eu escutei ocasionalmente, mais atenta ao fato de Jacob ter um braço ao redor dos meus ombros e que a eletricidade prévia no restaurante não tinha abrandado.

Na entrada do clube, todos já tinham entrado, e Jacob, Crystal e eu estávamos ainda do lado de fora quando eu vi Crystal mostrando uma falsa identidade. Minha boca entreabriu quando o homem acenou. Quando entramos, eu me virei pra ela.

- Está pensando em beber?

- Não só eu - ela sorriu.

- Vocè é má. - eu ri.

Ela pegou a minha mão e me conduziu até a pista. No começo, estava um pouco receosa, mas logo eu me deixei levar. Eu não sabia se a bebida que Crystal trouxera era responsável por aquilo, mas minha timidez desaparecera. Normalmente, o álcool tinha efeito oposto, mas enquanto durasse, eu mão reclamaria. Angela e Ben estavam dançando próximos e Crystal não desaparecera, assim como Seymour.

A batida ia forte e as bebidas estavam fazendo efeito. Meus quadris estavam balançando e minhas mãos grudaram no corpo de Jacob. Eu estava tentando tirar a camisa de Jacob porque eu preferia quando ele não usava nenhuma, mas ele segurou minha mão, me impedindo. Eu estava começando a ficar frustrada quando Crystal e Seymour se juntaram a nós na pista. Nós dançamos durante algum tempo e depois de me dar mais uma bebida, Crystal sussurrou na minha orelha.

- Eu liguei pro seu pai. Falei que você ficará na minha casa. Eu não acho que ele a deixará sair novamente se você chegar em casa bêbada. E, além disso, você pode passar a noite sozinha com seu namorado sexy. - Ela se afastou e piscou pra mim.

A hora de embora veio rapidamente e Jacob me disse que deveria me levar até em casa.

- Mas eu não posso te levar pra casa assim. - ele disse.

Eu sorri pra ele. - Me leve pra casa com você. - insinuei, enquanto passava meus dedos nos seus braços

- Temos que ligar pra Charlie.

- Já cuidaram disso. - eu ri. Me abracei-o e capturei seus lábios. Ele parecia surpreso, mas me beijou de volta. Ele me pegou no colo, enquanto me beijava, e antes que desse conta, nós estávamos no carro e ele me soltou. Protestei e afastei seus lábios do meu. Minhas mãos tinham vida própria e queria um pouco de ação. Eu ri contra sua boca.

Ele se afastou um pouco. - O que? - sussurrou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, antes de puxar ele novamente, mas ele me impediu.

- Eu tenho que dirigir, Bella.

- Mas eu quero que você me beije. - Fiz beicinho e ele me beijou mais uma vez.

- Depois. - disse.

Eu sorri. - Promete?

- Prometo.

O caminho até em casa tinha ficado demorado. Eu coloquei minha mão esquerda em sua coxa e acariciei, mas ele me parou.

- Bella.

- Quê? - perguntei inocentemente.

- O que está fazendo?

- Estou entediada. - suspirei.

Ele não disse nada depois disso, e de vez em quando eu colocava minha mão no tórax ou na coxa dele, ou eu me inclinava para beijá-lo, e toda vez ele me parava e falava que estava dirigindo. Eu fechei a cara na escuridão. Geralmente, era eu que tinha que o parar.

- Chegamos - ele disse depois de um certo tempo. Ele abriu a porta para mim e pôs os braços dele ao redor dos meus ombros para me firmar, embora fosse desnecessário já enquanto o álcool dificultava meus movimentos. Nós entramos e ele me conduziu para o quarto dele. Alguma coisa, pelo menos, pensei, antes de sorrir.

- Você pode dormir aqui. Eu dormirei no sofá. - me disse.

Eu o puxei. - E quem disse que iremos dormir? - sussurrei.

- Que? - ele perguntou.

- Você é tão sexy. - ri - Eu te amo, Jacob Black.

- É melhor dormir, Bella. - sussurrou.

Eu o beijei e tirei a camisa dele. Passei minhas mãos nos músculos do tórax dele e ele estremeceu

- Te quero tanto. - falei pra ele.

Eu não esperava a reação dele. Ele se afastou. Tentei beijá-lo novamente, mas ele não cooperou.

- Não acho que é uma boa ideia, Bells. - Sua voz estava contida. Inclinei-me e beijei seu pescoço, o fazendo estremecer novamente.

- Bella… - ele começou a protestar, mas eu passei minha língua na sua pele e ele ofegou.

- Bella... - tentou novamente.

- Faça amor comigo. - sussurrei. Eu olhei pra ele e sua expressão era de desaprovação. Ele me empurrou firmemente.

- Bella, você está bêbada.

- Não estou bêbada. - Ri um pouco alto. - Talvez um pouco.

- Shh... - ele disse, colocando um dedo nos meus lábios

Eu o lambi.

- Bella, pare.

- Mas você prometeu. - lamentei.

- Não tinha isso em mente.

- Mas você me quer. Você me quer, Jacob? - perguntei.

Ele me cobriu com um lençol.

- Vá dormir. - beijou minha cabeça

- Você é sexy, Jake.

- Não teste minha paciência, Bells.

- Por que você não me quer? - Fiz bico

- Vai me agradecer pela manhã, confie em mim.

Minhas pálpebras estavam ficando muito pesadas e estava ficando difícil de manter meus olhos abertos. - Eu te amo. - disse.

Ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa novamente. Acho que ouvi murmurar "também te amo", mas não tinha certeza. Não conseguia pensar mais e rapidamente adormeci.

**Jacob**

Eu pus um braço envolta dos ombros dela e entramos. Meu pai já estava dormindo; Eu poderia escutá-lo roncando no quarto dele. Nós chegamos ao meu quarto e Bella sentou na cama. Recordações do passeio, ou pior, da pista de dança invadiram minha mente. Eu tive que ir embora senão não responderia por meus atos.

- Você pode dormir aqui. Eu dormirei no sofá. - disse. Em outra noite, eu dormiria na cama com ela; era grande o bastante para nós. Mas não naquela noite. Não quando eu a queria tanto. Eu olhei para Bella e ela pôs os braços dela ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou pra ela. Tinha um certo pressentimento de que seria difícil.

- E quem disse que iremos dormir? - ela sussurrou. Eu poderia sentir a respiração quente dela no meu rosto e estava se tornando difícil pensar com clareza. Eu nem me lembrava o que ela tinha perguntado.

- Que? - perguntei.

- Você é tão sexy. - E deu risada. Se ela tivesse sóbria, haveria um rubor na face dela. - Eu te amo, Jacob Black.

- Vá dormir, Bella - murmurei. Ou eu cederia.

Eu estava a ponto de me levantar da cama quando ela me beijou. Os lábios dela eram macios e não havia uma única sugestão de hesitação nas ações dela quando ela puxou minha camisa pra cima e jogou longe. Eu tremi quando as mãos dela acariciaram meu tórax. Presumi que poderia ficar com ela um pouco, pensei, enquanto a beijava vorazmente.

- Eu te quero tanto - ela disse. Eu suspirei. Ela estava bêbada. Não havia como Bella me dizer isso se ela estivesse sóbria. Eu me afastei quando ela tentou me beijar novamente. Não havia menor chance de fazer amor com ela, sabendo que ela se lamentaria logo pela manhã. Talvez ela me quisesse, mas não estava em condições de saber o que estava fazendo.

- Não acho que é uma boa ideia, Bells. - Antes de eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela estava encima de mim com sua boca deliciosa no meu pescoço. Merda! Acho que ela não tinha ideia o que sua boca poderia fazer comigo.

- Bella… - eu protestei, mas podia sentir sua língua no meu pescoço. Ao invés disso, suspirei.

- Bella. - eu disse. Não tinha ideia por quanto tempo eu poderia resistir.

- Faça amor comigo. - Bella sussurrou. Imediatamente, imagens invadiram minha mente. Eu em cima de Bella, beijando toda parte do corpo tentador dela. Os cabelos bagunçados, as bochechas coradas. Bella clamando meu nome. Eu contive um gemido. Minhas calças estavam ficando apertadas. Bella não deveria ter bebido hoje.

Ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e eu a afastei.

- Bella, você está bêbada.

- Não estou bêbada. - ela protestou. Então disse tão alto, considerando que meu pai não estava longe. - Talvez um pouco.

- Shh... - Coloquei um dedo nos seus lábios e meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela o lambeu. Apertei minha mão.

- Bella, pare. - falei com a voz firme.

- Mas você prometeu. - lamentou

- Não tinha isso em mente. - disse pra ela. Tinha prometido beijo, não sexo. Embora também quisesse.

- Mas eu quero você. - Senti minha resistência indo embora. - Você me quer, Jacob?

Sim. Bastante.

Levantei da cama e coloquei o lençol por cima dela.

- Vai dormir. - Beijei sua testa.

- Você é sexy, Jake.

- Não teste minha paciência, Bells.

- Por que você não me quer? - Insistiu. Se ela soubesse o quanto a queria agora.

- Vai me agradecer pela manhã, confie em mim.

- Eu te amo. Jake. – disse quanto fechava os olhos.

Eu sorri. "Também te amo, amor." Beijei sua testa mais uma vez e deixei o quarto fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim. Eu deitei no sofá e suspirei. Se amanhã Bella me dissesse que ela estava falando sério, eu sorri com o pensamento.

**Nota: Ok, vcs devem está p. da vida. O Jacob pode ser irresistível, mas foi sensato. Já pensou a Bella não lembrar nada? Ah não. Ela tem que está sóbria pra isso, hehehe.**

**FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO. **

**Até o ano que vem (não vai demorar muito =D)**

**Bjo da Juh.**


	12. Que Dia é Hoje?

**Capítulo Doze – Que dia é hoje?**

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, estava bastante claro lá fora. Eu sentei no sofá e lembranças do dia anterior voltaram. Eu podia ouvir alguém na cozinha e fui até lá. Era meu pau; ele estava fazendo o café. Ele se virou quando eu entrei.

- Oi, filho. Quer ovos?

- Sim. – Aceitei pegando um prato. Ele tinha preparado omeletes. Sentei e comi.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei ainda. Talvez eu vá até a casa do Sam. E você?

- Vou até a casa da Sue. Charlie ligou e disse que estaria lá.

Continuamos comendo em silêncio e, depois de algum tempo, ele falou.

- Eu vou indo. Até mais, Jake.

- Até, pai.

Levantei e coloquei os pratos na pia. Lavei-os e então voltei pra sala para assistir TV, quando eu ouvi um barulho no meu quarto. Supus que Bella tinha acordado. Fui até lá, mas não a vi. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, então me aproximei e a vi no chão, perto do vaso, vomitando. Fui até lá e sentei do lado dela e esfreguei suas costas.

- Você está bem? - perguntei depois de alguns minutos.

Ela assentiu sem me olhar. Não pude abafar um riso.

- Isso que dá por beber tanto.

Ela me lançou um olhar culpado e suspirou.

- Nunca mais beberei tanto novamente... pensando nas desvantagens. - Ela disse e levantou-se.

- Como o quê? - perguntei. Querendo avançar em mim?

Ela se retraiu indiferente.

- Não fale alto, por favor. Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Ela se sentou numa cadeira da cozinha.

- Quer uma omelete?

- Agora não. Não estou com fome.

Fiquei atrás delas e massageei suas têmporas. Senti-a relaxar e se inclinar na cadeira.

- Hum... isso é bom.

Imagens de outras circunstâncias onde elas diziam para ir até ela. Eu fechei meus olhos. Eu me senti uma pervertida. Eu me inclinei e beijei seu rosto, mas seu pescoço estava tão tentador. Ela entrelaçou seus braços no meu pescoço e se virou. Meus lábios foram pro seu pescoço para beijar sua boca e eu me lembrei da noite anterior. Eu tinha que perguntar pra ela... eu tinha que saber... seus lábios se moviam tão apaixonadamente contra os meus que todos os pensamentos tornaram-se confusos. Levei minha mão até seu cabelo, puxando a mais perto e seus lábios entreabriram-se. Eu podia senti sua respiração ofegante na minha língua e o pouco de juízo claro desaparecera. Minha língua mordiscou seu lábio inferior e eles se abriram mais. Minha língua foi hesitante pra sua boca. Bella saboreou e maneira incrível. Eu massageei sua língua macia e molhada com a minha... eu tinha que saber... o que ela quis dizer? Eu me afastei e ela me olhou, surpresa. Eu beijei seus lábios mais uma vez e sentei na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

- Tenho que de falar uma coisa. - disse.

Ela assentiu.

- Você se lembra da noite de ontem?

- Sim. Nós dançamos bastante. E eu estava… tentando tirar sua camisa. - Ela admitiu timidamente, e mordeu o lábio inferior. - Sou um pouco descontrolada quando estou bêbada, huh? Não beberei muito novamente.

Eu esperei que ela dissesse algo e aparentemente ela estava fazendo o mesmo.

- Arrependido? - Disse depois de alguns momentos. Pareceu uma pergunta.

- Você não se lembra do "depois"? - perguntei.

- Nós assistimos a um filme, certo? - Não sabia o que dizer. Essa era sua desculpa? Hmmm... Interessante. Ela continuou quando não respondi.

- Eu dormi no meio talvez, porque eu não me lembro da metade do filme. Eu apenas me lembro de qualquer coisa de que havia uma menina que engana um menino para transar com ele - Ela corou. - Ela dizia coisas como "você é sexy" e fazia comentários idiotas. Que tipo de filme idiota é esse? Você tem um gosto bizarro, com certeza. - reclamou.

Eu ri comigo mesmo. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos - O que foi?

Eu sacudi a cabeça. - Não era um filme.

Ela olhou confusa. - Não entendo

- Depois que nós deixamos a boate, nós viemos pra cá… e você começou me beijar - Eu ri. Eu observei lentamente como minhas palavras a atingiram e emoções diferentes cruzaram a face dela tão depressa que eu tive dificuldade para decifrar tudo. Surpresa, incompreensão, choque, vergonha… e esperança?

A boca dela abriu e fechou várias vezes fechadas antes que ela falasse. - Éramos nós? - Suspirou

- Sim.

Notei um rubor subindo pela face antes de esconder o rosto entre as mãos. Eu ouvi-a sussurrar: "Oh meu Deus" muito, muito baixo.

Imediatamente, eu me senti bem por resistir à noite de ontem. Eu tinha razão: ela não seria feria, ela estaria brava comigo. Eu suspirei aliviado. Nada era pior do que perdê-la. Nem mesmo uma noite com ela. Uma noite apaixonada de… eu pisquei. Foco, foco!

Em outros tempos, eu a poderia a provocar com isso, mas não hoje. Eu sabia que ela se sentiu mal depois de ontem e eu não queria piorar as coisas.

- Bella, tá tudo bem. - Disse enquanto a trazia perto e a colocava em meus braços Eu a segurei durante alguns minutos antes de ela me olhar timidamente. - Tem certeza de que não era um filme?

Eu ri da expressão dela. - Claro

Ela gemeu e escondeu seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

**BELLA**

Fui acordada por Jacob que beijava meu pescoço. Eu não abri meus olhos, mas apreciei o momento. Isso não acontecia freqüentemente. Os lábios dele subiram até minha bochecha e ele murmurou, "Acorda, dorminhoca". Eu virei meu rosto de forma que meus lábios tocaram os dele, e o puxei em cima de mim. Meus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo dele e eu apertei seu rosto contra o meu. O beijo mudou de suave para urgente e apaixonado. De repente ele se afastou e eu protestei.

- Feliz aniversário, amor.

- Que... oh. - Já era 13 de Setembro? Fazia semanas desde que eu tinha me esquecido das datas. Suspirei. Como eu poderia ter se esquecido de meu próprio aniversário?

Eu sorri. - Obrigada. - Comecei a beijá-lo novamente, entretanto eu me lembrei de algo. - Charlie o deixou entrar no meu quarto? - Perguntei desconfiada.

- Eu tenho dez minutos - ele riu - Deixe me fazer direito. - Ele mordiscou minha orelha. Eu gemi.

- Você gosta disso, não? - Perguntou maroto.

Eu ri. - Você não faz ideia.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim. Os olhos dele tinham fome e eu sabia que ele me queria Eu sabia que esperava estarmos sozinhos e eu esperava o mesmo. Esse efeito que eu tinha com ele parecia novo pra mim, e eu não sabia como deveria reagir. Eu tentei minimizar isto, mas Jacob tinha um grande efeito também em mim, não importa o que ele fazia. Eu me lembro do dia que nós fomos para a boate e eu tentei seduzi-lo. Eu ainda não me lembrava muito daquela noite, só que Jacob me impediu de fazer o que poderia ter sido o maior erro da minha vida. Eu não considerava transar com Jacob um erro; apenas transar com ele, bêbada, não era uma boa ideia.

Eu pensei em algo. Eu considerava transar com Jacob? Não realmente, mas… quero dizer, era algo eu não tinha pensando. Ele me queria. Eu esta certa disso. Eu poderia sentir isso em cada toque. E eu o queria; com toda fibra de meu ser. Mas sexo era um passo grande, e eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para dar aquele passo. Além disso, não queria que nos tornássemos um daqueles casais que não poderia se tocasse sem rolar sexo. Eu tinha ouvido falar que tinha casais que não se beijavam porque era muito íntimo. Percebi que talvez eu fosse estúpida ao pensar naquelas coisas. E eu não queria tomar essa decisão hoje. Eu deixaria rolar.

Jacob ainda me observava. Passei minha mão suavemente pelos seus braços

- Está vestindo uma camiseta hoje - perguntei pra ele.

Ele fez careta. - Charlie não me deixaria entrar aqui se eu não estivesse usando uma. - ele riu. - Como se isso me impedisse. Ele se inclinou puxou minha camisa até minha barriga estar exposta e eu tremi. Ele beijou minha barriga e as sensações que quase que estava contendo quase explodiram. Não pensei quando arqueei meus quadris contra ele. Ele colocou a mão direita dele em minha cintura e deslizou a outra até a coxa Os lábios dele ainda estavam beijando minha barriga, ele colocou minha perna esquerda em torno dos seus quadris. Eu tremi, e coloquei minha outra parta envolta do quadril dele. Os lábios dele colaram-se nos meus e eu passei meus braços envolta do seu pescoço, pressionando ele mais. Eu podia sentir seu peso sobre mim e isso me fez ficar terrivelmente quente.

- Tempo esgotado, Jake! - Charlie chamou na lá embaixo Jacob não se afastou, me beijando mais apaixonadamente que nunca. Os lábios dele deixaram os meus para meu pescoço. Não havia nenhuma bondade nos atos dele; havia urgência. Ele me queria agora. As mãos dele moveram até minha cintura e levantaram minha camisa. Ele se afastou e minha fica caiu. Eu obedeci e ri enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço novamente. As mãos dele moveram para minhas costas e desprendeu meu sutiã. Havia uma respiração ofegante, eu não seria capaz de dizer se era ele ou eu.

- Estou subindo. - Charlie avisou. Eu ofeguei e congelei.

- Ele não está vindo. - Jacob me tranquilizou.

- Você tem certeza? - Perguntei.

- Ahan.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim. Ele estava a ponto de tirar meu sutiã quando ele virou a cabeça para a porta.

- Droga. - Ele murmurou.

- O que? - Perguntei, sem fôlego.

- Ele está subindo.

Eu pus minhas mãos no tórax dele e o empurrei, mas ele já estava de pé. Ele pegou minha mão me levantou. Peguei minha camisa que estava no chão e a vesti, em tempo recorde. Charlie entrou e olhou para mim.

- Por favor, pai, eu posso ter alguma privacidade, por favor?

- Com Jacob? - ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Claro, Charlie. - Jacob riu

- Hey, eu não... - Charlie me surpreendeu rindo. Eu o encarei. - Que foi? - perguntei

- Eu acho que está bom. - ele disse.

- Está falando sério? - Jacob perguntou. Meu queixo caiu.

Charlie ficou sério de repente. - Está brincando? Como se eu deixasse minha filha de dezoito anos no quarto dela com o namorado. - Ele olhou para mim e eu recuei.

- Tenho dezenove, pai. - Eu disse.

A expressão dele mudou de repente, e ele veio me abraçar. Eu o abracei de volta. - Eu vim aqui para lhe contar isso. Feliz aniversário, Bells. - Ele se afastou e ficou sério novamente. - Mas isso não muda nada. - Ele olhou para Jacob. - Vamos descer, Jake.

- Só um minuto, Charlie. - Jacob pediu

- Não, agora mesmo.

- Quarenta e cinco segundos.

- Trinta segundos. - Charlie disse.

- Quarenta cinco. - Jacob insistiu.

- Agora mesmo. - Charlie o olhou severamente.

- Certo, trinta. - Jake suspirou.

Charlie se virou e saiu. - Estou contando.

Jacob estava imediatamente ao meu lado. Ele apoiou a testa dele na minha, e colocou a mão dele na minha. Eu beijei os lábios dele rapidamente

- Eu te amo. - Eu disse a ele.

- Essa é a única coisa que eu preciso. - Ele disse.

- A única coisa? - Eu deslizei minha mão nos seus braços musculosos. - Tem certeza?

- Entre outras coisas. - Ele sorriu malicioso e beijou meus lábios.

- Jake - Charlie chamou lá embaixo e eu ri e o empurrei pra fora.

- Vá. - Pedi. Ele me beijou mais uma vez e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Estava sentando no colo de Jacob enquanto Quil estava dirigindo e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Nós passaríamos o resto da noite com Emily. Ninguém mais reparava em mim como de costume; ninguém tinha um presente nas mãos. Tava na cara que todo mundo estava ignorando meu aniversário. Sentia como se fosse um dia normal e, por incrível que pareça, eu gostava daquilo. Se eu não soubesse, eu poderia pensar que eles obtiveram uma palavra de minha ex-família de vampiros para se conterem e não prestarem a atenção em mim nesse dia não-especial.

Virei minha cabeça de forma para ver o rosto de Jacob e os olhos dele estavam fechados. Os braços dele estavam ao redor da minha cintura e minhas mãos estavam nas suas.

- Está dormindo? - sussurrei.

- Humm... tentando, de alguma forma. - Ele disse sem abrir os olhos. Eu não podia acreditar que ele me não prestou nenhuma atenção em mim. Isso vai mudar, pensei nisso e ri comigo mesma. Eu estava me sentindo muito malvada hoje. Mudei minha posição para ficar de frente pra ele e me inclinei, enquanto pressionava meus lábios no pescoço dele. Ouvi-o gemer e sorri. Passei as pontas dos dedos no tórax dele enquanto meus lábios roçavam sua orelha. A mão direita dele acariciou minhas costas lentamente e colocou sua mão esquerda no meu rosto, tentando aproximar meus lábios dos dele. Afastei-me um pouco e olhei pra ele inocentemente.

- Você não queria dormir?

- Eu mudei de ideia. - Ele fechou a distância e me beijou ferozmente. Luxúria e desejo acabaram com o meu bom senso. Meus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo dele enquanto ele me puxava mais pra perto.

- Aww! Não no meu carro, por favor. Esperem até ficarem sozinhos! - Ouvi Quil reclamar, e eu corei. Eu tinha me esquecido dele. Me toquei e afastei quando Jacob começou a beijar meu queixo.

- Esquece ele. - murmurou.

- Chegamos! - Quil disse.

- Vá na frente, nós já vamos! - Jacob falou, enquanto beijava meu pescoço, enquanto calafrios percorriam minha espinha. Meus braços estavam ao redor a cintura dele e tudo que eu queria era um momento à sós um pouquinho, mas Qui nos interrompeu novamente.

- Hum... Jake? Acho melhor irmos agora.

Jacob hesitou por um momento e se afastou.

- Ok.

Eu o olhei, mas ele me puxou do colo dele Nós saímos do carro e ele pegou minha mão. Ele ainda não olhara pra mim. Ele abriu a porta e eu quase cai.

- Agora. - Ouvi alguém sussurrando.

- SURPRESA!! - Eles gritaram em uníssono.

**Nota: Gente, mil desculpas pela demora. Tava toda atrapalhada aqui com as minhas coisas que me esqueci completamente da fic. Mas aqui está: mais um capítulo. Enjoy it!**


	13. Lembranças Felizes

**Capítulo Treze – Lembranças Felizes**

A porta abriu e eu quase cai no chão. "Agora," ouvi alguém sussurrar.

- Surpresa! - Eles gritaram em uníssono.

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto entrava. Havia cerca de trinta pessoas e a música estava tocando tão alta que fiquei surpresa dos vizinhos não reclamarem. Então eu percebi que a maioria do bairro provavelmente estava lá. Havia decorações em todos os lugares e muitas memórias enterradas profundamente começaram a ressurgir. Eu senti meus olhos marejarem.

- Você está chorando? - Jacob se aproximou. Desviei o olhar, sabendo muito bem como ele seria capaz de ver a verdade em meus olhos.

- Lágrimas de alegria... - Eu mal consegui dizer. - Eu já volto. - Fui para o banheiro e entrei. Fechei a porta e sentei, encostada no batente.

Geralmente doía ao pensar neles. É por isso que eu evitei a todo custo. Eu não gostava de lembrar deles, de suas palavras, suas promessas. Eu odiava. Eu odiei o que fizeram para mim. Hoje, no meu aniversário, escondida neste pequeno banheiro, a realidade me atingiu, e eu sabia que eu tinha que evitar lembranças deles porque eu escondia o meu ódio. Tudo o que eu estava vendo era a dor e as lágrimas, mas tudo o que havia era o ódio. Edward me disse que me amava, uma centena de vezes, ele me fez sentir que me amava. Cada toque, cada beijo que continha amor. Então ele me deixou, certificando-se me destroçar, levando o que eu sempre quis.

E Alice. Alice, que era minha melhor amiga e minha irmã. Ela foi junto com ele, sem um adeus. Não que eu teria sido capaz de detê-la mesmo que ela tenha dito adeus. Eu confiava tanto nela. Se eu tivesse ela, mesmo se Edward fosse embora, a ausência de Edward teria sido mais suportável se Alice ficasse comigo. Se ela tivesse me escolhido em vez dele. Se eu não tivesse perdido uma família inteira, um futuro inteiro.

Vampiros eram verdadeiramente as mais descaradas e odiosas criaturas que já conheci em toda minha vida. James, Laurent e Victoria foram de alguma forma mais humanos que os Cullens. O que eles fizeram foi apenas físico, eu não me importava passar por tudo que tinha na vida para mim, um milhão de vezes, se isso iria apenas apagar o que os Cullens fizeram.

James, Laurent e Victoria, Victoria, mesmo, a que eu mais temia, não tinha sido capaz de acabar comigo. Droga, até mesmo a natureza não pudera! Todos os problemas que tive não foi o suficiente para me matar, mas os Cullen tinham. Porque eles tinham outra tática. Mataram-me com seu "amo e carinho". Sim, eu estava morta. Eu não estava mais viva. Eu morri na floresta no dia em que Edward me disse que eu era indesejada e insuficiente, e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça nas mãos e eu percebi que as lágrimas tinham molhado meu rosto. Eu tentei enxugá-las, mas elas permaneciam lá. Eu me levantei e fui para a pia. Abri a torneira e joguei água no meu rosto. A água fria ajudou um pouco e aliviou os meus olhos.

As lágrimas pararam depois de alguns minutos e eu olhei meu rosto no espelho. Eu não estava tão ruim assim, eu tinha passado tanto tempo chorando durante o último ano que agora teve pouco efeito no meu rosto. Eu abri minha bolsa e fiquei feliz porque eu sempre carregava acessórios comigo mesmo que usasse raramente. Coloquei delineador e um batom claro. Então eu passei os meus dedos levemente no cabelo.

- Bella? Você está bem? - Eu ouvi Jake chamar, enquanto ele suavemente na porta.

Fechei os olhos, as lembranças da minha última festa de aniversário ameaçaram me oprimir.

- Sim, estou indo.

Eu me olhei novamente no espelho. Treinei o meu sorriso perfeito e quando eu estava satisfeita, eu me virei, peguei minha bolsa e sai com Jake ao meu lado. Enquanto caminhava, "Lucky", da Britney Spears soava na minha cabeça.

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile_

**_É hora de se arrumar, sorriso perfeito _**

_It's you they're all waiting for_

**_É você que todos estão esperando_**

Jacob agarrou minha mão e olhou para mim. – Você só queria poder se maquiagem? Não se preocupe, você está sempre apresentável - Ele sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta. - Você me conhece muito bem.

- Bella, querida. - Charlie chamou assim que Jacob e eu aparecemos. Acenei para ele, que sorriu. Jacob e eu ficamos em um canto, e ele foi me apresentando as pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Eu tinha praticamente cumprimentado todo mundo quando Embry se aproximou com uma menina no colo.

- Olá, Bella. Eu não acho que você a conhece ainda. Trata-se de Claire. - Embry fez cócegas na menina, que se sacudiu e riu no colo dele.

- Oh ela é tão adorável. Olá Claire. Meu nome é Bella. - Eu sorri para ela.

Ela olhou para Embry, que acenou e sorriu para ela, e depois olhou para mim.

- Olá, Bella. - Ela esticou os braços para mim e eu não hesitei. Eu a tomei em meus braços e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Voxê é tã linda, Bella.

- Você é mais bonita.

- Não, nã! - Ela insistiu.

- Sim. - Eu ri.

Eu não tinha percebido que Jacob e Embry nos deixou quando eu os vi em toda a sala.

- Que idade voxê tem? - Claire perguntou-me, colocando a mão no meu pescoço.

- Fiz dezenove anos hoje. E você? - Claire levantou a mão e me mostrou dois dedos.

- Dois!

Passamos mais tempo juntas e, em seguida, alguém anunciou que era hora de cortar o bolo. O bolo foi trazido na minha frente e todos os convidados nos rodeava. Eu estava desconfortável com toda essa atenção, mas, felizmente, eu não estava sozinha.

- Você quer me ajudar a soprar as velas, querida? - Perguntei pra Claire.

- Sim! - Ela bateu palmas e saltou em meus braços.

- Calma, Claire. - Eu ouvi alguém dizer.

- Ok. No três. Um... dois... três!

Claire e eu nos abaixamos ao mesmo tempo e apagamos as velas. Todas apagaram, exceto uma. Fiquei tentando assoprá-la, mas ela permaneceu acesa.

- Eu ajudo voxê? - Claire perguntou.

- Sim, por favor.

Ela abaixou-se novamente e apagou a vela, mas ela perdeu o equilíbrio. Eu cansei de evitar que ela caísse em cima do bolo, mas consegui metade. Seu rosto já estava coberto de creme, quando eu consegui pegar ela. Comecei a pedir desculpas, mas a reação dela me impediu. Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo maliciosamente, e então pegou uma grande quantidade de creme na mão. Eu arregalei os olhos, chocada, quando ela colocou o creme no meu rosto. Então ela começou a rir. Ouvi-la rir, e imaginando em que estado estava, comecei a rir também.

- Feliz Nivesário, Bella! – Ela gritou.

O bolo foi cortado e distribuído. Jacob estava do meu lado, rindo sem parar. Eu tirei o lenço do bolso, olhando para ele, e tentei, sem muito sucesso, limpar o creme do meu rosto. Embry estava com Claire no banheiro.

- Você poderia me ajudar. - Disse, irritada.

Jacob estava mordendo os lábios, mas ele não conseguia parar de rir. Perversamente, peguei um pedaço de bolo e joguei na cara dele.

- Ei! - Ele protestou enquanto eu ria dele.

- Você deve me respeitar, meu rapaz, eu sou meio mais velha que você. – Lembrei a ele.

- Não muito. – Resmungou tirando o lenço de mim.

- Ei, eu não acabei - Soquei o braço dele. – Me devolva!

Jacob se afastou muito rápido. Ele estava fugindo? Gargalhei; ele estava agindo como uma criança. Ele se virou e estava sorrindo.

- Ótimo! Vou ao banheiro! – Anunciei, embora me perguntasse de ele ouvira.

-Você quer alguma ajuda? – Ele riu.

- Não, eu vou ficar bem.

O restante da festa passou como um borrão. Nós dançamos, ouvimos as piadas que cada pessoa contava, e dancei um pouco mais. Eu não consegui beber e minha falta de jeito me incomodou, mas ninguém parecia notar, ou se o notaram, eles não demonstraram. Meu mau humor de antes tinha sido substituído por uma felicidade imensa, e eu só poderia estar agradecida. A festa terminou por volta das três da manhã, e depois de agradecer a todos pela sua presença, Emily sugeriu que ficássemos em sua casa. Charlie disse que estava indo para casa, de modo que só restavam eu, Jacob, Quil, Crystal e Seymour.

Sam deu a todos sacos de dormir, e uma vez que nenhum de nós estava cansado, decidimos jogar Verdade e Desafio. Eu era muito cética, nunca servi para este tipo de jogo, mas desde que a outra opção disponível era dormir, eu concordei em jogar, rezando para que ele não fosse muito embaraçoso.

JACOB

Nós estávamos jogando Verdade e Consequência. Os desafios pedidos eram de longe simples, como ir ao quarto de Sam e Emily e incomodar ele. Pobre Seymour. Sam estava dormindo e tinha quase confundido ele com Emily; foi hilário.

- Verdade ou consequência, Izzy? - Crystal perguntou.

- Verdade. - Bella respondeu. Ela estava evitando Consequência desde o começo e pelo olhar de antecipação nos olhos de Cristal, eu sabia o porquê.

- É verdade que você tentou seduzir seu pequeno namorado sentando aqui na cama com você a noite em que nós fomos para a boate? - Eu olhei para Bella e ela estava encarando Crystal, boquiaberta. Ela jogou um travesseiro em Crystal. - Eu vou dar o troco, bocuda!

- Responda a pergunta, Bella! - Quil riu, entretanto ele já sabia a resposta. Ele tinha me perguntado até mesmo se eu era gay quando ele viu que eu tinha negado pra Bella.

- Sim, responda. - Crystal estava rindo incontrolavelmente.

- Sim, eu tentei, mas para minha defesa, eu estava bêbada! - Ela jogou outro travesseiro nela.

- Deveria ter uma rodada de bebidas aqui, não é? Eu adoraria ver aquela Bella. - Seymour a provocou.

Crystal apenas deu uma bitoca na cabeça dele. - É sua vez de perguntar.

Certo, Verdade ou Consequência? - Ele perguntou pra ela.

- Lance em um desafio. - disse ela.

- Eu a desafio a beijar alguém nessa sala.

Eu suspirei. Se ele quisesse um beijo, ele poderia apenas beijar ela. Crystal aproximou seu rosto do dele e eu suspirei novamente, desviando o olhar. Eu estava começando a sentir sono. De repente eu ouvi a risada de Quil e eu olhei para ele; ele estava encarando Bella e... Crystal… se beijando? O que? Meu queixo caiu. Seymour tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. Eu olhei de volta para as meninas e me senti duro. Esta cena estava quente! Cyistal tinha uma mão no rosto de Bella e eles estavam… se beijando à francesa? Da mesma maneira que eu estava começando a acreditar que eu estava maluca, elas se afastaram e caíram na gargalhada.

- Shh… - Bella disse. - Sam e Emily estão dormindo.

-Você tem certeza de que eles estão dormindo? -Crystal perguntou.

- Eu não quero saber. - Bella sussurrou, enquanto se levantava. - Eu preciso de uma bebida.

Ela estava sozinha na cozinha quando eu me levantei. Os caras saíram do estado de choque deles.

- Bella, você não vai beber. - disse enquanto a levava de volta.

- Estou com sede. - ela reclamou.

- Se lembra da última vez em que bebeu?

- Eu não quis dizer álcool, mas um pouco de água. - Ela explicou.

- Ah.

Ela voltou em poucos segundos com um copo de água. Ela sentou do meu lado e colocou meu braço em torno dos seus ombros. Ela se afastou e eu olhei pra ela, confuso.

- Que foi?

- Nada.

Ela pôs a cabeça dela em meu colo e puxou um lençol até sua cintura. Eu arranquei o cabelo dela do rabo-de-cavalo e passei meus dedos neles.

- Feliz?

- Muito. - Ela sorriu. Pegou minhas mãos e beijou-as. - Obrigada.

Inclinei-me e beijei levemente seus lábios.

- Te amo.

Estava me afastando quando ela colocou sua mão na lateral do meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo doce.

**Nota: Pessoal, desculpem a demora. Deu pau no meu PC e eu tava meio sem tempo pra traduzir, mais eis mais um cap. Fresquinho. PS: a fic original tá em hiatus e se eu demorar pra escrever, vocês já sabem por que.**

**Comentem e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjoca da Juh. =D**


	14. Aceito

**Capítulo Quatorze - Aceito**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte, aninhada nos braços de Jacob. Eu tive um sentimento estranho ao acordar nos braços dele. Acordando todos os dias nos braços de Edward me aliviava. Eu estava alegre porque ele não tinha partido; mas esta era uma sensação diferente. Eu desejei saber o que nós íamos fazer hoje, e no dia seguinte, e no outro. Eu soube que ele nunca partiria; que ele sempre estaria lá, não só fazendo meus dias mais felizes, mas também memoráveis. Eu amei acordar nos braços de Jake, embora não acontecesse freqüentemente. Eu olhei para seu rosto eu tive um desejo irresistível em tocar-lhe. Eu hesitei, minha mão próxima a face dele, e então ligeiramente toquei a maçã do rosto dele. A face dele estava tão quente que queimou meus dedos literalmente. Eu deslizei pelos contornos da boca bonita dele; das pálpebras dele para o queixo dele. Então meu dedo polegar localizou os lábios dele e demorei lá. Um enorme desejo me acometeu quando o tocou. Eu quis beijá-lo, provar a boca dele, sentir os lábios quentes dele contra os meus mais uma vez.

- Isso é maravilhoso, sabe. - Jacob disse, os olhos dele repentinamente abertos. Eu não hesitei; Eu me inclinei e colei minha boca na sua. Ele ficou surpreso durante um quarto de um segundo, e então me beijou com vontade. Os lábios dele eram talvez a parte que eu mais gostava. Ele sorriu quando eu me afastei.

- Isso definitivamente é meu modo favorito de acordar. Pra que foi isso?

Eu sorri e o beijei uma... duas… três vezes, e então acrescentei: - Tratamento especial por ser o melhor namorado do mundo. Eu amo acordar perto de você.

Ele sorriu e aproximou minha face até sua face. A língua dele tocou meus lábios, e ele disse entre beijo. - O que você fará pelo resto de sua vida?

- Que? - Eu perguntei confusa. Ele estava mordiscando meu lábio inferior, a mão dele na minha cintura e era muito difícil pensar com clareza. O calor dele queimou através da minha camisa. Ele não respondeu então eu me afastei.

- O que você disse?

Ele sorriu timidamente. - Não foi como planejei, mas tem que ser assim.

Ele se afastou e antes de eu pudesse protestar, eu estava em pé e ele estava segurando minhas mãos nas suas. Ele se apoiou em um joelho, nunca quebrando o contato dos olhos, e eu ofeguei.

Oh meu Deus. Minha cabeça começou a girar e meu coração começou uma batalha eu-não-sabia-o que. Oh meu Deus.

- Bella, eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém antes, e eu prometo amar a cada dia de minha vida. - Ele colocou a mão no bolso e eu prendi a respiração. Havia um caixa de veludo pequena preta em suas mãos e quando ele abriu, eu quase desabei. A forma era oval, com um enfeite dourado e delicado, que era contornado com diamantes.

- Casa comigo?

Eu sei que devia dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas eu apenas o encarava, minha boca incapaz de abrir. Tantos pensamentos estavam percorrendo minha mente. Quando eu recuperei a fala finalmente, eu comecei a gaguejar.

- Eu… você… Jake, é… - Eu fechei meus olhos. Havia muitas coisas que poderiam ser ditas naquele momento, enquanto ele, de joelhos, me observava, com olhos esperançosos; mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Sim. - Disse simplesmente, e eu percebi o quão verdadeira eu fui. Eu percebi que queria passar o resto de minha vida com ele, acordar com ele todas as manhãs, e compartilha todos meus pensamentos com ele.

Ele sorriu o maior sorriso que eu já vira e se levantou. Ele colocou o anel em meu dedo e lágrimas escorreram pelos meus olhos, embora eu mantivesse minhas pálpebras firmemente fechadas. Os dedos de Jacob secaram as lágrimas suavemente e se aproximou, tocando minha testa com a dele.

- Estou tão feliz.

- Sim.

- Eu te amo. - Ele acariciou meu queixou e tirou o cabelo do meu rosto.

- Sim. - disse novamente.

- Você só diz isso. - ele acusou, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Sim. - Eu me sentia como um idiota, mas eu não podia dizer qualquer outra coisa. - Quando será o casamento? - Eu perguntei quando recuperei o controle de minhas emoções lentamente.

- Por mim, eu me casaria hoje. Mas eu vou esperar até você estiver pronta. Eu posso esperar pra sempre.

Eu sorri. Ele sabia o que eu queria, o que eu precisei, exatamente. Meus olhos flertaram com os lábios dele e eu o beijei suavemente. Era um beijo doce e apaixonado. Como uma promessa.

- Te amo. - Eu não tinha ideia de qual dos dois tinha dito, mas eu não me importava. Eu estava nos braços do homem que amava e, honestamente, não podia desejar coisa melhor.

Jacob e eu sentamos no sofá, minhas costas contra o peito dele, e os braços dele ao redor da minha cintura. Nós não falamos; cada um de nós passou a limpo os próprios pensamentos. De vez em quando Jacob depositava um beijo em meu pescoço e descansa a bochecha dele contra a minha, enquanto me fazia suspirar feliz. Eu não pude acreditar que tinha tanta sorte; Eu conseguiria ter Jacob para sempre. Meus pensamentos foram para o que poderia ter sido minha vida se Edward ainda me amasse; se ele me pedisse pra casar com ele.

Nós viveríamos felizes; Eu acreditava nisto de verdade. A Alice me forçaria a fazer compras enquanto eu desafiava Emmet, e lutaria contra Jaspe. Rosalie e eu ficaríamos amigas provavelmente desde que fizéssemos tudo para manter a amizade. Nós iríamos para escola até o fim dos dias e eu não seria mais desajeitava. Eu seria pra sempre jovem e bonita.

E com Jacob, que tipo de vida eu teria? Eu sempre seria amada; tanto que eu estava seguro disso. Nós passaríamos nosso tempo com o bando, eu cresceria eventualmente e eu conseguiria ficar com meus amigos. Crystal, Angela e eu seríamos mais inseparáveis até mesmo com o tempo. Jacob e eu nos tornaríamos pais e avós um dia, e nós sempre estaríamos juntos. Nós observaríamos o dia passar, esperançosamente, sem nenhuma culpa. Mais do que isso, eu nunca me sentiria inferior, ou pensar que era insignificante. Seria igual a ele

Eu me afastei de Jacob para encará-lo. Sorri. Meu coração estava tão cheio de amor que poderia explodir a qualquer segundo. Onde estava o buraco que rasgava no meu peito quando eu pensava em Edward, Alice ou até em Rosalie? Onde estava a dor que eu carregara sobre meus ombros? Eu suspirei e sorri. Eu poderia respirar sem dificuldade e eu pensei em quando essa mudança aconteceu.

Jacob estava olhando para mim com uma expressão estranha no rosto, então eu me inclinei e beijei pra fazer saber que tudo estava certo. Ele poderia dizer que tudo estava diferente, e eu estava tão empolgada pra dizer a ele, então não reclamei quando ele se afastou.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou calmamente.

- Não dói mais.

Ele colocou a mão no meu peito. - Aqui?

Concordei, não tinha certeza se poderia falar. Eu sabia que provavelmente não significava nada para ele, mas sua mão estava em meu peito e meu coração batia freneticamente.

- Vê? Você só precisava de tempo.

- Não. Eu só precisava de você. Inclinei-me mais perto dele novamente e colei meus lábios nos seus. Meus lábios se moviam de uma forma que nunca antes haviam se movido, agora que eu estava livre, livre e independente.

Eu me inclinei pra ele com suas mãos em concha o meu rosto enquanto aprofundava o beijo. A minha língua traçou a forma dos lábios e eles se separaram entre os meus. Sua língua era quente e úmida e eu poderia deixá-la acariciar a minha, sua língua acariciar na minha boca, sem temer o risco de veneno. Seus braços em volta da minha cintura apertou-me a ele. Continuamos assim durante o que pareceram horas, nenhum de nós querendo interromper o beijo. Agora, e depois se separariam, tomando ar, mas tão logo recuperamos o fôlego, nossos lábios se encontraram novamente.

- Aham! - Alguém pigarreou. Afastei-me de Jacob e olhei sobre meu ombro. Eu vi Crystal sorrindo, com as mãos na cintura.  
- Sim? - Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Ela riu alto.

- Shh! Você vai acordar os outros!

- Poderia também despertá-los. Eles não querem perder essa cena. - Ela apontou para mim e Jacob. Olhei para ela e beijei Jake mais uma vez antes de me levantar.

- O que você quer?"- Perguntei a ela.

Nunca descobri o que queria, porque seus olhos estavam fixos no meu anel. - Oh meu Deus! - Ela fechou a distância entre nós e pegou a minha mão esquerda. - É o que eu acho que é? - Ela olhou para Jacob, que agora estava parado do meu lado.

- Sim.

Olhou mais uma vez pro anel e, em seguida, abraçou-me firmemente. Ela então abraçou Jacob. - Bem-vindo à família, garoto bonito. - Ela estava rindo muito quando se afastou, e ela saltitou, cantarolando.

- Vai ser muito divertido organizar isso! Vamos ter de ir a um lugar que eu conheço e escolher as flores. Oh! Vi um casamento maravilhoso o vestido... Oh! Eu tenho que chamar Angela!

Sorri para Jacob. Nós lhe diríamos mais tarde que o casamento não é para agora. Crystal procurou seu celular na bolsa.

- Achei! - Ela sorriu.

Ela discou o número de Angela quando Jacob colocou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e apertou-me contra a parede. Ele me levantou e me beijou apaixonadamente. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço, enroscando meus dedos em seus cabelos, apertando-o contra mim. Uma de suas mãos pela minha coxa, levantou minha perna e colocou-a em torno de sua cintura . Fiz o mesmo com a outra, eu amava como meu corpo se encaixava ao dele perfeitamente. Ele pressionou seus quadris contra os meus e ofegou.

- Oh, por favor! Arranjem um quarto! – Ouvi Crystal protestar de longe.

- Que tal essa ideia? - Jacob sussurrou contra os lábios. - Há um quarto aqui.

Ele colocou a mão no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para que ele pudesse alcançar o meu pescoço. Eu tremia quando sua boca tocou a minha pele. Eu estava respirando pesadamente. Era embaraçoso.

- Na casa de Emily e Sam? Eles nunca nos convidariam novamente.

Senti alguém bater no meu ombro.

- Estou no telefone, por favor. Disse Crystal. - Você pode retomar isso mais tarde e, além disso, acho que os outros estão acordando.

Corei, e afaste-me de Jacob. - Ela está certa.

Ele se apertou contra mim.

- Por favor...

- Mais tarde. – disse, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

Fomos sentar no sofá e à direita do lugar, Emily e Sam chegou. Crystal ainda estava no telefone.

- Não, ela não está ferida. - Houve uma pausa. - Não é nada disso. - Suspirou. - Venha aqui rápido, isso é tudo o que eu vou dizer agora. - Ela riu de alguma coisa, que Angela disse. "Sim, claro, quem mais? Te vejo depois.

Crystal foi para a cozinha. - Ela está vindo! – Disse por cima do ombro.

- Vamos, todos vocês! O café está quase pronto. – Emily chamou.

Nós levantamos e caminhamos até a cozinha, de mãos dadas.

- Bom dia. - Disse. Eu vi Sam troca um olhar com Jacob, que assentiu com a cabeça. Fui então para a Emily.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, eu estou quase terminando. Sente-se.

- Não temos que esperar Angela ou posso contar a novidade agora? - Crystal perguntou. Ela estava praticamente saltando para cima e para baixo em seu lugar, então eu disse a ela que iria contar pra Angela depois. Depois de ouvir a notícia, todos vieram me abraçar. Quil estava acordando e chegou na cozinha assim enquanto Sam me soltava

Para minha surpresa, ele veio me abraçar, mesmo que ele não soubesse da novidade, ou assim eu pensei. Ele percebeu minha expressão de perplexidade e disse: - Eu já sabia, Bella. A mente do bando, lembra-se?

XXXXX

Parece que passei todo esse tempo com Jacob, parando pouco antes de nós temos "deixado rolar", como ele disse. Hoje não foi exceção. Só que desta vez eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha intenção de parar

Eu estava em minha cama e Jacob estava dormindo lá embaixo no sofá. Eu estava hesitante entre ir encontrá-lo e deixá-lo dormir. Eu decidi deixá-lo dormir e naquele tempo, eu poderia dormir um pouco também. Eu pressionei meu rosto no travesseiro e fechei os olhos quando senti duas mãos me rodeando. Eu sabia quem era antes de ter medo, então eu rolei para o lado e me aconcheguei mais perto. Como de costume, ele não estava usando camisa e eu encontrei-o totalmente irresistível.

Passei a mão em seu peito e fiquei maravilhada mais uma vez pela sua beleza que ele capturasse meus lábios no beijo mais apaixonado, enquanto ele me puxava para cima dele. Meu coração disparava, a mão que estava em volta de mim subiu um pouco mais, puxando a minha camisa junto com ele. Eu estava começando a ficar tonta então eu me afastei. Mesmo assim, ele não tirou seus lábios da minha pele. Seus lábios traçavam ao longo do meu maxilar, o pescoço e a orelha, e eu não conseguia pensar mais. Eu levei meus lábios ao seu pescoço e, de lá, fui para baixo, minhas mãos acariciando seu peito.

Até o momento ele percebeu que eu estava fazendo, meus lábios atingiu seu peito. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada e eu sorri com o efeito que eu tinha sobre ele. Eu segui os meus dedos em seu estômago antes que meus lábios, mas no momento que meus lábios tocaram seu estômago, ele estremeceu, e sua respiração falhou. Eu decidi parar de provocá-lo, mas suas mãos chegaram até mim e ele me trouxe para seus lábios novamente.

Ele beijou-me avidamente, enquanto a mão esquerda puxou minha camisa novamente. O contato de sua mão quente na minha pele nua quase me trouxe de volta à realidade. Quase. Eu ainda beijava-o apaixonadamente, enquanto ele tirava minha camisa e passou as mãos em toda a parte de trás do meu sutiã.

Se o contato da mão não me trouxe de volta à realidade, o som do carro de Charlie na garagem certamente trouxe. Eu rapidamente levantei e quase cai, mas os braços de Jacob já estavam em volta da minha cintura.

- Obrigado – eu disse. Afastei-me quando vi que ele não me libertaria. - Charlie está aqui.

- Eu pensei que você conrromperia a minha inocência. – Jacob disse amuado.

Eu ri. - Talvez da próxima vez. – Depois recuei. – Esqueça.

- Nem pensar. – Jacob disse tentando me beijar, mas eu me afastei.

- Desça antes que o Charlie entre.

Então eu ouvi Charlie chamar, "Bella?" Empurrei Jacob no banheiro e ele chamou de novo.

– Estou indo! - Coloquei minha camisa novamente e ajeitei meu cabelo. Então eu desci as escadas.

- Oi, pai.

- Eu pensei que você planejava passar o dia com Jacob. - Disse ele.

- Sim. Ele está ... no banheiro. - Ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Jacob estava em seu quarto? - Meu coração parou e eu corei.

- Sim, Charlie. Sinto muito. Não vai acontecer de novo. - Jacob disse atrás de mim. Corei mais ainda.

- Hum... - Ele virou-se e murmurou algo ininteligível. Quando ele saiu, virei-me para Jacob.

- Por que você disse isso?

- Honestidade é a melhor política. - ele disse simplesmente.

- Isso não vai acontecer novamente? - Eu perguntei, achando graça.

- Bem, uma mentira também é bom de vez em quando. - Ele me beijou suavemente. - Você está muito zangada? - ele perguntou.

- Não. - Suspirei. - Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu. - Eu te amo mais. Então, vamos falar pra Charlie?

Engoli em seco. Charlie gostava muito de Jacob, mas eu estaria disposto a apostar que ele pensaria que este casamento era precipitado. Jacob notou meu silêncio e pôs o braço em meu ombro.

- Por que ficou tão tensa de repente? Ele não vai pirar. Bem, talvez um pouco, mas ele é seu pai, certo? Tenho certeza que ele vai ser feliz por nós. - Sorri para Jacob. Ele sempre soube o que dizer. Eu respirei fundo e chamei Charlie.

- Pai, você pode vir aqui por um minuto?

**Nota: Nossa, demorou, mas aqui está. Espero que gostem. Beijos e até a próxima a atualização. Juh.**


	15. Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo Quinze – Uma Visita Inesperada**

- Isabella Marie Swan, você está grávida? – Ele não soara bravo, pelo menos. Ele parecia um pouco esperançoso, o que me chocou. Claro que ele não queria que eu tivesse grávida com dezenove anos, certo?

- Não pai. Claro que não – jurei. – Bem, eu e Jacob, nós vamos... bom... é como se... hmm... como vou dizer... Palavras toscas, toscas! Nós iríamos nos casar. Não era tão difícil. Diga!

- O que é Bella? – ele encarou Jacob, que respondeu.

- Nós vamos nos casar.

- O QUÊ? – ele berrou. Eu estava tão chocada que não poderia me mover ou dizer alguma coisa. Aquilo parecia afetá-lo mais. – Vocês não vão se casar, ouviram?

- Pai, não é... – comecei.

- Eu disse não! – ele me cortou.

Eu estava tão brava que eu só me permiti uma coisa: chorar.

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer! Sou eu que tenho que tomar essa decisão – disse a ele.

- Charlie, não é uma decisão precipitada. Nós conversamos sobre isso e era inevitável que acontecesse mais cedo ou tarde. Você sabe o quanto nós... – Jacob tentou intervir, mas Charlie estava tão alterado pra se importar com isso.

- Jacob, estou falando com a minha filha. Se você acha...

- Pai! Você não tem o direito de falar assim com ele. – Olhei para Jacob. – Você pode voltar depois?

- Ele não vai voltar. Você não vai voltar pra essa casa novamente, ouviu bem? – Ele estava espumando, mas eu ignorei-o.

- Eu cuido disso, não se preocupe – disse a Jacob.

- Não Bella, eu vou...

- Por favor, Jake. – Eu implorei. Ele me fitou por um momento, talvez tentando ser e eu estava muito determinada, e colocou a mão na lateral do meu rosto.

- Tem certeza?

Assenti. Ele estava quase saindo, mas eu o segurei e o beijei delicadamente.

- Te amo. – disse.

- Também de amo. – E ele se foi.

Virei-me para Charlie. – Agora pode me dizer por que você tem problemas com esse casamento?

Ele ignorou minha pergunta. – Significa, Bella. Que você não o verá novamente.

- Por Deus, Charlie, nós vamos nos casar! E pode está me pedindo pra não vê-lo mais?

- Você não vai se casar com ele! – Charlie gritou.

- É o Jacob, pai! Você gosta dele! – Aquilo não fazia sentido. Se fosse o Edward, eu entenderia, mas o que ele tinha contra Jacob?

- Agora, não mais.

Minhas bochechas já estavam manchadas com lágrimas e gritei de volta: "Nós vamos casar, gostando ou não!" E sai correndo de casa antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer outra palavra.

Eu entrei na minha picape e dirigi pelo caminho familiar para casa dos Cullen. Eu não tinha ideia do que faria lá, mas eu me sentei na escada em frente da casa e chorei. Charlie não tinha o direito de me dizer o que eu podia ou não fazer. Eu era adulta, e ele, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber que eu não era o tipo de pessoa que tomaria uma decisão como essa sem pensar bem e ter certeza de que era isso que eu queria. Além disso, não era como se fôssemos casar-se hoje. Na verdade, não queria esperar até eu terminar a faculdade, mas o casamento não seria agora.

- Bella?

Inclinei a cabeça até que ouvi uma voz que eu nunca pensei que ouviria novamente. Lá estava ele, perfeito, olhando para mim quando me levantei.

Jasper.

Corri para ele e colidi com a sua figura de pedra

- Ai. - Esfreguei meu estômago. Isso atrapalhou muito. Olhei para ele e sua expressão parecia confusa. Não passamos muito tempo juntos, mas eu percebi que tinha saudades dele, e joguei os braços ao redor dele.

- Bella? - Ele perguntou hesitante.

- Cala a boca, Jasper. - Eu murmurei, e sabia que ele podia me ouvir. Eu queria aproveitar este momento enquanto durasse. Quem se importava que ele não era o Cullen que mais queria ver? Que importasse que se apenas tivesse sido Alice seria a garota mais feliz na terra? Eu não.

Depois de algumas vezes eu olhei para ele e percebi que seus braços estavam ao meu redor.

- Jasper?

- Eu pensei que era para calar a boca. - Ele riu. Eu sorri.

- Eu estava com tantas saudades. – disse.

- De mim? - Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Claro, seu bobo! – Eu sentia falta de cada membro da família Cullen.

- Como você está, Bella?

- Eu estou bem, e você?

- Já estive melhor. - Ele falava tão baixinho que eu não sabia se era para mim ouvir ou não.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Alice?

- Não, ela está bem. Nada aconteceu. Bem, não da maneira que você está pensando.

Foram eles já estão aqui? Eu tinha tantas perguntas e tão pouco tempo.

- Por que você está em Forks? – Perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim com tristeza.

- Eu apenas... precisava de algum tempo longe de toda esta dor... e esse remorso. É demais para eu suportar.

Ele não fazia nenhum sentido. Dor? Remorso? O que isso significa? Ele percebeu minha expressão de perplexidade e sorriu.

- Desde que fomos embora... não fui mais o mesmo. Todos sentiam tanta falta de você, Alice era a pior. Suas emoções eram demais para mim. Eles tentavam bloqueá-la, para não dificultar para mim, mas eles não são muito bons nisso. - Ele riu tristemente. - Nós não vemos muito o Edward, ele está afastado na maioria das vezes, mas quando ele visita, é insuportável para eu ficar. Eu posso sentir toda essa dor e esse remorso. Ele se sente tão culpado de ter dito todas aquelas coisas e, por vezes, tão louco. Acho que ele está com raiva de você, às vezes, por ter acreditado nele tão facilmente. E então, de tempos a tempos, lá está... a solidão. Era demais para eu suportar, e eu tinha que ir embora durante algum tempo. Quando cheguei aqui, eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar você saber. Eu sei que deve ter sido duro para você e eu não quero piorar as coisas.

- Você estava pensando em ir embora sem me visitar? - Perguntei-lhe.

- Sim – admitiu.

Eu beijei sua cabeça, como Rosalie costumava fazer com Emmett. Provavelmente, pensei que estava mais machucada do que Jasper.

- Eu jamais teria perdoado se você tivesse vindo aqui sem me ver, está me ouvindo?

- Sim, me desculpe. - Ele estava olhando para mim, hesitante, e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? - Perguntei-lhe.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Revirei os olhos. – Claro, Jasper.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oh... – hesitei - Eu não sei. Eu tive uma briga com Charlie eu não sabia para onde ir. Eu só precisava ficar longe. – Sorri. – Assim como você.

- É por isso que você estava chorando? - Ele perguntou suavemente.

Corei. Que ótimo. Ele tinha que me ver chorar.

- Sim. Ele é contra o meu... - Eu parei. Casamento. Suspirei. Devo contar? Eu não sabia se era a coisa certa a fazer. Afinal, ele era um membro da família do meu ex.

- Seu o quê? Deixe-me adivinhar. Tatuagem? - Eu balancei minha cabeça. – Piercing?

Eu ri. – Eu pareço uma garota do tipo que usa piercing?

Ele me olhou por um segundo e sorriu: - Não. Não é verdade. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Comprar um carro? - Eu balancei minha cabeça. De onde ele tirou isso? – Abrindo mão da faculdade? - Olhei para ele, perguntando quanto tempo levaria até que ele ficou aborrecido. Considerando que ele tinha mais de cem anos, levaria tempo.

- É isso? - Perguntou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Não.

- Então por que você estava me olhando assim?

- Porque você é um desastre nesse jogo.

Mostrei-lhe a minha mão esquerda. Ele engasgou. – Você se casou?

- Ainda não. - Eu sorri quando pensei em Jacob, mas o meu sorriso desvaneceu-se tão rapidamente como tinha chegado quando pensei em Charlie.

- Mike Newton? - Ele perguntou.

Eu fiz uma cara enojada. - Eca!

Ele riu. – Desculpe.

Havia uma questão importante, pensei. - Quanto tempo vai ficar?

Ele pensou por um minuto antes de responder. -Não por muito tempo. Eu não posso ficar longe de Alice por muito tempo.

- Por que ela não veio com você? - Meu tom era de desaprovação.

- Edward não nos visita muito. Então quando ele vai, Alice gosta de conversar com ele

- Onde moram?

- Agora no Alasca. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Como você tem passado, Bella?

Eu levei tempo para organizar as minhas palavras, de modo que seria verdade, quando eu finalmente falei.

- Muito mal, mesmo. Havia sempre esse buraco no meu peito, rasgando-me toda vez que eu pensava em um de vocês. Houve um longo tempo desde que eu tinha fosse capaz de respirar normalmente, mas um dia eu fui ver Jacob. Meu futuro marido. - Eu expliquei quando vi sua expressão de perplexidade. - Passamos muito tempo juntos e nós crescemos próximos. No início era só amizade, eu não estava pronto para outro relacionamento, ele foi muito paciente e depois de algum tempo eu cedi. Nós estamos juntos por alguns meses agora, e hoje ele me pediu para casar com ele. Não é para já, é claro. Bem, disse a Charlie e... ele pirou. Eu não entendo sua reação. Ele sabe que eu sou madura o suficiente para tomar uma decisão como essa.

- Eu acho que você deveria falar com ele, Bella.

- Eu tentei, mas ele é muito teimoso.

- Assim como você"

Olhei para ele e ele riu.

- Ainda tenho um temperamento.

Sorri tentando me desculpar. – Sinto muito.

Ele pegou minha mão e eu recuei. Eu tinha esquecido que era gelada. Jacob era como um aquecedor e era com isso que eu estava acostumada até agora. Ele interpretou mal minha reação e minha mão caiu.

- Desculpe - ele murmurou.

- Não é possível que eu tenha esquecido de como era gelado. - Eu coloquei minha mão na sua novamente. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, e quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era muito gentil.

- Você deve falar com seu pai, Bella. Tenho certeza que ele tem suas razões. Gritar no momento, ok? - Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e os seus topázios me lembraram tanto os de Edward que fiquei deslumbrada. Eu poderia apenas acenar. Ele estava olhando tão atentamente em meus olhos que era difícil para eu pensar. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

- Você acabou de me encantar, Sr. Cullen? - Eu quase ri como isso soava familiar.

- Eu o quê?

Eu balancei minha cabeça. - Nada.

- Você vai falar com seu pai?

- Eu não sei - admiti, certificando-se de manter os olhos no chão neste momento. - Ele está agindo como uma criança.

- Então, seja adulto.

Eu suspirei. Se fosse tão fácil. Eu me aproximei dele. - Eu vou sentir sua falta quando você se for. Você realmente tem que ir?

- Sim, Bella. Eu nunca deveria sequer ter vindo aqui, mas eu estou contente de te conhecer. Foi bom falar com você. Edward vai ficar louco, no entanto. Ele não quer que a gente interfira.

- Bem, eu estou feliz por você ter vindo.

Ele se afastou e se levantou. - Eu tenho que ir, Bella. - Levantei-me e ele me puxou em seus braços. - Eu sinto muito por tudo, desculpa o que aconteceu no seu aniversário. Eu me sinto tão envergonhado.

- Não sinta, Jasper. - Olhei para cima e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. Estava gelado como a mão, mas tão, tão macio. - Não é culpa sua. Presumo que Alice lhe disse isso? Eu queria dizer que eu disse: eu não era louca.

- Partimos por minha causa, Bella – disse.

- Ele teria de deixado de qualquer maneira, Jasper. A festa de aniversário foi apenas uma desculpa. - Sorri então, lembrando-se Alice. - Diga oi para Alice para mim.

- Eu não acho que eu vou dizer. Ficará sua triste por ela não ter vindo comigo, e ela vai querer vir para cá, o que fará com que Edward enlouqueça.

- Você não vai voltar, então? - eu sussurrei, com medo de sua resposta.

- Acho que não.

- Você deve dizer a Alice, no entanto. Diga-lhe que a amo. Se ela se sente culpada por não se despedir, diga-lhe que era melhor assim. Tenho saudades da minha melhor amiga, Jasper, mas eu não mais triste. Começarei uma nova vida e eu espero que ela faça o mesmo, eu espero que todos façam o mesmo. - Suspirei. - Eu te adoro, Jasper. Vou sentir sua falta. De certa forma, você vindo me dando a despedida que nunca tive, me fez feliz. - Abracei-o firmemente por um minuto e depois me afastei

- Vá para a sua família, Jasper – disse a ele.

- Obrigado, Bella. Eu também te adoro. Converse com Charlie. - Eu ri quando ele beijou minha testa.

- Você é tão antigo quando você faz isso! Oras, avós beijam netos na testa. - Eu apontei na minha bochecha. – Aqui.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu sorri.

- Adeus, Jasper.

- Adeus, Bella. Se cuida.

Eu vi ele indo embora, ainda sorrindo. Eu entrei na minha picape e fui para casa, mais despreocupada do que eu tinha estado há muito tempo.

Eu saí do carro e hesitei antes de entrar. Eu olhei para o céu, mas estava escuro. Eu me p erguntei que horas eram. Charlie, Jacob ou mesmo Crystal que me falaram que permanecer na floresta por tanto tempo era perigoso, mas eu não poderia estar mais segura com um Cullen ao meu lado. Jasper. Eu sorri. Será que a sua presença aqui tornava difícil para mim? Não, não. Me fez sentir tão bem, embora eu sabia que nunca iria encontrá-lo ou qualquer outro Cullen novamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça e entrei, sem necessidade de pensar sobre isso. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. Como falar com Charlie. Ele estava na sala assistindo TV. Eu tinha que falar com ele agora, ou recuaria.

-Oi, pai – disse.

- Oi - ele respondeu. Poderia ficar mais complicado? - Onde você estava?

- Eu só precisava caminhar um pouco. - E eu encontrei Jasper, você sabe, o irmão do cara que me largou. Nós falamos de você. Quer uma pizza?

- Jacob ligou várias vezes. Perdi a conta – disse como se importasse.

- Oh. - Esse era o tipo de informação que achava que ele esconderia de mim. O que aconteceu com todos os gritos, berros e ameaças?

Eu sabia que tinha de falar com ele, para explicar a coisa toda do casamento completamente, mas eu não conseguia fazer isso. - Vou ligar pra ele – disse, esperando pra ver se ele começava a gritar novamente. É por isso que fiquei surpresa quando tudo o que ele disse foi:

- Ok.

**Peguei o telefone e fui para meu quarto. Eu sentei na cama e disquei o número de Jacob. ****Ele atendeu no primeiro toque. ****  
**  
- Bella? - Ele respondeu, sem fôlego. Eu sorri.

- Ei, Jake.

- Como você está? Onde você estava? Eu tenho ligado desde que eu cheguei em casa. Como...

- Calma, Jacob - disse a ele. - Eu estou bem. Eu só fui caminhar. Você nunca vai adivinhar quem eu encontrei.

- Quem?

- Jasper.

- Hein? - Seu tom era de surpresa.

- O irmão de Edward - expliquei.

- O quê? O que ele está fazendo aqui? Eles estão de volta? - Sua voz se tornou tensa. - Bella... por favor, me diga...

- Jake - disse com firmeza.

- O quê?

- Tenha calma. Você é sólido?

- Sim, por quê?

Eu ri. - Porque você é alto.

- Belle... - ele começou.

- Eles não estão de volta. Ele estava apenas passando e eu estava perto da casa deles. Ele me viu e nós conversamos. Foi bom.

Houve um longo silêncio, e depois de algum tempo, Jacob falou novamente.

- Você sente falta deles, Bella? Você sente falta dele?

- Sim, Jake. Tenho saudades de todos eles, mas eu tenho você e é tudo que importa. Eu amo você, Jacob. Você é minha vida agora.

- Eu te amo também, Bella. Mas às vezes eu acho que talvez você ainda quer ficar com ele. Tenho medo, Bella. Estou com medo de perder você.

Havia lágrimas em meus olhos quando falei de novo. - Não se assuste. Não há necessidade disso. Eu te amo, e a única coisa que eu quero é estar com você.

"Você já falou com Charlie?"

- Ainda não. Depois que você foi embora, piorou. Eu não entendo, Jake. Eu realmente não entendo. Eu gostaria de saber por que ele está agindo assim. E eu estou triste. Eu não gosto de lutar com ele. Você sabe que eu vou me casar com você o que ele diz... mas... isso não significa que eu não quero que ele seja feliz comigo. Estou com medo de que isso possa transformar a nossa relação em algo desagradável.

- Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem. Me desculpe, Bella. Isto é tudo culpa minha, ele está certo: é um pouco cedo.

- Você se arrepende pedindo-me para casar com você? - Perguntei.

- Não, claro que não, Bella. Como eu poderia me arrepender? Eu quero passar minha vida com você, mas eu não quero que você brigue com Charlie por minha causa.

- Não é culpa sua, gato.

Ele riu de repente. – O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Corpo lindo. É assim que Crystal me chama.

Eu ri junto com ele. - Sim.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Mais do que qualquer coisa. – Ele murmurou.

- Eu também te amo, Jacob Black.

Ele riu. - Você percebe que em breve será a Sra. Isabella Black?

- Em breve? - Perguntei cética

- Não em breve.

Eu ouvi uma batida na porta. - Bella?

- Sim, pai?

- Posso falar com você?"

- Sim, claro, entre.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Falo com você amanhã – disse pra Jacob ao telefone.

- Tudo bem. Durma bem, Bella

- Você também. Tenha bons sonhos.

Eu coloquei o telefone na minha mesa de cabeceira e olhei para Charlie. Ele chegou a sentar na cama e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu não queria falar. Eu tinha que saber o que ele queria falar primeiro.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não deveria ter reagido assim, fui infantil.

Ele olhou para mim e eu não pude deixar de perguntar: - Eu só quero saber por que, papai, eu quero dizer, você gosta de Jacob, certo?

- Isto não por causa Jacob, Bella. - Ele fez uma pausa. – É por causa de você... e de mim.

- Eu não entendo, pai - admiti.

Ele suspirou. - Renée levou você para longe de mim dezenove anos atrás. Eu sempre tive tantas saudades tuas, e quando você veio até aqui para as férias, eu podia ver que você não gostava daqui. Nós não conseguimos passar muito tempo juntos e eu lamentei quando você parou de vim. Eu não me importo de ficar sozinho, porque eu estava acostumado, mas então você veio para ficar comigo e me acostumei com você. Eu me acostumei a vê-la em casa quando eu chegava, não jantar mais sozinho. Posso estar no trabalho, na maioria das vezes, mas eu ainda estou feliz que você esteja aqui, e eu tenho só dois anos para Bella. É muito cedo, eu não estou pronto para deixá-la ir.

Fiquei tão tocada por suas palavras que eu fui até ele e o abracei com força. Eu nunca soube que Charlie se sentia assim. Eu esperava algo assim, mas a mãe de Charlie? Eu nunca teria imaginado. Afastei-me e o encarei.

- Você sabe que estou indo para a faculdade, né? Eu vou ter que sair, de qualquer maneira - disse a ele.

Sua expressão era triste. - Este casamento faz com que seja mais real.

- Não é para agora, pai. Jacob só queria deixar-me saber como ele se sente. Não casar tão cedo – garanti a ele.

- Eu tenho pelo menos um ano?

- Claro, pai.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu também te amo, papai, e eu tenho uma pergunta para você. Porque você parece tão esperançoso quando você me perguntou se estava grávida?

- Eu não sei... mas eu tive a idéia tola de que se você estivesse grávida, considerando o fato de que você e Jacob ainda estão na escola, eu vou ter que cuidar do bebê. Quero dizer, se precisasse. - Ele me olhou seriamente. - Isso não significa que você pode engravidar. Você só tem dezenove anos.

Eu ri. - Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo, pai. - Abracei-o mais uma vez. - Eu te amo.

XXXX

Eu amava domingos; Charlie foi pescar com Billy e Jacob antes de eu acordar. Eu acordava e ele estaria lá, dormindo. Como hoje. Seus longos cabelos estavam por todo o seu rosto e escovados para trás. Coloco minha cabeça no seu peito. Agora que ele era meu namorado, estava mais feliz do que nunca. Eu sabia que a palavra "namorado" não dava para descrevê-lo. Ele era muito mais do que isso.

Ele me disse que o casamento não tinha que ser agora, para que pudéssemos ir para a faculdade e depois pensar nisso mais tarde.

- Eu apenas queria que você soubesse o quanto você significa para mim, e que quero passar minha vida com você - ele disse.

Eu sorri. Senhora Jacob Black. Isabella Black. Adorei a forma como soava.

Deitei na cama durante horas, apenas curtindo o momento. Senti seus braços apertados em torno de mim.

- Ei - disse sonolento.

- Ei, você mesmo – sorri.

- Está acordada há muito tempo.

- Sim. Eu deveria estar preparando o café da manhã. Esqueci.

- Está com fome?

- Não. E você?

- Não.

- Uau. Desde quando você não está com fome? - Eu perguntei, surpresa. Desde que eu conhecia Jacob, ele estava sempre com fome.

- Oh sim, eu estou com fome, não apenas de comida. - Antes que eu pudesse piscar, estava sobre mim, e seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu. - Estou com fome de você.

Eu me inclinei para frente e beijei-o, enquanto suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo na lateral do meu corpo, fazendo coisas extraordinárias. Fiquei feliz que ele não estava usando camisa porque eu não acho que poderia ter esperado para tocar sua perfeição, seu peito musculoso. Minhas mãos traçavam cada centímetro do seu peito e quando cheguei no seu estômago, ele estremeceu. Ele beijou-me enquanto eu brincava com o elástico da cueca, provocando.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus e sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Deus, Bella, você está me matando.

Eu sorri. A hora havia finalmente chegado. Eu queria, eu precisava dele. Muito. Este assunto nunca fora discutido antes, mas eu sabia que só precisava dizer-lhe uma vez e ele concordasse.

- Por quê? - Perguntei-lhe. Eu beijei seu pescoço uma... duas vezes. - Eu quero você.

- Agora? - Ele brincou. Hmm... ele pensou que eu estava brincando. Bem, eu teria de lhe mostrar o quão sério era. Eu chupava seu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos agarraram seus ombros. - Sim, definitivamente agora. - Ele riu.

Ele colou seus lábios aos meus e ele puxou a parte superior da blusa que eu estava vestindo. Seus dedos levemente tocaram na parte de trás do meu sutiã e eu de repente fiquei nervosa. E se ele não gostasse de mim? Quer dizer, eu não tinha experiência alguma. Bem, ele também não, mas...

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente para trás e para frente. Eu amava Jacob e ele me amava, era tudo que importava. Senti seus lábios beijando na lateral do meu seio. Então o senti novamente. Só que desta vez foi na minha bochecha, e depois no meu queixo, descendo.

- Você tem certeza? - Ele perguntou.

Eu trouxe de volta os seus lábios aos meus. Eu não poderia lidar com essa tortura. - Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Suas mãos foram até mim e tiraram meu sutiã. Ele tirou bem devagar e beijou meu peito e o vale entre os seios. Eu gemia baixinho e mordeu meu lábio. Eu estar mais quente?

Eu o deitei costas na cama e levei meus lábios até seu musculoso peito. Eu beijei cada centímetro do seu peito, exatamente como eu havia feito antes com as minhas mãos, e coloquei minha mão direita na coxa. De repente, eu estava deitado de costas e ele me beijava, suas mãos acariciando meu rosto.

De repente, me lembrei de algo e o empurrei. Eu nunca teria sido capaz de empurrá-lo por mim mesma, mas ele entendeu e recuou pela expressão de seu rosto eu sabia que ele temia que eu tivesse mudado de idéia.

- Espere. Você tem proteção? – Perguntei.

Ele balançou com a cabeça sorrindo. Sorri e beijei-lhe o pescoço.

- Sempre preparada, certo?

Ele apenas riu.

Saí da cama e pegou minha calça e calcinha. Olhei para Jacob e ele ficou me olhando com os olhos cheios de luxúria. Corei, percebendo que ninguém nunca tinha me visto assim.

- Você é tão bonita - disse ele como os seus olhos na minha nudez.

Tirei seu short e acabei com a distância entre nós. Ele beijou-me com uma mistura de paixão, amor e desejo, e não havia palavras para isso.

**Nota: (totalmente envergonhada) Er... na certa, vocês querem me matar, né? Primeiro porque demorei pra atualizar e segundo porque o capítulo acabou justamente ai. Mas como? Hehe, eu explico. Deu a entender o que rolou, certo? Mas como a fanfic é uma tradução, não poderia acrescentar elementos que detalhassem isso. Então, deixo pra imaginação de vocês. OK?**

**Como a original já ta finalizada, vou terminar sem hiatus. Eba!**

**Espero que gostem do cap. Bjos e até o próximo. Juh.**


	16. A Calmaria Depois da Tempestade

**Capítulo 16 – A Calmaria Depois da Tempestade**

JASPER

Finalmente cheguei a casa, eu não sei por que eu ainda achava que poderia ficar longe de Alice por tanto tempo, mas eu sabia que nunca iria cometer esse erro novamente. Essa viagem para Forks tinha sido um erro, nunca deveria ter ido. Eu não sei por que eu fiz, apesar de tudo. Eu estava me sentindo tão sobrecarregado ultimamente que eu tinha que ir embora, mas, mesmo assim, ir para Forks? Quando eu soube que Bella estava... Sorri quando pensei em Bella. Ela parecia bastante feliz, e isso era bom. Eu estava feliz porque ela estava vivendo a vida que Edward queria para ela. Pelo menos a nossa partida não foi em vão.

Eu adoraria conhecer seu namorado. Secretamente, eu estava contente por não ser Mike Newton. Todos os Cullens tinham uma aversão a ele, mas então Bella tinha bom gosto.

Embora essa viagem tivesses sido um erro, foi bom conversar com ela. Foi bom vê-la mais uma vez, eu me sentia envergonhado! Emmett teria ciúmes. O problema era que eu não podia contar a ninguém, bem talvez Alice, mas que era ele. Eu não podia arriscar Edward sabe... eu hesitei. Edward. Eu esperava que ele não estivesse mais se alho escapasse... eu estaria morto.

Eu fui diretamente pra nossa sala, Alice e eu, com cuidado de não se pensar em Forks. Alice estava sentada em uma cadeira, na frente do espelho, penteando o cabelo curto e preto. Ela se virou quando me ouviu chegar. Seus olhos imediatamente iluminaram-se e correu até mim.

- Jasper! - Ela jogou seus braços no meu pescoço e me abraçou com força, inalando o cheiro doce profundamente. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-me profundamente. Deus, eu amo essa mulher. Eu passei meus braços em volta dela e abracei firmemente contra mim.

- Senti sua falta – murmurou.

- Eu também senti a sua, mas do que você imagina.

Não vi Edward. Talvez ele já tivesse ido embora. Pensei se deveria contar a Alice sobre Bella. Apesar de tudo, eu tinha um recado pra dar a ela, então eu achei melhor não esconder dela. Eu abri minha boca pra falar, mas congelei. Edward estava parado na frente da porta, com uma expressão de derrota no seu rosto.

EDWARD

Eu estava indo até Alice para dizer que estava indo embora quando ouvi:

_Devo dizer a Alice? Afinal de contas eu tenho uma mensagem para entregar._

Então eu vi uma imagem dele e de Bella sentada nos degraus da nossa casa em Forks na mente de Jasper. Meu coração morto há tempos bateu e eu poderia jurar que ouvi bater novamente. Jasper tinha um braço em volta dos ombros de Bella e ela estava encostada no peito dele. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita do que eu lembrava, na última vez que eu encontrei uma falha na minha memória aparentemente impecável.

Eu percebi que estava em frente ao quarto de Alice quando vi Jasper virar-se para mim. Eu teria que vê-la novamente; como eu seria capaz de resistir em voltar com ela depois disso? Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava correndo. Eu não tinha ideia para aonde eu corria e eu não me importava. Como Jasper poderia fazer isso comigo? Voltando ao vê-la, encontro Bella nas minhas costas, quando todos os dias eu tinha que me esforçar para não ir para lá, não manter contato com ela.

Não ver o rosto lindo, não ouvir a voz dela, todas aquelas pequenas coisas que fazia Bella, a menina que eu amava. Não ser capaz de ver seus olhos brilharem cada vez que ela me via, não ouvir o som que eu mais amava: seus sussurros quando eu a beijava. Não ser capaz de segurá-la em meus braços, para pegá-la quando caísse. Não foram dias atrozes porque eu não conseguia falar com ela, mas as noites eram insuportáveis, porque eu já não podia segurá-la em meus braços até que ela adormecesse. À noite, o silêncio pesava tanto... Não ouvir chamá-la meu nome em seu sono, nunca mais rir dos absurdos que ela murmurava quando eu estava com ela durante a noite. Não ser capaz de fazer todas essas coisas acabava comigo

Como alguém pode preencher a sua existência tanto em poucos meses? Como alguém pode preencher o vazio que você nunca soube ter existido por um simples sorriso? Depois de mais de cem anos pensar que eu estava completo de todas as maneiras possíveis, ela veio e mudou a minha visão de vida. Depois de ter provado o doce tesouro proibido, como alguém poderia voltar ao que estava acostumado, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

A revolta envolveu-me quando eu me perguntei se minha família inteira havia me traído. Foi apenas Jasper, ou era cada membro da minha família a fazer visitas a Bella nas minhas costas, quando todo esse tempo eu estava me sentindo tão impotente... Não. Tinha que ser apenas Jasper, ou eu teria descoberto, mas por quê? E há quanto tempo isso estava acontecendo? Foi desde que saímos, ou apenas recentemente? Foi a razão que ele sempre ia embora quando eu ia vê-los? Assim que eu não iria ler sua mente? Ainda não sabia...

Eu ainda estava correndo quando eu reconheci o local. Era tudo muito familiar para pensar que poderia ser uma coincidência. Eu estava no lugar onde Bella, no lugar onde eu era mais feliz do que jamais pensei que poderia ser. Eu estava no lugar... Aonde eu tinha dito a ela que eu não a amava. Forks, o lugar de todos os acontecimentos.

Se apenas ficasse durante alguns minutos, eu estaria na casa dela, eu iria finalmente vê-la depois de 12 meses, a mais longa de minha existência. Eu seria capaz de segurá-la em meus braços e respirar seu cheiro viciante. Poucos minutos me separavam do amor da minha vida; Mais alguns minutos e eu seria capaz de beijá-la. Cada pensamento único na minha mente confusa e eu não conseguia respirar, embora eu realmente não precisasse. Eu sabia de uma coisa: eu não podia compensar os 12 meses. Eu não tinha esquecido meu objetivo: dar-lhe a vida que ela merecia, longe das criaturas míticas que só poderia causar-lhe dor, mesmo que esse objetivo parecia insignificante naquele momento.

Então eu corri. Na direção oposta. Eu não tinha ideia para onde estava indo, mas isso não importava. Eu tinha que ir embora, longe da tentação, antes que eu fizesse algo que iria se arrepender.

Depois de algum tempo parei. A dor no meu peito foi ficando cada vez mais insuportável. A cada segundo como o meu corpo chegou à conclusão de que não ia conseguir o que desejava, depois de tudo. Como eu percebi que eu estava indo para a dor do que eu fiz, eu decidi que poderia me machucar novamente, indo para um lugar que a beleza absoluta não poderia realmente começar a competir com Bella.

JASPER

- Tem certeza que você não vê nada? - Perguntei a Alice pela centésima vez. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais ansioso. Eu esperava que Edward não fosse ver Bella. Ela ia se casar e eu duvidava que a visita de seu ex-namorado fosse agradar. Ela estava feliz com seu namorado, eu tinha percebido isso. Ela tinha obtido mais de Edward e segui em frente, ela viveria a vida que queria ter, mas ele não sabia disso. Ele ainda a amava, e eu estava com medo de ir lá, pensando que ela ainda estava disponível.

Eu suspirei. Quem era eu para brincar? O que eu realmente estava com medo, na realidade, era que ela poderia estar com raiva de mim por dizer a ela que era a última vez que ela ia ver qualquer um de nós, e deixar que Edward fosse. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado, mas mais importante, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso. Ele nunca deveria saber.

- Não. Quero dizer, sim, eu vejo. Mas ele continua a mudar sua mente É como se ele estivesse fazendo isso de propósito. Um segundo ele vai vê-la, então o seguinte, ele está voltando. - Ela hesitou um pouco. - Ele está considerando em vim aqui e te matar com as próprias mãos. - O rosto dela ficou em branco novamente, e ela franziu a testa. - Ele está me dando uma dor de cabeça. Diga-me sobre Bella outra vez.

Fomos nos sentar no sofá e eu aconcheguei-a em meus braços. - Ela parece bem. Realmente, feliz. Ela me disse que teve tempo para ficar melhor, mas que ela está bem. - Senti tristeza superar Alice e doía-me vê-la assim. - Ela disse para você não ficar triste, Alice. Ela disse que você fez a coisa certa quando você não disse adeus. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que ela teria preferido vê-lo uma última vez, mas eu acho que teria sido mais difícil para ela partir, e você não sabe a melhor parte: ela vai se casar!

Alice soltou do meu abraço e olhou para mim, com surpresa em seu rosto.·.

-O quê? Com quem?

- Seu nome é Jacob. Eu não acho que o conhecemos.

- Ela vai casar e eu não conheço o futuro marido dela. Nós não vamos ser irmãs, depois de tudo. Eu sabia que era um caso perdido, quando nos deixou, mas... Eu ainda esperava... Perdi minha melhor amiga, Jasper. Eu gostaria de poder vê-la.

Eu abracei Alice firmemente quando percebi que ela estava triste e eu não podia fazer nada. Sentíamos falta de Bella, mas ela tinha uma vida agora, uma vida que não nos incluía. Ela não escolheu. Nós escolhemos. Eu só podia esperar que Edward não estragasse tudo. Eu sabia que ele amava, e eu entendia. Se fosse Alice, eu sabia que não iria sobreviver. Eu não iria nem tentar, porque a minha vida não teria nenhum interesse sem ela.

BELLA

Eu estava me aprontando quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

-Sim? - Eu respondi quando tentava em vão colocar o meu jeans favorito. Eu estava tentando colocar durante dez minutos e agora eu estava começando a ficar frustrada.

- Jacob está aqui - Charlie disse.

- Diga para ele subir - eu respondi com a voz trêmula.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Nada. Minhas calças jeans não cabem mais.

Ouvi rir enquanto descia. Isso me surpreendeu. Sentei-me na cama, com meu jeans ainda no meio das pernas e explodi em lágrimas. Eu não tinha idéia do por que, eu só sabia que era bom deixá-lo de fora. Foi só o absurdo de tudo isso. Minha jeans favorita não estavam servindo mais, Charlie rindo sobre isso, e o fato de que eu fui convidado para ir à casa de Jacob, e que eu já estava 30 minutos atrasada. Jeans no meio e com a cabeça nas mãos; foi assim que Jacob me encontrou quando entrou.  
Senti ajoelhar-se junto de mim e pegando em minhas mãos para que ele pudesse ver meu rosto. Assim que o vi, nada importava. Esqueci-me da razão pela qual eu deveria estar chateada, a ponto de chorar.

- Por que você está chorando? - Perguntou ele, enquanto suas mãos secavam as lágrimas.

- Não é nada. É estupidez. – Ele ainda estava olhando para mim no momento em que eu falei a verdade. - Minhas calças jeans não estão servindo. - Levantei-me e tentei colocar o jeans completamente, mas eles pararam no meu traseiro. Eu lutava com ele por um minuto, mas não se mexia. - Está vendo? - Eu disse a ele.

Olhei para ele e o vi olhando minha meu traseiro. Revirei os olhos para ele.

- Sim, eu estou vendo bastante agora - ele murmurou. Eu dei um tapa no braço dele  
- Seja sincero.

Ele me tomou em seus braços e me abraçou. - Você sabe que você é linda, né? - Ele com a boca em meus cabelos.

Eu ri. – Sim. Você me disse ontem à noite, e então ligou duas vezes hoje para me dizer. Você está tentando conseguir algo de mim, Jacob Black?

Ele colocou uma mão sobre o coração e fingiu estar chocado. - Eu? Eu não pensaria assim!

Eu ri e o abracei. Ele se afastou depois de algum tempo e beijou o meu cabelo.

- Se arrume agora.

Acabei escolhendo uma saia, e saimos. Quando chegamos a casa dele, parecia que todo mundo já estava lá e então entramos rapidamente. Seth chamou Jscob que o viu e Jacob olhou para mim.

- Vá. – Disse a ele. Se tivesse sido um ano atrás eu teria seguido ele não sairia do seu lado em tudo, mas isso era outra época. Eu estava bem aqui e eu conhecia a maioria das pessoas. Esta era minha casa agora. Eu caminhei até a cozinha e vi Angela, Crystal e outra menina comendo. Emily estava cozinhando assim que ela virou as costas para elas. Angela me ouviu chegar e se virou para mim.

- Ei! - Ela sorriu. Crystal e outra menina também se viraram.·.

Crystal me observou e disse: - Você me parece bem.

- Obrigada - Sorri, em seguida, virei-se para a outra menina, e ofereci minha mão. - Bella Swan.

Ela apertou-a, - Karen Scott.·.

-Oi, Bella. – Emily cumprimentou de costas para nós.

- Oi Emily.

Sentei-me com elas e petisquei do prato de Emily. Ela se virou, ao mesmo tempo, e suspirou. – Você também não. - Ela colocou um prato cheio na frente de nós. - Aqui. E não peguem do meu prato novamente. Eu vou ter que servir esses. - Eu coloquei a mão sobre minha boca para que ela não me visse rir.·.

- Desculpe, Emily.

- Você é a namorada de Jacob, né? – Karen perguntou de repente.

- Sim, e você?

- Estudo na escola dele – explicou.

- Por que chegou tarde? - Angela perguntou.

- Minha calça favorita não serve mais, então não sabia o que vestir.

- Não a cinza! – Crystal exclamou.

- É azul - Eu protestei pela centésima vez.

- Bem, é cinza agora.

- Acho que engordei.

- De jeito nenhum! Nós teríamos notado! – Disse Angela

- E você me falaria.

- Eu falaria. - Respondeu Crystal.

Eu olhei para ela e respondi, sorrindo. - Porque você é rude.

- Eu sou honesta, o que é diferente - ela insistiu.

- Bem, se você é tão honesta, por que não dizer a ela o que aconteceu com sua calça? - Angela disse a Crystal. A última olhou para ela e fiquei desconfiado.

- O que aconteceu com a minha calça jeans?

Crystal não ia dizer nada, então eu olhei para Angela, que parecia pouco à vontade. - Bem, você se lembra no domingo passado, quando estávamos na sua casa? - Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que ela continuasse, mas ela olhou para Crystal com um olhar suplicante em seu rosto. O último suspiro.

- Tudo bem! Você estava ocupad, assim que você me disse para ligar a máquina, e acho que apertei o botão errado. Não é grande coisa.

- Oh, eu não posso acreditar! - Exclamei.

- Meninas, por favor, você está assustando a pobre garota com seus modos rudes. -Emily disse, entrando na sala novamente. Eu não tinha notado a sua licença.

- Ela é mais resistente do que isso! - Angela riu olhando para Karen.·.

- Você me deve uma nova calça. - Eu resmunguei para Crystal.

-Ok, amanhã. Ok, vamos fazer compras e nós vamos encontrar uma calça que não seja feia! - Minha boca abriu, mas eu não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer. Ela era tão má.

- Vamos jogar um jogo. – Angela interveio, para o alívio de Karen.

- Que tipo de jogo? - Perguntei e minha raiva desapareceu. Eu poderia estar com raiva de Crystal num momento e no seguinte eu estaria rindo com ela. Nós tínhamos uma relação estranha. Nós lutamos, nós brincávamos uma com a outra e, e se divertíamos juntas. Quem não nos conhecia pensava que éramos inimigas em vez dos melhores amigas, mas os nossos amigos conheciam o nosso "jeito de ser", como eles chamavam.

Nós poderíamos arrancar mutuamente a cabeça fora e ela poderia dizer coisas ruins de mim, mas eu ainda sei que ela não queria dizer isso, ou se ela queria, ela não fazia por mal. Nosso relacionamento era assim.

- Bem, nós temos de dizer algo que nunca fizemos. Por exemplo: eu nunca comi caranguejos - explicou ela.

- Você nunca comeu caranguejo? - Crystal perguntou.

- Foi apenas um exemplo. Bem, o grupo tem que beber um copo cheio de refrigerante, este aqui. - Ela apontou para uma garrafa no balcão e começou a passar um copo para cada uma de nós. - Se eles já fizeram a coisa mencionada.

- Não é àlcool que você bebe durante o jogo? - Perguntei.

- Sim, mas não estamos aqui para ficar bêbadas – disse Karen.

- Lembre-se... - Crystal começou a dizer, mas eu cobri a boca dela com a mão.

- Nós nos lembramos.

- Se você quisesse me beijar, você poderia simplesmente ter perguntado. - Crystal provocou-me, sorrindo.

- Você é a única doente aqui. – Eu lembrei e sentei.·.

- Não vamos começar? - Angela perguntou. Todas nós acenamos para que ela continuasse. De repente, ela caiu na gargalhada. - Eu nunca tinha fantasiado com Jacob.·.

Naturalmente eu peguei meu copo para colocá-lo em minha boca, mas ele caiu sobre a mesa, derramando um pouco do refrigerante quando vi Crystal fazendo o mesmo. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu ofeguei. - Você já fantasiou com meu namorado?

Ela sorriu timidamente. – Sim. - Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar tão calmamente, perguntando o que eu faria com ela, obviamente, mas depois ela começou a rir, apontando para Karen ao meu lado. Eu olhei para ela e a vi tomar um gole de sua bebida e eu não pude resistir. Comecei a rir também. Aparentemente, todo mundo aqui tinha fantasiado com meu namorado, o que eu poderia dizer? Olhei para Ângela, tentando parar de rir.

- Ang, você tem certeza que não fantasiou, também? Ainda é hora de confessar.

- Eu tenho namorado, Bella - ela respondeu.

Olhei para Crystal.

- Parece que isso não impediu que alguém fantasiasse. - Ela sabia que eu não era louca, porque estava sorrindo.

- Você não está com raiva, Izzy? Pensei que estivesse - disse enquanto ela continuava a beber.

- Bem, não é como se tivesse fantasiado com Seymour...

Seu rosto era impagável. Gostaria de ter uma câmera.

- Você já teve fantasia? - Ela ofegou.

- Não, eu estava apenas brincando! – Ri.

- É melhor pra você - ela murmurou, me fazendo rir mais.

- Quem é o próximo?- Karen perguntou quando eu parei de rir.

- Oh não! - Protestei. - Vamos parar por aqui. Este jogo é muito arriscado. Há coisas que eu prefiro guardar para mim.

- Nós já sabemos que tudo de você, Bella. - Angela insistiu.

- Nem tudo.

- Eu sei que você tem medo de palhaço - disse Crystal e eu ofeguei. Ninguém sabia do meu medo mortal de palhaços. - Charlie me disse - ela confessou simplesmente.

- Você conversa com Charlie nas minhas costas? Sobre mim?

- Sim - ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Vamos jogar ou não? - Angela perguntou.

- Ok.

Acabamos por não jogar e todos os caras decidiram se juntar a nós, e quando eu olhei para o relógio, era meia-noite. O tempo passou depressa e eu não estava cansada. Os rapazes sentaram-se e contaram histórias de terror que não eram tão assustadoras e acabei aninhada nos braços de Jacob no sofá, a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito, enquanto ele brincava com meus cabelos. Ouvir

- Se divertindo? - Perguntei

- Sim, claro. Você?

- Sim. Conheci sua amiga, Karen. Ela é legal.

- Ah. A "caçadora." – Eu ri.

- Por que você a chama assim?  
- Porque ela é pior do que cola. Embry deu-lhe esse apelido. - Ele sorriu.

- Bem, você sabia que ela tinha fantasias com você?

- Ela lhe disse isso? - Ele riu.

- Nós estávamos jogando um jogo. - Ele levou a mão no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para ele.

- Você fantasia comigo? - Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri antes de beijá-lo. – Muito - sussurrei, e comecei a provocá-lo. - Quando você vai embora e eu estou sozinho no meu quarto... - parei. Eu capturei os lábios entre os meus e beijei-o com toda a paixão que eu poderia reunir. Sua mão se moveu para minha barriga sob minha camisa e senti sua mão quente outra vez na minha pele. Eu peguei o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes e ele gemeu. Eu sorri contra os seus lábios e sua outra mão foi envolta de minha cintura.

- O você faz? - Ele perguntou.

- Hum... Eu penso em você. - A camisa que ele vestia estava no meu caminho então eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito, embaixo dela, e eu senti tremer. Eu lentamente acariciava o peito dele, ainda beijando-o para que ele não pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

Minha mão se moveu mais para baixo, para o seu estômago e seus lábios se moviam desesperadamente contra o meu, mas antes que eu pudesse ir mais baixo, ele agarrou meu pulso e se afastou.

- Não, Bella, pare - disse ele numa voz que não parecia muito determinado. Eu gostei de como às vezes ele agia como ele não podia recusar-me qualquer coisa. Como ele imprimiu. Isso era algo que vem me incomodando há algum tempo, embora eu não tinha intenção de lhe dizer. E se ele imprimisse? Será seria como o Sam? Será que ele me deixaria e dedicaria o seu amor e atenção a alguma outra garota que eu não conhecesse, pelo menos não pessoalmente?

Eu seria como a Leah? Ferida, quebrada e cheia de ódio? Eu não tinha certeza de como eu deveria me sentir a esse respeito. Eu amava Jacob com todo meu coração e eu não podia arriscar a perdê-lo. Uma segunda opção seria o suficiente, um olhar para ela e tudo que ele poderia ser capaz de pensar seria ela, e mesmo se ele prometer que sempre me ama e que ele não iria me deixar, era algo que ele não tinha controle sobre e se ele não pudesse controlá-lo, como eu poderia?

Como eu iria lidar com isso? Será que eu imploraria e choraria e faria ele se sentir culpado por lembrá-lo de suas promessas? Eu poderia manter uma cara séria e dizer que estava prestes a acontecer tinha que me preparar? Que ele não precisava se preocupar, que eu entenderia? Será que eu finalmente deixaria ir e aceitaria o fato que eu não era feita para amar? Que nada que eu fizesse poderia parar os mitos de fugir do meu alcance, mesmo quando eu tentava segurá-los fortemente?

Às vezes, uma coisa não é apenas feita para você, e mesmo que se esforce para negar isso, uma hora você tem que aceitar os fatos.

Se um dia eu tivesse que escolher, eu escolheria um futuro que nos mantivéssemos juntos ou consideraria meu bem-estar? O que me preveria um futuro doloroso? Mas, acima de tudo, eu poderia temer algo que poderia jamais acontecer? Eu poderia arriscar o que tinha agora pelo medo de algo que nem poderia acontecer? Era justo comigo? Com Jacob?

Pensar nisso causava dor de cabeça e voltei a olhar Jacob. Eu não sabia o que era justo e o que não era, mas eu sabia que tinha que contar a ele. Pelo menos, ele saberia e talvez me dissesse que meus temores eram desnecessários. Qualquer coisa que fizesse, eu tentaria. Eu cheguei perto e beijei-o suavemente na boca. Eu suspirei, mas estava trêmula, como se fosse capaz de chorar; o que eu não faria, claro. Chorar pela calça já foi estupidez, mas chorar por algo quando eu poderia somente causar-lhe dor era imperdoável.

- Ei – ele disse suavemente, tirando o cabelo do meu rosto. – O que quer que seja, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, amor.

- E se… e se você tiver um impriting? – Sussurrei, olhando pra baixo, grata porque a escuridão não o deixava perceber a dor e o medo da minha voz, que soaram alto. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e quando eu olhei de volta para ele, havia compreensão nos seus olhos, seguido por um misto de tristeza. Sua mão alcançou minha bochecha e ele falou suavemente, porém firme.

- Lobisomem ou não, você é o amor da minha vida, e não há nada neste mundo que poderia colocar isso a prova. Eu não vou ter um impriting, Bella. Eu sei que isso parece esquisito e eu prometo a você que não estou dizendo isso para você se sentir melhor. Eu tenho pensado nisso sempre e eu tenho cem por cento de certeza que eu não vou imprimir. Eu não diria pra você com toda certeza, Bella; impriting não é como amor à primeira vista. È mais como amor eterno e afeição, se você preferir. Envolve todos os aspectos do amor, como amor fraternal, ou apenas afeto puro. A pessoa que você tem um impriting se torna parte de sua vida e alguém que você não quer perder, mas isso não significa necessariamente que você tem que se apaixonar por ela. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo e eu não vou deixar você longe de mim. Você tem que confiar em mim.

Ele me beijou suavemente e eu suspirei. Ele encontrou as palavras para me confortar, mas até quando? Quando duraria até eu duvidar novamente? Ele se levantou e foi pro seu quarto. Não havia mais nada a ser dito e eu dormir no momento que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo melhor. Jacob ainda dormia perto de mim e eu não tinha coragem de esperar até ele acordar. Eu sai e escrevi algo em um pedaço de papel. Disse que tinha ido pra casa e que ligaria mais tarde. Ainda estava com as roupas de ontem e eu precisava de um banho. Eu não tinha carona pra casa, mas isso não importava. Eu estava afim de um banho. Passou-se um longo tempo desde que caminhei e me senti bem. Eu me senti bem até eu ver alguém me seguindo Eu virei e vi um homem com seus vinte anos atrás de mim. Ele agarrou meu pulso e a única coisa que aconteceu comigo foi que eu percebi que ele teria um dia muito ruim. Eu não tinha paciência nenhuma com aqueles homens que não tinha mais nada para fazer a não ser perseguir garotas jovens. Não era como a noite em Port Angeles, onde eu tava com medo, e eu temia o que poderia acontecer comigo. Eu não era mais aquela Bella. Charlie e Jacob me ensinaram como me defender, e eu faria isso por eles.

Ele moveu a mão no meu pulsou e u não hesitei eu dei um murro no lado direito do seu rosto, grata por Jacob ter me ensinado como eu colocaria minha força e raiva no meu punho. Ele cambaleou, eu tentei recuar, mas eu me lembrei do que Jacob me ensinou. A tradicional joelhada na virilha era certeira. Deixaria gemendo no chão. Eu me senti tão poderosa, por que eu dependia de mim mesma. Eu não precisava de alguém do meu lado o tempo todo.

fui direto pro banheiro. Tomei um banho demorado e, quando sai, me senti melhor. Vesti calça jeans e uma camiseta e deitei na minha cama por algum tempo. Memórias de quando eu deixara Phoenix invadiram minha mente. Eu disse adeus ao sol e senti que agora precisava dizer adeus à velha Bella. Uma vez feito isso, eu seria capaz de viver minha nova vida e não precisaria ficar mais triste sobre a partida dos Cullens. Eu não precisava mais sentir falta deles, porque agora eu tinha uma nova vida, e eu seria completamente feliz. Eu sabia exatamente onde eu poderia me despedir. A campina.

Coloquei tênis e fui pra lá. Eu levaria tempo até eu chegar lá e eu estava aliviada por não me perder. Eu parei alguns minutos no caminho, mas eu sempre estava segura antes de cair. Sentei no mesmo galho onde Edward e eu ficávamos quando estávamos juntos, e eu dentei, aproveitando o calor do sol.

Eu pensei como essa despedida seria. Eu apenas deitei lá por algum tempo e deixei que as memórias saíssem da minha mente. Eu poderia pensar em Edward. Sim, essa seria minha despedida. Geralmente, eu evitava em pensar nele. Quando Jasper voltou e eu perguntei de Alice, mas não dele porque eu tinha medo da dor que poderia me causar, mas eu sabia que era a única maneira de deixá-lo ir. Então eu me concentrei em Edward. Seus olhos, sua boca, seu nariz. O jeito que ele contrai o nariz quando ele estava chateado. Seus lindos olhos onde eu me perdia o tempo todo quando eu olhava pra ele, a frieza de sua pele, eu podia me lembrar dele perfeitamente, como se tivéssemos nos falado ontem, e não há um ano.

- Bella.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu me senti, minha cabeça procurando de onde a voz vinha. Ali estava, tampando todo o sol que tocava sua pele, olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos onde me perdi muitas vezes antes.

**Nota: UFAAAA! Demorou, mas aqui está. Sim, Edward voltou! Nos próximos capítulos, veremos o que acontecerá, ok?**

**Hoje é aniversário da mais fanática pelo Jacob que conheço: a Inu. Felicidades, menina. Bjos.**

**E bjos pra todos que esperaram. Adoro vocês. Até o próximo capítulo que prometo que não demorará muito.**

**Juh.**


	17. BemVindo de Volta, Meu Amor

**Capítulo 17 – Bem-vindo de volta, meu amor**

Levantei-me devagar, tentando descobrir se era apenas fruto da minha imaginação ou se ele estava realmente ali. Ele ficou me observando enquanto eu percebi que a minha memória não lhe havia feito justiça. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que eu lembrava e eu tive a súbita vontade de tocá-lo, não só para ver se ele era real, mas para ver se ele ainda estava como eu me lembrava.

- Bella - disse ele de novo e fiquei maravilhada com o som da sua voz. Meus lábios se curvaram involuntariamente para cima e dei um passo pra frente. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Edward? - Eu sussurrei para ter certeza de que era realmente dele, que eu não estava sonhando.

- Oh, Bella.

Essa confirmação trouxe um maior sorriso no meu rosto e eu, lentamente, comecei a me mover em direção a ele, enquanto ele ficou congelado no local. Eu estava apenas a um pé dele quando ele levantou uma mão e tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. O simples toque trouxe de volta um milhão de lembranças e fechei os olhos, concentrando-se na sensação em sua mão em mim. Vendo-o, sentindo se ele não trouxe de volta a dor no meu peito como eu pensei que traria. Pelo contrário, ela me liberou a partir de um vazio que eu nunca senti, como se a sensação que tive quando ele saiu para uma viagem de caça e voltou mais tarde. Era como se ele nunca tiivesse ido embora.

De repente, senti sua respiração quente no meu rosto e eu instintivamente me aproximei. Antes que eu percebesse, seus lábios estavam no meu e eu estava sentindo a luz novamente. Eu não podia reagir por alguns segundos, mas quando eu finalmente fui capaz de pensar com clareza, ele me puxou de volta. Eu olhei para Edward e seus olhos estavam fechados. Encarei isso como uma oportunidade para clarear minha mente.

Virei as costas para ele e balancei a cabeça e para trás muito lentamente. Edward tinha voltado, mas por quê? O que ele queria de mim? Ele havia deixado claro que ele não me amava no dia em que ele foi embora. Talvez eu estivesse apenas sonhando e que eu iria acordar logo, ao lado de Jacob. Jacob. Como ele reagiria a isso? Ele tinha ficado preocupado quando eu lhe contara sobre Jasper, como ele iria reagir ao fato de que Edward tinha voltado? Mas... o que trouxera Edward de volta?

Virei-me devagar, temendo e, ao mesmo tempo na esperança de que ele não estivesse ali, mas ele estava e seus olhos estavam abertos. Sentei-me na grama antes de olhar para ele.

- Por que você veio? - Perguntei baixinho. Ele veio se sentar ao meu lado, embora tenha mantido uma distância segura entre nós. Ele olhou para baixo e não respondeu novamente, eu desejei ser capaz de ler sua mente. Edward pegou minha mão e o frio me surpreendeu mais uma vez, apesar de eu não mostrar isso.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Bella, me desculpe por ter ido embora e dizer todas aquelas mentiras, mas eu tinha que dizer. Eu tinha que lhe dar a vida que você merece, mas eu era estúpido para pensar que poderia sobreviver um sem o outro. Você não sabe como foi difícil ficar longe e fingir que estava tudo bem, que eu não me sentia como se alguém tivesse me enterrado vivo. Eu queria vir, Bella, mas eu lutei comigo todos os dias e cada vez que eu fazia isso, eu morria um pouco mais. Eu sei que não é justo que o que eu impus a você e eu era burro, Bella. Mas eu estou aqui para corrigir esse erro, porque eu não aguento mais. Se ... se você ainda me quiser. "

- Você.. me... ama? - As palavras saíram de minha boca sem a minha permissão, e o pior foi que eu sabia que não poderia engoli-las

- Sim, claro - disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia neste mundo. - E você?

- Eu... eu não posso, Edward. Claro que eu te amo, eu sempre vou te amar, mas as coisas não são mais assim...

- É porque eu te machuquei demais? Vou lutar todos os dias para ganhar de volta sua confiança, eu prometo. Me dê...

- Não, Edward, não é isso - eu o interrompi. Eu não poderia dar-lhe esperança. Seria cruel. - Eu mudei e estou feliz. Tenho um namorado. Noivo, na verdade.

Eu observei como sua expressão alterada mudou de esperança para a compreensão e, eventualmente, dolorosa. Os olhos dele foram pro chão, mas não antes de eu ver a expressão angustiada neles. Eu desviei o olhar, não pudia vê-lo assim. Eu sabia o que ele sentia ao ser enganado por alguém que você ama. Você se sente esmagado e humilhado, e eu não desejava isso para ninguém, e muito especialmente Edward.

Por mais que eu queria fazer Edward se sentisse melhor, eu não poderia aceitar seu pedido, eu não podia, não iria nunca deixar Jake. Não por causa de tudo o que ele fez por mim, e como ele sempre esteve lá para mim, porque eu não lhe devia minha vida, mas porque eu não poderia viver sem ele. Eu o amava de todo meu coração e sempre que eu pensava no meu futuro, ainda mesmo que fosse sempre cenários diferentes, havia algo que nunca mudou. Jacob. Ele sempre estava lá e eu não podia sequer imaginar o que seria minha vida sem ele. Eu não sei quando eu tinha começado a se sentir assim, quando sua simples existência era a razão da minha, mas eu senti que tinha sido sempre o caso.

Edward ou Jacob? A questão não precisava mais ser feitas. Se eu tivesse que escolher entre uma existência com Edward e uma vida com Jacob, eu escolhi Jacob. Eu amacureci durante o ano passado. Eu não era mais a garota que achava que jogar fora a vida que vivera com seu namorado não era um bom negócio. Tinha sido inevitável pensar que eu seria capaz de esquecer os meus pais, assim como os meus amigos para ter um futuro com Edward.

Talvez tivesse sido menos infantil, quando eu tinha poucos amigos e estava me sentindo fora de rumo, mas agora enquanto eu pensava sobre a escolha que a vida trouxera novamente, eu não senti nada, mas a culpa. Eu precisava de meus amigos e eu não seria capaz de esquecê-los, mesmo se eu tivesse sempre diante de mim.

- Quem é ele? - Edward falou, de repente, me puxando para fora dos meus pensamentos.

- Seu nome é Jacob Black - eu disse. Eu sabia que tinha de ser cem por cento honesta, então eu disse a ele. - Ele é um lobisomem.

A expressão de Edward ficou chocada e enojada enquanto ele me olhava com olhos arregalados. Ele estava de pé num instante. - Como você pôde ser tão estúpida? - Ele gritou. - Um lobisomem! Você não poderia se contentar com um ser humano, não, você precisava de um lobisomem!

Eu nunca tinha visto tanta raiva em Edward, nem mesmo quando estávamos na clareira junto pela primeira vez. Não, isso foi pior. Muito pior.

- Bella, você não tem idéia do que é auto-preservação? Lobisomens são perigosos.

- Então, vampiros também são - eu respondi. Eu não podia ficar ouvindo ele falar sobre lobisomens como se fossem criaturas de sangue frio. Eu era amiga de lobisomens. Eles não eram nada mais que um bando de crianças que poderiam se transformar em lobos gigantes. Outros, que eram perfeitamente normais, além de sua temperatura e seu enorme apetite.

Edward olhou para mim, incrédulo. Ele acalmou-se subitamente e deu um para perto de mim.

- Bella, eu sinto muito por ter gritado e tudo, mas os lobisomens são perigosos. Ele pode te machucar.

- Ele não – respondi segura de mim. Com Edward me sentia segura, porque eu sabia que ele iria me proteger de qualquer ameaça, mas com Jacob me sentia segura, porque não havia nada para me ameaçar.

Sua voz era suave, mas suas palavras me deixaram com raiva. - Você não sabe. Se ele ficar com raiva e você estiver muito perto...

- Eu sei disso, Edward, mas confio nele e eu estou disposta a correr o risco.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo momento e eu rezei para que ele fosse embora. Eu não queria mais discutir com ele sobre isso, porque eu sabia que seria inútil. Eu estava segura com Jacob. Ele tinha vigiado e me protegido tantas vezes antes e nunca pediu nada em troca.

- Eu quero conhecer ele - Edward disse calmamente, olhando para mim. Eu fechei meus olhos e respondi que sim. Eu não acho que percebi que tivesse concordado. Como eles reagem uns aos outros? Não só porque foi o meu namorado, mas por causa da inimizade entre vampiros e lobisomens.

Ele se ofereceu para me levar nas costas para que pudéssemos chegar na minha casa mais rápido, mas eu insisti que eu podia andar e que eu não estava mais tão devagar. Por que tornar mais complicado do que já era? Talvez tenha sido porque eu estava muito concentrada em meus passos, mas felizmente eu vacilei uma vez no caminho de volta. Eu queria o contato físico possível, pelo menos entre nós, não porque eu não estava confortável com isso. Ele não tem esse efeito mais sobre mim, mas porque eu não quero tornar isso mais difícil para ele quando ele fosse embora.

Quando ele me disse que me amava meu coração não bateu como ele costumava baterr. Eu não queria pular de alegria como eu teria feito se ele tivesse me dito há alguns meses. Em vez disso, me senti devastada. Eu o amava e era difícil saber que ele me amava muito, mas que eu ia deixá-lo. Eu decidi que tudo que ele me disse na floresta naquele dia que ele foi embora era verdade, que ele não me amava e que eu não era certa para ele. Ele tornou tudo mais fácil para ele, assim como para mim. Eu teria preferido não ser forçado a escolher, mas eu sabia que quando Edward foi embora, eu sobrevivi, que, se eu fosse afastada de Jacob agora, eu deixaria de existir.

Levamos ainda menos tempo no caminho de volta do que quando cheguei, mas foi melhor assim. Edward não disse nada, por isso fiquei calado. Assim que entrei na minha casa, liguei para o número de Jacob.

- Alô?

- Ei, Jake, sou eu que tenho algo importante para lhe dizer. Você poderia vir na minha casa?

- Há algo de errado?

- Não. Quero dizer, é complicado, eu vou explicar quando você chegar aqui. Mas nada de errado, não se preocupe ok?"

- Tudo bem, eu vou agora.

- Eu te amo, Jake.

- Eu também te amo, Bells. Já chego. - Eu desliguei o telefone e olhei para Edward, sabendo muito bem que eu não poderia mudar o curso das coisas. Tudo o que eu fiz, o que eu escolhi, ninguém iria se machucar. Se isso fosse apenas mais fácil. Se apenas Edward poderia desatar a rir e me disesse: "te peguei!" Se apenas isso pudesse ser apenas uma brincadeira, mas eu sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Eu sabia que se eu nunca iria voltar para Forks, eu não estaria nesta posição agora, mas como eu ia machucar alguém que eu amava, eu não podia me lamentar dessaa decisão. Quando a vida lhe oferece um sonho muito além de qualquer de suas expectativas, não é certo para se lamentar quando não são apenas momentos felizes.

Eu sei que eu deveria ter dito algo antes de Jacob chegar, mas eu não conseguia. Muito cedo a porta se abriu e Jacob entrou. Rapidamente, o silêncio tomou contaq. Jacob congelou os seus passos e eu sabia que o momento tinha chegado. Nada aconteceu como eu esperava. Não houveram ameaças, rosnados e grunhidos irritados. Não houve posições rígidas e nem havia um clima austero. Logo que Jacob viu Edward, sua expressão tornou-se tão rasgada e derrotada que eu queria fazer de tudo para as coisas darem certo.

Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos - ah seus olhos - estavam sem vida.

- Você voltou, hein? - Jacob perguntou. Sua pergunta foi direcionada para meu Edward, mas seus olhos não desviavam. Eu sorri um pouco para mostrar a ele que tudo estava bem, mas isso só o machucaria mais.

- Sim. Eu voltei e eu preciso falar com você, tudo bem?

Jacob simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu para fora. Suspirei com tristeza. O que aconteceu não foi culpa minha, eu não podia fazer nada para impedir, embora isso não quer dizer que meu coração não desmoronasse na perspectiva de tudo isso.

Eu esperava que eles retornassem depois de alguns minutos, mas levou mais tempo do que eu imaginava. Depois que vinte minutos se passaram, eu estava começando a ficar preocupada, nunca antes tinha os minutos parecerem tão longos e eu me perguntava o que estavam fazendo. Eu saí da casa pra varanda, eu podia vê-los falando; bem, era o Edward que estava falando e Jacob estava ouvindo, mas eu estava muito longe para ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, então eu voltei para dentro. Eu sentei no sofá e liguei a TV. Meus olhos estavam na tela, mas eu não estava vendo nada.

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu, mas quando me dei conta, Jacob estava ajoelhado ao meu lado e até mesmo as lágrimas que cobriam o meu rosto não podia apagar aquele sorriso bobo dele. Eu enxuguei as lágrimas e olhei para Edward. Jacob deu um passo para trás e Edward se aproximou de mim.

- Bella, eu estou indo embora hoje . Mas você se importa se os outros vierem aqui? Eu quero dizer, para se despedir! Foi injusto da minha parte forçá-los a ficar sem vê-la uma última vez?

- Não, eu não me importo! - Eu disse um pouco alto demais, o que lhes causou risadas. Uau. Se alguém tivesse me dito que os dois se dariam bem, eu teria achado que ele estivesse louco. - Quero dizer, seria bom vê-los mais uma vez.

- Está resolvido, então, eles vão vir amanhã.

Eu sabia que não tinha direito de perguntar, mas eu queria toda a família Cullen aqui.

- Vai vim também? – Perguntei calmamente

- Se você quiser.

- Sim.

Eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele por muito tempo porque ele trouxe de volta muitas memórias que foi difícil tentar enterrar. Ele olhou para mim mais uma vez antes de sair pela porta. Havia muitas coisas que eu sabia que eu deveria dizer a ele, muito mais coisas que eu poderia fazer, mas eu deixei ele ir sem nenhuma palavra.

Jacob veio sentar do meu lado mas eu balancei minha cabeça e subi. Fomos sentar na minha cama e quando ele me tomou em seus braços, eu sabia que era onde eu estava destinada a estar. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo e, quando eu tinha certeza que ele não ia me contar, eu perguntei.

- O que Edward lhe disse? - Jacob mecha uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocou-o atrás da minha orelha. Esse simples toque fez sorrir.

- Bem, tecnicamente, ele me deu o discurso que Charlie teria me dado, se ele não gostasse tanto de mim. ... E ele explicou por que ele foi embora. O que me irritou foi o fato de que ele estava respondendo meus pensamentos mais do que minhas palavras. Mas fora isso, não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria. Eu não estou dizendo que eu gosto dele, mas eu meio que o endendo – ele ofegou. – Mesmo que ele fedesse.

Eu ri. – Isso não é verdade.

- Sim, é.

Jacob tomou uma das minhas mãos traçou-a até minha palma. "Estou feliz que você tenha me escolhido, Bella. Eu sempre pensei que, enquanto ele estivesse fora, eu teria uma chance, mas ... Quer dizer, eu não tinha certeza de que você faria se ele voltasse. Você não vai se arrepender, Bells de ter me escolhido, eu prometo.

Eu olhei para ele e eu estava contente de ver que nada mudou. Ele ainda era o meu Jacob.

- Eu sei, eu estou confiando em você desta vez.

Um sorriso insinuou em meu rosto enquanto eu pensava nos Cullens. Gostaria de ver Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie depois de um ano. Eu sabia que tudo iria dar certo, mesmo com Rosalie. Gostaria de ter certeza disso. Eu queria que fosse parte das boas lembranças.


	18. Minha ExFutura Família

**Capítulo 18 – Minha ex-futura família**

ROSALIE

Edward acaba de anunciar que Bella nos esperaria amanhã. Aparentemente, ele tinha ido vê-la, mas ele não entrou em detalhes. Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, apesar de todos parecerem alheios a ela. Eu perguntei por que, você só tinha de olhar para ela para ver que ela não duraria muito. O que iria acontecer agora? Será que vamos voltar para Forks? Eu não gosto de ficar aqui no Alasca, mas eu acho que é porque tínhamos deixado Forks, mais cedo do que o esperado. Dê-me mais algum tempo e voltaríamos para casa, eu aproveitei todas as mudanças agora.

Edward deixou-nos e foi para seu quarto enquanto a minha família estava reunida ao redor de Jasper. Quando me aproximei, ouvi-o falar sobre algo que Bella tinha dito.·.

- O quê? Você foi vê-la também? – Perguntei.

Jasper olhou para mim e franziu o cenho. - Eu tenho que começar tudo de novo?

- Da próxima vez que você estiver falando sobre algo importante, pelo menos me chame - retruquei. Emmett, que estava ao meu lado, começou a esfregar minhas costas, um sinal para me acalmar. Virei-me para encarar ele, mas sua expressão suavizou a minha resistência.·.

- Desculpe Jasper, você poderia começar tudo de novo?

Jasper suspirou, mas fez como eu pedi. - Bem, não foi de propósito. cheguei em frente da nossa casa velha e eu a vi na escada, chorando.·.

- Por causa do Edward? - Esme perguntou.

- Não, ela teve uma briga com Charlie. Bom, nós conversamos e, fazendo um resumo da história, ela vai se casar.

Uau. Não era um pouco jovem para se casar? Bem, isso não era da minha conta e eu não iria interferir. Quem era eu para dizer a Bella Swan que ela poderia ou não fazer? Eu não tive uma aversão a ela, pessoalmente, embora eu tenha razões para isso: Em primeiro lugar, Edward se apaixonou por ela, um ser humano. Veja você, eu não tenho qualquer antipatia para com os humanos, encontrar eles era um pouco perturbador, mas não conseguiu Edward quebrar a regra? Ele se apaixonou por ela quando ele nunca me poupou um olhar. Eu estava acostumada à atenção e quando Edward não mostrara nenhum interesse em mim, eu estava machucada.

Eu rapidamente desencanei, porque ele mostrou o mesmo desinteresse em outras mulheres. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele era gay e que outra razão não poderia um homem prestar atenção a você mesmo quando você se ocupa com sua aparência? Eu admito que tentei impressionar Edward centésimas de vezes. Eu amava Emmett, é claro, mas era incomum para eu não chamar a atenção de cada homem.

Então nós saímos de nossa vida para proteger Bella, mas o que me enfureceu foi quando soube o que ela queria: Edward transformá-la em vampira. Agora, que coisa mais estúpida alguém poderia receber? Ela estava disposta a largar a sua vida, tudo o que ela poderia ter no futuro, para se tornar uma vampira. Isso é o me tirava do sério. No final, nós fomos forçados a sair por causa dela. Bem, tecnicamente, não foi culpa dela, mas Edward nos obrigou a sair "para que ela pudesse ter a vida que ela merecia". Bem, parecia que ela estava indo tê-la depois de tudo.

Jasper ainda estava falando, mas eu não estava ouvindo dele, principalmente porque eu estava ocupada vendo a reação dos outros. Alice estava mais animada do que eu já vi ela, ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo, sorrindo. Sua reação me doeu um pouco. Eu sabia que ela amava muito a Bella. Provavelmente mais do que ela me amava, mas isso não quer dizer que vê-la provar não me machucava. Eu sabia que era uma dor e cotovelo na maioria das vezes, mas eu não poderia ser tão ruim, certo? Esme estava apenas sorrindo adoravelmente para sua família, mas Carlisle parecia um pouco preocupado, querendo saber onde tudo isso estava indo, com certeza. Emmett estava na dele se preocupando com Bella: ele gabava-se e apostando quantas vezes ele podia fazê-la corar amanhã.

Passamos a noite toda jogando jogos, começamos com o monopólio e terminou com Verdade ou desafio. Alice e Emmett continuaram falando sobre Bella, e eu tenho que dizer que foi bom ver minha família como era novamente. Desde que saímos, ele estava um pouco melancólico. Todo mundo estava tentando esconder a sua própria dor e agircomo se nada tivesse acontecido, mas era óbvio que eles não eram estavam bem. Eu particularmente não tinha perdido Bella, mas eu pensei nela algumas vezes e sobre como nosso relacionamento teria se desenvolvido se Edward tivesse realmente transformado dela. Teria sido divertido ter uma outra irmã, mas isso não ia acontecer, então pensava em como poderia ter sido.

Normalmente, nesta hora da noite, todos nós íamos para os nossos quartos, mas todo mundo estava tão animado com o amanhã que eles decidiram que o tempo passaria mais rápido se estivéssemos em grupos. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco animada com o amanhã, sentia que seria um dia interessante.  
Alice estava certa: o tempo passou muito depressa. Antes que desse conta, era dia e Alice gritou.

- Alice! - Eu implorei. Ela pode ser muito irritante às vezes.·.

- Eu não posso ajudá-la. Estou muito animada!

Levantamo-nos e começamos a nos preparar. Emmett seguiu-me ao nosso quarto e começou a jogar tudo no seu armário em todos os lugares. Depois de alguns segundos, pilhas de roupa cobria o chão, e ele já havia se trocado.

- Emmett Cullen!

Ele olhou em volta. - Oops. Desculpe.

Emmett fechou a distância entre nós e me tomou em seus braços. Meu sentimento para com Emmett? Eu o amava muito. Ele foi o único que realmente entendeu tudo o que eu fiz e tudo que eu disse, sem me julgar. Ele foi o único que poderia viver comigo para a eternidade e se você me conhecesse, você iria entender que isso não foi uma tarefa fácil. Emmett estava sempre tirando sarro de tudo, e embora isso me enfurecesse às vezes, era uma das qualidades que eu adorava nele. Éramos completamente diferentes, mas ainda assim, ele foi o único que eu poderia imaginar passar o resto da minha eternidade comigo. Além disso, ele era sexy. Mais sexy do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheci até agora. Que mais poderia pedir uma garota?

Emmett olhou para mim antes de me beijar à força. Eu o beijei de volta, mas mesmo que quisesse de passar mais tempo com ele, tínhamos assuntos mais urgentes na mão.·.

- Devagar, Emmett. Temos de ir ou Alice vai gritar novamente.

Ele sorriu. - Você está realmente feliz em ir, né?

- Sim, você também está. - Eu encolhi os ombros. - Por que isso importa? Eu sei que você está. – Insisti.

- Talvez um pouco.

- Oh, vamos, Rose! Admita!

- Você me conhece

muito bem, Emmett Cullen.

- É por isso que você me ama.

Afastei-o enquanto procurava algo para vestir. Escolhi um vestido azul e preto com sapato de salto alto. Emmett pegou meu braço e descemos as escadas.

- Vamos lá! Tenho uma aposta para ganhar! - Ele gritou.

- Quantas vezes você está pensando em fazer corar?

- Eu aposto três, mas tenho certeza que posso fazer mais do que isso - respondeu ele. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Seria um dia interessante.

BELLA

Pensando nos Cullen me fez sorrir, para depois me arrepender de ter apenas um dia para passar com Alice porque isso significava que não podia ir às compras. Sim, ir às compras com as meninas me agradava, embora eu não tinha idéia qual seria ao comportamento de Rosalie para comigo. Ela havia deixado claro desde o início que ela não gostava de mim e o fato de que arruinei sua existência perfeita não fazia nada bem aos olhos dela.

Mas isso foi no passado, o que tinha acontecido há um ano não ia influenciar o que iria acontecer hoje. Gostaria de ter certeza disso. Eu tinha uma impressão de que as coisas melhorariam entre nós e que traria bons sentimentos para ela. Qual o motivo de odiar alguém que você não iria encontrar novamente?

- No que está pensando, amor? – A voz de Jacob me despertou dos meus pensamentos. Eu me virei para encará-lo e como a centésima vez, hoje eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. Era impossível pensar o contrário.

- Nos Cullen - respondi simplesmente. Jacob suspirou e olhou para baixo por um momento. Então, ele olhou para mim e mordeu o lábio.

- Fico triste quando você pensa neles.

- Por quê? - Eu perguntei surpresa. Ele nunca tinha me dito isso antes.

- Eu acho que... talvez... você se arrepende de não escolhê-los. - Eu não perdi o fato de que ele disse 'eles' e não 'Edward' ou mesmo 'ele'.

- Para quem eu me entreguei? - Perguntei-lhe. Ele olhou chocado.

- Você dormiu com alguém? Quem?

Eu soquei seu braço. – Bobo.

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim. - Eu sei que não deveria sequer estar pensando nisso, mas é o suficiente para mim agora Você está indo passar um dia maravilhoso com seus vampiros favoritos. Eu tenho certeza de que vai ser divertido...

- Eu vou passar um dia maravilhoso? Você vai também.

- Sério? - Ele parecia realmente surpreso. Eu assenti. - Mas...

- É claro que eu quero que eles conheçam o meu noivo lindo. E outra: Alice nunca me perdoaria se não estivesse lá. Então...

- Tem certeza?

- Quem quer contrariar Alice? - Levantei minhas mãos dramaticamente.

Inclinei-me para ele e beijei-o com força. Eu nunca quis que ele se sentisse como se tivesse a hesitar em pedir algo, ou que ele não pudesse ir a algum lugar, porque eu tinha outros grupos de amigos. Se eles gostavam de mim, eles tinham que gostar de Jacob. Quem não gostaria? Todo mundo era atraído por ele. Alguns exageravam mesmo, mas não vamos nos focar nisso agora. Eu não tinha notado, mas ele estava encima de mim e desta vez ele não estava suportando o peso sobre mim. Eu podia sentir cada curva do seu corpo, e me virei. Às vezes eu me perguntava se ele estava usando sua velocidade de lobisomem comigo. Eu tive que rir disso. Ele se afastou um pouco.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

- Nada.

- Ele me beijou no canto da boca. - Diga-me.

Eu ri de novo. - Eu estava imaginando se você usou a sua velocidade de lobisomem, às vezes, comigo, porque eu não consigo me lembrar de você vir para cima de mim. A última vez que chequei, nós estávamos se beijando e sentados.

- Bella, não é minha culpa se você está particularmente desatento.·.

Eu sorri. – Verdade.

Jacob colocou os fios do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e beijou meus lábios suavemente. Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dele e enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Nada no mundo poderia justificar a falta deste. Seus lábios deixaram os meus e antes que eu pudesse protestar, senti eles no meu pescoço. Ele gentilmente chupou meu pescoço e eu sabia que ia deixar uma marca, e eu gostei. Eu era sua para que o mundo soubesse. Suas mãos foram para minha blusa, e ele desabotoou os dois primeiros botões antes que eu pegasse seus pulsos.

- Os Cullen vão estar aqui a qualquer minuto.

- Será que você ficaria constrangida se eles nos virem assim? - Perguntou ele friamente, mas eu detectei interesse real em sua voz.

- Por que eu estaria envergonhado? Eu não coro mais, lembra? E nós vamos nos casar, e eu te amo, e há muitas razões pelas quais ninguém tem o direito de nos julgar. - Beijei-o firmemente novamente para provar minhas palavras.

Eu estava certa ao dizer que os Cullen iam para chegar em breve. Apenas um minuto tinha passado quando os senti. Eu não sei como eu sabia que eles estavam lá. Eu não os ouvi nem nada, mas eu sabia que eles estavam perto. Abri a porta e lá estavam eles, meus sete vampiros favoritos; toda a sua glória, e lindos como sempre. Eu ouvi um grito distante e, antes que eu pudesse reagir, Alice estava correndo em minha direção, sorrindo mais abertamente do que eu já tinha visto. Ela me abraçou e embora eu adoraria ter os meus braços em torno dela, eu não podia. Literalmente. Meus braços estavam bloqueados ao meu lado e eu não conseguia respirar, mas eu não queria que ela recuasse. Segurei o fôlego. Quem precisava respirar, afinal?

Eu estava envolvida pelo seu cheiro, eu tinha esquecido o quanto ela cheirava bem. Deus, o quanto eu sentira falta da minha vampira espoleta, minhar melhor amiga!

- Alice, você está sufocando ela! - Eu ouvi a voz de Edward dizer de algum lugar. Eu fui imediatamente solta e eu fui capaz de respirar normalmente. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para Edward, agradecendo.

- Obrigada - eu disse e ele sorriu.

- Por que você não me contou? - Perguntou Alice.

- Porque me senti muito bem! - Eu respondi antes de abraçá-la mais uma vez.

- Ok, pare com isso agora, senti falta dela também, você sabe. – O vozeirão de Emmett fez-me lembrar da presença dos outros. Eu rapidamente afastei Alice e corri para abraçar e Emmett, surpreendendo-me por não cair. Eu joguei meus braços em torno dele e ele me pegou.

- Bem, isso são boas-vindas - disse ele. - Mas eu ainda tenho que castigá-la por não ter vindo mais cedo. - E com isso ele começou a correr loucamente, ignorando meus argumentos. Depois de alguns segundos, o que significou cerca de dúzias de visitas da minha casa por causa de sua velocidade de vampiro, ele parou e começou a girar em torno de mim loucamente. Minha cabeça girava e eu estava tão tonta que eu estava surpresa por não desmaiar.

Tentei recuperar o fôlego e disse entre risos. - Emmet... para... para... e... estou tonta, por favor. - Acha que ele me ouviu? Não! Ele riu e continuou a girar em torno de mim.

- Emmett Cullen! – A voz de Rosalie atravessou meus ouvidos. Uh-oh. Emmett parou imediatamente.

- Eu senti sua falta, Bella - ele murmurou, antes de me beijar na bochecha e se postar atrás de Jasper. O último murmurou "covarde", o que me fez rir até que eu caí no chão.

Os outros estavam me olhando com expressão confusa que eu assegurei - Eu só preciso de um minuto para respirar corretamente. - Eu me concentrei. Inspire, expire. Rosalie veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Desculpe se tenho um companheiro tão idiota - disse ela, olhando para Emmett. Então, antes que eu pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, Rosalie estava me abraçando. Minha mente ficou em branco. Seria um 'eu senti sua falta, Bella' ou um "me desculpe se meu parceiro quase te matou, acidentalmente"?

Rosalie afastou-se. "É um senti sua falta, Bella." Eu olhei para ela.

- Uau... Você lê mentes também agora? - Ela riu e o som era tão lindo que eu tive que sorrir.

- Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu não pude resistir.

- Estou feliz que você fez isso, Rosalie - disse sinceramente antes de abraçar ela mais uma vez. Eu me levantei e caminhei em direção a Carlisle e Esme. Eu não poderia esperar e por isso abracei-os ao mesmo tempo.

- Sentimos tanto a sua falta, Bella - Esme disse e foi o suficiente para que as lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto. Eu afastei-me imediatamente.

- Desculpe, eu estou estragando suas roupas.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Alice já previra isso e ela trouxe roupas extras para todos nós - Carlisle admitiu. Eu ri baixinho antes de limpar as lágrimas com as costas das minhas mãos.

- Eu acredito que já viu um de nós - Jasper disse. - Mas eu não recebi o meu abraço.

- Você já fez isso alguns dias atrás, e talvez se você for bonzinho, você vai ter um outro mais tarde - provoquei.

- O que eu ganho se for bonzinho? - Emmett perguntou.

- Um tapinha na cabeça - Rosalie replicou e ergueu a mão para mim, alta e com cinco dedos, fique um pouco surpresa no começo, mas logo relaxei. Não prometia que seriam somente bons momentos? Só que eu não tinha certeza se eu abandoná-los novamente.

- E eu quero que todos vocês conheçam meu noivo, Jacob Black – eu disse enquanto me virara para encarar Jacob. Ele estava conversando animadamente com Alice, eu andei até eles e eles pararam de falar imediatamente.

- O que vocês estão falando?

- Por que eu iria falar com ele? Eu nem sei quem ele é - respondeu Alice.

Eu olhei para Jacob. – Já se enturmando?

- Sim - respondeu ele. - Você não estava prestando atenção em mim então... - ele colocou um braço em torno do ombro de Alice. Ela fez careta pra ele para ele.

- Você tá louco? Eu nem o conheço. – Ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Ei! Não fale assim comigo, sua vampira baixinha! - Ele alertou. Alice começou a correr, Jacob foi atrás dela. Alice riu.

- Sou muito mais rápido do que você, lobo!

- Espere até eu...

- Jake, você vai persegui-la mais tarde. Venha conhecer os outros. – Jake resmungou, mas voltou-se para Emmet, enquanto se aproximava.

- Não deixe que ela controle você, cara. Você tem que mostrar quem veste as calças no casal. Uma vez que seja tarde demais... - Ninguém perdeu o olhar que ele lançou para Rosalie. Apertou a mão de Jacob. – Praver em te conhecer, car.. - Ele recuou de repente. - Ow! Você fede!

Eu não consegui se seguirar. Comecei a rir desta. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim, mas eu não podia parar. Eu quase caí no chão mais uma vez, mas as mãos de Alice estavam ao meu redor. Ela franziu a testa, quando ela examinou meus olhos.

- Você está bem? - Eu ri mais na cara dela, e ela estremeceu quando ela cobriu seus ouvidos. – Avise-me na próxima quando fizer isso.

- Prometo.

- Eu sou um lobisomem – ouvir Jacob dizer. – E, para sua informação, você fede também.

Todos começaram a rir, mas Emmett o observou com admiração e com um brilho nos olhos. Uma faísca Eu a conhecia muito bem.

- De verdade? Oh puxa, finalmente eu encontrei alguém que possa competir comigo!

- Hm... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- O quê? Sim, Bells! - Jacob olhou para Emmett, que estava sorrindo e estendeu seu braço. - Eu adoraria.

Emmett apertou sua mão. - Que tal começar agora?

Alice estava entre eles e de repente estava sacudindo a cabeça. - Agora não, nós estamos indo para o zoológico!

**NOTA: Em primeiro lugar, Feliz 2011. Em segundo, desculpem a demora. Enrolei novamente. (vergonha mode on). Espero que gostem desse cap. Bjos e até a próxima. Juh =D**


	19. O Cullens Fazem Parte de Mim

**Capítulo 19 – Os Cullens Fazem Parte de Mim**

- Sério? Temos que ir? - Emmett perguntou. - Nós poderíamos ir mais tarde. - Ele voltou os olhos do filhote de cachorro para Alice, enquanto a segunda olhou para ele.

- Você sabe que isso não funciona em mim. Agora vai! Você já sabe com quem vai.

Aparentemente, todos sabiam com quem iam, além de mim. Mesmo Jacob parecia estar completamente à vontade com eles.

- Vou neste jipe. Eu sempre quis ter um - ele explicou e me deu um beijo rápido antes de correr para o jipe.

- Ei, esse é o meu jipe! - Eu ouvi Emmett protestar.

- Possessivo, não é? - Jacob respondeu enquanto subia no carro.

- Pareceu falando com minha picape - eu murmurei, mas alguém pegou meu braço antes que eu pudesse dar um passo. Olhei para cima e viu Edward sorrindo para mim.

- Alice prefere que chegar lá antes de 2012. ¹

- Vamos lá, você irá comigo. - Segui-o, sua mão ainda no meu braço, enquanto Alice estava saltando para cima e para baixo no mesmo lugar.

- Você pode se mover mais rapidamente, Bella? Esqueci que você é tão lenta! - Eu tomei meu assento ao lado dela e Edward começou a dirigir.

- Eu sou um ser humano, você também se esqueceu, Alice?

Ela me abraçou. - Não. Está quente demais para que alguém se esqueça de que se você soubesse o quanto eu senti sua falta, Bella, não é a mesma coisa sem você... E você vai se casar. Posso preparar seu casamento? Você não pode dizer que não, Bella. Oh! Deixe-me ver seu anel!

Uau. Esqueci que Alice era tão... Alice. Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, eu acharia que ela cheirava cocaína. Mostrei-lhe a minha mão esquerda e ela engasgou.

- É muito bonito. Pena que eu não vou me casar, também. Podíamos ter um casamento duplo.

- Você já é casada, Alice - eu lembrei a ela.

- Sim, mas eu sou uma vampira e vampiros se casam mais de uma vez.

- O que me lembra - Edward disse, olhando por cima do ombro. - Rose e Emmett estão planejando seu próximo casamento daqui um ano. Eu sei que será a última vez que nos encontramos, mas seria legal se você pudesse ir. - Eu não podia acreditar que ia ser a última vez que iríamos ver uns aos outros. Pelo menos, ele parecia relutante em me deixar ir e, embora eu não devesse me sentir assim, me fez um pouquinho feliz. Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de me sentir desta forma. Eu tinha escolhido a minha vida, mas eu simplesmente não queria abandoná-los. Eu não queria que fossem embora. O quão egoísta eu poderia ser?

O que quer que eu tenha feito, eu atrasara a partida deles, eu nunca quis deixá-los ir.

- Eu adoraria ir - respondi e Edward sorriu. Eu encontrei seu olhar por um momento longo e parecia que ele podia ver todo o caminho até a minha alma. Nesse momento me senti tão... bem.

- Ok, Pombinhos, concentre-se na estrada, Edward. Lembre-se de que se você falhar, Bella não terá a menor chance de sobreviver - Alice interrompeu. Edward riu, mas fez o que ela disse. - Bella, quando é o seu casamento?

Olhei novamente para Alice. - Não é para agora, Alice. Eu ainda tenho que ir para a faculdade, que me lembra de que eu absolutamente não sei aonde eu vou.

- Oh, oh, oh! - Alice gritou com as mãos no ar, como se ela estivesse parando o trânsito. Eu olhei para ela, preocupada. Os vampiros não podem ter um ataque cardíaco, certo? Sim, eu sei, pergunta estúpida, mas se você viu Alice...

Edward riu enquanto eu olhava para ele, mas ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu sei o que eu vou te dar como presente de casamento e, desta vez você não pode mesmo dizer não! - Alice disse com um brilho nos olhos. Um brilho que diferentes dos olhos de Emmett, mas ainda um brilho que eu que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Por que eu tenho uma sensação de que é uma bolsa para alguma faculdade cara? - Eu perguntei desconfiada. Eu tinha que estar errada. Certamente Alice não podia.

- Dartmouth! Para você e Jake! Ele não sabe aonde vai, né? Espero que sim porque eu não posso seu futuro e é chato... - ela balbuciava. Eu estava certa. "Alice" e "não pode não" ir numa mesma frase. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava me oferecendo uma bolsa para Dartmouth! Dartmouth! Eu nunca ousei sonhar tão longe. Sem pensar, eu a abracei com mais força do que nunca. - Eu vejo que você está satisfeita - ela sorriu enquanto se afastava.

- Claro que estou. Eu não posso acreditar. Dartmouth...

Eu não percebi que havia parado até que Edward estava abriu a porta para mim.

- Sempre um cavalheiro - eu disse assim que saí.

Ele pegou meu braço e sorriu. Pegamos nossos ingressos e entramos. Alice atrás de nós.

- Ei, vocês dois! Vocês podem esperar por mim! - Ela apareceu ao meu lado e pegou meu outro braço. Vimos que os outros já tinham entrado. Alice olhou para mim, e eu soube imediatamente que estávamos tendo a mesma ideia. Nós estávamos indo fazer uma brincadeira com os outros, que aprenderão que não esperem por nós novamente.

- Você topa entrar? - Perguntei a Edward. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Sim. É melhor eu ficar com você e não contra você.

- Então, eis o plano – Alice começou a explicar.

(...)

Isso seria muito divertido. Era bom ter Alice conosco porque, assim, os outros não reparariam no que aconteceria. Admito que me sentia um pouco culpada; eles provavelmente se assustariam. Mas eu também estava com medo. E se as coisas saíssem do controle? Quando disse isso a Alice, ela apenas respondeu:

- Bem, se algo sair errado, você morrerá, mas não se preocupe, eu estarei bem perto de você e não deixarei que nada de aconteça.

Edward não tinha nada para fazer. Ele era apenas um expectador.

- Ok, Bella. Você parece um pouco perdida, então você quer que eu repita o que terá que fazer? – Alice perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente. Eu tinha certeza que faria tudo certo.

- Eu te colocarei lá – ela me mostrou o lugar onde os leões ficavam. Os grandes e terríveis leões que podem me devorar. – E você implorará para os outros – ela me lançou um olhar confuso. – Você fará qualquer coisa que queira, mas tem que chamar a atenção deles. Garantir que está apavorada. Não se preocupe, eu estarei bem perto de você naqueles arbustos e te tirarei de lá assim que a atenção deles estiver nos leões. Então você volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entendeu?

- Sim – respondi. – Não me parece tão ruim.

Eu ouvi a risada de Emmett e olhei de onde vinha. Eles estavam observando os leões, o que significava que já era hora de começarmos a agir. Edward já tinha se juntado a eles e nós deu uma piscadela onde nós olhamos sua posição.

- Anda, Bella. Vamos. – Alice disse. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido depois que eu não tive tempo de processar o que aconteceu. Num momento, eu estava com Alice, e depois eu estava sozinha atrás do vidro; olhei em volta e vi os outros brincando e rindo. Eles não me notaram; era minha deixa para chamar a atenção deles, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu estava fitando eles, pensando quanto tempo seria necessário para aqueles leões pularem em mim e me devorarem. Não muito, aparentemente. Seria muito, muito doloroso. Oh Deus, o que aconteceria comigo? Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com aquilo.

Um dos leões abriu a boca e mostrou os dentes, me fazendo encolher. Meu medo parecia excitá-lo porque ele se aproximou de mim. Eu olhei freneticamente para os arbustos. Alice era para estar lá e meu coração parou. Ela não estava lá. Eu olhei de volta para os outros e me preparei para gritar. Mas eu vi os olhos de Jacob arregalados e engoli em seco. Sua expressão mudou de contentamento para pânico.

- Bella! – Ele gritou. A mão de Jasper acenou na minha direção e sua expressou igualou-se a de Jacob. De repente, eu senti algo em minha cintura e disse a mim mesma: "É isso ai, é o fim". A coisa me soltou e me vi numa pequena sala.

- Por quê? Por quê? Alice, eu não quero mais fazer isso...

- Está no fim! Você só tinha que entrar lá. Por favor, Bella.

Balancei minha cabeça derrotada e peguei o vestido que ela estava oferecendo-me. Eu me vesti rapidamente e sai com ela pra fora.

- Façam notarem sua presença – ela disse enquanto me deixava. Não estava preparada para o que eu vi; atrás do vidro não estava apenas Jacob e Jasper, mas também Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Esme e Carlisle, olhando de um pra outro em frenesi. De repente me senti mal em fazer isso, mas era tarde demais.

Vi algo sólido ao lado dos pés de Edward e engasguei quando os leões rosnaram pra eles mesmos. A expressão de Edward ficou tensa e ele olhou pra baixo. Olhei de esguelha e então eu pude ver melhor, e eu vi sangue... e carne? Enrolada na roupa que eu estava usando há minutos. Quando pensava que tinha ido longe demais, eu vi Emmett olhar a carne e começou a rosnar com os dentes. Não aguentava mais; se não reagisse, algo realmente muito ruim iria acontecer.

- Ei! - Eu gritei pra eles, balançando minhas mãos no ar. Todos de voltaram para mim e as expressões que atravessaram seus rostos foi rapidamente substituída por outras que não tive tempo para decifrar. Eu estava muito ocupada. Muito ocupadatemendoa ira deles. Jacob estava do meu lado num instante e ele enlaçou seus braços em torno de mim tão forte que eu não podia respirar, mas eu não protestei. Nós ficamos assim por alguns segundos, entretanto, os outros estava nos cercando. Como os leões anteriormente. Eu estremeci quando pensei nisso; provavelmente teria pesadelos para o resto da minha vida e não era tão ruim. Jacob me soltou e olhou pra mim, mas eu ainda podia ver o medo em seus olhar.

- O que foi aquilo?

Tinha que ser honesta, pensei. – Hmm... uma brincadeira que deu errado?

Ele ainda me olhava e sua expressão estava era de desaprovação que só me fez sentir mais culpada. Eu passei meus braços entorno dele e beijei-o várias vezes antes de dizer – Por favor, por favor, me perdoe; foi estupidez e eu sinto muito.

Ele me beijou fortemente como se não quisesse me deixar e eu percebi que ele estava com medo de me perder. Eu sabia que tinha sido ruim se ele fizesse algo parecido, mas sua reação me fez amá-lo ainda mais, mais do que eu achava que era possível. Eu o beijei com toda a minha força.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você vai perdoá-la assim! - Rosalie disse assim que nós voltamos. - Bella, você nos assustou pra valer!

- Ela pode ser bastante persuasiva - disse Jacob. Eu me afastei do seu abraço e dei um passo adiante.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Foi uma ideia estúpida. Peço desculpas a todos vocês. Eu não tinha ideia que estava indo longe demais... e fora de controle.

- A culpa é minha, Rose e não da Bella. Eu fui a única que teve essa ideia - disse Alice.

- Todos concordarão que esta brincadeira foi longe demais... e que todos os envolvidos devem ser punidos - Carlisle disse. Olhei para ele e assenti. Merecemos tudo o que aconteceria e, sendo vampiros, eu sabia que ia ser algo que não seria perdoável.

- Eu estava envolvido nisso também, Carlisle - Edward admitiu.

- Você estava? - Esme perguntou, desconfiada. - Então por que você estava com a gente, praticamente a intenção dilacerar os animais quando você os viu avançando sobre Bella?

- Eu não estava ciente da última parte desta brincadeira estúpida - ele olhou para Alice. O que foi que as roupas de Bella faziam lá, afinal?

Alice sorriu e disse vagamente. - Oh, você sabe, tive sorte de encontrar alguma carne.

- Bem, o sangue que provei era incrível - Emmett disse.

- Você tem um pouco de sangue perto da sua boca, querido - Rosalie disse a ele. Sua língua rapidamente se lançou da sua boca para lamber o sangue no canto da boca.

- Eca! - Jake e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é a punição, Carlisle? - Perguntou Alice. Carlisle pensou por um momento antes de falar.

- Eu tenho que pensar nisso. Cada um terá que pagar uma vez que todos nós estamos preocupados. Agora vamos continuar com nossa visita.

O resto da visita passou rapidamente e sem incidentes. Toda vez que iria ver um novo animal, todos eles, incluindo Jacob, iria competir contra ele para ver quem rosnava mais ferozmente. Sim, você adivinhou. Foi ideia de Emmett. E então Jasper descobriu outro jogo e começou a manipular as emoções dos animais e foi divertido vê-los mudar de raiva para medo de amar. Em resumo, todos nós nos divertimos muito, e meu coração gelou quando chegou a hora de ir embora.

Eles provavelmente ficariam até a noite, mas quando eu acordasse no dia seguinte, todos iriam embora. Era difícil dizer que eu não ia vê-losnovamente, mas foi a minha escolha, afinal. Eu era a pessoa que escolhi esta vida, mas parecia que o meu passado me trouxe de volta ao ponto aonde eu não poderia seguir sem os Cullens. Eu sabia que seria capaz de viver sem eles, eu tinha feito isso antes, mas era uma coisa difícil de fazer por completo quando eu tomei minha decisão. De repente eu podia entender o que Edward poderia ter sentido quando foi embora. Não foi mais fácil do que tomar a decisão. E eu estava escolhendo a minha própria vida, enquanto ele tinha que carregar o peso dessa escolha para toda sua família. Pelo menos eu estava em um caminho menos difícil do que pensava, mesmo que este não parecer ser justo.

Edward pareceu notar minha inquietação, porque ele veio até o meu lado.

- Eu quero falar com você - disse ele. - Mas dê-me um minuto para dizer aos outros que nós vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Ok. Eu espero você. - Vi quando ele entrou e falou com eles em um ritmo desumano. Depois que ele terminou, Alice me deu um sorriso amável e entrou no carro. Edward voltou para mim e abriu a porta do seu Volvo. Ele ficou no banco de trás e eu fiz o mesmo, ainda um pouco perdida em pensamentos.

- Você está triste - declarou Edward e, quando eu olhei para ele, não havia compreensão em seus olhos. Eu não confiava em minha voz naquele momento, então assenti.

- Venha aqui -ele abriu os braços e eu não hesitei. Inclinei-me mais perto dele, de costas para seu peito enquanto ele passou os braços em volta de mim. Eu estava sentado entre as pernas dele ea cabeça repousava sobre seu peito, enquanto me aninhavano conforto de seus braços. Se ele soubesse como eu me sentia... Este foi um dos momentos que eu desejava que ele pudesse ler minha mente e que ele pudesse me entender, sem qualquer esforço da minha parte.

Eu não sei por que me sentia tão cansada. Cansada de tomar decisões, eu acho. Pela primeira vez, eu só queria viver minha vida livremente e de forma descuidada, mas parecia que eu tinha que tomar uma decisão, o grande desfecho em primeiro lugar. Eu tinha que decidir o que eu queria a partir de agora, o que eu não poderia viver sem, ea resposta parecia tão óbvia.

- Eu não quero que você parta - disse a Edward. Ele começou a brincar com o meu cabelo e eu sorri. Como nos velhos tempos.

- A escolha é sua, Bella. Você só tem que pedir.

Eu me virei para encará-lo. - Mas não será justo com você - sussurrei. Ele colocou uma mão no lado do meu rosto e começou a desenhar círculos na minha bochecha. Eu fechei meus olhos. Como eu gostava daquela sensação.

- Olhe para mim, Bella - ele disse e eu abri os olhos, hesitante. - Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou perfeitamente bem com isso. Eu não esperava me sentir assim, mas... as coisas entre nós não estão... estranhas. Eu te amo, Bella, e eu estou feliz que você tenha mudado. Você tem uma vida maravilhosa pela frente e se você soubesse como... me faz... feliz. Você está feliz, Bella. E eu não podia pedir mais. Pelo menos eu posso ter orgulho pelo fato de que, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiz a coisa certa. Eu não vou pedir-lhe mais. Eu sou uma criatura egoísta, mas não muito egoísta.

- O que você diria se eu lhe dissesse que eu não quero que esse seja o nosso último encontro? - Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

- Eu diria que ficaria contente em aceitar seu pedido - disse ele. Ele gentilmente beijou minha bochecha. - Porque, caso você não tenha notado, eu não quero deixá-la.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta. - Olhei em seus olhos por um longo momento, pensando em como eu queria que isso desse certo.

- Eu não quero forçá-lo a vir morar aqui, é claro que você tem uma vida no Alasca. Mas seria legal se você pudesse me visitar de vez em quando. - E eu não quero dizer uma vez por ano.

- E você não quer dizer uma vez por ano - Edward disse lendo o meu pensamento.

- Sim - admiti timidamente.

- Alice vai ficar satisfeita, ela me disse exatamente a mesma coisa antes de chegarmos, mas eu avisei a ela para não dizer que eu não queria fazer você se sentir como se estivesse sendo forçada ou algo assim...·.

- Um dia com Emmett e eu não acho que posso viver sem seu papel de irmão mais velho. Eu não posso viver sem vocês. Eu iria perder muito de você. Os Cullen são parte de mim – ri.

- Não diga a Emmett que você acabou de me dizer, ou então este será o seu tópico de discussão para as próximas semanas - brincou Edward.

- Prometo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, mas era um silêncio confortável. Ele estava certo: não era estranho. Eu não podia esperar para informar aos outros a minha decisão. Parecia que Edward lia meus pensamentos.

- E o Jacob? - Disse ele depois de alguns minutos.

- Ele vai entender. Ele sabe o quanto todos vocês significam para mim, E, conhecendo ele, há uma chance de ele ter a mesma ideia. Ele ficou junto com Alice desde o início, né?

- Sim - ele meditou. Parece que sim. Ele te ama muito, Bella.

- Eu sei. Eu o amo muito.

Edward deu um tapinha no meu braço. - É melhor ir andando antes que eles comecem a perguntaremonde estamos.

A volta para casa foi agradável. Edward ocasionalmente me perguntava sobre meus amigos e escola. Contei-lhe sobre Angela e Crystal. Especialmente Crystal e sua personalidade exuberante. Contei-lhe tudo o que vinha acontecendo em Forks. Ele ainda me surpreendeu porque ele sempre pareceu genuinamente interessado no que eu tinha a dizer, apesar de Forks não ser um lugar onde as coisas mais emocionantes aconteciam. Bem, além do fato de que todas as criaturas místicas pareciam esconder-se aqui.

Chegamos na frente da minha casa e saí do carro.

- Pronta pra contar a novidade aos outros? – Edward me perguntou.

- Sim, mas vou conversar com Jacob primeiro.

Edward sorriu e seguiu seu caminho.

- Ok, vamos lá.

**Nota: Er... sorry pela demora. Enrolada demais. Mas eis. Espero que gostem. Não falta muito pra acabar. Mais 8 ou 9 e eu termino antes de 2012 (o mundo acabará depois, hehehe)**

**Bom, não sei se o título bate com o original, mas eu achei que ficou dentro do contexto.**

**Bjos e até a próxima. Juh.**

**1- ****Eu tive que trocar o 2010 pra 2012 pra ficar de acordo com a data, já que a fanfic foi escrita em 2009.**


	20. Notícia

**Capítulo Vinte - Notícia**

Entramos e vimos os outros sentados confortavelmente na frente da TV.

- O que estão assistindo? - Perguntei. Emmett gemeu.

- Um filme estúpido e chato. Eles não vão mesmo me deixar competir com o lobo.

- Eu tenho um nome, Sanguessuga - Jacob disse, visivelmente irritado.

Alice me puxou para fora, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que estava errado, ela me abraçou. - Eu estou tão feliz, Bella! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!

- Eu tenho que falar com Jacob em primeiro lugar – disse, sabendo que ela já tinha visto a minha decisão.

- Oh, não se preocupe, vai dar certo.

- Como você pode saber disso? Você não pode o futuro dele.

- Um pouco de confiança, por favor, Bella. Agora. vá falar com ele. Nós estávamos indo para nossa antiga casa de qualquer maneira. Vou esperar por você, assim você pode ir de carona.

- Não, pode ir. Vou de picape.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Cinco minutos depois, todo mundo tinha ido embora e eu peguei a mão de Jacob e levei-o para cima. Sentei na cama e ele fez o mesmo.

- Eu sei que você vai dizer, Bella - Jacob falou e eu olhei para ele. - Não queremos que eles vão embora. - Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco e ele me puxou para perto dele. - Eu entendo. Já falou com eles?

- Não, falei com Edwarde ele está tranquilo. Eu queria saber a sua opinião primeiro. Me diga a verdade: Jacob, estou sendo egoísta?

- Claro que não, amor. Mas diga-me: disse que sabia o que queria falar, e eu sei que você não quer que isso seja a última vez que os vê, mas o que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu não sei ainda. Passei minha mão em seu braço. Talvez pudéssemos vê-los uma vez por mês ou algo assim. Eu só quero manter contato com eles, sabe? Tudo bem pra você? Diga-me se você não quiser, porque eu quero saber exatamente como você se sente.

- Eu não tenho nada contra eles. Tenho que admitir que eles são fedidos, mas nem tanto - brincou. Eu ri e beijei-o. Ele estava sendo tão compreensivo que às vezes eu me perguntava se ele era real.

Ele veio para cima de mim e começou a depositar beijos quentes do meu queixo para a minha orelha, e para trás, muito, muito lentamente, fazendo-me tremer. As minhas mãos encontraram o caminho para o seu peito e eu acariciava os músculos que eu amava tanto quanto. Eu puxei os lábios de volta para os meus. Amar Jacob era coisa mais natural do mundo. Não era complicado, às vezes ainda me surpreendia que apenas estar comigo parecia suficiente para fazê-lo feliz.

Meus dedos foram do cabelo que parou no pescoço, o cabelo que estava crescendo por causa de mim. Uma de suas mãos em concha o meu rosto, enquanto a outra estava na minha cintura. Ele estava segurando seu peso para que ele não me esmagar, mas não havia distância entre nós. Eu prendi minhas pernas em volta de seus quadris, automaticamente, pressionando-me mais perto dele. Esta aproximidade repentina me fez gemer, e ele me beijaram com mais paixão do que nunca.

- Você não quer ir para a casa dos Cullen? - Jacob sussurrou depois de algum tempo.

- Mais tarde. Por quê? Você se importa de passar algum tempo comigo?

- A resposta é tão óbvia - ele respondeu antes de pressionar os quadris com os meu, e eu podia sentir o quanto ele queria estar ali. Eu não aguentava mais. Coloquei-o deitado de costas e subi em cima dele. Eu capturei os lábios com os meus e a mão que estava na minha cintura foi descendo... nas minhas costas... descendo... descendo... e pousou bem na minha bunda. Ele deu um aperto brincalhão e eu ofeguei contra seus lábios. Jacob, meu Jacob era um homem e tanto. Essa constatação me fez sorrir.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu quadril direito e se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Deixe-me cuidar de você.

ROSALIE

- Emmett... depois... eu tenho que falar com o Edward... em primeiro lugar. - Eu tentei convencer Emmett que aquele não era o momento certo, mas ele estava sendo teimoso... e ao mesmo tempo diminuía a minha resistência, devo acrescentar, muito rapidamente.

- Por favor, baby Rosie, você fala com ele mais tarde. Anda, diga que sim. - Minha resistência desmoronou.

- Ok. - Ele me tomou em seus braços e me jogou na cama. Eu estaria morta se fosse humano. Eu teria que conversar com ele sobre seus modos mais tarde, porque este não era o momento para protestar. Sua boca devorava a minha e um fogo familiar, ainda mais poderoso, acendeu-se em mim. Estávamos em nossa casa, uma casa que nunca deveria ter abandonado. Tantas recordações do nosso amor ferveram na minha mente. Na cama, no sofá, numa mesinha no canto, no piano de Edward... Oh Deus. Isso foi despertando-me tão depressa que quase agarrei meu amado.

Uma hora mais tarde, eu ajeitei meu cabelo e desci. Eu tinha uma missão. Eu sabia que estava interferindo, algo que eu normalmente não fazia, mas eu teria pelo menos avisado Edward. Fiquei imaginando o que esta família faria sem mim.

Edward estava na frente da TV quando eu entrei na sala e ele estava zapeando os canais.

- Ela não percebe que ela está fazendo – disse indo direto ao ponto. Não houve rodeios.

Eu não tenho um problema com Bella. Nós duas estávamos de bem, obrigada.

- Se ela soubesse como ela poderia ser precipitada. De alguma forma, estou feliz que esta seja a última vez que você verá ela, Edward, acredite em mim, nada poderia ser pior do que ter de vê-la todos os dias com outro cara. Apenas deixe pra lá, ela fez a sua escolha

- Obrigado, Rosalie, vou me lembrar disso - ele disse com desdém. Eu suspirei. Gostaria de tê-lo avisado.

Bella e seu namorado chegaram alguns minutos depois. Eu pessoalmente não gostava dele, quero dizer, um ser humano, tudo bem, mas um lobisomem? Mas Bella o amava e eu não tinha uma palavra para dizer. Ele parecia adorá-la e eu perguntei se eles estavam imprimidos ou sei lá como se chamava. Ouvi falar de imprinting, mas eu não sabia muito sobre o assunto.

Eu teria que perguntar a seu namorado depois. Não importa de qualquer maneira, o dia estava rapidamente chegando ao fim e nós todos iríamos seguir caminhos diferentes. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Qualquer pessoa pode vir aqui? - Bella disse chegando à sala de estar. Quando cheguei, todos estavam sentados, então fui sentar ao lado de Jasper.

- Ei, Bella. Esqueci de dizer. - Emmet disse. - Você parece muito bem. Sexo faz maravilhas, né?

Eu segurei a respiração. Um rubor atingiu o rosto de Bella e ela parecia chocada. Eu não tinha idéia de por que, ei, era de Emmet que estávamos falando. O namorado dela parecia inquieto. Foi hilário ver seus ver a compreensão em seus rostos dentro Edward estava bravo, muito, muito bravo, e ninguém quis sustentar o seu olhar.

- Hum... você... porque... eu... eu não... - Bella gaguejou, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Apenas adivinhei. - Emmett disse em voz baixa. - Você sabe, eu posso te dar algumas dicas sobre como fazer um cara querer mais. Quero dizer, você tem tudo para agradar um cara, mas existem alguns pontos onde... - Emmett continuou. Eu bati no braço dele. Ele estava fazendo a pobre rapariga mais envergonhada do que nunca, mas Bella me surpreendeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu te chamo.

Emmett ficou olhando para ela enquanto eu comecei a rir descontroladamente. Bella com certeza mudara muito durante o ano passado.

- Como eu estava dizendo, tem alguns pontos que são muito sensíveis e se você quiser, eu posso apontar-los para você. Não se preocupe, eu posso dar ao seu namorado algumas dicas para que você não se decepcione também... Bella?

- Sim, ela disse displicentemente.

- Por que você não cora? – Ele perguntou frustrado.

- Tarde demais – Jacob disse. – Já faz um tempo que ela parou de corar.

- Oh, oh, oh! – Emmet se voltou pra Jasper. – Isso conta três vezes?

- Não Emmet, não conta – Jacob replicou.

- Mas ela não cora há muito tempo! – Ele protestou. – Isso conta três vezes.

- O que conta três vezes? – Bella perguntou. – Ainda apostando, Emmet?

- Claro que sim. O que mais poderia fazer?

- Criança. – Jacob murmurou.

- Vamos lá, deixe Bella dizer o que ela vai dizer! – Alice interrompeu. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio e então Bella começou a falar.

- Nós decidimos... eu não sei como dizer – ela suspirou. – Podemos manter contato? Eu... eu não quero encarar uma separação. – Ela pressionou sua palma na testa. – Eu amo todos vocês e hoje me mostrou que é muito legal quando vocês estão aqui e eu quero que vocês fiquem.

Eu engoli em seco. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Eu encarei Edward, que apenas deu de ombros. Que raiva desse menino!

BELLA

O que aconteceu depois não me lembro. Esme estava me encarando, enquanto os outros mantiveram distância.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei enquanto me sentava. Eu vi Jasper morder o lábio inferior.

- Bem, todos eles vieram até você de uma vez e você desmaiou - Esme explicou.

- Oh. Desculpa – murmurei.

- Na sua ausência, resolvemos algumas coisas. - Jasper disse. - Nós vamos ficar aqui mais algum tempo, mas depois nós vamos voltar. Claro que vamos visitar, não se preocupe. Apenas que Carlisle e Esme têm responsabilidades no Alaska.

- Nós apenas estamos de férias - Carlisle disse.

Eu sorri. - Obrigado por tudo. Todos vocês. - Meus olhos iam de cada pessoa na sala, todos sorrindo. Mas quando eu parei em Rosalie, eu me encolhi. Ela estava olhando para mim com tanta raiva e ódio que eu quis saber se o seu comportamento amigável do dia anterior foi apenas um ato. Sua expressão de ódio me fez lembrar Edward na aula de Biologia no primeiro dia. Engoli em seco e desviei os olhos. Ninguém parecia ter notado a nossa troca, e eu desejei que eu pudesse esquecer

A noite terminou e eu calmamente entrei na minha picape. Tínhamos passado as duas horas restantes falando sobre nada em particular, e mesmo que quisesse ficar um pouco mais, eu sabia que Charlie estava preocupado. Eu não tive nenhuma intenção real de contar a ele sobre o retorno dos Cullen, porque eu sabia como ele reagiria. Afinal, eles não estavam lá para ficar. Talvez depois de eu tiver resolvido tudo, eu lhe diria, pois não havia como negar que eu queria que eles viessem frequentemente e Charlie não era burro. Ele descobriria.

Eu estava prestes a ligar a picape quando ouvi um toque suave na minha janela. Eu me virei para ver Jasper. Abrindo a porta do meu caminhão, eu saí.

- Eu estou contente por ficarmos, Bella. - Eu sorri quando ele colocou seus braços frios ao meu redor. - Mas cuidado, ok?

Eu me afastei. - Com o quê?

- Com os sentimentos de Edward. Tenha cuidado.

- Ele me disse que está tudo bem com ele, Jasper – assegurei.

Naquela noite eu deitei na minha cama, encolhida côo uma bola, com os dedos nos meus ombros, pensando nas palavras de Jasper. Eu peguei no sono depois me deixei levar num sono sem sonhos.


	21. Destemida

**Capítulo 21 – Destemida**

- No que está pensando? – Bellla perguntou. Ela estava sentada no meu colo, me encarando e meus braços estavam em volta dela, segurando-a fortemente, e temendo – tinha que admitir – que ela partisse. Eu estava morto de ciúmes mesmo que não admitisse isso a ela. Não tinha por que assustá-la. Era da minha natureza e ter um Deus Grego a rodeando não estava ajudando. Eu tentava dizer a mim mesmo milhões de vezes que ela me amava e que tinha desistido dele, mas toda vez que os via juntos, eu sentia meu coração apertar-se. Parece que eles tinham uma cumplicidade que eu não podia compreender e eu não podia negar que me sentia inseguro.

E se ela decidisse que poderia ser o melhor? E se eu não fosse o bastante? Não, ela não pensaria nisso desse jeito. Eu não precisava ler sua mente para saber que ela me amava; mas eu não poderia ignorar a sensação que poderíamos nos separar a qualquer segundo, e se ela tivesse determinada, eu não seria capaz de segurá-la.

Gostava de Edward, mas eu não poderia deixar de me comparar com ele. Eu esperava que o tempo amenizasse minha dor.

- Jake? – Bella pousou a mão no meu queixo. Ah sim... no que estava pensado?

- Em você, é claro. - Inclinei-me para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou da minha cintura e se levantou. Eu a encarei, momentaneamente confuso, mas ela não me deu nenhuma chance de se recompor. Ela já estava segurando meu braço, me forçando a levantar.

- Venha, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você – disse com um sorriso misterioso. Eu não resisti, sorrindo de volta. Eu me levantei e a segui, minha mão ainda na dela. Quando saímos da casa, ela puxou meu braço novamente.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão lento? – Ela provocou.

Fraco, hein?

- Eu ganho de você, oras!

Soltei a mão dela e comecei a correr, mas eu tinha alcançando uns cem metros quando parei. Virei-me para encará-la e seu rosto estava com uma expressão divertida. Fui até ela e ela deu uma risadinha. Não importava o quão estúpido me sentia, eu não ajudei e ri também.

- Não sei para onde estamos indo.

- Isso não importa, chegaremos lá – ela riu de mim.

- Sim, eu sei que sou idiota, agora vamos. – Ela pegou minha mão e começamos a andar. Não fazia a mínima idéia para onde íamos, mas não importava. Eu queria prolongar cada minuto que passávamos juntos. Andamos e andamos, até que paramos alguns minutos depois.

- Quase me esqueço. – Ela mexeu no bolso da frente d calça. – Agora, coloque isso. – Ela colocou algo em minha mão e eu olhei. Uma venda? Eu imaginei o que ela estava planejando, mas eu obedeci, amarrando a venda nos meus olhos.

- Agora, tenha cuidado. Eu espero que não caia, porque eu não posso levantar você – avisou. – Eu nem posso segurar a mim memo. – Eu ouvi um barulho e Bella resmungou. – Oi chão, como você está? – Eu estava quase tirando a venda dos meus olhos, mas ela me interrompeu. – Não. Estou bem. E além do mais, estamos quase lá.

- Ok, mas tenha cuidado. Vou achar que você é a única que está com venda.

- Pare de reclamar, chegamos.

Minha venda foi tirada e meu queixo caiu com a cena à minha frente. No chão estava uma toalha xadrez de piquenique, uma cesta perto e dois cobertores macios. Algumas velas perfumadas estavam espalhadas pelo lugar e eu engasguei quando o doce aroma penetrou no meu nariz.

- Deus, Bella. - Eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras para descrever o que eu estava sentindo. Ela tinha feito isso por mim e mais ninguém. Eu rapidamente me perguntei quando ela teve tempo para fazer tudo isso, mas eu ignorei a pergunta.

Olhei novamente para Bella e ela tinha as mãos juntas na frente do seu coração e seus olhos estavam brilhando. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, mas significou o mundo para mim. Fechei a distância entre nós e eu a peguei nos meus braços. Meus sentidos foram instantaneamente abastecidos com o perfume que eu estava tão acostumado, mas nunca tinha o suficiente. Ficamos assim, envolto nos braços um do outro por um longo tempo antes dela me puxar para trás para admirar a vista maravilhosa na minha frente mais uma vez. Eu peguei a mão dela e levei-a perto do paraíso que ela havia criado apenas para nós. Sentamos e ela me mostrou o conteúdo da cesta: frango e salada de batata, caseiro 'Lunchables' feito com biscoitos variados, queijos em fatias e fatias de carne. Depois, corte de frutas como melão, uva e laranja.

Então, ela pegou uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? - Ela inclinou-se para mim com um olhar malicioso no rosto.

-Você não vai querer saber - Ela sussurrou e depois deu uma risadinha.

Comemos em silêncio, embora ela olhasse para mim de vez em quando e deixava escapar um suspiro de felicidade. A comida desapareceu num piscar de olhos e Bella provocou-me sobre a quantidade de comida que eu poderia comer em um minuto, e eu ri livremente pela primeira vez em dias. Eu sempre tive um grande apetite de lobisomem em mim que apenas aumentou dez vezes. Parecia ser uma fonte de divertimento para ela, e eu sabia que eu iria fazer de tudo para ouvi-la rir angelicalmente a cada dia da minha vida.

- Então o que você achou da minha surpresa? – Bella se aconchegou perto de mim. Ela encostou e mim e eu passei meus braços em torno dela, aspirando tudo o que podia.

- Amo isso – disse com sinceridade, beijando-lhe a testa. - Mais do que eu posso dizer.

- Eu amo você, Jacob. Nunca, jamais se esqueça disso. - Ela disse enquanto se virara para mim. Inclinei-me e beijou-a nos lábios. Era suposto ser um beijo, mas ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou para mais perto dela. Depois acabamos de deitar e eu estava novamente envolto em pensamentos.

Normalmente, ser amado trazia a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo, você sentia-se livre de todas as suas preocupações e responsabilidades, mas isso... essas emoções que eu estava sentindo naquele momento foram ainda maiores do que quando eu era um lobisomem. Eu estava me sentindo tão incrivelmente bem que meu coração ameaçava explodir. Depois de ser cercada por pessoas, principalmente pelos Cullen por uma semana inteira, passar algum tempo sozinhos, apenas nós dois, era maravlinhoso e eu saboreava cada minuto com ela.

-Eu te amo, Bella. - Ela sorriu. Ela ainda era a minha Bella e sempre seria.

JASPER

Não podia acreditar que realmente tinha concordado com aquilo. Claro que minha devoção por Alice veio à tona com a idéia que não havia melhor maneira para punir alguém por uma brincadeira passada.

- Devolução é uma droga – ela disse. E seria uma droga mesmo. Nós estávamos esperando que Bella voltasse. Nós sabíamos que ela estava tendo uma noite romântica com seu namorado; era tão doce da parte dela que eu quase recuei do que estava me preparando para fazer, mas nós precisávamos puni-la pela sua traquinagem, certo? Tinha que admitir que isso não me agradava. Digo, uma traquinagem de Emmet ou Edward estava tranqüilo para mim, mas Bella era como uma irmã para mim.

- Ela estará aqui em um minuto – Alice avisou, fazendo Emmet sorrir. Eles realmente se divertiriam com aquilo. – Ok, isso é muito importante. – Alice pegou o meu rosto com as mãos. – Fique concentrado, e, por favor, controle suas emoções, porque agora mesmo eu estou sentindo tudo: medo, hesitação, vergonha, etc, etc... Eu não queria que Bella saiba que estamos planejando algo, certo?

- Sim. Não se preocupe, ficarei bem. Será divertido.

- Ela se inclinou e me beijou suavemente nos lábios. Bella chegou no exato momento e eu me ajeitei.

- Olá, gente. – Ela sorriu. Do canto dos olhos eu vi Alice piscar para Jacob. Ele não tinha aceitado muito a idéia, mas concordara com ela. Ele se consolava com o fato que Bella não se machucaria.

- Oi Bella. Como você está?

- Bem e você?

- Bem.

- Ok, chega de papo. Temos que ir – Alice adiantou-se.

- Aonde vocês vão? - Bella perguntou enquanto Emmet, Edward, Rosalie e Jacob seguiram Alice pra fora.

- Você vai a lugar nenhum. Vampiros e lobos vão fazer compras; Jasper ficará com você – disse Alice.

- Sim. Nós podemos ficar aqui enquanto Alice e Rosalie arrastam esses pobres caras para o shopping. A reação de Bella foi como planejada. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigado por me salvar, Jasper.

Sorri de volta. – Sem problemas.

- Ok, vamos embora agora para que possamos terminar mais cedo - Emmett disse.

- Oh não, senhor, temos um horário de compras a cumprir, deixe para reclamar mais tarde... - Alice disse enquanto se afastavam. Eu fui na cozinha e me sentei numa cadeira.

- Você tem algo para beber? - Bella perguntou. Pobre Bella. Nós guardávamos comidas e bebidas aqui por causa dela, e depois de tudo ela ainda perguntava.

- Na geladeira. - Ela abriu e tirou uma garrafa de suco de laranja, que ela derramou em um vidro. Parei olhando e pensei no que eu ia fazer. Como começaria tudo isso? Felizmente, parecia que o destino estava do meu lado porque eu ouvi um grito e, quando eu olhei para trás, Bella estava com a camisa manchada d suco.

- Algo raspou no meu ombro. - Ok, talvez não fosse o destino de todo.

- Você deve ter imaginado coisas.

- Eu não - insistiu. - De qualquer forma, posso pegar uma blusa da Alice?

- Claro. - Alice tinha previsto isso, já que conhecia minha esposa depois de todos esses anos. Bella subiu e eu sabia que tinha chegado a hora. Eventualmente, eu estava começando a gostar do plano. Havia sempre a antecipação antes de uma brincadeira e que era o que eu estava sentindo. Esperei dois minutos antes de subir. Bella havia tirado a blusa e foi procurar no armário de Alice. Ela levantou a cabeça quando me ouviu entrar, e seu primeiro reflexo foi cobrir o peito com os braços, mas não antes que eu pudesse ver como ela era bonita. Não admirava que Jacob a amasse. Não, esqueça isso. Esse foi o homem em mim a falar. Sua expressão chocada foi logo substituída por constrangimento quando suas bochechas coraram.

Eu não a deixei falar. Eu dei passo à frente. Eu estava a um pé dela quando eu levantei a mão até seu rosto. Ela se aproximou imediatamente, e quase caiu. Eu a peguei, mas logo ela firmou-se e se afastou. Eu dei passo à frente novamente, mas ela deu um passo para trás, e depois outro... e outro... até que ela ficou pressionada contra a parede.

Coloquei meus braços ao redor dela e emoções foram à loucura. Ela estava muito mais do que confuso. Ela estava ansiosa.

- Jasper, o que você...

- Shh... - Coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios. - Deixe-me falar. - Eu respirei fundo e comecei. - Eu tenho vontade de dizer-lhe há algum tempo, mas nunca ficamos sozinhos, e nas raras vezes em que estivemos, eu não encontrava coragem para falar com você. ... Eu tenho desenvolvido sentimentos por você, Bella. Sentimentos que não nada fraternais...

Eu quase podia ouvir sua mente trabalhando.

- Mas... Jasper, e quanto a Alice? - Ela perguntou, incrédula. - Eu pensei que você a amasse! - Sua voz tinha se elevado e eu tive que me esforçar para não estremecer. Eu levantei a minha mão mais uma vez e tirei os cabelos do seu rosto.

- Eu a amo, claro, mas o que eu sinto para você... é diferente. Tenho resistido há tanto tempo, mas não consigo resistir mais. Sempre que te vejo... Bella, eu não quero ser apenas um mais um irmão para você.

Eu olhei para baixo como se tivesse envegonhado, mas quando olhei para ela, sua expressão mudou.

- Vamos fugir - Bella disse. Dei um passo atrás em choque.

- O q-quê? - Paixão me acometeu com força total. Paixão... por Bella. Ela deu um passo adiante e eu me senti como se nossas posições tivessem sido invertidas. Ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e ficou na ponta dos pés. O que eu ia fazer? Isso não estava nos planos! Calma, Jasper, acalme-se, eu, porém, eu tinha certeza de que ela não me beijraria. Pânico me envolveu quando ela se inclinou.

- Eu me sinto da mesma maneira - Bella sussurrou.

Oh Deus.

BELLA

Estava procurando no armário de Alice, quando ouvi passos. Olhei para Jasper e lembrei que tinha tirado a minha camisa. Eu imediatamente coloquei meus braços na frente do meu peito. Se fosse possível morrer de vergonha, eu provavelmente estaria morta e enterrada agora. Eu queria a terra debaixo dos meus pés se abrissem e me engolissem. Mas é claro que não aconteceu. Eu esperava que Jasper se desculpasse e saísse, mas ao invés disso ele veio até mim, e sua mão alcançou meu rosto. Recuei automaticamente como um animal quando algo me ocorreu. Oh Deus. Claro, ele parecia estar bem no controle desde que ele e sua família se voltaram para cá, mas como eu poderia saber quando a urgência de beber meu sangue se tornara forte demais para um vampiro suportar? Especialmente para Jasper?

Tropecei e esperava a queda, mas duas mãos fortes me agarraram. Recuei novamente. Não queria morrer, eu não podia deixar Jacob sozinho. E quanto ao Charlie? Isso iria partir seu coração. Jasper estava fechando a distância entre nós, mas de repente eu estava confusa. Por que ele estava andando tão devagar? Não é que eu estava reclamando, mas eu sabia que se ele quisesse, ele poderia ter me matado nesse exato momento. Meu sangue espalharia pelo lugar, e iria estragar todas as roupas de Alice. Pobre Alice.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando senti algo duro e frio nas minhas costas. A parede. Eu nem sequer me lembrara de andar, eu pensei que tinha ficado congelada no lugar. Estava presa. As mãos de Jasper posaram na minha cintura e eu fui repentinamente surpreendida por um pensamento. Talvez eu pudesse argumentar com ele. Não tinha muita chance, mas eu tinha que tentar.

- Jasper, que está...

Ele pressionou um dedo em meus lábios - Psiu... deixe-me falar. - Engoli em seco e de repente me senti aliviada. Ele queria falar e estava controlando sua sede, mesmo não entendendo suas ações.

- Eu tenho vontade de dizer-lhe um há algum tempo - ele começou a dizer. - Mas nunca estamos sozinhos e, raras vezes que estivemos, não encontrava coragem de falar com você. Eu tenho desenvolvido sentimentos por você, Bella. Sentimentos que não são nada fraternais...

Ai, meu deus. Não seria capaz de dizer quanto tempo fiquei congelada. Jasper... Meu Jasper, meu irmão tinha sentimentos por mim. Sentimentos amorosos. Era ele que tinha insistido para ficarmos em casa? Sozinhos? Oh Deus, nós estávamos sozinhos, ele pensou... Meu coração batia tão rápido contra o meu peito. Respire fundo, Bella, respire. Talvez ele estivesse apenas confuso, talvez eu pudesse argumentar com ele.

- Mas... Jasper, e quanto a Alice? - Gaguejei, mesmo que não pudesse formar uma frase correta. Como faria pra mostrar que era Alice que ele amava? - Pensei que você a amasse!

Com as costas da mão, ele afastou alguns fios do meu cabelo do meu rosto.

- Eu a amo, claro, mas o que sinto por você... é diferente. - Sim, é claro, seu pervertido! - Tenho resistido há tanto tempo, mas não consigo resistir mais. Sempre que te vejo... Bella, eu não quero ser apenas mais um irmão para você.

Ok, agora, Bella, Plano A: afastá-lo suavemente... Meus olhos captaram um flash de azul fora da janela. Emmett estava vestindo azul, né? E antes, quando alguma coisa tinha esbarrado no meu ombro eu tive um vislumbre de pano azul desaparecer pela porta. Oh. Tudo ficou claro em minha mente. Os vampiros brincalhões; e Jacob estava com eles! Bem, vamos ver quem era o mais travesso de todos eles, eu pensei, rindo por dentro, mas eu mantive meu rosto passivo.

- Vamos fugir - disse a ele. Eu o vi dar um passo para trás, e seus olhos o traíram. Havia choque neles, então eu estava certa. Era uma brincadeira.

- O q-quê? - Ele gaguejou. Para tirar o máximo partido da situação, eu pensei sobre o meu primeiro beijo com Jacob, como é se sentir em seus braços. Como, com um simples toque, eu ansiava por mais e mais dele. Enviei todas essas emoções para ele. Ele sentiu isso com tanta força que ele deu um passo para trás novamente. Eu tinha que admitir que eu não os culpava por tentar uma brincadeira como essa. Foi tão engraçado ver as suas reações. Ele estava assustado, Pobre Jasper.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu peito e fiquei na ponta dos pés. Levantei meu rosto ao dele e eu me perguntava quão longe eu teria que ir antes que Alice entrasse correndo. Bem, ela provavelmente já tinha uma visão da minha decisão e disse aos outros, então eu só tinha que esperar que Jasper recuasse. Perturbá-lo ainda mais, eu pensei no quanto eu sentia desejo por Jake.

Inclinei-me mais perto dele. - Eu me sinto da mesma maneira - sussurrei. Ainda estava inclinando-se para ele e eu não podia esperar pelo momento em que ele iria afastar-se. E se ele não afastasse? Não, ele ira. Certamente ele iria. Coloquei minha mão direita sobre o lado do rosto e olhei direto nos olhos. Seus olhos brilharam nos meus lábios e no segundo seguinte, ele se foi. Ele viera para apoiar o meu peso, e agora eu caí de cara no chão.

Ouvi os risos de Emmet, seguido de um barulho alto, e uma maldição. Levantei-me e comecei a rir quando Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward e Jacob chegaram. Nunca era um dia chato com os Cullen por perto.

Alice veio correndo em minha direção e ergueu a mão para mim, alta e estendida. Sorri para ela.

- Bella, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir consolar meu Jasper e convencê-lo de eu não vi isso acontecer. Bom trabalho, o pensamento! - Ela saiu logo que terminou de falar.

- Essa foi estupidamente engraçada! - Rosalie disse. - A cara de Jasper foi impagável! Eu não sabia que tinha isso dentro de você, Bella!

- Eu lhe disse para não subestimar ela - Jacob disse, se aproximando. - Você estava certa, Bella Eles são ótimos.

Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso ao ouvir tal confissão de Jake. Fiquei muito feliz que ele tenha se juntado aos Cullen, porque tornavam as coisas fáceis.

- Obrigada, Jacob. - Alice apareceu instantaneamente. - Você não é tão ruim mesmo... para um lobo! - Ela fugiu e Jake estava atrás dela de uma vez. Depois de alguns segundos, eles desapareceram da minha vista, mas eu ainda podia ouvir suas risadas.

- Crianças. - Rosalie e eu suspiramos ao mesmo tempo.

XXXXX

Os dias se tornaram rotina e tudo passou muito mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Muito em breve o dia da partida dos Cullen chegaria e meu coração começou a afundar, mas fiel à sua reputação, Emmett me distraiu e me fez rir tanto que eu esqueci completamente que eles iriam embora em breve. Não foi até o almoço que eu decidi que poderia fazer o a alegria de Emmett um pouco mais. Estava sentada em sua cozinha e Jacob e eu fomos comer o almoço que Esme tinha preparado para nós. Ela parecia estar levanto o papel da mãe muito a sério e eu iria sentir muito a falta dela. Eu realmente não tinha entendido por que eles realmente estavam indo embora, mas eu sabia que quando a manhã chegasse, eu iria quebrar. Mas desta vez eu estava mais forte, e eu tinha muitos amigos que estaria sempre lá para mim. E não era como se estivessem partindo para sempre, eu os veria, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Eu só tinha a esperança que eu tinha amadurecido durante o período em que eles foram embora e que agora podia suportar mais antes de realmente quebrar totalmente.

Do canto do olho, vi Emmett encarando Jacob e eu curiosa que tive que admitir que me deixara desconfortável.

- O que é isso, Emmett? Por favor, diga-me antes de eu te matar!

- Como você pode comer isso? - Apontou para meu prato. Eu suspirei.

- Este é um bolo de chocolate e é a melhor coisa que já existiu.

- Qual é o gosto?

- Doce. Muito, muito doce. Quer um pouco? - Eu entreguei meu prato para ele, mas ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

- Ughh, não, obrigado.

- Oh, vamos, Emmett, só um pedacinho - insisti. Jasper chegara. Depois da minha para com ele, Jasper tinha ficado um pouco distante, e Alice tinha me dito que uma quantidade ilimitada de tempo e de garantias seria necessária para convencê-lo de que eu não estava interessada nele. Alice ainda me dissera que Jasper disse, e cito: - Ela pode ser bem assustadora quando quer. - Eu ri alto no dia só de pensar nisso depois, e eu tive que admitir que foi bom ver que agora ele estava cem por cento certo de que eu não ia saltar sobre ele.

- Bolo de chocolate é a única coisa que podemos digerir, você sabia, Emmett? - Jasper disse.

- Sim - Edward acrescentou. - E tem um gosto muito agradável. Comi uma vez, mas não é realmente meu favorito. - Emmett olhou para trás e para frente, de Edward a Jasper, tentando determinar se seus irmãos tinham razão. Seu rosto perfeito não o traía e mesmo que Emmett estava intimidado, ele olhou o bolo em dúvida, franzindo a testa.

- É a melhor coisa que eu já provei - Jacob disse, mordendo novamente. - Você deveria tentar.

Os olhos de Emmett se iluminaram com o comentário de Jacob, parecia confiar no último, mais de qualquer um de nós, e embora eu devesse ficar ofendida, eu entendia Emmett.

- Ok, então. Emmet tinha cedido, finalmente. - Se é tão bom como você diz... mas Edward tem que morder primeiro.

Edward engoliu em seco. - Acabei de falar que não é meu favorito.

- Não se preocupe, Jasper fará as honras, já que ele não tem nada contra o bolo de chocolate - disse, tentando esconder um sorriso. Este último me olhou com uma expressão de choque e saiu da sala, depois de gritar em minha direção: - Você realmente é cruel!

- Obrigada, meu amor! - Eu gritei de volta.

XXXXX

- Não vi muita coisa, ultimamente, querida - disse Crystal. Hoje era dia13 de fevereiro e fazia um mês desde que os Cullen partiram, e, surpreendentemente, não me senti perdida ou deprimida sem eles. Eles prometeram que iam me visitar em breve e, embora eu sentisse falta dele, eu não tinha tempo para ficar triste. Minha vida estava muito agitada e eu passava meu tempo livre com os meus amigos, que eu sabia que nunca me decepcionariam. Eu estava feliz, talvez mais feliz do que eu fora em toda minha vida, e me sentia bem. Eu não era nada além da garota mais sortuda do mundo.

Meus olhos dispararam para as pessoas na sala: Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah, Sam, Emily, Crystal, Angela, Charlie e Jacob. Eu sorri.

- Isso vai mudar - prometo. - Sou toda de vocês agora.

**NOTA: Sorry pela demora. A tradução tava quase pronta, quando deu erro no arquivo e perdi ele. Agora deu certo. Espero que gostem. Não falta muito pra fanfic acabar. **

**Bjos e até a próxima.**

**Juh.**


	22. Escape The Rain Parte 1

**Capitulo 23 – Escape The Rain – Part 1***

_*título será mantido no original devido a música do capítulo: "Escape The Rain" de Candace Charee usada pela ficwriter da versão original__  
_EDWARD

Olhei ao redor di quarto por algum tempo para memorizá-lo. Sentei-me na cadeira de balanço e as memórias das noites que passei ali, observando-a dormir, inundaram minha mente . Tudo estava como eu me lembrava. Levantei-me mais uma vez. Tínhamos chegado para uma visita, minha família e eu. Passaram cinco meses desde que tinha saído de Forks, e todos nós sentíamos falta da Bella. Tudo estava bem no Alaska. Não era tão triste e deprimente como a primeira vez que tinha partido, talvez porque todo mundo pudesse falar agora de Bella livremente sem receber olhares mortais ou rosnados ameaçadores. Eu ri. Sim, teria que ser assim.

Fui para o canto de seu quarto, atrás de sua mesa, e ajoelhei no chão de madeira ali. Com a minha força não-humana arranquei o piso, revelando um espaço cerca de seis polegadas abaixo dela. Peguei os presentes que eu tinha escondido debaixo dela e passei as pontas dos dedos sobre eles. Havia de tudo: os bilhetes de avião, as fotos e o CD que eu tinha feito especialmente para ela. Eu bati meu pé no chão e parecia que de onde eu estava, o chão não parecia vazio. Curvando-me, eu puxei a tábua. Ao lado, onde eu tinha escondido os presentes de mim, uma folha de papel branco com letra de Bella. Peguei-o e sem pensar, comecei a ler.

_Arranque essa dor na qual você me deixou_

_Sinta minha falta, ainda estou gritando seu nome_

_me liberte dessa estrada esquecida_

_apague meus medos de viver nossa vida_

_sozinha._

_Fuja da chuva, corra para mim, me coloque no colo, me necessite,_

_Você pode ouvir meus choros,_

_fuja da chuva, como eu fujo da chuva?_

_Me mantenha viva, reavive meu_

_amor_

_Preciso de você, sussurre meu nome_

_Quebre essas paredes, tire essas nuvens do meu dia_

_Me ajude a respirar, não desista de mim agora_

_Fuja da chuva,corra para mim,_

_me coloque no colo, me necessite,_

_Você pode ouvir meus choros, fuja da chuva, como_

_eu fujo da chuva?_

_Você pode curar essas feridas que sangram por dentro,_

_dentro,_

_dentro, dentro_

_Fuja da chuva, corra para mim, me coloque no colo, me necessite,_

_Você pode ouvir meus choros,_

_fuja da chuva, como eu fujo da chuva?_

Meu coração há muito tempo morto quebrou ao ler essas letras. Ela literalmente me rasgou em pedaços. A dor, o desespero que era tão evidente em cada palavra me fez desmoronar no chão e enrolar meu corpo em uma bola. O conhecimento de que eu era o único que tinha causado tal alma rasgar de angústia e tortura iria assombrar-me para o resto da minha existência. A constatação de que eu poderia afligir de tanta dor causada a um anjo inocente me fez sentir como a criatura mais desprezível que já caminhara sobre a Terra. Um monstro sem alma; quantas vezes ela tinha argumentado que eu tinha uma alma, que eu era bom. Foi a honra de fazer uma boa ação, a fim de apagar, pelo menos, um dos meus atos atrozes que eu tinha deixado na sua vida. Eu queria oferecer-lhe o melhor que eu poderia dar a oferecer: uma vida normal, longe de mim, e longe de todas as criaturas que só poderia causar-lhe dor. Eu não culpava Jasper pelo meu erro, nem eu considerava ele responsável de modo algum, porque o que tinha acontecido durante o aniversário de 18 anos de Bella era apenas um mero reflexo do que geralmente acontece quando um ser humano ficava muito perto de vampiros. Vampiro. A palavra em si era horrível. Se eu achava que todos os vampiros eram criaturas desprezíveis? Não, porque apesar de como era sua natureza como tal, alguns vampiros eram capazes de escapar de tudo e dedicar sua existência a fazer o bem. Carlisle era um exemplo. Detestava tudo o que ele havia se tornado, mas este seu novo status ajudara a salvar muitas vidas, e se um dia ele deixasse de existir, ele saberia que não havia um lugar que estava esperando por ele. Enquanto eu estava preso à terra no inferno.

Foi em uma tentativa de seguir os passos de Carlisle que eu tinha tomado esta decisão que tinha inevitavelmente mudado o curso da minha existência de uma maneira que eu nunca teria pensado ser possível. Ao fazê-lo, eu era pelo menos, apenas um pouco, tão bom quanto ele. Ao longo destes 12 meses que eu estava ausente da vida de Bella, eu tinha discutido comigo mesmo sobre a questão de saber se eu era bom ou não, se esta decisão que eu tinha tomado era realmente por causa de Bella, ou apenas era para minha necessidade egoísta de sentir que eu tinha feito algo de bom pelo menos uma vez na minha existência.

E agora, saber que ao partir eu tinha apenas aumentafo a sua dor... era o sentimento muito atroz. Gostaria de mudar isso. Parecia que Bella ainda precisava de mim, e eu faria tudo que pudesse para reconquistá-la.

Saí do quarto de Bella e fiz o caminho até nossa casa, onde eu sabia que Alice estaria. Eu levei as cartas comigo, porque eu precisaria provar, mesmo haveria uma chance de Alice ter previsto a minha decisão. Eu estava certo: logo que cheguei em casa, eu a vi, já esperando por mim no jardim.

- Nem pense nisso - alertou. Parei a cerca de um pé na frente dela e fiquei surpreso mais com quanto alguém tão pequena poderia colocar forças em suas palavras.

- Olha o que eu encontrei, Alice. É uma canção que ela escreveu, e ela é cheia de tanta dor e angústia... Como posso deixar isso passar? - Alice pegou a folha de papel da minha mão e leu. Com cada palavra, sua expressão tornou-se mais e mais dolorida, exatamente como eu tivesse reagido, mesmo que minha reação tenha sido mais inimaginável.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela - Alice disse baixinho, e eu tive a sensação de que ela estava falando com ela mesma. Ela estava olhando para as palavras, mas seu olhar estava em outro lugar. Muitos pensamentos voavam em sua mente, mas concentrei-me em suas palavras reais. - Todos os dias, acordava para encontrar uma cama vazia, pensando e repensando sobre tudo, cada palavra, cada toque, repercutindo com tanta força em suas memórias... Como faço para escapar da chuva... - Ela ficou em silêncio. Em sua mente, Jacob foi a solução para todos os problemas de Bella, mas eu não tinha esta opinião. Ela precisava de mim.

- O que isso significa, Alice? Que eu ainda tenho a minha chance com ela? Que ela não pode viver sem mim? - Eu perguntei, frustrado com a minha própria incompreensão da situação. Ela me amava, ela precisava de mim.

- Edward, não - Alice disse com firmeza. Ela mudou, e está feliz. Não estrague isso agora. - Eu sabia que ela não apenasse se cuidaria para seu melhor amigo, mas também para Jacob. Ela estava tentando salvá-la de um coração partido, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Coube a Bella fazer essa escolha e se ela ainda queria que eu seguisse em frente. Eu não tinha idéia por que eu nunca pensei no que ele seria para outra pessoa.

- O que você sabe, Alice? - Eu desafiei, colocando a folha de papel na frente de seu rosto. - Ela diz que está sangrando por dentro. Por dentro! Como você pode saber que este não é um fato? Que ela está fingindo felicidade? O que nós sabemos, Alice?Alice ficou furiosa, do mesmo jeito estava, e eu não prestei muita atenção a ela. Ela poderia dizer o que quisesse, eu ainda tentaria ganhar o meu amor de volta.

- Como você pode dizer que este não é um jogo que eu não conheço, Edward;? Eu honestamente não conheço. Essa música foi escrita antes de Jacob entrar em sua vida, antes que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Você deixou, tenho certeza disso. por favor, consulte a razão, Edward. não faça Bella passar por isso novamente. -"Ou eu não nunca vai perdoá-lo, pensou". Suas últimas palavras me congelaram por uma fração de segundos, antes de estar correndo na direção em que eu tinha vindo: casa da Bella.

Quando cheguei lá, a casa estava vazia, e eu percebi que tinha esquecido de que Bella tinha ido para La Push ver seus amigos. Eu estava grato que agora todos deveriam ser amigos, e que tínhamos o direito de ir a La Push agora. Mas isso mudaria em breve, se conseguisse que eu estava planejando fazer.

**ALICE**

Eu apenas fiquei ali, observando a figura de Edward desaparecer na floresta. Eu não podia me mover por um longo momento, mas depois sai do meu estado de inconsciência, e corri para dentro da casa. Eu não tinha idéia do que esperava encontrar, mas lá dentro, peguei meu celular do meu bolso da frente e disquei o número de Jasper. Este respondeu ao primeiro toque.

- Alice? O que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou freneticamente.

- É Edward. Ele vai encontrar Bella e tentar reconquistá-la. Ele encontrou uma canção que ela escreveu e ele acha que ela ainda está apaixonada por ele – disse rapidamente.

- Estou indo - disse ele antes de desligar. Geralmente tinha conhecimento do que eu tinha que fazer em uma situação particular, não conseguia pensar em nada adequado. Ele foi mais rápido do que eu e até agora, ele devia ter chegado a La Push. Mesmo se fosse capaz de detê-lo antes que ele chegasse até Bella, o que eu deveria dizer? Ele estava muito determinado, e eu duvidava que fosse capaz de fazê-lo ver a razão. Quando Edward estava decidido, nada poderia detê-lo. Foi o mesmo quando ele nos disse que tínhamos que partir, quando ele disse que não podia mais continuar a colocar a vida de Bella em perigo. Ele não ouviu. Ele não entendeu que partir iria colocar Bella em mais perigo do que nunca. E agora aconteceria novamente.

Jasper chegou correndo, acompanhado por Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett. Esme e Carlisle pareciam preocupados, mas ficou claro pelas de Rosalie e Emmett de que eles estavam furiosos. Fiquei mais ainda quando se aproximaram. Jasper veio em minha direção e segurou meu rosto. Ele olhou-me nos olhos, pedindo-me silenciosamente para explicar.

- Edward está a caminho de La Push. Vejo-o dizendo a Bella sobre a música e dizendo que ela ainda tem escolha. Eu não consigo ver a decisão de Bella, no entanto. Para ela, não há dúvida.

- Se é assim, não há necessidade de se preocupar - Jasper disse, tentando me acalmar. Eu tinha certeza que ele podia sentir minha angústia, mas ele não seria capaz de me fazer sentir o contrário. Eu só sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

- Quer dizer que não há necessidade de se preocupar? Edward vai estragar tudo, mais uma vez! - Rosalie gritou.

- Sim, Jacob é um cara bom. Ele não precisa passar por isso. E nem Bella – Emmett acrescentou, igualmente furioso.

- Calma, Rosalie, Emmett, não sabemos nada. Talvez ele não seja tão mal assim - Esme disse.

- Não Esme, eu apenas senti ele. Eu sei que não posso ver nada ainda, mas algo de ruim vai acontecer.

- O que eu tenho medo... - disse Carlisle... - é que isso pode resultar em uma luta entre vampiros e lobisomens... e eu tenho medo porque que eles são em maior número.

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. Era a última coisa que eu queria.

- Nós, Carlisle? Acho que você está enganado. Eu não vou apoiá-lo neste momento - Emmett disse, uma expressão grave no rosto. Rosalie assentiu.

- Eu também não.

Jasper olhou para mim. Olhei para trás por alguns segundos e então se virou entrar. Só poderíamos esperar depois de tudo. Nós esperávamos que isso não acabasse em desastre. Fechei a porta e recostei-me contra a parede. Eu percebi a presença de Jasper só quando senti a mão dele na minha bochecha. Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito dele e ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura. Apoiou seu queixo na minha cabeça e eu me senti calma.

- Eu não vou lutar contra os lobos, Jazz. - Eu disse que se ele fosse, eu nunca o perdoaria, mas ele foi mesmo assim... – sussurrei.

- Está tudo bem, Al, eu compreendo - Jasper respondeu calmamente. Um sentimento devastador de medo me envolveu quando eu pensava nas chances de que o resultado da decisão de Edward pudesse levar a um desastre. As chances não eram muito boas.

**BELLA****  
**  
- O que vocês estão fazendo? Por favor, pelo menos me deixe terminar antes de começar - disse, exasperada. Estávamos na casa de Emily e Sam e eu estava preparando algumas pizzas. Eu pensei que eu tinha praticamente acabado e eu senti muito orgulho de mim mesmo, mas quando me virei, vi apenas uma pizza inteira à esquerda e alguns pequenos pedaços que estavam sendo engolido por Embry e Jared. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu havia passado quase duas horas na cozinha e todos os meus esforços estavam sendo engolidos em menos de dez minutos.

- Desculpe, Bella, mas elas estão tão boas - Embry disse.

- Sim, estamos com fome - Quil acrescentou. Ainda? Eu pensei, incrédula. Olhei para Jacob que estava limpando a boca.

- Eu disse a eles esperar – disse, simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

- Obrigada por me esperando. Eu... vocês sabem, eu... eu só vou me sentar por um momento, enquanto vocês cozinham para mim. – Os meninos resmungaram, mas levantaram-se e obedeceram. Eu gostava de estar no controle, era uma sensação incrível. Fui para a sala para se juntar a Crystal e Emily, que estavam assistindo a um filme. Quando me sentei ao lado delas, Emily olhou para mim com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Não é fácil, hein?

Eu suspirei. - Eu nunca vou fazer o seu trabalho de novo; vou deixar você cozinhar da próxima vez.

- Na maioria das vezes vale a pena - explicou Emily, um sorriso no rosto. - O bando compõe uma grande família por conta própria, e com nós, é ainda maior. A única coisa que me faz feliz, que nunca me faz perder a esperança é que não importa o que sempre de errado ou desentendimentos aconteçam entre os rapazes, nunca dura. Tudo sempre acaba bem, não importa o que seja

Crystal tinha uma expressão perplexa no rosto e eu percebi que Emily tinha deixado escapar alguma coisa.

- O que você quer dizer com 'o bando'? - Crystal perguntou.

- Os rapazes, pois eles me fazem pensar em uma matilha de lobos - Emily respondeu, sem perder o foco.

- Oh, sim - Crystal concordou.

O filme "Final Destination" estava passando na TV e eu estava prestes a começar a assistir quando Jacob chegou com as pizzas. Ele serviu e depois se sentou no chão devido à falta de espaço no sofá. Eu peguei um pedacinho e fiquei surpresa que ela realmente tinha um gosto bom. Devíamos fazê-los cozinhar com mais frequência - disse. – Essas são melhores que as minhas.

- Não, não, não! De novo não! Esta foi apenas uma ocasião, não se acostumem com isso - Jacob disse rapidamente.

- Você terá que fazê-lo, Jake - Emily disse, sorrindo.

- Isso é o que dar ser bom em tudo - Jacob murmurou. Eu ri. Peguei mais um pedaço, maior, me preparando para se surpreender mais uma vez, mas meus olhos pousaram na TV ao mesmo tempo, como uma cena bruta estava aparecendo na tela. Eu engasguei e meu estômago agitou-se.

- Desliga! Desliga! - Supliquei.

- Oh Deus, Bella, é apenas um filme - Crystal disse, revirando os olhos para mim. Sendo a criança que eu era, eu mostrei a minha língua para ela.

Assim como Emily abriu a boca para falar, alguém bateu na porta da frente. Eu bufei.

- Quem bate? - Crystal disse, afastando meus pensamentos. Jacob foi abrir a porta e ouvi a voz de Edward.

- Posso falar com Bella?

- Sim, claro. Entre - Jacob disse.

- Obrigado.

- Quem é esse? - Crystal sussurrou para mim, mas, logo que apareceu Edward, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Edward Cullen?

Os olhos de Edward focaram noa dela e sua expressão tornou-se confusa. Ele logo desviou e voltou sua atenção para mim, o que me chocou. Normalmente ele era mais educado. Eu não tive tempo para pensar sobre o fato de que Crystal tinha visto Edward e que eu teria que explicar por que o último estava ali, e o mais importante, por que ele queria falar comigo. Ela iria descobrir que eu sabia que ele estava de volta a Forks, mas como eu disse, eu não tive tempo para pensar em nada disso porque Edward agora estava parado na minha frente.

- Eu tenho que falar com você. Sua expressão era tão séria que eu tinha medo de perguntar o que ele queria falar.

- Ok - e segui-o até lá fora.

- Vamos pegar a sua picape.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para o seu lugar, ou em qualquer lugar... É pessoal.

Não querendo discutir suas intenções, eu peguei minha e comecei a dirigir. Esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Imaginei que ele queria esperar até que chegamos ao meu lugar, então eu não disse nada. Olhei para ele e havia uma expressão no rosto dele que me fez tremer. Mas não era um bom sinal. Isso me fez tremer de medo. Era uma expressão que eu sentia que eu não queria decifrar. A tensão não durou muito e foi uma coisa boa, porque eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu seria capaz de suportar este silêncio constrangedor.

Quando cheguei à frente da minha casa, eu estava prestes a sair a minha picape e fiquei surpreso ao ver que Edward já está fora, abrindo a porta para mim. Houve um tempo em que isso parecia natural; quanto tempo tinha passado e como muitas coisas mudaram desde então! Minha vida estava irreconhecível. Eu saí e olhei para Edward. Foi então que eu notei uma folha de papel na mão.

- O que é isso? - Eu perguntei, apontando o queixo em sua direção.

- Eu encontrei isto no seu quarto.

- Você foi ao meu quarto? - Eu perguntei, surpreso.

- Sim, Eu... não importa. - Ele me entregou a folha de papel e fui presenteada com minha letra confusa. Eu não podia acreditar que ele teve a coragem de ir ao meu quarto e pegae algo lá... mas, espere, eu não escrevi isso.

_Arranque essa dor na qual você me deixou_

_Sinta minha falta, ainda estou gritando seu nome_

_me liberte dessa estrada esquecida_

- Isso não é meu - disse, não me preoucupando em ler mais

- É a sua letra.

- Sim, mas... Eu não escrevi isso. - Balancei minha cabeça freneticamente. - Eu teria me lembrado.

- Bella, você escreveu. Você escreveu isso - insistiu. Eu estava começando a ficar irritada. Eu disse que não era meu, o que mais ele precisava? Prova da NASA?

- Bella, eu queria falar com você sobre essa música que você escreveu e...

Eu o interrompi - O que quer dizer com 'essa canção que eu escrevi'? Eu não escrevo músicas. Eu nunca escrevi.

- Então o que é isso? - Ele balançou o papel na frente dos meus olhos.

- Como vou saber? Está me acusando de quê, exatamente? - Eu chorei. Sua expressão mudou de repente, tornou mais vulnerável.

- Sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção de agir assim... eu realmente preciso te dizer uma coisa importante.

- Vá em frente – disse calmamente.

- Eu queria dar-lhe uma vida normal, Bella, e que só teria sido possível a deixasse. Essa é a razão. Eu tomei esta decisão drástica... A única razão não é porque eu não te amo mais. Eu ainda te amo.

- Edward, o que... o que é isso tudo? - Eu estava ficando muito confusa agora.

- Deixe-me terminar. Por favor. - Eu balancei a cabeça. - Eu ainda amo você, mas você mudou, então eu aceitei ser apenas um amigo para você. Mas agora, com essa música, eu não posso deixá-a passar e fingir como se fosse nada. Leia estas letessa letra e dizer que eu não preciso me preocupar, que você está feliz. Diga-me a verdade e eu vou embora, prometo.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tomei a folha de papel de sua mão. Não havia tristeza, dor e incompreensão, mas eu não conseguia entender por que isso estava relacionado a mim. Claro, parecia que a minha letra, mas talvez tenha sido alguém que tinha praticamente a mesma caligrafia como a minha. Eu não era única. Mas como isso fora para no meu quarto?

- Eu honestamente não sei o que dizer, Edward. Isso não é algo que eu escrevi - disse calmamente, esperand que ele nao levasse à sério. Ele não levou. Assentiu.

- Alice disse que você poderia ter escrito isso só depois que partimos, quando você estava em um estado catatônica. - Ele fez uma careta quando disse a última parte.

- Talvez... Eu não me lembro de nenhum desses meses. Charlie disse que eu não estava realmente consciente.

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos torturados. - Então você não quer dizer isso? Quero dizer, você está feliz?

Neste momento, olhando em seus olhos caramelo, eu não sabia o que dizer. A resposta certa seria, sim, eu estava feliz. Incrivelmente e surpreendentemente feliz, mas sua expressão era tão dolorosa que eu só tinha que encontrar o caminho certo para dizer isso, para explicar tudo para ele. Eu sabia que um simples sim seria suficiente para ele entender que eu estava apaixonada por Jacob e que ele não tinha chances, mas eu senti que lhe devia uma explicação completa. Ele precisava partir.

Peguei sua mão esquerda e levei-o para dentro. Sentamos no sofá e eu o enfrentei.

- Foi uma luta para respirar cada vez que eu estava sozinha, todos os dias eu acordava, gritando depois de uma noite cheia de pesadelos, e saia da cama, para começar um novo dia Não foi difícil para a missão. Acho que eu estava em um estado de "piloto automático". Ia para a escola, fazia a minha lição de casa, ia trabalhar, e depois conversei com algumas pessoas. Bem, pelo que eu ouvi, eu realmente não falavs. Respondia apenas quando alguém falava diretamente para mim, e apenas algumas sílabas. Eu sempre tive esse buraco no meu peito rasgando-me profundamente, sempre pensei em nenhum de vocês. Algum dia, eu realmente não me lembro quando, fui ver Jacob para lhe perguntar se ele poderia consertar a minha moto. Ele sempre foi tão doce e me surpreendeu o quanto ele realmente apreciava a minha companhia, então eu continuei a vê-lo mesmo depois de as motos terem ficado prontas. Ele era um grande amigo para mim, me ajudando a passar por tudo isso. Ele sempre parecia saber o que eu gostava e que eu não gostava de falar. Ele sabia exatamente o que dizer e quando dizer. Na sua presença... o buraco não me rasgava, mesmo quando eu pensava em você, mas quando eu estava sozinho, mais uma vez, a dor em meu peito se tornava insuportável de novo e eu tinha dificuldade para respirar. Eu havia chegado a um ponto em que eu precisava dele para poder funcionar corretamente.

Depois de algum tempo, o buraco desapareceu. Não foi como se tivesse sido curado, mas era como se ele nunca estivesse lá em primeiro lugar. Em algum lugar ao longo do tempo que passamos juntos, eu me apaixonei por ele. Sim, eu sou feliz. - Eu parei por um momento ligeiro: - Você tem que ir, Edward, acabou. Algum dia você encontrará guém, tenho certeza disso. Alguém que você vai gostar ainda mais você me amava. Você só não sabe disso ainda.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento, pensando em tudo o que eu tinha dito. Ele olhou para mim, lentamente, levantando os olhos de volta para os meus, e sorriu com tristeza.

- Não era para ser - disse ele em voz baixa.

- Não era para ser - eu concordei.

Lentamente, ele tocou meu braço com a ponta dos dedos e, em seguida, me envolveu em seus braços. Eu o abracei de volta, não porque era bom, mas porque eu queria. Eu não preciso disso para deixá-lo ir, mas ele fez, e eu queria dar para ele. Ficamos assim por um breve momento, antes que ele se afastasse para olhar para mim. Havia uma expressão peculiar no rosto e eu senti meu coração começar a bater mais rápido quando ele se inclinou seu rosto para o meu, muito, muito lentamente.

- Edward, não... – comecei, mas ele me cortou.

- Por favor, me dê isso. Apenas um beijo, por favor - ele sussurrou. Olhei para o rosto bonito e eu lutei contra mim mesmo entre concedendo-lhe um beijo ou não. No fundo, eu estava um pouco assustado que isso pudesse despertar o sentimento que eu tinha apagado com tanta certeza. E se eles não foram apagados, mas apenas enterrados? Esse beijo me daria a resposta, eu tinha que ser fiel a Jacob e se eu ainda tinha sentimentos por Edward, eu tinha que saber isso.

- Tudo bem.

Seus olhos focaram em meus lábios e parecia que o era o nosso primeiro beijo. Sua respiração acelerou e fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando ele abriu mais uma vez, ele colocou sua mão esquerda muito lentamente ao lado do meu rosto. Seu polegar roçou na minha bochecha suavemente. Ele começou a se inclinar muito, muito lentamente, mais uma vez e eu fechei os olhos, não querendo ver a batalha em seus olhos. Eu podia sentir seu hálito fresco em minha boca, mas ele não me entorpecia. Em vez disso eu fiquei plenamente consciente de repente, seus lábios estavam nos meus. Eu não ousava se mover, eu não poderia mesmo se eu quisesse. A mão que estava do lado do meu rosto mudou-se lentamente, ao meu pescoço enquanto seus lábios pressionavam duramente aos meus. Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente e eu o beijei de volta suavemente. Sua mão voltou-se novamente para a lateral do meu rosto e puxou para trás, seu rosto ainda perto do meu. Ele se inclinou mais uma vez, mas desta vez ele inalou meu cabelo profundamente por um momento antes de afastar.

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou. - Eu te amo, Bella, eu sempre amarei. - Algo em seus olhos me disse que tinha que partir. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu poderia afirmar tal coisa, eu sabia.

Depois de Edward e eu nos separamos, eu fui para meu quarto e me deitei na minha cama até adormecer. Quando acordei, Jacob estava deitado na cama comigo, e ele sorriu quando eu olhei para ele. Eu nunca tinha amado mais do que neste momento. Eu beijei-o suavemente na boca.

- Eu te amo - disse. Ele sorriu abertamente e passou seus dedos levemente no meu cabelo, afastando ele do meu rosto.

- Era meu jeito - Ele murmurou antes de beijar minha bochecha docemente, então meu nariz, pálpebras, testa, queixo, e então meus lábios, enquanto eu simplesmente sorria. Jacob era a pessoa mais maravilhosa de sempre. Foi incrível como ele poderia me fazer sentir-se amada sem realmente dizer as palavras. Depois de todo esse tempo ele ainda fazia meu coração disparar.

Ficamos lá, envolto nos braços um do outro por um longo momento antes de falar novamente.

- O que Edward queria? Ele parecia ansioso.

- Ele encontrou uma música que eu "supostamente" escrevi logo depois ele me deixou. Depois que ele partiu, eu estava no meu "modo zumbi". Eu tenho certeza que Charlie disse a você ou a seu pai sobre isso.

- Então você escreveu essa música? - Jacob perguntou.

- Talvez. Eu não sei. Não me lembro de todos aqueles meses, então eu poderia ter escrito isso - pensando em como eu poderia esquecer alguns meses inteiros da minha vida. Foi a minha única maneira de escapar, quando eu estava entorpecida, eu não podia sentir a dor.

- Então?

- Ele pensou que eu estava infeliz. Que eu ainda o amava. Então, ele veio e me disse que eu ainda tinha escolha.

Jacob ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e eu estava começando a temer que ele estivesse imaginando o pior, quando ele falou.

- Estou triste por ele... Eu entendo como se sente ao perder alguém que você ama, que eu não deveria gostar dele, mas eu não consigo lembrar por quê...

- Ele foi embora hoje. - Sentei-me e olhei para ele. - E eu tenho algo a lhe dizer. Ele realmente precisava ir e ele me pediu alguma coisa. Eu não tinha ideia se era para eu ficar ansiosa ou não. Eu não tinha ideia de como ele iria aceitar, e qual seria sua reação. Eu sabia que não deveria ter beijado Edward, mas, nesse momento, seus olhos tinham sido tão implorando, e eu sabia que essa era a única maneira para ele se deixar ir.

- Eu o beijei.

Jacob estava de pé em um instante, no outro extremo da sala. Ele tinha uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto e suas mãos tremiam.

- O quê? Você quer dizer... você beijou ele? - Ele gritou. Comecei a andar até ele, mas ele ergueu a mão para eu parar.

- Jacob, ele precisava ir embora... - comecei, desesperada, mas parei quando todo o seu corpo começou a tremer.

- Jacob, por favor - eu sussurrei, sabendo que ele pudesse me ouvir. - Ouça...

Se eu tivesse piscado, eu não poderia tê-lo visto, mas meus olhos estavam bem abertos e eles viram tudo.

Ele parou em frente de mim, suas roupas explodindo em pedaços ao redor da sala. De repente eu estava mais apavorada do que jamais havia estado em toda minha vida. Mesmo em seu estado mais raivoso, Jacob nunca tinha fases na minha frente, além do dia em que ele tinha me levado para La Push para conhecer o bando pela primeira vez, mas mesmo assim sua raiva não tinha sido dirigida para mim. Olhei para o lobo enorme do outro lado da sala e tentei reconhecer o meu Jacob nele, mas mesmo quando eu olhei em seus olhos, eu não podia ver o brilho familiar que ele sempre tinha quando eu estava no mesmo local com ele. Eu só podia ver o reflexo de um estranho.

Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos quando o lobo deu um passo em minha direção.

**NOTA: Demorou, mais saiu. Desculpem a demora. Enrolei demais, saco. Bom, comentem. Fanfic quase no fim. Essa será minha última tradução.**


	23. Escape The Rain Parte 2

**Capitulo 23 – Escape The Rain – Parte 2**

JASPER

Edward chegou e nos disse que tudo foi resolvido e que tinha fora inútil para nós voltar para casa no início da caça desde que ele fora responsável o suficiente para cuidar de tal situação. Para ser honesto, eu não confiava em Edward, no mínimo para lidar com uma situação como essa com cuidado, mas parecia que ele fez, já que ele estava voltando para casa ileso.

Havia algo estranho com suas emoções, ele geralmente sentia inveja, mágoa e uma grande raiva. Era uma mistura de emoções que eu havia me habituado e que eu tivesse conectado com ele que voltamos à Forks para ver Bella pela primeira vez. Mas alguma coisa hoje estava diferente, eu provavelmente não teria notado se não tivesse prestado atenção em Edward, mas eu estava. Desde que decidira visitar Bella de vez em quando, eu tinha o observava cuidadosamente, sentindo toda a sua emoção, de modo a ser capaz de perceber a menor mudança. Alice não sabia disso, mas eu queria saber se Edward mudara, e é por isso que eu tinha fizera aquilo. Eu realmente queria que ele seguisse em frente.

Hoje, surpreendentemente, porque eu não esperava nenhuma mudança logo depois, ele encontrou uma canção que Bella escrevera sobre a nossa partida, seu ciúme tinha diminuído consideravelmente e apesar da dor permanecer intacta, ele não estava mais zangado. Não sentir esta emoção constante vindo dele me libertou uma dor atroz e eu me senti como se um peso tivesse sido retirado dos meus ombros.

Alice me disse que Edward pediu a Bella um último beijo e ela concordara. Eu não conseguia entender por que ele iria pedir uma coisa dessas quando ele sabia que Bella estava comprometida. E eu não conseguia entender como Bella poderia concordar. Isso significava que ela tinha voltado atrás em sua decisão? Que ela escolhera Edward? Tinha que ser uma mudança recente se fosse esse o caso porque não houve uma pitada de incerteza na última vez em que a vi.

Alice me disse que queria ver Bella, por isso estávamos a caminho de sua casa. Assim que chegamos no local, ouvimos a voz de Bella.

- Jacob, por favor, ouça... - Era um sussurro, mas podíamos ouvir bem de onde estávamos. Eu olhei para Alice e tinha certeza que obtinha a mesma expressão preocupada que ela usava. Eu pensei que eles estavam apenas discutindo, no entanto, até as emoções de alguém por perto me bateu com força total. Havia tanta raiva que quase caí para trás. Foi então que ouvi o barulho. Era como algo explodindo. Eu não sabia que estava correndo até que estava na frente da casa e vi um grande lobo cor ferrugem escapar pela porta. Eu não tinha ideia de como um animal tão grande poderia passar como uma porta pequena, mas eu não podia pensar ele naquele momento.

Corri para dentro e vi Bella no chão. Eu estava prestes a ir ver se ela estava ferida, mas eu fui invadido por um monte de emoções tão poderosas que eu caí de joelhos, eu tentei me conter, colocando meus braços em meu peito, mas eu senti como se estivesse prestes a explodir . Raiva, dor, inveja, angústia, arrependimento e desgosto invadiram todo o meu ser e eu não podia mais pensar corretamente. Eu vi Alice e entrar e a voz da Bella ecoou pela sala.

- Alice, Alice, Alice... Corra atrás dele. Não deixe que ele vá, por favor. - Alice se ajoelhou ao lado dela para verificar se ela não tinha nada e depois sua expressão alivou-se.

- Alice! - Bella gritou.

- Bella, eu não posso fazer nada. Me desculpe - Alice disse.

- Oh, Alice, você tem que ir. Não deixe que ele vá embora ...

- Ele está muito irritado e pode ser perigoso - Alice tentou explicar.

- Por favor, por favor, Alice ... - Bella sussurrou. Alice olhou para mim e eu podia sentir a sua determinação em ruínas. Eu sabia que com os olhos que ela estava tentando me perguntar o que ela devia fazer. Ir atrás de Jacob quando ele estava naquele estado significava que ela poderia ser morta, mas ficar lá significava arriscar ter Bella repreendendo-a mais tarde. Alice chegou a se ajoelhar ao meu lado e colocou uma mão no meu rosto.

- Você está bem?

- Sim - consegui dizer. Ela me olhou por um breve segundo antes de desaparecer pela porta. Eu sabia que ela não queria que Bella a censurasse depois. Eu faria o mesmo, mas eu tinha de pensar na possibilidade de que Alice não poderia voltar. Mesmo no meu estado, essa percepção não deprimia a mim, porque eu sabia que se isso acontecera, eu não iria sobreviver sem ela por muito tempo. Onde quer que estivéssemos, estaríamos juntos.

Bella ainda estava chorando no chão e eu forcei-me a evantar e ir até ela. A dor era quase insuportável, mas eu atomei em meus braços e levei-a para cima, deitando-a na cama dela. Seus braços pequenos vieram ao meu redor e eu suspirei, triste. Levei-a até meus braços e balancei-a para frente e para trás por um longo momento. Eu não falava, eu não me movia enquanto as lágrimas de Bella caiam sem parar e soluços abalaram seu corpo pequeno e frágil. Fiz questão de abraçá-la levemente para não esmagá-la, mas ela me abraçou fortemente, tentando segurar na última pessoa que poderia entendê-la ... que a conhecia.

Eu queria informar aos outros do que tinha acontecido, mas eu não queria deixar Bella. Eu nunca seria capaz de me perdoar se ela acordasse e eu tivesse ido embora, deixando-a em um momento em que ela estava duvidando de tudo e de todos. Voltar no momento em que Edward a apresentou para nós, eu não tinha nenhuma animosidade especial por ela como Rosalie tinha, mas eu admita que eu estava chateado e assustado. Irritado porque Edward estava me dando uma tortura que eu odiava por estar tão perto de um humano várias vezes durante a semana, e com medo, porque eu não sabia se eu poderia lidar com isso. Eu não sabia se eu era forte o suficiente, considerando que eu vinha lutando com este novo estilo de vida por dois anos, e que eu ainda estava propenso a sede de sangue. Eu não tinha estado muito perto dela, embora eu quisesse; este ser humano estranho me intrigava.

E agora, enquanto a segurava em meus braços eu percebi quantas coisas tinham mudado. Tínhamos partido, tínhamos voltado, Bella mudara e eu poderia estar agora em uma sala cheia de seres humanos sem ter a queima em minha garganta me incomodando. Essa mudança ocorreu depois que fomos embora e eu sabia que era porque eu vinha me sentindo culpado por tanto tempo que eu não conseguia me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, muito menos na minha sede. Um ano de culpa tinha me mudado completamente. Eu ainda me sentia culpado de uma maneira, mas então eu acho que se não tivéssemos partido, Bella não teria se apaixonado por Jacob. Não pude deixar de sentir-me deprimido depois de ver o que eu vi hoje. Bella era frágil demais para estar passando por isso novamente. Ela se sentia tão frágil em meus braços, que parecia que ela poderia quebrar a qualquer momento e se transformar em pó. Depois de perder Alice, este era o meu maior medo: magoar Bella.

Eu respirava lentamente e concentrei-me em limpar meus pensamentos de modo a não fazer Bella sentir o que eu estava sentindo, eu estava muito deprimido. Ela tinha adormecido algumas horas atrás e eu tinha sido capaz de aprender a regr. Às vezes a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos se aceleravam e ela começava a sentir medo. Tudo que eu tinha a fazer era esfregar suas costas suavemente, murmurando que eu estava aqui para ela dormir em paz novamente. Estávamos agora deitados na cama, meu braço em volta dos ombros e sua cabeça no meu peito. Era difícil sentir o que ela estava sentindo. Se eu pudesse chorar, eu estaria agora chorando junto com ela. Ela era a coisa mais próxima de uma irmã que eu poderia ter.

Olhei para o telefone celular que estava no meu bolso da frente e decidiu chamar Carlisle. Disquei o número dele e esperei.

_- Alô?  
_  
- Olá, Carlisle. Estou com Bella. Ela teve uma briga com o namorado e ele fugiu. Alice está tentando encontrá-lo, mas foi há horas e ela ainda não ligou, e eu estou preocupado. Bella está dormindo, mas eu não posso deixá-la sozinha. Você se importa de enviar alguém para que eu possa tentar encontrar Alice? - Eu tinha falado em voz baixa, para que Carlisle pudesse ouvir e Bella não. Eu sabia que quando ela acordasse, suas emoções explodiriam e eu queria alguém para cuidar dela enquanto eu estivesse fora.

_- Estamos indo, Jasper. Obrigado por ligar._

- Ok... hum, espere. Diga a Edward para ficar longe. Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia Jacob vê-lo perto de Bella quando ele voltar. - _Se ele voltar_, pensei.

Depois que eu desliguei eu olhei de volta para Bella e perguntei quando a vida se tornara tão difícil. Depois de alguns minutos eu pequei meu celular mais uma vez e disquei o número de Alice. Chamo várias vezes e, em seguida, entrou no correio de voz.

- Alice, estou ficando preocupado. Faz sete horas - olhei para meu relógio - e 24 minutos. Como você está? Por favor, ligue de volta.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett chegaram assim que eu desliguei e todos os olhos focaram em Bella. Esme parecia arrasada. As expressões dos outros não traia qualquer coisa, mas eles estavam todos devastados como Esme.

- Como ela está aguentando? - Carlisle perguntou-me.

- Enquanto ela estiver dormindo, ela está bem, mas eu não sei como ela vai reagir quando ela acordar.

- E quanto a Alice? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Liguei várias vezes durante as horas passadas, mas eu recebo seu correio de voz. Talvez ela esteja apenas tentando convencer Jacob a voltar.

- Pode ser perigoso - Carlisle disse calmamente, olhando para mim.

- Eu sei. Agora que você está aqui, eu posso ir atrás deles. Vou seguir o seu cheiro e ver onde ele leva.

- Certo - Carlisle concordou. - Mas cuidado.

Não respondi e caminhei até a porta. Comecei a correr, seguindo o perfume de Alice, não se importando Jacob estava junto. Neste momento a minha prioridade era de encontrar Alice e ter certeza que ela estava bem, mas eu estava ao mesmo tempo me preparando para a eventualidade que poderia ser tarde demais.

ESME

Quando meus olhos dirigiram-se em Bella deitada na cama, praticamente enrolada em uma bola, senti que, se o meu coração já não tivesse parado de bater, ele iria parar agora. Eu não precisava de dom deJasper para ver que ela estava com dor, que o sono só manteve uma fachada sobre a sua miséria e que muito em breve esta fachada seria quebrada. Eu não tinha ideia do que eu esperava sentir, mas certamente não era esta dor atroz em meu peito, a sensação de que era impossível respirar. Não respirar é extremamente desconfortável para mim e eu senti meus joelhos enfraquecem, ao mesmo tempo que minha cabeça parecia ficar mais pesada. Esta era uma das vezes que amaldiçoava a mente de vampiro, tão ampla e capaz de conter milhões de pensamentos ao mesmo tempo. Eu poderia até imaginar o que aconteceu. Bella dizendo a seu namorado sobre o beijo que ela compartilhara com Edward, Jacob ficando com raiva e transformando-se antes de fugir. Ficou tudo tão claro na minha cabeça.

O que me surpreendeu foi perceber que Bella não tinha o menor dano sobre ela. Eu tinha feito algumas pesquisas e, normalmente, estar tão perto de um lobisomem jovem, especialmente, quando transformado, provocava várias lesões e, por vezes mortal. O mínimo que poderia acontecer a alguém era ficar marcado para a vida.

Eu sempre fora muito protetora com meus filhos e eu acho que isso veio com a perda de meu primeiro filho. Depois que eu fui transformada por Carlisle, eu tinha dedicado o meu tempo para cada um dos nossos filhos adotivos. Bella tinha-se tornado parte da família, logo que Edward apresentou-a a nós. Foi por isso que eu tinha feito alguma pesquisa sobre a tribo Quileute. Eu soube que havia um lobisomem que tinha deixado sua marca por transformação na frente dela. Eu não a vi, mas eu podia adivinhar em que estado estava. Se um lobisomem poderia deixar sua marca, então que chance de permanecer viva faria Bella ficar de pé? Quem me conhecia sabia que eu apoiava o amor verdadeiro, mas este amor que Bella e Jacob estavam vivendo era perigoso, e alguma coisa muito ruim iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde,.

Imprinting era um fenômeno que intrigava Carlisle, apesar de que não gostava de discutir o assunto. Ele explicou-me em detalhes, e do começo ao fim, eu não conseguia parar de pensar que era uma coisa ruim. Ele disse que era para juntar os lobisomens com sua possível cara-metade, quem poderia garantir que a linhagem de lobisomens não fosse extinta. Para mim, isso significava obrigar alguém a amar outra pessoa e o lobo não tivesse escolha.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer? - Sussurrei para Carlisle. Ele olhou em minha direção com a mesma expressão preocupada que ele tivera durante horas.

- Eu não sei, mas eu sei o que eu não quero que aconteça. Eu não quero que isso acabe em uma luta entre vampiros e lobisomens. Eles não apenas existem, de modo a nos matar, mas eles são mais numerosos que nós. - Ele olhou para Rosalie e Emmett antes de continuar. - E você ouviu os meninos: eles não vão lutar com a gente.

- Você tem que entendê-los. O que Edward fez foi errado - eu disse, tentando justificar a decisão de nossos filhos.

- Eu entendo, Esme - ele disse suavemente. - O que eu receio é que os lobisomens podem quebrar o tratado, a qualquer momento, pois eles não têm nada a temer.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto todos começaram a pensar em uma solução. Parecia haver nenhuma. Estava começando a escurecer quando a respiração de Bella acelerou um pouco e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a acordar. Fui sentar na cama ao lado dela enquanto seus olhos se abriram.

- Esme? - Ela disse em voz baixa.

- Sim, querida, sou eu - respondi, pegando sua mão. Ela ficou em silêncio por um breve momento. Lembrando do evento do dia, com certeza. Preparei-me para o que viria, provavelmente, seguir, mas sua expressão mudou só um pouco, um pouco triste mas permaneceu assim. Uma única lágrima corria por sua face e eu estava prestes a levantar minha mão para exugá-la, mas recuei quase que instantaneamente. Ela parecia não estar ciente do que queria.

- Onde está Jasper? - Ela perguntou, olhando para mim mais uma vez e e sentanso-se.

- Ele tem foi encontrar Alice - Carlisle respondeu. Antes que eu pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, a expressão de Bella ficou arrasada e ela engasgou.

- Alice não está aqui ainda? - Ela olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. - Eu dormi o dia inteiro? Você poderia ter me acordado. Se algo acontecer a ela, eu nunca vou me perdoar.

- Calma, Bella. Nada vai acontecer com Alice. Ela vai ficar bem.

- Eu nunca deveria ter pedido para ela ir. Eu não tinha o direito - Bella sussurrou, antes de chamaro meu marido. - Carlisle, você pode ligar pra ela?

Carlisle balançou a cabeça. - Nós tentamos.

Bella ficou em silêncio depois disso e não falou. Às vezes, seu batimento cardíaco se acelerava eu senti a adrenalina que só podia significar uma coisa: medo. Então seu batimento cardíaco retardava novamente e ela abanava a cabeça ligeiramente. Um movimento só e um vampiro poderia detectar.

À medida que o tempo passava eu podia sentir todos ficando mais e mais tensos, especialmente Bella. Ela olhava para o relógio e cada vez que o vento soprava lá fora, sua cabeça se virava em direção à janela, esperando alguém saltar em qualquer momento. Foi triste ver, principalmente quando estávamos todos no mesmo estado que ela, com um pouco mais de paciência. Emmett não falava, não fazia piada. Geralmente ele era o único que iluminava a atmosfera, mas hoje ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

Eu ouvi um telefone vibrar e vi Carlisle meerr no bolso da frente, tirara seu celular e atender. Bella sentou-se, logo que ela viu Carlisle pegar seu telefone.

- Alô?

_- Carlisle__, sou eu. Estou com Jasper. Estamos chegando_. - Alice. Eu suspirei, aliviada.

- E Jacob?

_- Eu perdi__ ele. Diga a Bella que estou chegando._

- Tudo bem. Eu digo a ela.

- O que aconteceu? - Bella perguntou, assim que ele desligou o telefone.

- Eles não encontraram ele. Me desculpe Bella - Carlisle disse.

- Alice e Jasper estão bem?

- Sim. Eles devem estar aqui em breve.

Bella fechou os olhos, mas ela não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Fui confortá-la, mas ela ergueu uma mão.

- Eu estou bem - ela disse, antes de se deitar na cama mais uma vez. Fui sentar no chão e Carlisle me abraçou.

- Dê a ela algum tempo, querida. Ela precisa disso - Eu concordei e ele beijou minha bochecha. Cinco minutos inteiros se passaram antes que sentir o cheiro de Alice e Jasper. Todos na sala se entreolharam antes de Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett correrem para fora, enquanto eu fui até Bella.

- Bella?

- Sim, Esme? - Ela olhou para mim.

- Eles estão aqui.

Ela saltou da cama e se dirigiu até a porta, murmurando um agradecimento. Segui ela para fora para se juntar a Alice e Jasper. Eu fui imediatamente abraçá-los e agradeci a Deus por trazê-los de volta em segurança.

- É bom ver você - Carlisle disse. Alice foi ver Bella, que estava silenciosa, e a abraçou.

- Me desculpe, Bella. - Ouvi-a sussurrar, e soluços incontroláveis parecia rochas no corpo de Bella enquanto ela segurava-se em Alice.

- Nós estamos indo para casa agora. Falaremos mais tarde. - Carlisle assentiu. Rosalie e Emmett seguiram-nos e os nós quatro começamos a correr em direção a nossa casa, deixando Bella e Alice a sós.

BELLA

Segurei firmemente em Alice, enquanto meu corpo começava a tremer e minhas lágrimas caíram livremente, sem qualquer restrição. Metade de mim ficou aliviada que Alice tinha voltado para casa com segurança, mas outra parte de mim foi devastada porque Jacob não fora encontrado. A culpa que eu estava sentindo por causa do meu egoísmo tinha sido substituído por um sentimento devastador de medo que me disse que Jacob não poderia voltar. Eu lhe tinha causado tanta dor e frustração por todo o nosso relacionamento, e ele sempre foi paciente e compreensível comigo. E se esta foi a última vez? E se ele decidiu que ele tinha sofrido o suficiente e que ele estaria melhor sozinho? Mas eu não podia permitir-me a pensar isso. Ele voltaria. Certamente, ele sabia que eu precisava dele para viver. Que eu precisava dele para sobreviver. Ele era toda a minha existência e se eu não tivesse ele, eu não tinha nada. Eu tinha alguns amigos aqui e ali, mas todos eles giravam em torno dele. Eu não era nada sem Jacob.

Eu vagamente ouvira falar sobre Esme indo embora e a próxima coisa que eu sabia, era que eu estava deitada na minha cama e Alice estava ao meu lado.

- Me desculpe, eu perdi, Bella. - Minha cabeça se levantou.

- Você perdeu ele? Isso significa que você o viu? Alice, o que aconteceu? - A minha voz parecia estar crescendo com cada palavra e eu parecia histérica, mas eu não me importei. Alice balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e a cada segundo que passa, a dor em meu peito aumentava.

- Eu segui o seu cheiro, eu tive sorte porque ainda era forte Ele é rápido e era quase noite quando seu cheiro ficou mais forte Isso só podia significar uma coisa: que ele estava perto. Eu tentei ser tão silenciosa quant poderia... mas é claro que ele cheirava-me. Ele começou a correr e eu corri atrás dele, mas ... ele é mais rápido do que eu. Lobisomens são mais rápidos que os vampiros, e ele tirou vantagem disso. Me desculpe, Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito.

Eu não sabia o que me chateaa mais: o fato de Alice não encontrá-lo, ou o fato de que ele estava com raiva o suficiente para fugir dela, preferindo passar o dia sozinho do que comigo.

- Não é culpa sua, Alice. Eu nunca deveria ter dito a você para segui-lo em primeiro lugar, mas eu estava tão desesperada. Ele é a minha vida, Alice, e eu simplesmente do deixei ir. Não. Não deixei apenas ele ir, eu o expulseii. Eu sou a única culpada.

- Edward estava errado a pedir para você uma coisa dessas, Bella. Você não é a única culpada. -Eu quase engasguei. Saí da cama e começou a andar. "- Bella, pare, por favor. - Eu parei e olhei para ela.

- Eu sou uma idiota! Eu não posso acreditar que mais uma vez eu arruinei a minha chance de ser feliz. Eu sempre pensei que as ilusões estavam escapando de mim, mas eu sou aquela que está mandando elasembora. - Alice olhou para o ponto de dizer algo, mas eu sabia que tinha que colocar tudo para fora antes que eu explodisse. - Alice, não, escuta-me. Está culpando Edward porque ele deve ter entendido, etc, etc, mas você está sendo injusta aqui. Você não está sendo justa. Vocês não estão me culpando porque eu sou humana, mas me diga uma coisa: eu não sou fraca, eu vivi muitas coisas ainda para ter a desculpa de ser humano eu não mereço essa desculpa. Eu deveria saber...

"Eu sei porque você está dizendo que não é culpa minha. Porque você acha que Edward é irresistível e que eu não tinha a menor chance. Você está levando em consideração o fato de que uma vez que eu o amava e que eu teria feito qualquer coisa por ele, mas ... não é mais assim. Eu amo Jacob. Eu, Alice. Edward não é irresistível, e eu não beijo ele porque eu ainda o amo ou porque ele me deslumbrou ou eu-não-sei-quê. Eu segui em frente, Alice, e ele precisava disso para ser capaz de seguir em frente também. É por isso que eu o beijei.

Eu vim com a ideia estúpida de que, se eu o beijasse uma última vez, ele seria capaz de ir em frente. E adivinha? Funcionou! Na minha opinião, de qualquer maneira. Então, Alice, você pode dizer o que quiser, eu ainda acredito que eu tinha escolha. Eu poderia optar por beijá-lo e eu poderia optar por não beijá-lo. Eu escolhi a primeira por causa de uma razão absurda que minha mente constituiu. - Sentei-me na minha cama mais uma vez e suspirei."

- Você não tem que me fazer sentir melhor - sussurrei. Alice olhou para mim por um momento, e depois me abraçou. Eu não chorei dessa vez, não porque eu estava já tinha chorando , mas porque eu me senti calma. A calma estranha me envolveu assim que Alice colocara os braços em volta de mim, e eu tive que olhar para a janela para ter certeza que Jasper não estava perto. Ele não estava. O vento soprava levemente lá fora, e as cortinas estavam balançando lentamente e para trás. A lua era visível naquela noite. Bonita, cheia e clara.

- O que é isso? - Alice me perguntou, sentindo que meus pensamentos tinham se afastado.

- Nada – respondi, abraçando-a. - Não é nada.

Ficamos envolto nos braços uma da outra por um longo momento. De repente eu estava agradecida que Alice estava lá, que eu tinha trazido a minha melhor amiga de volta para que eu não tive que enfrentar essa tragédia sozinha. Mas então, é claro, se os Cullen não tivessem voltado, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora. Eu nunca teria beijado Edward e Jacob não teria ido embora. No entanto, foi o meu encontro com Jasper que tinha feito Edward voltar, como eu tinha aprendido depois, e meu encontro com Jasper naquele dia tinha sido uma coincidência.

Se eu não tivesse tido essa briga com Charlie e não fosse na frente da casa dos Cullen naquele dia, eu não teria encontrado Jasper e eu ainda estaria alheia a toda a verdade que eu tinha aprendido durante os dias passados com eles. Ou foi o destino que me trouxe na frente de sua casa no mesmo dia que Jasper escolheu voltar para Forks para uma visita de temporária? Estava para acontecer o que eu estava, seja qual era a decisão que eu tomara?

Foi extremamente doloroso pensar que eu estava pré-destinado a perder Jacob, e que nada que eu faria o traria de volta se o destino decidiu de outra maneira. De repente eu estava frustrado com o fato de que Jacob não tivesse imprimido em mim, porque se tivesse, então ele teria voltado agora, devido à sua incapacidade de ficar longe de mim por muito tempo, ou talvez ele não teria sequer ido embora, em primeiro lugar. Eu não deixei o meu pensamento pender para estes caminhos perigosos e dolorosos, apesar de... ou eu sabia que iria se arrepender.

Minha garganta estava começando a se contrair quando Alice afastou-se.

- Charlie vai estar aqui em dois minutos. Eu sei que você não quer ter que explicar, então eu só vou sair. Vejo você mais tarde, Bella. - Eu refletii sobre isso por um momento e eu pare e ela apenas saiu pela janela.

- Não, espere! Fique, por favor. Eu teria de explicar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Implorei com meus olhos. Ela se virou e me olhou por um momento ligeiro antes de concordar.

- Tudo bem, mas eu só vou voltar para casa por um tempo para que você possa falar com ele.

- Sim. Obrigada, Alice - Ela sorriu mais uma vez antes de desaparecer pela janela. Não demorou muito para viatura de Charlie aparecer na garagem, e eu rapidamente fui para o banheiro. Fiquei na frente do espelho e olhou para minha reflexão. Eu não fiquei chocada com o que vi. Meus olhos pareciam vazios e mortos, minha pele estava mais pálida do que de costume e meu cabelo parecia uma palha. Decidi que teria que enfrentar Charlie, e peguei meu pente e rapidamente fez o meu cabelo parecer, pelo menos, apresentável no mínimo, antes de descer.

- Oi, pai. - Ele se virou para olhar para mim.

- Oi, Bella. Como foi seu dia?

- Tudo bem. - De onde estava não podia ver meu rosto por causa da falta de luz, mas ele deve ter pego algo no meu tom porque ele deu passos lentos e cuidadosos em relação a mim. Eu poderia ter deixado escapar uma desculpa para ir lá em cima novamente, mas eu simplesmente olhou enquanto se aproximava de mim. Ele estava a um pé de mim quando ele apertou os olhos para ver melhor, então seus olhos se arregalaram e ele engasgou quase baixo demais para mim ouvir.

Não precisei perguntar o que minha expressão estava lembrando ele. Ele não disse nada e o silêncio arrastou-se enquanto sua expressão tornava-se mais e mais dolosora. Depois de ter certeza que ele não pronunciaria uma palavra, ele falou.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Eu decidi ser honesta com ele, tanto quanto eu podia.

- Eu. .. eu tive uma briga com ... Jacob.

- Oh. - Uma palavra, uma única palavra que explicava a sua incompreensão. Desde quando eu brigava com Jacob? Eu tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia.

- E foi... sério? - Charlie perguntou com cautela. _Sim, muito_, pensei.

- Não sei. - Eu andei por ele e foi sentei-se no sofá porque a conversa não parou por aí. Havia um monte de coisas que eu tinha a dizer, coisas que Charlie não gostaria de ouvir, mas que tinha de ser dito. Charlie me seguiu. Ficamos em silêncio por um breve momento, mas depois ele olhou para mim mais uma vez.

- Tenho certeza que vocês dois vão se acertar - disse ele delicadamente. - Vocês sempre se acertam. - Eu estava tão tocado por suas palavras que eu quase comecei a chorar novamente.

- Obrigado, Ch... pai. - Ele balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, focando na TV.

De repente eu estava grata por estar vivendo com Charlie e não com a mamãe neste momento. A diferença entre eles era de que Charlie não pressionava enquanto mamãe quereria todos os detalhes da minha briga com Jacob. Ela teria gostado de me ajudar a encontrar uma solução, mas não disso que eu precisava. Ser capaz resolver as coisas, para mim ser capaz de explicar a Jacob o motivo que me fez tomar a decisão de beijar Edward, Jacob se precisava ser encontrado.

Olhei para Charlie, tentando encontrar uma maneira de iniciar a conversa sobre Alice, ele deve ter sentido o meu olhar sobre ele, porque ele olhou para mim com curiosidade.

- Você quer assistir a um filme juntos? - Ele perguntou, apontando para a TV.

Eu ri baixinho. Será que ele realmente acha que eu queria afogar a minha tristeza por ver um filme com ele e falar sobre como os caras eram inúteis? Eu poderia apostar nasua expressão que ele estava próximo a oferecer-me um pouco de sorvete. Charlie começou a rir também do absurdo de tudo isso.

- Encontrei Alice hoje - disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Alice Cullen? - Ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim. Ela estava passando e veio me ver.

Seu rosto abriu um sorriso. - Não vejo ela há meses! Ela já embora?

Eu balancei minha cabeça. - Não, ela se foi para ver alguns amigos e ela voltará mais tarde - eu hesitei. - Isso é o que eu queria falar. Queria saber se ela pode dormir aqui esta noite.

- É claro que ela pode! Estou ansiosa para vê-la novamente. - Então, sua expressão mudou e ele me olhou alarmado. - Os outros Cullens estão aqui também?

- Não! - Respondi rapidamente, mas então me lembrei que eu tinha para dizer a Charlie que eu estava mantendo contato com os Cullens, no caso de ele ver um deles. - Bem, Alice só está aqui neste momento, mas eu considerei manter contato com eles. Eles partiram muito rapidamente e nós...

Charlie se levantou de seu assento. - Manter contato com ele? Depois do que ele fez para você? - Charlie gritou e não havia necessidade de perguntar a quem ele estava se referindo. "É por isso que você brigou com Jacob? Porque você queria continuar vendo Edward? Você pretende sair com ele de novo?

- Pai, não!

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, Bella! - Ele gritou, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. A veia na testa latejava e eu temia que poderia pular a qualquer minuto. Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que Charlie pudesse reagir excessivamente às vezes e fiquei ciente de manter a calma.

- Deixe-me explicar - eu disse calmamente. Ele me encarou por um instante, depois balançou a cabeça, o aviso nunca deixando seu rosto, lembrando-me que o momento em que eu escorregasse e cometesse um erro, ele iria explodir. - Eu não vou sair com Edward e eu não pretendo. Estou feliz com Jacob. Em segundo lugar, eu não quero perder o contato com os Cullens, mas isso não significa necessariamente que vou vê-los todos os dias . Eles podem me visitar de vez em quando, mas eu ainda não sei como isso vai funcionar... especialmente agora - eu adicionei em silêncio, e rapidamente lançou em outra frase para impedi-lo de comentar. - E em terceiro lugar, Charlie, você não precisa ficar irritado cada vez que um sujeito que você não gosta é mencionado. Por que você não apenas... confie em mim?

Sua expressão suavizou consideravelmente e ele sentou-se mais uma vez. -Eu sei, eu sinto muito, Bella Eu confio em você, é claro que eu confio. - Ele pegou minha mão esquerda. - É que isso te prejudicou muito por muito tempo e você parecia estar melhor com Jacob. Agora você está me dizendo que você brigou com Jacob e aquele Cullen voltou de novo... o que eu devo pensar?

Apertei sua mão e sorri. - Nada vai mudar, pai. Eu prometo que não vou deixar mudar nada.

**Nota: Gente, esse capítulo era pra ter saído mês passado, mas o arquivo deu pau, ficou tudo grudado e tive que refazer tudo de novo. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Bjos e até a próxima.**

**Juh**


	24. Ilusão

**Capítulo 24 – Ilusão**

Foi difícil me concentrar. Eu tentei, com muito esforço, não pensar. Sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer assunto, porque tudo centrado em torno da única coisa deveria estar aqui e que não estava. A única coisa que eu não poderia viver sem. Jacob. À medida que o tempo passava, o aperto no meu coração crescia e eu comecei a ficar desesperada. E se ele não voltasse? Como eu poderia ser capaz de seguir sem ele? Seria mais fácil se afastássemos por um momento, mas nós estávamos perto. O mais próximo que duas pessoas poderiam estar. E eu não conseguia pensar em um futuro possível sem ele.

Ele era a minha vida. Eu nunca sabia quando esta mudança ocorreu: quando sua simples existência neste planeta foi a razão da minha, mas isso não importava, porque era como ele era e eu duvidava que qualquer coisa poderia mudar isso.

Eu estava deitada na minha cama com meus fones de ouvido, de modo a pensar o menos possível, mas este meu complexo sistema não estava funcionando. Pensamentos com Jacob trespassavam os fones de ouvido e fazia seu caminho através da música, sem a permissão do meu cérebro. Eu sabia que se eu ficasse assim por muito tempo, meu corpo iria encontrar uma maneira de escapar da dor. E a única saída possível era encontrar refúgio em minha mente, como eu fiz toda vez que meu corpo não poderia suportar a dor que estava sendo infligido sobre ela. Tinha acontecido há não muito tempo com Victoria, e muito tempo atrás, quando Edward partiu. Era assustador saber que eu escapei da realidade, refugiando-se em minha mente, mas era ao mesmo tempo um alívio saber que eu tinha algum lugar para ir quando a dor se tornasse insuportável, e saber que eu estava segura lá. Nem mesmo Edward poderia entrar neste terreno privado e tranquilo.

Talvez Alice viu que iria acontecer mais cedo ou talvez fosse apenas pura sorte, mas ela chegou no mesmo momento. Eu ouvi uma batida na porta e eu sabia que era ela. Sem perder tempo, desci as escadas para cumprimentá-la e vi Charlie abrir a porta. Eu ainda estava na metade da escada e parei, deixando Charlie ter sua saudação adequada. Passou um longo tempo desde que eles se viram pela última vez e eles sempre foram bastante próximos. Eu decidi voltar a subir novamente, e fiquei na frente da minha porta, escutando atentamente.

- Alice! - Ele gritou. Seu rosto abriu um sorriso e vi Alice começar a saltar para cima e para baixo.

- Olá, Charlie! Senti tanto a sua falta - ela disse que antes de envolver seus braços pequenos em torno dele. Ele parecia aturdido por um momento antes de abraçar-la de volta. Eu desviei o olhar, não querendo "intrometer" um momento de intimidade, mas muito em breve, ouvi meu nome sendo chamado.

- Bella! - Charlie chamou animadamente. - Venha ver quem chegou! - Um sorriso rompeu no meu rosto e eu rapidamente desci as escadas.

- Oi de novo, Alice.

- Junte-se a nós para jantar - Charlie propôs. - Nós não temos comemos ainda. - Eu congelei, mesmo que eu deveria saber que Alice era capaz de escapar de qualquer situação.

- Oh não - ela riu. - Eu já comeu. Eu estava saindo para ver alguns amigos e saímos para um jantar mais cedo.

- Tudo bem então. Podemos ainda conversar enquanto comemos,

"Quem me ensinou a não falar com a boca cheia?" Eu brinquei, olhando para Charlie.

- Nós podemos fazer uma exceção para isso uma vez. - Ele piscou. Nós todos rimos de e sentamos em torno da mesa. Jantamos, Charlie e eu, enquanto ouvimos as conversas sem sem fim dos dias de Alice em sua escola no Alaska, seus professores sádicos, que amassoutrabalho escolhar sem necessidade, a negatividade da sua família quando ela propôs uma nova idéia, eo menino que estava totalmente apaixonado por ela e que a seguia por toda parte, mesmo depois que ela deixasse bem claro que ela estava saindo com Jasper, ele não a segiu de uma forma assustadora, não, mas de uma forma muito bonito forma, o que ela enfatizou. Fiquei muito satisfeita pelo fato de que a expressão de Charlie permanecera inalterada com a menção do nome de Edward. Foi um alívio perceber que ele tinha, finalmente, a certeza do futuro de Jacob e de meu relacionamento.

Nós rimos e rimos, mas eu continuei pensando em Jacob durante a noite. Eu não poderia ajudarsentindo falta, eu não poderia aliviar o meu coração toda vez que eu pensei sobre a possibilidade de nós não estarmos juntos novamente. Ele tinha todo o direito de ficar furioso, mesmo sabendo que os Cullen provavelmente pudessem estar pensando que ele fez um grande negócio, mas eu o conhecia e eu entendia o seu comportamento. Eu conhecia seus medos e ainda assim eu ainda agia dessa maneira. Agora minha única esperança era que ele voltaria em breve para que eu pudesse tentar explicar-lhe as razões, ou devo dizer a razão? - Do meu ato.

Quando fui para a cama naquela noite, eu me senti mais leve, tendo cuidadosamente pensado o que eu diria a ele. Eu achava que Alice iria dormir na minha cama, mas ela insistiu que ela ficaria bem com um saco de dormir. É claro que ela não dormiria realmente, mas Charlie teria de pensar que ela estava, então eu peguei um saco de dormir extra e coloquei ao lado dela. Conversamos um pouco e logo comecei a sentir sono, o cansaço do dia, finalmente, batendo em mim.

Naquela noite sonhei com Jacob.

Ele se transformava na minha frente, suas roupas explodindo em pedaços ao redor da sala. De repente eu estava mais apavorada do que jamais havia estado em toda minha vida. Mesmo em seu estado mais raivoso, Jacob nunca tinha transformado na minha frente, além do dia em que ele tinha me levado para La Push para encontrar o bando pela primeira vez, mas mesmo assim sua raiva não tinha sido dirigida para mim. Olhei para o lobo enorme do outro lado da sala e tentei reconhecer o meu Jacob nele, mas mesmo quando eu olhei em seus olhos, eu não podia ver o brilho familiar que ele sempre tinha quando eu estava na mesma sala ele. Eu só podia ver o reflexo de um estranho.

Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos quando lobo deu um passo em minha direção.

Fechei os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas Eu sabia o que estava por vir. Eu não queria que ele me visse chorar, isso era algo que eu tinha tentado evitar durante toda a minha relação com ele. Talvez eu não queria que Jacob pensasse que eu era fraca, ou talvez eu estava simplesmente louca, mas eu tinha tentado o meu melhor para lhe mostrar o lado bom de mim, sem as partes quebradas. Seu amor por mim tinha consertado as partes quebradas, e pelo menos agora eu não me vejo mais chorando no meio da noite por nenhuma razão... ou talvez houvesse um motivo, mas eu era a única que poderia vê-lo. Jacob era o que eu não poderia viver sem, e eu sabia que neste instante que, mesmo se eu morresse neste exato momento, eu não lamentav a minha decisão, no mínimo. Jacob era o único que eu amava.

Eu não sei quando eu abri meus olhos, eu não sei por que eu mesmo fiz, eu não sei o que causou o que aconteceu depois de acontecer, mas nada importava. Talvez Jacob notou as lágrimas nos meus olhos e percebeu o quanto realmente estava com medo, mas um som terrível de dor e desespero veio rasgando o peito, e em um mero segundo o lobo de cor marron tinha desaparecido, e lá estava o meu Jacob, olhando para mim com tal intensidade, com tanta dor em seus olhos, que tudo que eu queria era trazê-lo para os meus braços e dizer-lhe que tudo ia ficar bem.

- Jacob, eu sinto muito - eu disse rapidamente quanto mais lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos. - Eu sinto muito se eu o beijei. Você é a pessoa que eu amo O único.. Por favor, sabe disso.

- Eu sei que.. sua voz rompeu no último momento. Ele estava de frente para mim, mas seus olhos estavam centradas em outros lugares ... na lâmpada, na cama, na porta ... qualquer lugar, menos em mim. - Eu só não quero perder você para ele, ou qualquer um que importe - continuou ele, vacilando como se algo tivesse cortado quando ele disse 'ele'. Talvez este seja apenas um dos meus medos irracionais... mas ele está presente o tempo todo ... o medo de que você vai perceber que eu não sou bom o suficiente ... antes de voltar para ele. - Ele parou várias vezes durante esta frase, e percebi como as suas palavras eram sinceras, o quanto ele realmente pensava que eu poderia mudar de ideia, quando na verdade, não havia absolutamente nenhuma dúvida na minha decisão.

Aproximei dele e coloquei a mão sobre o lado do rosto, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Estava tão difíciltentar fazê-lo entender o que eu sentia e que eu queria que ele soubesse, mas sem palavras. As palavras não podiam descrever o que sentia em relação a ele e como eu tinha certeza sobre mim mesma. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus, o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas eu nunca desviava o olhar. Eu nunca recuava. Depois de algum tempo, depois que eu estava praticamente perdendo a esperança dele nunca confiar em mim novamente com seu coração, dando-me o poder de quebrá-lo, mas confiar nele o suficiente, eu sussurrei ferozmente: - Isso não vai acontecer.

Nunca soube se ele entendeu que eu estava respondendo às preocupações que ele manifestara anteriormente, ou se ele achava que eu estava apenas expressando o que eu senti nesse momento, mas de repente sua boca estava na minha e meu corpo ardeu em chamas. Eu senti uma sensação que eu nunca havia sentido antes: tão profunda e apaixonada... Era como se não tivéssemos tido um momento tão íntimo há meses. Fechei os olhos, de modo para que sentisse mais. Seus lábios nos meus eram qualquer coisa mais suave, praticamente hematomas meus lábios, mas eu não poderia me importar com isso. Suas mãos percorreram de meu pescoço para os meus ombros, e roçaram os meus seios, fazendo um suspiro escapar dos meus lábios. Sua língua forçou meus lábios partirem eu quase engasguei novamente quando sua língua tocou a minha... massageando, acariciando, sugando...

Minhas mãos subiam e desciam no peito e eu queria meus lábios exatamente onde minhas mãos estavam, neste momento, mas eu duvidava que seus lábios deixariam os meus. Minhas mãos desceram mais e foi só quando eu não senti qualquer pano na sua coxa que eu percebi que ele estava nu, já que suas roupas se rasgaram há alguns minutos. Eu senti os dentes de Jacob morder meus lábios apenas alguns segundos antes de ele pressionar-se em mim, causando uma exclamação de surpresa de mim, seguido por um coro de gemidos de nós dois... ou talvez fosse só eu?

Minha respiração era irregular e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo freneticamente no meu peito, ameaçando explodir a qualquer momento. Suas mãos fizeram o seu caminho até o meu corpo novamente e entraram debaixo da camisa, sua pele quente contra a minha fria enviaram um arrepio na minha espinha e tiveram o efeito de fazer me pressionar-me mais contra ele, mas eu duvidava que eu pudesse estar mais perto dele do que já estava.

Seus dedos acariciavam a pele macia acima do meu sutiã antes de deslizar nas minhas costas. Seus beijos foram se tornando mais urgente e sua boca deixou a minha e desceu no meu pescoço, beijando-me como só ele sabia.

Ele soltou meu sutiã e depois de tirá-lo, jogou-o outro lado da sala, sem tirar os lábios de cima de mim.

A mão esquerda de Jacob viajou a minha perna direita e engatou-a na cintura, antes de fazer o mesmo com a outra perna. Quase imediatamente, estávamos em movimento. Ele me depositou na cama, minhas pernas ainda ao redor de sua cintura e olhou para mim com a mais bela expressão em seu rosto: a do amor.

- Eu quero você. - Sua respiração tão desigual que eu tinha que se concentrar para ouvir suas palavras. - Quero tanto você, Bella. - Seus olhos estavam tão desesperados tanto quanto ele.

- Então, toma - eu disse com confiança. Jacob sorriu vitoriosamente antes de tirar minha calça e calcinha, e jogá-las no chão. Em seguida, ele tirou minha camisa e como eu estava ali, nua na frente dele, ele tirou uma mecha do meu rosto antes de inclinar-se para beijar minha boca suavemente, antes de me possuir. O suspiro que escapou dos meus lábios ecoou na sala silenciosa, além do amor que podia ser sentir, assim como ouvir...

Acordei de repente, transpirando e ofegante. Olhei ao meu lado e não vi Alice. Talvez ela tivesse ido caminhar. Fechei os olhos novamente e se concentrou em respirar melhor.

Parecia que o meu subconsciente tinha guardado cena em que Jacob transformava-se no meu quarto, exatamente como eu queria que acontecesse. Algum tempo atrás eu teria corado só de lembrar-medo sonho e do embaraço. Desde quando eu sonho com sexo? Mas eu não poderia imaginar corando por causa da sensação de desespero que tomou conta de mim novamente quando pensei em como eu estava perdido sem Jacob. Se o meu porto seguro se foi, onde eu poderia me consolar?

- Bella, está tudo bem? - Ouvi a voz de Alice vindo de trás. Olhei para vê-la na cadeira de balanço, com um livro na mão.

- Hmm... sim - corei. - Eu estava apenas sonhando.

- Bom... - Alice balançou a cabeça. - Você pode voltar a dormir. É cedo. - Houve um silêncio quando Alice voltou para sua leitura. Eu fiquei como eu estava, perguntando se eu poderia ter falado em meu sono. Seria tão embaraçoso! Eu não pude resistir e pedi a ela.

- Alice? - Ela olhou para cima. - Tenho falado dormindo? - A expressão dela permaneceu inalterada.

- Você só murmurou "Jacob" algumas vezes. Isso é tudo. Por quê?

Eu balancei minha cabeça. - Não, deixa pra lá – disse, deitando-se. Se ela tivesse qualquer dúvida sobre o sonho ou mesmo se ela soubesse, ela disfarçou bem. Graças a Deus não era Emmett, que estava hospedado aqui também. Jamais teria sossego.

Naquela noite eu deitei-me no saco de dormir, pensar e re-pensar sobre três coisas apenas: Amor, imprinting e destino.

Tentei arduamente, mas eu não conseguia me livrar da sensação de que algo estava para acontecer. Eu não sabia exatamente o que ou quando, mas eu sabia que era algo que iria mudar nossas vidas, tanto de Jacob quanto a minha.

Depois que eu tinha usado toda a energia gasta do meu corpo com os pensamentos auto-destrutivos, adormeci, mas eu não sonhei com Jacob novamente. Fiquei triste por esse fato, pois apesar de ter sido apenas um sonho, tinha me proporcionado algum tempo com Jacob, algum tempo para escapar da realidade e da situação atual.

Acordei para ver Alice olhando para mim com a mais estranha expressão em seu rosto impecável.

- Hmm... o quê? - Eu perguntei com curiosidade. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Nada demais Eu só estava pensando das sombras que combinariam com sua pele. Uau!

- Você quer dizer... maquiagem? - Perguntei cautelosamente.

- É claro, Bella, sua boba! - Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Acho que devemos fazer compras hoje.

- Não, Alice, meu guarda-roupa está bastante cheio.

- Sim, mas você parece um zumbi.

- Roupa nova não vai mudar isso, Alice... - respondi baixinho, minha mente mais uma vez indo para Jacob e o sonho da noite passada. Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio antes de Alice falr de novo, e em sua voz foi o tom de compaixão, compreensão e certeza.

- Ele vai voltar.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza - respondi, porque na verdade eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer razão para ele voltar. Claro que ele me amava e ele sabia que eu o amava, mas eu o havia traído e confirmado seus piores temores. Eu nem sequer tinha o direito de exigir que ele voltasse.

- Ele vai. Basta dar-lhe algum tempo. - Naquela momento, eu não queria nada mais do que acreditar nela, mas eu não podia deixar de ter esperança. Eu não poderia me deixar ser acometida no último momento pelo vislumbre de esperança que tomaria conta do meu coração.

Eu suspirei. - Eu me pergunto o que ele está pensando agora..

Longe, muito longe.

JACOB

Ainda podia ver o rosto de Bella quando eu saltei da casa na minha forma de lobo: aterrorizada. Eu não poderia fazer nada sobre isso, porém. Não tinha sido capaz de controlar a minha raiva. Mesmo assim, a dor que eu sentia naquele momento era dez vezes maior do que a minha raiva e minha raiva tinha sido forte o suficiente para transforma-me na frente de Bella...

Estremeci com o pensamento.

Havia um buraco no meu peito, rasgando-me arduamente, rasgando minha carne. Eu não conseguia nem respirar. Eu corri e corri. Não parei; não conseguia parar.

Tinha desviado de cada buraco no percurso. Tentei fazer de tudo para nós ficarmos numa boa, para mim ser o suficiente... mas às vezes o seu melhor não é suficiente. Talvez era apenas seu amor. Talvez eles eram o que era real, se havia alguma coisa de verdade neste mundo todo.

Como isso aconteceu? Como foi terminar assim? Ela havia dito que eu era o único que ela amava, o único. Que ela tinha superado ele. Bem, as pessoas são pessoas e às vezes nós mudamos de ideia, mas isso estava me matando para que voltesse a vê-la depois de todo esse tempo. Eu só sabia que não seria capaz de sobreviver a isso, nunca antes havia sentido tanta dor, o desespero, tanta ...

Talvez eu tivesse sido estúpido para acreditar que nosso relacionamento ia dar certo. Talvez eu fosse estúpido para acreditar que éramos almas gêmeas, que se encaixam perfeitamente. Eu não sabia o que era não ela por perto. Ela era a única coisa que eu conhecia como a palma da minha mão.

Sabia que quando uma das músicas de Britney começou a tocar no rádio, seus olhos se iluminavam e ela começaa a dançar como uma louca se não houvesse ninguém por perto, e se havia alguém presente, seu corpo estaria se movendo lentamente e seu pé tocaria, seus sapatos fazendo um barulho lindo.

Eu sabia que, quando saíamos ela insistia em comer pizza, que ela bebia seu café com toneladas de açúcar, que que a conversa começava depois das 2 da manhã.Às vezes eu ouvia a sua voz à noite, ela murmurava palavras ininteligíveis. Às vezes ela dizia meu nome e, por vezes, ela estava discutindo com Crystal em seu sono. Não era só engraçado ouvir, mas tambémver como ela franzia as sobrancelhas e comprimia os lábios ou mesmo sorria. Uma vez que eu tinha ouvido ela rir em voz alta. Eu tinha pensado que ela estava acordada e tinha olhado para ela com surpresa, perguntando o que era engraçado. Ela sorria e murmurava _Nada, eu te amo_, antes de se virar para o outro lado. Ela não parava de dizer que me amava em seu sono então. Naquela noite eu tinha acordado na cama e me perguntei como diabos eu tinha obtido aquela sorte. Eu deveria saber que a sorte não iria durar. Ninguém consegue ser tão feliz por tanto tempo.

**NOTA: E esse cap. Saiu muito mais rápido que se imagina. Mais 3 caps. e a fanfic termina. Quero terminar ainda esse ano (e vou conseguir =D).**

**Espero que gostem. Comentem.**

**Bjos e até a próxima. Juh.**


	25. Impriting e Realização

**Capítulo 25 – Impriting e Realização**

Estava na frente da minha casa quando vi Emily em pé na frente da porta, provavelmente procurando por mim.

- Oi, Bella. - Forcei um sorriso.

- Oi - murmurei sem jeito, sem saber mais o que dizer. O que eu deveria dizer, depois do que causei a Jacob, um membro do bando de seu noivo, e fugir? Eu não visto qualquer um deles em La Push após a partida de Jacob por causa da culpa que eu sentia permanentemente. O que eles pensavam de mim? Será que eles me consideravam responsável pela situação em que estávamos? Pensei internamente. É claro que eles iriam me considerar responsável, porque eu era. Eu não poderia encontrar coragem para enfrentá-los, mesmo que eu tivesse uma vez, e ainda os considerava como minha família.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, em que nenhuma de nós sabia o que dizer. Nós costumávamos ser bem próxima, Emily e eu, mas naquele momento eu não tinha idéia do que dizer a ela. Já fazia dois dias que eu não os via.

- Bella, você provavelmente acha que culparei você por Jacob está fugindo, mas isso não é o caso. É a sua vida e você faz o que quiser com ela. Nós somos seus amigos, Bella, e não pense que você não pode ainda vir nos ver mesmo que você tenha mudado de idéia sobre estar com Jacob. Claro que eu sei que não vai ser como antes e que você não vai estar nos visitar às vezes, mas ainda assim de vez em quando...

Assim que ela começou a falar percebi que ela tinha a ideia errada, mas eu não podia impedi-la, porque eu estava surpreendido com a sutileza de que Emily tinha tentado me fazer entender seu ponto de vista: a de que eles estavam tranquilos sobre eu mudar de ideia sobre Jacob e que eu ainda era bem-vinda em sua casa, mas que eu não deveria vir muitas vezes por causa do caminho, Jacob estaria lá e ela sabia que ia machucá-lo me ver depois que eu terminei com ele.

Fiquei surpreao e feliz por perceber que ela ainda me acolhia e que ao mesmo tempo, ela pensava no bem-estar de Jaco. Eu respeitava e apreciava-a ainda mais por isso.

- Obrigado, Emily, mas você entendeu errado. - Ela pareceu surpresa. - Eu amo Jacob e eu não mudei de idéia. E eu estou esperando ele voltar para dizer-lhe isso. - Ela sorriu com orgulho das minhas palavras, e balançou a cabeça, brincando.

- Tá vendo? Sam e eu disse aos meninos que você não poderia ter mudado de idéia, mas eles não acreditaram em nós.

- Sam? - Perguntei, surpresa. Como ele poderia ter tanta certeza do meu amor e fidelidade a Jacob? Emily sorriu novamente.

- Sam aprecia você mais do que pensa, Bella.

Eu não conseguia entender isso, mas não perguntei mais nada. – Obrigada, Emily.

Ela me abraçou brevemente antes de acrescentar: - Nós somos uma família.

Algo que aqueceu meu coração partido mais do que ela jamais saberia.

Eu estava me preparando para ir a La Push quando vi Leah fora da casa através da janela. Desci para vê-la, perguntando se ela podia ignorar o fato de que Emily tinha vindo me ver de manhã. Era uma visita improvável, mas talvez ela tivesse ido à procura de Jacob, juntamente com o resto do bando, e tinha acabado de voltar para me ver.

- Oi.

- Bella. - Houve uma pausa. – Oi.

- Oi - eu disse de novo, me sentindo de imediato, estúpida. É claro que eu não era tão próxima de Leah, mas geralmente eu podia manter uma conversa com ela, quando Jacob ainda estava aqui. Foi por isso que eu me considerava incompleta sem ele: porque cada parte da minha vida era centrada em torno dele e como ele não estava aqui, parecia que alguma grande parte estava faltando e que nada poderia funcionar adequadamente.

- Olha, eu tenho que falar com você. - Leah sempre fora direta e isso era algo que eu gostava nela.

- Entre, então. - Sentamos no sofá e esperei ela começar.

- É sobre Jacob. - Uau. Muito surpreendente, pensei sarcasticamente. - Bem, na verdade, não é realmente sobre ele, mais sobre você. - De repente eu estava confusa, mas não falei nada. Eu esperei para que ela continuasse.

- Eu pensei que você tinha finalmente percebido as coisas - ela disse, confundindo-me ainda mais. - Mas Emily acaba de anunciar que não voltará com o sanguessusa - Ela balançou a cabeça e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando encontrar as palavras. -Eu nunca disse nada antes porque você parecia muito segura de si e, talvez, porque eu queria acreditar que ia dar certo também... mas... - ela suspirou. - Bella, você tem que terminar as coisas com Jacob agora.

Meu coração acelerou e me levantei do sofá de uma vez.

- O quê? - Gritei. - Você veio a minha casa dizer-me para terminar com meu namorado Quem você pensa que é? - Surpreendentemente, Leah não parecia em afetada pela minha explosão.

Ela revirou os olhos. - Bella, sente-se.

Eu fiz como me disse, mas ainda olhava para ela, furiosa porque ela ousou até mesmo sugerir uma coisa dessas. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto eu fumegava por dentro. Sua expressão tornou-se subitamente muito grave.

- Você já ouviu falar de Imprinting, certo?

Eu congelei. Eu estava certo de que meu coração parou de bater naquele momento. Eu estava assustada e não havia como esconder. Eu não podia falar por algum tempo, até esqueci completamente o que responderia.

- Sim, conheço - disse finalmente. Houve um silêncio enquanto eu me perguntava por que ela queria falar sobre isso.

- Bem, então eu tenho certeza que você sabe que Jacob não tem nenhum controle sobre isso. Nenhum deles tem, de qualquer maneira. - Eu juro que se eu pudesse ter desmaiado naquele momento, eu provavelmente teria. Será que isso queria dizer que Jacob imprimiu? Era muito provável. Ele tinha ido Deus-sabe-onde e que ele deve ter encontrado centenas de novas pessoas no caminho. Uma faca invisível perfurou no meu peito, rasgando minha carne. Ele prometeu-me centenas de vezes que ele não imprimiria. Ele olhou para mim e jurou que nunca, nunca imprimiria. O pensamento de que ele poderia estar com ela agora me repugnava enternamente.

Tudo girava, mas eu ainda conseguia formar as palavras que eu ferozmente esperava nunca pronunciar, porque eu sabia que se eu perguntasse, a resposta não me agradaria.

- Ele imprimiu? - Fiquei chocada ao ver a diferença entre as emoções que estavam transmitindo na minha voz se acalmaram e as mãos trêmulas que eu tentei manter no lugar.

- Não, mas ele vai - respondeu Leah sem perder uma batida. Senti um alívio me tomar, assim como a raiva de Leah sobre trazer meu maior temor. Levantei-me do sofá de novo e olhei para ela.

- Você está errada - eu disse, confiante, quando eu tinha apenas alguns segundos eu duvidei da palavra de Jacob. Como era hipócrita!

Leah levantou-se, visivelmente irritado. - Eu estou certa e você sabe disso. Se ele não imprimir agora, ele imprimirá muito em breve. Não. Duvide. Disso. - Ela disse ferozmente.

- Não é porque Sam imprimiu com Emily e te dispensou que Jacob vai fazer o mesmo comigo - disse asperamente. Arrependi-me no momento em que ela se encolheu com minhas palavras. Eu não poderia me desculpar, no entanto. Eu estava muito nervosa para isso. Eu sabia que não deveria ser tão autocentrada, mas se eu tivesse que ser má com alguém que nunca tinha feito nada para mim a não fazer com que a dúvida me dominasse, eu o faria.

Leah se recuperou rapidamente do meu golpe traidor e falou novamente.

- Não esconda da verdade porque vai doer ainda mais quando isso acontecer.

- Quando acontecer o quê? - Insisti furiosamente. Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, mas estaria de negá-lo, tanto quanto pudesse, porque, na verdade, o pensamento de Jacob ter um impriting, uma realidade que não me atrevia a tomar conhecimento.

- Quando Jacob tiver uma impriting - disse Leah novamente e pude ver que minha reação, assim como a minha completa negação de uma verdade possível se frustrando. Eu vi nos olhos dela que tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era me agarrar pelos ombros e me agitar até que eu finalmente admitisse que estava com medo.

Algo me tocou quando eu percebi o quanto ela era sincera na sua conversa comigo, no ela se expressava sem jeito, apenas dirigido por uma única motivação: o de prevenir o mesmo que aconteceu com ela, acontecesse mim, me impedindo de desmoronar do mesmo jeito que ela.

Exausta, sentei-me no chão, enrolando meus pés abaixo de mim. - Eu o amo - eu disse mais para mim do que para ela em particular. - Eu o amo com todo meu coração e eu não posso suportar ficar longe dele por tanto tempo. É horrível não tê-lo ao meu lado, não ser capaz de segurar sua mão. Eu costumava pensar que tínhamos todo o tempo na terra para ficarmos juntos, mas eu sei - disse, olhando para cima para atender seus olhos. - Eu sei que provavelmente não vamos ficar juntos para sempre Ele é um lobisomem, e eles imprimem. Estou com muito medo nessa possibilidade. Tenho medo de cada vez que ele sai da sala porque eu sei que há uma chance de ele imprimir cada vez que vê alguém novo. Quero trancá-lo em um quarto e nunca deixá-lo sair. Eu quero que ele fique comigo. - Havia um gosto estranho na minha boca, mas eu continuei: - Eu amo ele, Leah. Eu realmente amo. Então, se você acha que eu vou deixar de viver agora, porque estou com medo de perdê-lo um dia, então você está errada. Vou aproveitar cada dia eu possa ter com ele até que ele imprimir, se realmente ele imprimir. Eu não vou arriscar tudo por causa de algo que pode até não acontecer - disse ferozmente.

Leah suspirou suavemente e desviou o olhar, com os olhos em outro lugar. Por alguns minutos nenhum de nós falamos, então Leah curvou-se e sentou ao meu lado. Em seus olhos, eu podia ver o entendimento e resignação.

- Você está certa - ela disse finalmente. Não respondi, pois eu não sabia se eu estava certa ou não, mas eu sabia que nada iria mudar a minha maneira de pensar.

- Doeu atrozmente quando ele partiu. Estávamos planejando se casar também, sabe? Tudo estava indo bem e um dia... - Ela fez uma pausa, olhando para longe. - Um dia, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da minha prima, não quero que isso aconteça com ninguém. Especialmente com você, Bella.

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, mas ela já estava se levantando. Eu fiz o mesmo. Eu não estava muito bem, com sentimentos de que sabia que ela não era qualquer uma. Então, nós só ficamos lá, olhando uma para o outra, sem realmente saber o que fazer ou dizer, mas por uma vez, em seus olhos pude ver mais do que a amargura. Eu podia ver tudo o que ela estava sentindo e eu estava surpreso com a dor e sinceridade que eu vira lá.

Algum tempo se passou antes dela falar novamente.

- Sinto muito - disse calmamente. - Pelo que eu disse sobre Sam. Foi estúpido.

- Está tudo bem - Leah assentiu, descartando o assunto. Ela tentou fazer parecer que ela superara, mas eu sabia que nunca seria o superaria. Ninguém nunca totalmente se recuperava de um golpe como esse, como eu sabia que nunca iria esquecer totalmente a dor que eu senti quando Edward foi embora, o desespero... mas eu tinha Jacob agora e um dia Leah seria capaz de amar alguém como eu amava Jacob e olhando para trás, o que aconteceu com Sam não iria doer, e pode até parecer insignificante, porque o futuro era o que, e não o passado. Nós só podemos viver a nossa vida, olhando para o futuro, no entanto, nós só entendemos ao olharmos para trás.

Contentar com uma segunda chance, mas ser capaz de aproveitar algo diferente, nossa visão não sendo nublada como era, fosse capaz de aproveitar algo que jamais pensávamos que existia, algo tão extraordinário que nos tirava o fôlego só de pensar como não vimos isso antes. Algo que, no fundo, não pensávamos que existia.

**JASPER**

- Como está Bella? - Perguntei a Alice chegou e sentou no meu colo, depois de ter tido uma longa conversa com Edward sobre a situação atual. Eu não tinha tido tempo para falar com ela depois que ela voltara da casa de Bella, porque ela tinha ido direto ver Edward.

- Ela está bem. Ela está saindo em alguns minutos. - Compreendi imediatamente que ela estava falando de uma visão que tivera. Se após todo esse tempo eu disse que não sabia o que ela, seria o pior tipo de blasfêmia.

Eu a abracei apertado quando ela enterrou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. A sensação que eu sempre tinha quando ela estava em meus braços me envolveu e eu poderia ter ficado assim para sempre, e eu era uma das poucas pessoas de sorte que poderia fazer exatamente isso.

- Eu te amo - ela disse, levantando o rosto dela apenas o suficiente para olhar para mim. Eu tinha em meus braços a mais perfeita, a pessoa mais linda e incrível que já caminhara sobre a Terra, e ela me amava.

- Eu também te amo - disse, antes de curvar-se para beijá-la. Seus olhos fecharam-se imediatamente e eu repeti seu gesto, saboreando cada momento que passava com ela. Ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto se inclinava.

- Edward disse que está arrependido por tudo o que aconteceu - ela disse baixinho. - Mas isso o ajudou a seguir em frente, então eu acho que está tudo bem. - Eu podia ouvir o tremor em sua voz, e foi não só porque Edward tinha machucado a melhor amiga de Alice, mas porque ela lhe tinha dito para não ir La Push, não fazer o que ele pretendia. Eu era a único que sabia o quão profundamente ela tinha se machucado que ele prejudicaria seu relacionamento de tal maneira, o quanto isso era doloroso para ela. Eu sinceramente esperava que Edward tivesse sido capaz de ler a sua mente para saber tudo o que ela estava sentindo, porque era só assim que ele seria capaz de medir as consequências de seus atos. Eu podia sentir que ele estava realmente estava arrependido pelo que fizera, mas ele tinha machucado Alice, e foi algo que ele teria que consertar.

Eu me perguntava sobre as razões de tudo isto, eu me perguntava se tudo o que estava acontecendo, de fato, era um propósito bem definido que não estávamos cientes. Era este o começo de algo? Ou apenas o fim?

**BELLA**

Depois de minha conversa com Leah, eu já não queria ir para La Push, não tinha força para se mover. O telefone tocou do meu lado e eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para olhar fixamente para ele, debatendo se atenderia ou não. Eu finalmente me aproximei e atendi.

- Alô?

- _Bella! Que bom ouvir sua voz. Desculpe-me, eu tenho estado muito ocupada ultimamente e não tive tempo de ligar para você. Você poderia ter ligado! - _Ela suspirou_. - Bem, vamos sair para comer. Noite das garotas. Então pegue suas coisas e deixe tudo que você faz antes de sair. Ah, estou chegando em 15 minutos..._

Sorri muito. Crystal.

- Tudo bem, mas seja rápida. Quinze minutos mais tarde e eu posso não estar aqui.

- _Ah, é? _- Ela perguntou levemente e eu poderia ouvir de leve o tom ameaçador. - _Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro! _- Eu estava rindo enquanto desligava.

- É claro.

Em breve Cristal e Angela estavam na calçada e me juntei a elas. Eu sabia que eles provavelmente me perguntariam sobre Edward, então eu pratiquei o que eu diria a elas na minha cabeça. A reunião foi muito divertida, com piadas contadas por Crystal durante todo o caminho, deixando nós três sem fôlego até chegarmos ao restaurante. Era um restaurante que costumava ir, que me sentia confortável, e não um daqueles restaurantes de luxo e surpreendentemente luxuoso que tinha que "je ne sais quoi", que faz praticamente qualquer um sentir-se desconfortável e ter a sensação de que eles estavam deslocados.

Eu ainda estava pensando que o restaurante, eu sei que eu era louco naquela época - quando nossos pratos foram servidos.

- Então, com que você anda ocupada? - Perguntei a Crystal algum tempo depois.

- Minha mãe trouxe um monte de tarefas para, por isso ajudei-a para que ela pudesse terminar mais rápido - explicou ela. - E você? - Eu estava prestes a responder "nada demais" quando seus olhos se iluminaram o caminho que sempre fazia quando ela se lembrava de algo.

- O que Edward Cullen estava fazendo na case de Emily no outro dia? Eu pensei que ele mudou-se para algum lugar ensolarado quase dois anos atrás...

Olhei para Angela e ela parecia tão confusa quanto Crystal.

- Bem, sim ele se mudou. Sua família estava visitando algumas pessoas aqui e ele só passou para dizer "oi" - eu disse a mentira que inventara mais cedo. Eu odiava mentir para elas, mas havia algumas coisas que elas não podiam saber.

- Você não parecia muito surpreso ao vê-lo - Crystal comentou.

- Eu estava - disse sinceramente. - Fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo aparecer na Emily. Eu não sabia que ele estava vindo.

- Bem... - Angela disse. - Eles sempre foram muito misteriosos. - E encerrou o assunto. Eu estava satisfeita com este fato, eu realmente não queria prolongar essa questão. A noite passou agradavelmente bem. Falamos sobre coisas aleatórias e eu me senti muito melhor. As meninas foram capazes de tirar a minha mente coisas que estavam me correndo.

Pouco antes de partirmos, notei algo que me fez decidir ficar um pouco mais. Duas mesas na nossa frente, havia um casal, uma jovem e seu namorado. A menina estava flertando com o garçom e era totalmente óbvio que ela estava tentando fazer ciúmes ao namorado. Este último parecia bastante bravo, e eu estava começando a me sentir mal por ele, mas minha opinião mudou logo alguns minutos depois. O garçom veio até a mesa novamente para perguntar se eles estavam prontos para a ordem. A garota mandou alguma coisa, mas seu namorado colocou a mão sobre a dela e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, é melhor comer o peixe com o curry. É o que eu quero.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver ao olhar seu rosto, uma expressão que dizia: - É melhor você fazer como eu digo. Fiquei ainda mais surpreso ao ver o sorriso da namorada e aceitar o que seu namorado tinha praticamente ordenado, contente que ela estava recebendo alguma atenção dele.

Ela não parecia entender a situação em que estavam, ela não parece ver que eles não estavam amando um aos outro, mas tentando controlar um ao outro, tentando fazer o que o outro agisse da mesma maneira, ver coisas à sua maneira. Eles estavam se esforçando para se tornar um só e fiquei pasma pela minha descoberta: eles nunca iriam se tornar um só, não importa o quanto eles tentassem. Se era no amor ou na amizade, as duas pessoas em que tinham que permanecer fiéis a si mesmos, sempre continuar a ser duas pessoas distintas, em vez de se dissolver em uma só.

Assisti a cena diante de mim com os olhos fascinados e percebi que este não era o que eu queria para o meu relacionamento com Jacob.

Nós não tentávamos fazer o outro ficar com ciúmes ou forçá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa, mas no fundo, nós éramos semelhantes com o casal se destruindo na frente dos meus olhos. Queríamos pertencer um ao outro, o nosso maior medo é que de perder aquela pessoa que amamos. Respirei fundo e olhei para o anel em minha mão esquerda. Eu não poderia possuí-lo por causa de uma lei que eu sempre sabia que existia, mas que poderia não acontecer - ou eu não queria: não podíamos dominar as pessoas.


	26. Exatamente Como Devia Ser

**Capítulo 26 – Exatamente Como Devia Ser**

JACOB

Eu estava dormindo e eu não a ouvi, ou eu teria começado a correr, porque eu não queria ver ninguém agora. Eu queria ficar sozinho, para deixar passar algum tempo, para viver essa dor sozinho. Também senti algum tipo de alívio quando a vi, porque apesar de eu não queria ser encontrado, ela se sentia incrivelmente bem ver alguém que conhecia, mesmo que não fosse alguém que eu tinha muito em comum, e passou muito tempo longe do que era realmente necessário.

Acordei para ver Leah sentada na grama ao meu lado, os olhos fixos em mim, com medo de que eu fosse embora novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, confiante de que não iria. Estávamos em nossa forma de lobo e eu era capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos.

_É muito tempo_, pensou.

Sim, eu concordei, apesar de eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado desde que eu realmente visitara La Push. Parecia uma eternidade, mas eu tinha certeza que não poderia ter sido mais, talvez cerca de 3 semanas ou assim. Leah franziu as sobrancelhas de repente.

_Foi só uma semana, Jake. Não três.  
_  
Fiquei chocado, para não dizer no mínimo. Poderia ser verdade que apenas uma semana havia passado desde a última vez que vi Bella? Não parecia tanto. Parecia que eu não tinha visto seu rosto ou beijando seus lábios durante os últimos. Uma semana. Tudo parecia irreal para mim.

_Duvido que ela tenha sido capaz de suportar tanto tempo._

_O que quer dizer? _

A última vez que a vi, ela me disse que tinha muito a explicar-lhe, que não era algo que ela apenas entendera, e que era importante.

Voltar para Forks para que Bella pudesse explicar por que ela escolhera Edward em vez de mim? Por que ela mudou de ideia depois de tanto tempo? Não, obrigado.

Leah estava prestes a me mostrar uma conversa entre ela e Bella, mas eu voltei à minha forma humana imediatamente. Eu não queria ver isso. Eu não estava pronto. Eu realmente queria saber o "por que" de sua decisão, mas eu não tinha desejo pessoal de ouvi-la enumerar todas as coisas que ele fizera, e eu não. Ele era perfeito. Eu não era. Eu coloquei uma bermuda que estava jogada nas proximidades.

Leah transformou-se também e eu desviei meus olhos dela. Depois de alguns minutos eu olhei para ela e notei que ela estava completamente vestida.

_Sua reação é excessiva, Jacob. _Ela disse calmamente. Em um segundo eu perdi todas as minhas inibições; Pela primeira vez na minha vida que eu queria dar um tapa em uma menina. Que diabos foi excessivo em minha reação? Eu tinha fugido porque eu não poderia enfrentar a situação. Se eu era um covarde ou não me preocupasse, era coisa minha. Bella não me amava mais, se ela já escolhera em primeiro lugar, então eu pensei como reagir da maneira de como eu era. Eu sabia que era errado pensar dessa forma. Bella me amava, ela me disse muitas vezes, e eu sabia que ela amava, mas ela não me amava tanto quanto ela amava o sanguessuga. Eu sempre soube que eu não tinha a menor chance contra ele, mas quando ele voltou e Bella ainda não demonstrara qualquer interesse em relação a ele, fiquei aliviado. Talvez houvesse passado tempo suficiente para que ela fosse capaz de me amar, e só a mim. Eu sabia que ela nunca iria desistir totalmente dele, mas eu pensei que ela seria capaz de resolver isso por mim. Para uma segunda escolha. Mas parecia que ela não podia. Eu não podia nem culpá-la por isso, mas sugara toda a esperança que eu tinha, tudo estava indo tão bem quando de repente... sem aviso tudo caiu em cima de mim. Cada minuto era uma tortura, uma dor que eu não acho que eu poderia superar. Mas eu superei, surpreendentemente. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma esperança que o amor da minha vida ainda poderia ser meu, mas algo me manteve. Eu não tinha ideia do que era.

- É hora de você voltar agora. O pacote precisa de você. - Leah falou novamente.

- Não há vampiros... exceto os Cullen - disse, como se não tivesse nenhuma maneira de dizer se eu estava certo ou não. Muita coisa poderia ter acontecido em uma semana.

- Seus amigos precisam de você. Pense no seu pai. Ele está ficando louco, preocupado com você.

- Preciso de algum tempo.

- Você já teve tempo suficiente, se você quer minha opinião.

- Não, eu não quero a sua opinião. Esta é a minha vida. Por que você se importa? Huh, o que estou dizendo? Você não se importa.

- Talvez eu realmente não me importe sobre o que fazer ou não, mas se machuca Bella, então sim, torna-se da minha conta - disse de repente. O ambiente era hostil. Nós nunca tínhamos gostado muito um do outro. Ela era uma insuportável, e não era uma das pessoas eu perderia meu tempo.

Eu quase ri com o que ela disse, mas não ri, porque eu não tinha vontade de rir, tudo o que era bom na minha vida fora de mim.

- Você não gosta de Bella, nunca gostou, não se faça de hipócrita e diga-me você se preocupa com o que ela sente - eu disse, sem entender por que ela estava usando como uma desculpa ridícula, e o que ela quis dizer com 'machucando Bella'. Por que ela estava machucada? Porque ela tinha que me machucar? Porque ela tinha escolhido o sanguessuga ao invés de mim e não tinha tempo para explicar? Que droga! Eu não precisava de explicação. Os atos foram suficientes. Eu não era uma criança que tudo precisava ser explicado. Eu era grande o suficiente para entender que ela tinha feito a sua escolha, e que mesmo que não me agradasse, fosse o que fosse, e provavelmente nada que eu diga ou fizesse poderia fazê-la considerar as coisas novamente. Doeu atrozmente pensar nela, pensar sobre o tempo que passamos juntos, e do jeito que ela olhara quando contara que o beijara. Ela o beijara. Suas palavras fixaram na minha cabeça, como se estivessem presas lá.

Embora eu estivesse furioso, a raiva que eu sentia era nada comparado à dor que estava me dilarecanto por dentro, e me sufocando, até que foi literalmente impossível respirar. Tudo parecia tão irreal para mim que eu já não tinha qualquer noção de certo ou errado. Doeu atrozmente mas foi menos dolorosa do que quando eu ainda estava em Forks. Há a dor foi insuportável. Eu não podia ficar onde estavam, onde ele estava.

- Não me importo com o que você pensa, Jake. Eu nunca me importei. Agora arraste seu rabo de volta à Forks e vá vê-la - Leah sempre foi simples e era uma das coisas que eu absolutamente não gostava nela, e eu não conseguia entender por que ela não estava cuidando de sua própria vida. Ela nunca fazia esse tipo de coisa normalmente.

Seu tom mudou de repente, se tornando mais suave. - Olha, eu sei que você tem seu orgulho, mas coloca ele de volta no armário por esta vez, vá vê-la antes que seja tarde demais e você perdê-la. Você a ama, então qual é o problema?

- O que quer dizer com "antes de eu perdê-la? " Eu já a perdi caso você não tenha notado - eu disse, tentando não vacilar enquanto uma faca dilacerava minha carne novamente. Eu tinha que fazer Leah sair rapidamente antes que arrebentasse. Eu não queria que ela me visse assim. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse assim.

Leah levantou-se, visivelmente furioso, embora eu não tinha idéia do porquê. - Como você pode ser tão cego? Deus, eu não posso acreditar que você é tão estúpido! - Ela berrou. Olhei para ela em estado de choque e depois de alguns segundos sua expressão mudou novamente, enquanto eu me perguntava de novo brevemente se ela era bipolar. - Tudo bem, todos nós pensamos a mesma coisa, mas é a sua namorada, então você édeveria saber.

Eu ainda estava olhando para ela em silêncio, quando ela suspirou. - O quê?

- Você poderia por favor falar na mínha língua?

Ela revirou os olhos. -Ela não voltará com o sanguessusa. - Eu suspirei em sua patética tentativa de me fazer voltar a Forks.

- Isso é cruel, sabe? - Retorqui, absolutamente proibindo-me a acreditar que havia uma chance de que ela estava dizendo a verdade.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não minto - Leah parecia mal por eu duvidar de sua palavra.

- Eu não estou dizendo que você está mentindo. Eu só estou dizendo que isso é mais uma das suas piadas doente.

- Deus, não é. - Ficamos em silêncio durante o que pareceu uma vida, e eu pensei e repensei sobre o que ela tinha dito, e se poderia ser verdade. Eu ainda estava proibindo-me de ter esperança. Ao simples pensamento de não possir Bella em meus braços novamente, senti meu coração apertar e meus olhos arderem. Eu queria chorar naquele momento, para deixar sair tudo o que eu estava sentindo durante os últimos dias, e para finalmente esquecer... mas eu não podia. Era quase doloroso, mas eu conseguiu forçar tudo de volta.

- Ela ama você - Leah disse suavemente, e eu sabia que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Eu sabia que Bella me amava. Eu sempre soube que, antes mesmo de ela mesma perceber.

Leah partiu logo depois, deixando-me a refletir sobre suas palavras. Eu ainda não conseguia entender nada. O que ela tentou dizer? Que Bella e Edward não estavam juntos? Como poderia ser isso? Como poderia ser que Bella e eu ainda estávamos junto, quando ela me disse que tinha beijado ele, o olhar no rosto dela quando ela tinha revelado que para mim, a culpa ... mas acima de tudo, quando eu sabia que ela não se arrependera. Eu sabia que ela não se arrependeu. Não havia nenhum sinal de arrependimento no seu belo rosto, nada.

Minha cabeça estava doendo, então eu tentei dormir, mas eu não conseguia conter estes pensamentos que estavam passando pela minha mente na velocidade da luz. Tudo era um borrão, mas eu era capaz de entender alguma coisa, um pensamento que foi tão claro como água.

Eu estava indo de volta para Forks. Eu não via Bella fazia tempo. Muito tempo.

BELLA

Fascinada por minha descoberta, esperei excitadamente o momento que Jacob passaria através da porta, porque eu posso ter percebido que o amor não rima com posse, mas isso não significava que eu dei o meu amor por ele. Se eu não podia compartilhar minha descoberta com Jacob, eu não queria compartilhá-lo, porque era ela com quem eu queria acordar ao lado, era ele o que eu queria segurar, para ... o amor.

Eu estava tentando dormir, mas por alguma estranha razão, eu não podia. Eu estava tão impressionado com a minha descoberta e tão animado para compartilhá-lo com Jacob. Eu não tinha idéia por que, mas de repente me senti mais calma. Eu sabia que ele estava voltando muito em breve, eu sabia que tudo ia ficar bem. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tinha fé no futuro.

Eu estava à deriva lentamente para dormir quando ouvi um som roçando perto da minha janela. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito. Poderia ser...?

Meus olhos se abriram quando lembrei que eu tinha deixado minha janela aberta. Sentei-me em linha reta a tempo de ver Jacob entrar. O alívio me inundou em um instante e nunca antes havia sentido tanta vontade de me jogar em seus braços e segurá-lo com força contra mim. Eu não resisti, correndo até ele. Seu corpo congelou por um momento e eu podia ver a cabeça movendo para a esquerda e direita enquanto olhava meu quarto. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava esperando encontrar lá, mas depois de alguns segundos, ele passou os braços em volta de mim e enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo, respirando profundamente. Eu sorri contra o peito, não estava disposto a conversar ainda. Fechei os olhos, curtindo o momento, o sentimento de seus braços em volta de mim. Tudo parecia tão certo.

Muito cedo ele se afastou. Eu olhei para ele, mas seus olhos estavam centradas em outros lugares.

- Jacob? - Eu perguntei em voz baixa. Ele olhou para mim, mas depois desviou os olhos mais uma vez. Eu coloquei a mão em seu rosto. – Ei... - Ele olhou para mim mais uma vez e desta vez ele segurou meu olhar. Eu poderia dizer que ele não tinha idéia do que ele deveria fazer. Eu tinha um monte de explicação a fazer, mas eu não tinha idéia por onde começar. Então eu disse a única coisa que eu sabia que era verdade, a única coisa que eu sabia que nunca iria mudar.

- Eu te amo.

Seus olhos de repente, suavizou e ele parecia tão vulnerável que jurei a mim mesmo que faria tudo ao meu alcance para sempre fazê-lo feliz, para não machuca-lo novamente. Naquele momento ele não era o lobisomem, e não o homem, ele era apenas um garoto que estava apaixonado por uma menina que o machucara constantemente, e que merecia muito, muito o melhor dela. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que seria aquela garota, alguém que merecia, porque eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem ele.

Eu não conseguia lembrar o que aconteceu depois, mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estávamos deitado na minha cama, mas ele não estava tão perto como ele sempre estivera. Eu não aguentava mais a distância, depois de ter passado tanto tempo longe dele; Então fechei a distância e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Seu braço passou em torno de mim em um instante e ele me puxou ainda mais como um pensamento maravilhoso passou pela minha cabeça.

Jacob ainda me amava.

Adormeci algum tempo depois, quando o coração de Jacob finalmente a cada batida. Foi um sono tranquilo, o meu corpo e minha mente finalmente perto do que faltado por tanto tempo. Foi um alívio tê-lo ao meu lado. Parecia tão certo.

Quando acordei, fiquei em pânico, querendo saber se eu tinha sonhado na noite passada, se tudo isso tivesse realmente acontecido, mas quando eu abri meus olhos, ele ainda estava ao meu lado, seu braço esquerdo, na verdade em torno de mim, embora talvez no meu pânico, eu não sentia isso. Suspirei de alívio e ele abriu os olhos devagar, no mesmo momento. Eu sorri para ele.

- Ei - sussurrei. Ele pareceu confuso por um momento antes que ele se abaixasse e beijasse meus lábios suavemente. Seus lábios demoraram-se por um longo momento e pelo tempo que ele se afastou, eu estava sorrindo. Provavelmente não havia para qualquer explicação, mas as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

- Sinto muito. - Ele se encolheu e eu tive um sensação de que este era o assunto que ele queria evitar. Antes que ele pudesse acrescentar alguma coisa, eu falei de novo. - Me desculpe, eu te magoei, eu sinto muito que o que fiz lhe causou tanta dor;. Mas eu não me arrependo de ter beijado Edward.." A partir do canto do olho vi que suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, embora tentasse escondê-la. Eu respirei fundo e continuei: - Se eu não tivesse, eu ainda estaria ,e perguntando se eu estava sendo fiel a você, se eu tinha certeza de que esta era a vida que eu quis Eu não estou tentando encontrar desculpas, porque não há qualquer desculpa para ter causado tanta dor, mas você está aqui e eu estou aqui ... e isso é tudo que importa Eu te amo tanto, Jacob, e eu posso ser muito ignorante de como a vida é feita, ou o "porquê". Estas são perguntas universais e se ninguém antes de mim tivesse sido capaz de respondê-las, não sou eu que vou tentar. A única coisa que tenho certeza é que eu te amo e que não há ninguém neste planeta com quem eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida. Até que a morte nos separe, Jacob. Mesmo se isso for anos ou semanas. Aceito isso e aceito você.

Coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha direita e me inclinei para ele. Foi tão bom sentir seu calor novamente. Meu sol. Tão quente e reconfortante do que nunca. Eu não tinha acabado de falar, no entanto. Eu tinha que falar com ele sobre outra coisa: o amor. Eu disse a ele sobre o dia em que fui ao restaurante com Crystal e Angela eo que eu percebi que, sobre o jovem casal, tudo. Fluiu para fora da minha boca como os fluxos de água no oceano. Às vezes rapidamente, e às vezes lento, mas sem qualquer restrição.

- O amor não significa possuir alguém. O que está escrito nos livros, o que é visto na tv ... isso não é a verdadeira realidade das coisas, Jacob. Aprendi isso no passado poucos dias. O amor só pode ser amor, se os amantes percebem que eles não possuem o outro. eu não possuo você e você não me possui, apesar de eu ter tentado conciliar essas duas coisas desde que começamos a namorar. Eu queria ser sua, mas agora eu percebi que este é um terrível engano Isto só poderia levar ao fracasso. Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo e eu não quero perder você... mas se isso acontecesse, eu iria sobreviver .

Eu vi a mudança de expressão confusa de Jacob para o entendimento e, eventualmente, devastada de como ele entendia o verdadeiro sentido das minhas palavras. Eu estava 100% certs de que ele estava as interpretando mal, embora eu não conseguisse entender o porquê. E se eu não tivesse explicado tudo minutos atrás? Eu não preciso frmais tempo para saber o que ele poderia estar pensando porque eu tive que pôr tudo para fora antes que eu não pudesse continuar mais. Isso era importante para o futuro de nosso relacionamento.

- Todo mundo diz que eles não seriam capazes de viver sem a sua vida social, mas o que acontece quando o outro morre? Não aprendem a viver com ela? - Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Então por que diabos todas as pessoas dizem isso? - Lamentei.

Eu podia ver que Jacob não sabia o que dizer e eu não tinha idéia do por quê, mas eu tinha um palpite de que se ele não conhecesse, ele poderia ter me achado histérica.

- Eu não quero dizer que eu não posso viver sem você e então quando você morrer ou me deixar, eu serei hipócrita, eu te amo tanto, tanto que eu posso viver sem você... Mas eu não quero . Viver sem você seria como viver sem o sol. Você o meu sol, Jacob.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia que estava nos braços de Jacob e um senso de segurança tinham me envolvido. Eu senti algo molhado no meu ombro direito e percebi que ele estava chorando.

Estava tudo bem. Por agora. Eu sabia que não seria sempre assim, e que às vezes eu ficaria totalmente furiosa com ele, que as coisas seriam difíceis. Mas eu sobreviveria. Eu sabia que sobreviveria. Eu vinha fazendo um ótimo trabalho com isso. Não só sobreviver, mas também viver.

**NOTA: Ehh, finalmente o momento inesperado. Próximo será o último e a fanfic termina. Espero que gostem dessa reencontro entre Jacob e Bella. Bjos e até o final. Juh.**


	27. Epílogo: Loucamente Apaixonada Por Você

**Capítulo 27 – Loucamente Apaixonada Por Você**

_13 de setembro de 2017_

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Black e eu não posso expressar a alegria que sinto neste momento. Tenho 27 anos hoje e como estou diferente da jovem de 17 anos, que se mudou pra Forks após o novo casamento de sua mãe! Quando eu olho para uma fotografia do tempo ou até mesmo quando eu olho pro passado, fico chocada ao ver a diferença que fez aqueles anos. Eu era ingênua, mas eu pensei que sabia tudo. Era teimosa, eu me esforcei, mas agora eu sei de coisas que eu não sabia aos 17 anos. A vida não é uma adição de estímulos do momento, mas sim, e além de coisas simples e grandes decisões, que, quando somadas compõe uma viagem tão bela, quanto imperfeita. Tão humana.

Eu não sofri tanto quanto as outras pessoas acham que sofri então eu não sei se é o mesmo para todos, mas uma coisa eu sei: o que eu tenho sofrido na vida me trouxe a este momento e não me arrependo de uma coisa. Hoje, no meu aniversário, eu descobri que estava grávida. Este foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ter tido; melhor do que o piano de Edward, o Jaguar preto de Rosalie, o cartão ilimitado para fazer compras na loja de Alice e as centenas de livros que Jasper e Emmett tinham enviado, incluindo uma versão antiga do "A Bela e a Fera", um livro que eles sabiam que eu adorava. Foi ainda melhor do que os bilhetes para uma viagem a Paris, de Jacob.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu tenho pouco tempo para recuperar o fôlego, mas eu sou muito de desfrutar de tudo o que está acontecendo, porque eu estou vivendo a minha vida exatamente como eu decidi que, exatamente como deveria ter sido.

Os Cullen estão vivendo em Tutunendo, uma pequena cidade situada em Chocó, na Colômbia, um dos lugares mais chuvosos também. Eles ainda nos visitam de vez em quando. Alice, estando entediada em casa, abriu sua própria loja lá, mas contratou pessoas para gerenciar tudo o que inclui ter contato com pessoas e clientes, porque ela não queria questões a serem levantadas sobre como ela teria ainda a mesma aparência depois de 30 anos. Ela consegue tudo de dentro e é muito bem sucedida. Não havia dúvida sobre isso, porém. Alice era a Alice.

Jasper está trabalhando também. Ele oferece seus serviços como um psiquiatra. Eu ri alto quando ouvi isso. De acordo com seus certificados, ele tem anos de experiência. Ele parece mais velho, para ficar tudo bem. É incrível o que um pouco de make-up pode fazer com sua idade. Ele tem trabalhado como psiquiátrico por 4 anos e agora ele é recomendado por todos a conhecê-lo. É verdade que seu dom pouco o ajuda muito em seu trabalho, mas tenho que admitir que ele sempre teve a paciência de ouvir as pessoas, de modo que essa carreira era perfeita para ele.

_Esme está trabalhando como um decoradora interna e Carlisle trabalha como médico. Eles não deixarão Tutunendo tão cedo. Carlisle e Esme não mudaram em nada: eles ainda se amam como a primeira vez que eu os conheci, e é isso que sempre me deu esperança._

Edward está compartilhando seu dom para a música com os outros, ele é um professor de piano. Ele só ensina uma pequena quantidade de pessoas ao mesmo tempo, porque ele é reservado, como sempre. Ele não gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Edward é tão altruísta como ele sempre fora, paciente e bondoso. Ele esteve aqui hoje na minha festa de aniversário e passamos ótimo tempo juntos. Nós não vemos uns aos outros tão frequentemente como antes, só de vez em quando, mas isso é para ser compreensível. Tivemos uma conversa hoje, e nós estávamos falando sobre o curso que nossa vida tinha tomado. Ele disse que estava feliz desta maneira e que ele não mudaria nada, mesmo se fosse dada a oportunidade. Eu também não.**  
**  
Rosalie e Emmett estão planejando o seu 14º casamento. E não, não me refiro a quantidade de tempo que foram casados entre si. Quero dizer esta será a 14 ª vez que estará comemorando seu amor. Isto faz-me rir. Estou tão feliz por eles. Rosalie e eu estamos muito mais próximas agora, nós poderíamos ser considerados como irmãs. Estou feliz que ela mudou seu ódio para amor, porque eu prefiro ser sua aliada que sua inimigo. Eu vi o que aconteceu com as pessoas que cruzaram seu caminho. No ano passado ela ficou furiosa com um cara que passou as unhas dos dedos em seu carro. Eu ttinha um lema para ela: "Olha, NÃO TOQUE".

Emmett era um fofo, como sempre. Ele é o único que eu mais vejo depois de Alice, porque eu simplesmente não posso ficar longe dele por muito tempo. Essa é outra razão pela qual eu prefiro estar do lado de Rosalie: para que ela não puxa a sua ira em mim por ser muito próxima de seu marido.

Angela e Ben haviam se casado um ano antes de Jacob e eu. Fiz-lhe uma visita na semana passada e orgulhosamente notei que eles são tão apaixonado como sempre. Eles têm uma menina, Anna, que tem sete meses de idade. Ela é tão fofa.

Crystal também está casada. Adivinha com quem? Seymour, é claro. Quem disse que seu relacionamento não iria durar teve que repensar seus conceitos. Eles são o casal perfeito, e eles às vezes ainda lembram Rosalie e Emmett. Crystal e Seymour gosta tanto de viajar e usaram isso como uma desculpa perfeita para fazer uma turnê mundial. Eles começaram um ano atrás e chegaram a uma pequena ilha chamada Maurício*. Eles deveriam voltar duas semanas atrás, mas eles acharam a ilha tão atraente que eles estenderam sua visita. Eles tinham nos aconselhou a ir lá, ambos Jacob e eu, e vamos até lá, mas depois de deixar Paris. Eu sempre quis visitar a França.

_Jacob ainda está mexendo com os carros, mas desta vez, mais profissionalmente. Ele constrói carros, ou devo dizer: ele cria carros. Ele faz as duas coisas. Ele tem uma idéia de um carro que ele teria gostado de ter e então ele constrói. No começo eu estava hesitante, mas acabei ficando feliz e eu confiava nele. Ele trabalha para si mesmo e é muito bem sucedido. Adivinha quem comprou o primeiro carro que ele construiu como profissional? Rosalie, verdade! Ela está se divertindo colecionando cada carro que ele faz, assim como um carro de cada país._

Não há vampiros em Forks, então o bando não tinha muito o que fazer. Eles pararam de se trasformaram e eles agora são capazes de dizer a idade corretamente. A maioria deles foram embora de Forks, mas ainda vemos um ao outro regularmente. Eu simplesmente amo as nossas reuniões.

Como posso me sentir segura do que nada, quando eu tenho um bando completo de vampiros e lobisomens em torno de mim? Eu amo cada uma dessas pessoas profundamente e eles sabem disso.

Hoje, depois de um ataque de riso, devido a múltiplos anedotas do passado, eu tinha olhado para todos e suspirado feliz.

- Tenho uma família maluca – disse a Jacob, que estava de pé ao meu lado, seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu estava encostado nele e nós estávamos assistindo todos tentando recuperar a compostura depois de tanto rir. Jacob tinha me olhou e sorriu, um sorriso que o tornara rresistível.

- Uma família maluca, de fato, - concordou - mas também adorável.

O beijo que seguiu mais tarde tinha sido felicidade pura e tinha me deixado sem palavras.

Quanto a mim, eu era professora de Inglês. Eu não tenho muito a dizer sobre isso, além de que o ensino é ótimo. Eu leciona na Forks High School em si e eu tento dificilmente entender meus alunos. Eu sou amiga de muitos deles, e é surpreendente como as pessoas chegam até você, facil, logo se você abrir-se um pouco. Eu realmente gosto muito de ensinar.

_Bem__, já que estamos no assunto, porque não falar sobre Mike Newton? Haha, parei de rir. Então, Mike Newton. Ah, Mike. Ele poderia ser realmente irritante às vezes, mas o que eu nunca vou esquecer é que ele sempre tinha sido um amigo para mim. Ele e Angela foram os únicos a ficar comigo depois do meu "modo zumbi", mesmo depois de ignorá-los por meses._

Mike Newton está casado. Sim, finalmente. Eu mesmo fui ao seu casamento no ano passado, e eu peguei o buquê. Pena que eu já era casada. Ele tem uma bela esposa que o ama e a quem ama de volta. Todos suspiraram em seu casamento, porque eles pareciam tão fofos juntos.

Sobre a minha vida completamente, eu não posso dizer que eu não estou feliz. É impossível para mim dizer que eu não estou satisfeito com a vida que eu estou levando. Tudo é tão perfeito que não consigo duvidar mais da minha escolha, que eu não posso mesmo me perguntar se estou causando dor a alguém que eu amo. Minha única esperança agora é que eu posso um dia ser perdoado pela dor e sofrimento que eu causei na minha vida, que de alguma forma minhas boas ações poderia apagar minhas faltas. Mas isso não é a esperança de milhões de outras pessoas no mundo?

- Bella? - Eu ouvi Jacob chamando atrás de mim. Eu me virei para vê-lo se aproximando, um grande sorriso no rosto. Levantei-me do meu assento e joguei meus braços em torno dele. Ele riu e me pegou e me girou ao no ar, enquanto eu a ria, a simplicidade de tudo isso me faz tão feliz que eu não podia acreditar que tinha essa sorte. Eu me senti mal, pensando em todas as pessoas que eram infelizes neste momento, que não tinha conseguido tanta sorte em toda a sua vida, mas então, não era o meu dever de não me incomodar e ser feliz, porque eu tinha tudo? Não devo isso a todos eles?

- O que você estava escrevendo? - Jacob perguntou assim que ele me pôs no chão.

- Ahh... você sabe. – Não sabia como descrever aquilo

- Sua história. - Concluiu ele, beijando-me na bochecha. - É a melhor história que eu já li.

- Você só diz isso porque eu sou sua mulher - brinquei. Ele riu.

- Não mesmo. Estou dizendo isso porque eu estou nela.

Comecei a rir de novo, nunca recebendo o suficiente de sua natureza a piada. Ficamos em silêncio um momento antes de falar, subitamente séria.

- Eu não sei se vai funcionar, mas eu só quero tentar

- Continue tentando. Isso é o que conta. O resultado só pode ser positivo – disse, aproximando seu rosto para o meu. Nós nos beijamos, então, e depois de tanto tempo ainda me surpreendia como ele poderia me fazer sentir, como nada estava errado, enquanto estávamos juntos.

- Eu te amo. – Afastei-me e em seus olhos refletiam uma promessa, a promessa de uma vida.

- Eu também te amo. Muito - Eu podia ouvi-lo dizer, apenas olhando em seus olhos.

**FIM**

**NOTA: Ehhhhhhhh, depois de tanto tempo de "enrolação", a fic terminou! \o/. Adorei traduzi-la, uma história leve e gostosa pra se ler. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu.**

**Obrigado a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic desde o começo e, mais uma vez, desculpas pelas demoras. Se não fossem isso, a fanfic teria terminado mais rápido, mas as coisas nunca saem como nós gostariamos.**

**Obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews. Bjo enorme pra todos.**

**E obrigado a Sabyn1993 que me deixou traduzir essa fanfic maravilhosa.**

**E quem assistiu "Amanhecer – Parte 1"? Eu assisti e gostei. **

**Bom, comentem.**

**PS: essa é a primeira e única fanfic a traduzir. Não, n é que eu n queria mais projetos pra traduzir, é que eu quero escrever algo meu. Então, n se assustem com isso, ok?**

** Bjos e até a próxima.**

** Juh.**


End file.
